Harry Potter a Bystrozor
by Karlos-sama
Summary: Harry je již odmalička hlídán svým dědou, o kterém nic neví. V pěti letech se dokáže cíleně přemístit, když utíká před svým bratrancem. Alastor Moody si je vědom schopností svého vnuka, proto se rozhodnul porušit všechna pravidla a naučí jej všemu, co by měl znát. Jak bude pokračovat Harryho život, když do něj zasáhne Alastor?
1. Chapter 1

**1. Dovednost přemisťování**

Malý černovlasý klouček utíkal ulicí před bandou čtyř kluků, kteří jej chtěli zbít. Tak jako tomu bylo vždy, když se parta jeho bratránka chtěla pobavit a nenašli nikoho jiného.

Celá Dudleyho patra mu byla v patách a on si jen přál, aby se zase ocitnul v koruně nějakého stromu nebo na střeše nejbližší budovy. Utíkal, jak mohl, ale ti čtyři ho stejně doháněli, tak zavřel oči a soustředil se, aby mu někdo pomohl nebo se objevil někde jinde.

Ucítil divný pocit, jako by jej někdo chytnul a pak zase po vteřině pustil. Otevřel tedy oči a spatřil pod sebou několik větví. Už zase se objevil na tom obrovském dubu a on byl vděčný, že když chce, něco podobného dokáže.

Postarší muž zahalený neviditelným pláštěm stál u polorozbořené zídky a pozoroval, jak černovlasý kluk utíká před čtyřmi dalšími. Věděl, co se děje a proč ho honí, ale nesměl zasahovat. Jeho nadřízení mu zakázali se k černovlasému klučinovi přiblížit, i když to byl jeho vnuk a měl daleko větší právo ho vychovávat, než ti nevděční mudlové.

Jak tak pozoroval, co se děje, zaujala ho situace, když se jeho vnuk, Harry James Potter zastavil a soustředěně zavřel oči. Nechápal, čeho tím chce dosáhnout, ale pak najednou zmizel. Nevěřícně na to hleděl a prvně nechápal, co se stalo, ale po minutě pozorování prázdného místa se rozesmál na celé kolo.

_Takže se dokážeš přemisťovat už v pěti letech, to bude něco, až se to naučíš ovládat. Budeš velmi mocný, škoda, že tě nemůžu oficiálně učit._ Pomyslel si muž, ale v tom ho to trklo. Když ho nemůže učit oficiálně, bude ho učit tajně a tak, aby jej nikdo neviděl.

Už v té době měl Alastor Moody své kouzelné oko, takže po chvilce hledání našel svého vnuka na nedalekém dubu, ke kterému se rozešel. Nechal zmatenou bandu kluků svému osudu a již dále si jich nevšímal. Pokud se mu to povede, už od nich bude mít Harry navždy klid a vždy jim uteče jen pouhou myšlenkou.

Harry seděl na dubu a sledoval svého bratránka v dálce, jak se rozhlížejí kolem sebe a nikde ho nemůže najít.

„Dobrá práce kluku, v tak malém věku se ještě nikdo přemístit nedokázal, natož bez hůlky, tak jak jsi to před chvílí předvedl," ozval se hlas někde u paty stromu, ale nikoho tam neviděl. Prvně se lekl, ale byl zvyklý, že k němu mluvili hadi, ale tohle na hada nevypadalo.

„Kdo je tam? Jako had nemluvíš a navíc tě nevidím, kdo jsi?" optal se Harry a rozhlížel se, odkud zvuk půjde.

„Jako had? Co tím myslíš? Jinak se mě bát nemusíš, jsem přítel, ale nesmím se ti ukázat. Mohu ti jen říci, že jsi kouzelník a já také," ozval se znovu hlas a Harry poznal, že onen dotyčný je přímo pod ním.

„Kouzelník? Co je to hůlka? A jak to, že tě nevidím?" optal se zvídavý Harry, protože mu ten neznámý mohl říci, co se to s ním tak často dělo. Už od doby co si pamatoval, dokázal někdy utéct na místo, na které by se nikdy nedostal, nebo když ho teta ostříhala, vlasy mu přes noc znovu narostly.

„Kouzelník je člověk, který dokáže dělat kouzla pomocí své hůlky. Až ti bude jedenáct, také si budeš moci jednu pořídit. Také půjdeš do školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích. Je to nejlepší kouzelnická škola v Anglii. Teď mi řekni, co jsi myslel tím, že nemluvím jako had," optal se znovu neviditelný.

„No, když se bavím s hady, mají takový syčivý tón. Říkají, že je to pro ně poprvé, co s nimi někdo mluví a také mi říkají Hadí jazyk. Je na tom něco špatného?" optal se chlapec.

„To nevím jistě. Tahle vlastnost se u kouzelníků běžně neobjevuje. Naposledy byl Hadím jazykem jeden velmi zlý čaroděj."

„Jak se jmenuje?"

„Jeho jméno nikdo nevyslovuje nahlas. Byl velmi zlý a většina z nás se bojí vyslovit jeho jméno. Jeho přívrženci, další zlí čarodějové mu říkali Pána Zla. Normální lidé mu říkají Ty-víš-kdo. Jen Albus Brumbál, nejmocnější kouzelník tohoto století ho oslovuje jménem, protože on se Albuse jako jediného kouzelníka, vždy bál. Albus je ředitelem Bradavic, pokud by tě to zajímalo."

„Copak se bojíš nějakého kouzelníka? Pokud umíš kouzlit, dokážeš se mu určitě bránit a nechápu, proč by ses měl bát něčího jména," pronesl Harry a Alastor se na něj podíval. Harry měl ve tváři hrdý výraz a jeho oči žhnuly plameny života. Ty smaragdově zelené oči, takové jako měla jeho dcera, než se rozešel se svojí manželkou. Lily Evansová, tak se jeho dcera jmenovala, i když se měla jmenovat Lily Moody. Jeho výraz mu spíše připomínal Jamese, který byl výborný Bystrozor, než ho i Lily Voldemort zabil.

„Lord Voldemort," odpověděl mu a Harry se zamyslel.

„Takže mezi kouzelníky jsou Lordové a další šlechtici, jako kdysi?" optal se ho a od neznámého se ozval smích.

„Ne, tenhle zmetek si tak začal říkat sám."

„Hmm, znal jsi mé rodiče? Teta Petúnie mi řekla, že se zabili při bouračce, ale nikdy jsem je nepoznal. Co si pamatuji, žiji u tety a strýce," hlesl Harry.

„Jestli jsem je znal? Ano Harry, znal jsem je. S tvým otcem jsme byli v práci kolegové. On sice služebně mladší, ale ano, byli jsme kolegové. Lily Potterová a James Potter, pokud bys chtěl vědět i tohle, tak tvá matka se kdysi jmenovala Lily Evansová a oni dva chodily do Bradavic, přesněji do koleje zvané Nebelvír," odpověděl mu Alastor a kluk se rozzářil štěstím. „A při autonehodě doopravdy nezemřeli. Zabil je ten zlý čaroděj, o kterém jsem ti vykládal. Ale tebe se mu zabít nepovedlo, na památku toho, že se od tebe obrátila smrtící kletba, ti zůstala ta jizva ve tvaru blesku. V kouzelnickém světě jsi velmi slavný a neexistuje dítě, které by tvé jméno neznalo," dodal a Harry se na něj překvapeně podíval. Nevěděl, kde přes ně je, ale měl zdání.

„Takže moji rodiče byli zabiti Voldemortem, který chtěl zabít i mě, ale kouzlo se obrátilo proti němu a on zemřel? Jak můžu být slavný kvůli něčemu, co jsem nechtěl? Všechnu tu slávu, kterou údajně mám, bych bez přemýšlení vyměnil za rodinu, která by mě měla ráda," hlesl Harry a Moody viděl, jak se mu lesknou oči.

„Ještě jsem se ti nepředstavil, jmenuji se Alastor Moody. Také bys měl znát celé své jméno, protože se jmenuješ Harry James Potter."

„Vyprávěj mi o mých rodičích. Nikdo mi nikdy nic o nich neřekl a teta mi vždy vynadá, když se na ně optám," hlesl Harry a tak mu Alastor vyprávěl o jeho rodičích.

Začal tím, jak oba byli zařazeni do jedné ze čtyř kolejí v Bradavicích a že jeho otec se do Lily zamiloval hned na první pohled, ale ta ho ignorovala, protože si hrál na frajírka. Také mu vyprávěl, že jeho otec založil se svým kamarádem, Siriusem Blackem skupinku, která si říkala Poberti a společně s Remusem Lupinem a Petrem Pettigrewem vyváděli lumpárny. Ze všech si stříleli a dělali žertíky. Také mnohokrát dostali školní trest, ale to je nikdy neodradilo od dalších žertíků a lumpáren.

Líčil mu, jak jeho máma byla velmi nadaná na Lektvary a Kouzelné formule. Jeho otec měl zase nadání na Obranu proti černé magii a Přeměňování. Také mu řekl, že jeho otec byl Bystrozor, stejně jako je on a jeho matka zásobovala kouzelnickou nemocnici lektvary a hojivými mastmi a někdy vypomáhala jako Lékouzelnice.

Během toho, co mu Moody vyprávěl většinu toho, co z jejich života věděl, se setmělo a také velmi ochladilo. Harry seskočil ze stromu vedle Moodyho, který uskočil, aby se s ním nestřetnul.

„Budu muset rychle domů. Pokud přijdu později než bratranec, nedostanu několik dní večeři," poznamenal Harry a chtěl se rozběhnout k domu, ale Alastor jej chytnul za rameno a přemístil se s ním před jeho dům.

„Co, co to bylo?" optal se Harry zmateně.

„Právě jsme se přemístili. Ty to umíš také, ale musíš si to procvičit, pak to zvládneš tak lehce, jako já. Vzpomínáš si na odpoledne, když ses objevil na tom stromě? To ses také přemístil. Pokud se zítra dostaneš ven, mohu tě to začít učit, ale nikomu o mě nesmíš říci."

„Slibuji, že o tobě nikomu neřeknu, Alastore. Zítra ráno budu čekat na dětském hřišti v parku na konci naší ulice," hlesl Harry a s úsměvem proběhnul brankou a následně vběhnul i do dveří domu. Moody ještě chvíli stál na místě a pozoroval, ale hlavně poslouchal nadávky z toho domu před ním. Nejraději by tam vrazil a pěkně tu svojí nevlastní dceru podusil, ale měl by z toho problémy a Harry také.

Harry si ze stolu vzal strohou večeři, což byl okoralý chléb s máslem a solí. Nebylo to nic extra, ale za dobu co tady žil si na tohle zvyknul. Vyšel tedy na chodbu a celý veselý zapadnul do svého přístěnku. Nadšením z toho, že je kouzelník a od zítra se tomu bude učit, nemohl ani usnout, ale pozdě v noci ho únava přemohla a on se ponořil do říše snů.

Tu noc se mu zdál velmi zvláštní sen. Byl malý a létal ve vzduchu na něčem, co připomínalo zmenšené koště. Kolem něj byly tři osoby. Jejich tváře neznal a ani neviděl, ale jejich hlasy mu někoho připomínaly. Nemohl si vzpomenout koho, ale než se nadál, sen skončil a na dveře přístěnku bušila jeho teta, aby si šel vzít snídani a pak vypadnul z domu, kde zavazel při úklidu.

Hodil na sebe vytahané věci od svého bratránka, vyběhnul z přístěnku a vtrhnul do kuchyně. Čekala tam na něj zase jen strohá snídaně, tak si ji vzal do ruky a vyběhnul z domu. Doufal, že v parku Alastor už bude a když ne, počká si na něj, stejně nemá co dělat.

Chtěl se tam rozběhnout, ale něco ho napadlo. Když to už několikrát dokázal, určitě to svede i teď. Zavřel oči a soustředil se na místo, kde se chtěl objevit. Představil si místo vedle stromu, který byl hned vedle houpaček. Najednou ucítil stejný pocit jako včera, když utekl bratránkovi a s otevřením očí zjistil, že se objevil přesně tam, kde chtěl.

„Juchůůů!" zaradoval se a rozhlédl se kolem, jestli kolem někdo není, ale nikde nikdo nebyl.

„Vidím, že tě mohu učit jen to, jak se přemisťovat rychlostí myšlenky. Nevím, jak jsi to dokázal bez hůlky, ale to je tvá výhoda, aspoň na tebe Ministerstvo kouzel nikdy nepřijde. Tím, že se přemisťuješ bez oprávnění, porušuješ zákon, ale to ti jistě nevadí," zasmál se mužský hlas, který znal ze včerejška. Najednou se sama od sebe opravila lavička, která ještě před chvíli byla zničená Dudleyho bandou, a objevil se tam tácek s jídlem.

„Ten hnus, co ti dala teta, vyhoď. Budu ti tu nosit každý den pořádné jídlo, abys pořádně vyrostl a měl silné tělo. Pokud budeš chtít, ukážu ti, jak posilovat. Pak tě začnu učit číst a psát, co ty na to?" optal se Alastor a Harry začal skákat radostí. Kdyby Alastora viděl, skočil by mu radostí kolem krku. Nikdy se k němu nikdo nechoval tak přátelsky, jako on, když ho napadla otázka, jaký k tomu má asi důvod?

„Alastore, proč se o mě staráš? Vím, že jsi znal mého otce, ale proč by se nějaký kouzelník měl starat o někoho, kdo byl dán na výchovu k normálním lidem," zeptal se Harry a zakousnul se do toastu s marmeládou.

„Víš, kdysi jsem měl ženu, ale musel jsem ji opustit, protože byla v nebezpečí. Ne, že bych já se bál nebezpečí, ale byla v něm kvůli mně. V té době se Voldemort dostával čím dál více k moci a já chytal jeho poskoky. Každý Smrtijed se mě snažil jakkoliv zabít a já nechtěl ohrožovat nevinné. Než jsem ji opustil, měli jsme spolu dceru. Jinak řečeno, jsem tvůj děda," pronesl téměř neslyšně a Harry se zarazil.

„Děda? Já mám dědu?" ptal se nevěřícně Harry a hleděl na místo, kde Alastor seděl pod neviditelným pláštěm.

„Ano, jsi můj vnuk, ale nikdo o tom neví, nebo aspoň veřejnost o tom neví. Víš, pochytal jsem hodně zlých kouzelníků a poslal je do vězení a oni využijí jakékoliv možnosti, aby mi to nějak vrátili. Proto nemohu mít rodinu, musel bych se o ni neustále bát a já bych jim nechtěl ublížit," pronesl a Harry se zakousnul do dalšího toastu. Chvíli mlčky jedl, než se zase zeptal.

„Takže i kdybych chtěl a stavěl se na hlavu, asi bych u tebe bydlet nemohl, co?"

„Obávám se, že by to nešlo. Víš, Brumbál má své důvody, proč tě nechal u tvé tety, i když s tím rodinným poutem by to bylo silnější u mě. Nicméně tě budu učit všemu, co umím. Zatím jen teoreticky, pak někde seženu hůlku a začnu tě učit i kouzlit.

Do té doby tě naučím jak se dokonale přemisťovat, s čímž začneme již dnes. Dojedl si?" optal se ho Alastor a Harry přikývnul. Doopravdy do sebe víc jak čtyři toasty nenacpal. Nikdy nebyl zvyklý tolik jíst a bál se, že by se mu z toho mohlo udělat špatně.

„Co mám dělat?" optal se Harry nedočkavě a protáhnul si nohy. Po celém hřišti se najednou objevily kruhy ze stužek nejrůznějších barev.

„Umíš poznávat barvy?" optal se ho Alastor a Harry přikývnul.

„Dobrá, vždy ti řeknu barvu a ty se do toho kruhu přemístíš. Budeš se snažit přemisťovat, co nejrychleji to půjde. Navíc nesmíš zavírat oči. Pokud to chápeš, přemísti se do modrého kruhu," vysvětlil mu a Harry kývnul, že rozumí. Měl tendenci zavřít oči a představit si to místo, ale po minutě se přece jen odhodlal a pokusil se zopakovat to, co již jednou úmyslně udělal. Hned na první pokus se mu to povedlo, nestál ve středu kruhu, ale na jeho kraji, nicméně to nevadilo. Další kruh měl být červený, který byl hned vedle modrého. Tentokrát se přemístil do jeho středu, ale čas soustředění se nesnížil.

Do všech kruhů se přemístil snad dvacetkrát a byl vyřízený. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že ho to tolik vyčerpá. Proto si šel sednout na lavičku. Vedle něj se objevil otevřený box a vněm byla miska s polévkou a také druhým jídlem.

„Mám tu pro tebe i oběd. Jak jsem řekl, postarám se, abys měl pořádný přísun jídla, nemůžu se dívat, jak jsi chudý," hlesl Alastor a Harry se zase zaradoval. Pustil se do jídla s obrovskou chutí a jeho chuťové pohárky se v tu chvíli dostaly do ráje, aspoň si to myslel.

„Až se najíš, budeme pokračovat. Pak si večer dáme večeři a pak poběžíš domů do postele. Budeš velmi vyčerpaný a musíš nechat tělo odpočívat," osvětlil další plán na zbytek dne a Harry jen přikyvoval. Byl tak horlivý do svého učení, že nic jiného nevnímal. Tohle přemisťování se mu naprosto líbilo, protože to bylo něco, co mu šlo. Děda mu vysvětlil, že ostatní k tomu potřebují hůlky nebo jiné předměty, které je přenesou na jiné místo, ale mu to šlo i bez hůlky a byl tomu rád.

Po velmi chutném obědě Harry pokračoval v cvičení přemisťování. Sice se o moc nezlepšil, ale bylo vidět, že se už nemusí tolik soustředit. Celé odpoledne se zkoušel přemisťovat a k večeru se už dokázal vždy přemístit do středu kruhu, což ho i Alastora potěšilo.

Co ale Alastora ještě zarazilo, byl fakt, že když se Harry přemístil, nevydal při tom žádný zvuk. Prostě zmizel, rozplynul se jako mlha a pak se na jiném místě zhmotnil. Trochu ho to zaráželo a rozhodnul se, že o tom něco pohledá v knihách.

Večer se přiřítil jako Hagrid na Siriusově motorce a Harry od dědy dostal večeři a jako přídavek dostal i moučník. Ač byl Harry unavený, zářil štěstím jako sluníčko. Ještě nějakou chvíli si s dědou povídal, ale pak se musel rozloučit a jít domů spát.

„Zítra tě naučím dělat nějaké cviky a začneme také s učením čtení. Teď domů utíkej, zakazuji ti se přemístit. Vím, že jsi unavený, ale aspoň doma rychleji usneš," řekl Alastor a Harry mu zamávl, ač ho neviděl, věděl, kde je. Žasnul nad chlapcovými smysly a vytrvalostí. Možná, že i ten krutý režim, který u něj doma platil, ho takhle utužil, ale moc tomu nevěřil. Spíše to dával do spojitosti s tím, jak je Harry houževnatý a nikdy si nenechá nic líbit. Již odmalička byl veden k samostatnosti a to je jediná dobrá věc na výchově u jeho nevlastní dcery.

Další den naučil Harryho dělat kliky, dřepy, sklapovačky a další protahovací a uvolňovací cviky. Během toho se na lavičce objevila kniha, přesněji učebnice pro první ročník v Bradavicích a to do předmětu Kouzelných formulí.

Harry měl problém rozeznávat jednotlivá písmenka, ale protože ho to zajímalo, naučil se to během týden a to pak i pomalu a plynule četl. Denně četl dvě hodinky po obědě, pak cvičil přemisťování nebo posiloval tělo.

Během posilování mu Alastor vyprávěl nejrůznější zážitky z akcí, jaké to bylo za jeho doby v Bradavicích a sem tam mu řekl i to, co se právě děje v kouzelnickém světě. Někdy mu zase Harry vyprávěl své sny a děda mu řekl, že některé z nich jsou jeho vzpomínky, uložené hluboko v jeho mysli a během spánku se k nim podvědomě vrací, protože touží poznat rodiče a ty mohl poznat jen za dobu jednoho roku. Děda mu dokonce donesl ukázat několik fotografií jeho rodičů a jejich přátel. Také mu ukázal fotky největších osobností kouzelnického světa a tak se je Harry naučil rozeznávat.

Takto pokračovaly všechny dny. Každý den měl svůj program a Harryho to neustále bavilo. Dny se změnily v týdny a Harry sílil jak tělesně, tak psychicky. Týdny se změnily v měsíce a ty přešli v dobu jednoho roku, která se natáhla do doby dvou let učení se. Byl zrovna den Harryho sedmých narozenin, když měla přijít návštěva, kterou nikdo nečekal.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Nečekaná návštěva**

Jak jsem již psal, Alastor Moody učil svého vnuka již skoro dva roky, když přišly Harryho sedmé narozeniny. Přichystal si pro něj dárek, protože usoudil, že nyní je čas, aby se Harry konečně začal učit i kouzlit. Dlouho sháněl hůlku, kterou mu někdo pokryje runami proti jejímu zjištění.

Harryho znalosti za tu dobu byly srovnatelné se znalostmi druhého až třetího ročníku v Bradavicích. Jakmile se totiž Harry naučil pořádně číst, četl každou knihu, kterou mu děda podal, a nikdy mu nedělalo problémy se to naučit.

Jednou mu nedopatřením dal i knihu psanou v jiném jazyce, přesněji ve francouzštině, ale po dvou hodinkách Harry dokázal přečíst pět stránek textu a přeložit si ho do rodného jazyka. Alastor to nechápal, ale pak mu zkusil dát knihy i v jiných jazycích, jako byla Španělština, Němčina, Ruština, Arabština a Japonština. Po týdnu zjistil, že Harrymu nedělá problémy naučit se jakýkoliv jazyk a proto se tomu taky začal věnovat. Děda mu nicméně řekl, že všechno co ví, musí pečlivě skrývat a neprozradit se. Pak by z toho mohli mít oba problémy a dál by ho již nemohl učit.

Za ty dva roky Moody našel několik prázdných domů, které zabezpečil a tam si vždy neviditelný plášť sundal. Prvně se ho Harry leknul, když spatřil dřevěnou nohu a kouzelné oko, myslel si totiž, že je to pirát z mudlovských filmů, ale postupem času si na to zvyknul a dokonce z něj vytáhnul, kde a jak se mu to stalo.

Harry jako vždy brzy ráno vyběhnul z domu, a když si byl jistý, že jej nikdo nevidí, přemístil se do parku na hřiště. Moody ho celé opravil drobnými kouzly a také dalšími kouzly zabránil, aby vybavení nebylo znovu zničeno. Nevýhodou bylo, že tam začalo chodit čím dál více lidí, ale on se vždy přemístil do stínu stromu, nebo přímo do jeho koruny, ze které pak seskočil.

Tak tomu bylo i dnes. Seskočil na zem a na ramenu ucítil dědovu ruku.

„Pojďme si sednout na lavečku, zakouzlil jsem tu trochu a žádný mudla sem dneska nepřijde. Jen kouzelník sem může přijít, ale v celém okolí jsi jediným kouzelníkem ty, takže se není čeho bát," řekl a sundal si neviditelný plášť.

Oba se posadili na lavečku a dali si společně snídani. Harry se chtěl vrhnout do cvičení, ale děda ho zastavil.

„Dědo, děje se něco? Proč dneska nebudu cvičit?" optal se Harry trochu zmateně.

„Dneska máš sedmé narozeniny, proto si zasloužíš trochu volna a navíc něco pro tebe mám," zabručel a Harry se začal smát.

„Čemu se směješ, skrčku?" optal se ho a Harry se na něj podíval.

„Je to srandovní, když mluvíš a přitom bručíš, je to jako by mluvil medvěd," prohlásil Harry a Alastor se rozesmál společně s ním. Chvíli se tam tak smáli a Alastor si ho posadil na levé stehno.

„Tak mi teď řekni, co by sis přál k narozeninám?" optal se Alastor a Harrymu se zaleskly oči.

„Jediné přání, které mám, je strávit své narozeniny s milující rodinou a protože jsi tu teď semnou a já tě mám hodně moc rád, jsem šťastný," řekl a jednou rukou mu zajel do podpaží a položil mu ji na záda. Druhou mu položil přes hruď a hlavu sklopil na jeho rameno. Moody se díval na svého vnuka, jak jej objímá a byl také šťastný.

Nikdy by si to nepřiznal a všem by se vysmál, kdyby mu tvrdily, že si jej někdy nějaké dítě omotá kolem prstu, ale Harry to dokázal. Alastor si v jeho přítomnosti připadal tak mladý, jako by vychovával vlastního syna.

„Hej, dědo, cos mi donesl za dárek? Nějakou pěknou knihu v cizím jazyce, nebo nějaký detektor černé magie, či nějakou jinou pomůcku?" optal se zvědavě dědy a ten se zase zasmál.

„Dlouhou dobu jsem to sháněl, ale našel jsem, co jsem potřeboval. Mám pro tebe v podstatě dva dárky," začal a sáhnul do vnitřní části hábitu. Po chvilce vytáhnul dlouhý a hlavně úzký balíček. Druhý balíček byl o něco delší a také o něco širší, ale Harry tušil, co v nich bude.

Rychle roztrhal papír z prvního balíčku a našel v něm hůlku. Byla pokrytá starodávnými runami, které znal. Hned z toho pochopil, že tahle hůlka je upravená tak, že Ministerstvo kouzel nikdy nezjistí její přítomnost v rukou nezletilého kouzelníka. Takže mohl kouzlit i mimo Bradavice a nikdy na něj nepřijdou.

Rozbalil i druhý balíček, kde našel pouzdro na hůlku. Alastor mu vyprávěl, jak si jeden velmi zkušený kouzelník a bystrozor dával hůlku do kapsy na zadku a když se hůlka nechtěně vznítila, o jednu půlku přišel. Harry se při té historce nasmál a ještě pár hodin po tom se nemohl zbavit cukajících koutků úst, jak ho to nutil stále se usmívat.

„To pouzdro si nasadíš na hřbet pravé ruky a vložíš do něj hůlku. Pouzdro se automaticky zneviditelní a pak stačí jen pomyslet, že chceš mít hůlku v ruce a ona se ti tam objeví. Když ji chceš schovat, pomyslíš, ať se vrátí do pouzdra a ona se tam vrátí. Teď si to vyzkoušej a už nikdy nikam bez toho nechoď, od teď to bude tvoje zbraň, která ti může zachránit život," vysvětloval Alastor a Harry se řídil jeho pokyny. Několikrát si zkusil hůlku přivolat a poté schovat a strašně se mu to líbilo.

„Dědo, můžu zkusit nějaké kouzlo?" žadonil hned Harry a on se jen usmál. Rozhlédnul se kolem sebe a spatřil odpadkový koš.

„Zkus levitačním kouzlem zvednout ten koš a přemísti jej dva metry bokem, aby stál uprostřed chodníku," řekl mu a Harry si hned vzpomněl, jak má vypadat pohyb hůlkou a potřebná slova.

Harry švihnul hůlkou a přiklepnul, jak bylo napsáno v knize, a pomyslel si slova: Wingardium Leviosa. K jeho i Alastorovu překvapení se koš vznesl do výšky půl metru nad zem. Harry tedy pohnul hůlkou do strany a sledoval, jak koš ve vzduchu následuje dráhu jeho hůlky. Sám pro sebe se pousmál a hůlku trochu sklonil, takže koš dosednul do středu chodníku. Pak hůlkou švihnul v podivné spirále a on se roztočil podél své svislé osy.

„Neřekl jsi mi, že je to také sranda a je to tak snadné," řekl nadšeně Harry a díval se na dědu. Čekal na další kouzlo, ale jeho děda nic neříkal. Jen na něj překvapeně hleděl a pohled kouzelného oka létal mezi Harrym a košem.

„Jak jsi to udělal? Neslyšel jsem tě říci ani hlásku," hlesl a Harry pokrčil rameny.

„Jen jsem udělal pohyby hůlkou a pomyslel jsem si slova kouzla. V knize se psalo, abych to kouzlo vyslovil, ale nepsali, jestli nahlas nebo jen v duchu, tak jsem si to jen pomyslel a ono to fungovalo. Je na tom něco špatného?"

„No, ono jde o to, že i děti v jedenácti letech musí zřetelně vyslovit kouzlo, aby se jim povedlo, když začínají kouzlit. To, co jsi právě udělal, je neverbální kouzlení a učí se ho až studenti šestých ročníků, kdy jim je šestnáct nebo sedmnáct let. Tobě je sedm a hned na poprvé se ti povedlo neverbální kouzlo s hůlkou, která si tě ani nevybrala. O tomhle jsem ještě neslyšel, ale mohu ti říci, že až se to naučíš, budeš velmi silný," vysvětlil mu to a Harry se zaradoval.

„Jsem rád, že budu silný. Aspoň se stanu Bystrozorem jako jsi ty a jako byl táta. Budu chytat padouchy, kteří dělají špatné věci," pronesl hrdě Harry a Alastor se rozesmál.

„Tak se mi líbíš kluku. Než nastoupíš do školy, udělám z tebe adepta na nejlepšího Bystrozora všech dob.

Půjdu se pohádat s Brumbálem a odvedu tě od těch mudlů, podíváme se do Francie, Španělska, Egypta, Ruska a Japonska, co ty na to? A tam, kde se ti bude nejvíce líbit, zůstaneme do tvých jedenácti, nebo můžeme dál cestovat a poznáme celý svět a ty se naučíš další jazyky, když ti to tak jde," prohlásil Alastor a Harry se zaradoval. Těšil se na den, kdy opustí dům Dursleyovích a bude moci být s dědou. Těšil se na dobrodružství, která s ním může zažít.

„Chtěl jsem, aby sis tento den užil, ale když už jsem se rozhodnul, půjdu za Brumbálem okamžitě. Doprovodím tě k domu a pak to půjdu zařídit, takže jdeme," pronesl Alastor, schoval se pod neviditelný plášť a s rukou na Harryho rameni se pomalým krokem vydali k domu jeho tetičky.

Mezitím se u domu Dursleyovích objevil muž s bílým plnovousem i vlasy. Měl na sobě honosně vypadající oblek. Každý zasvěcený by hned poznal nejmocnějšího kouzelníka dnešní doby, nezasvěcený by si řekl, že je to jen další blázen, který chodí v podivném plášti i uprostřed léta.

Albus Brumbál, tak se jmenoval muž, který se u domu číslo čtyři v Zobí ulici objevil. Chtěl zkontrolovat Harryho Pottera, kterého k rodině dal. Jejich sousedka mu už delší dobu hlásila, že se chlapec doma skoro vůbec nezdržuje a pokaždé někam zmizí. Jednou dokonce tvrdila, že se mladík rozplynul v bílý dým nebo páru a večer se takhle zase objevil před brankou do domu.

Zaklepal slušně na vchodové dveře. Chvíli bylo ticho, ale jeho vnímavý sluch rozeznal rychlé a lehké kroky nějaké osoby. Když se dveře otevřely, stála v nich velmi štíhlá žena ve slušném oblečení. Měla delší krk, takže někdy připomínala žirafu, aspoň Harrymu to tak připadalo, ale když udělala ten svůj odmítavý obličej, vypadala spíše jako kůň. Alastor se tomu často smál a zkoušel ji napodobit a v tu chvíli se smál i Harry, ale to odbíháme od naší dvojice, která proti sobě stojí ve dveřích.

„Dobrý den, přeji. Jsem Albus Brumbál a rád bych si o něčem promluvil, mohu dál?" optal se Petúnie, která se rozhlédla po ulici, jestli je někdo nesleduje a pak ho pustila do dveří.

Harry zrovna vyšel zpoza rohu sousedního domu, když spatřil, jak bělovlasý kouzelník vstupuje do jejich domu. Zastavil se na místě a jeho děda taky.

„Zdá se, že máš doma návštěvu. Samotný Brumbál si přišel popovídat," zamumlal Alastor a Harry se pousmál.

„Aspoň nemusíš chodit pryč. Teď se mu postavíme oba dva, už u Dursleyovích nezůstanu ani o minutu déle, než je třeba," pronesl pevně Harry a rychlým krokem se vydal do domu své tety. Alastor ho s pobavením ve tváři následoval.

„Harry, já počkám na zahradě za domem. Stejně bude Brumbál sedět v obývacím pokoji," řekl Alastor a Harry se ušklíbnul.

„Dědo, mám nápad, ale nevím, jestli je dobrý," pronesl Harry a dal se do vysvětlování. Když s vysvětlováním skončil, Alastor se také usmíval a něco si vesele pobrukoval. Oba se vydali na zahradu domu, kde Harry úplnou náhodou stoupnul do každého krtince, který spatřil.

„Jak jistě víte, Harry je v našem světě velmi slavný, ale také proto po něm jde hodně zlých lidí. Celou situaci jsem vám vysvětlil již v prvním a pak i v dalších dopisech.

Nicméně mě znepokojují zprávy od jedné sousedky, která ho má sledovat. Tvrdí mi, že se vždy ráno dostane z domu ven a nevrátí se, dokud se nesetmí. Během celého dne není doma a není tudíž možné, aby měl pravidelný režim jídla. Můžete mi k tomu něco říci?" optal se Albus přátelsky, ale Petúnie vypadala, jako by právě chtěla někoho zabít jediným pohledem.

„Nic o tom nevím. Jídlo tu mívá připravené vždy ve stejnou dobu. To, že je celý den venku je pravda, ale snídaně, oběd i večeře jsou vždy pryč, zbude jen špinavé nádobí, které po něm musím uklízet," řekla Petúnie a Albus si ji měřil pohledem. Nezdálo se, že by lhala.

„Jsem doma," ozval se hlas a oba dospělí lidé se otočili k zahradním dveřím, ve kterých stál černovlasý chlapec. Brumbálovi poskočilo srdce, když chlapce spatřil. Byl přesnou kopií jeho otce, jen ty oči. Vzpomněl si, když tyhle oči viděl poprvé u Lily Evansové, když ji Moudrý klobouk zařadil do Nebelvíru.

„Co to děláš ty kluku nezbedná? Podívej se, co jsi tu zase udělal za bordel," rozkřičela se Petúnie, čímž Albuse vytrhla ze vzpomínání.

„Omlouvám se, teto Petúnie. Přijmu patřičný trest, co to bude tentokrát? Týden bez večeře? Vyplít celou zahradu a posekat trávník, nebo čtrnáct dní domácího vězení v mém přístěnku pod schody, kde již tolik let žiji?" optal se Harry a po očku sledoval, jak se bude Brumbál tvářit. Na jeho tváři se vystřídalo překvapení se zděšením.

„Co si to dovoluješ, ty kluku uličnická? Počkej, až se to dozví Vernon, ten tě za tvoji drzost seřeže, že by tě vlastní matka nepoznala," křikla na něj Petúnie a vrazila mu facku. Chtěla na něj ještě dál křičet, ale to byl už Brumbál na nohou a měl co dělat, aby udržel své emoce na uzdě.

„Petúnie, svěřil jsem vám to dítě do péče, abyste se o něj postarala jako o vlastního, ne aby tu byl držen a využíván jako nějaký otrok. Jak si to představujete?" pronesl tvrdým hlasem, pod kterým se Petúnie zmenšila snad do velikosti malého dítěte.

„Mohu se optat, kdo jste, pane? Podle toho, co jste řekl, jste musel znát mé rodiče, kteří zemřeli při autonehodě," optal se Harry nevině, což byla pro Brumbála zřejmě poslední kapka.

„Vy jste mu řekli, že jeho rodiče zemřeli při autonehodě? Potom také mohu předpokládat, že ani neví, že je kouzelník a nemá o našem světě nejmenší potuchy," pronesl Brumbál a Petúnie ustoupila několik kroků dál z jeho dosahu.

„Něco jsme říci museli, když se jeho rodiče nechali sfouknout tím šílencem," křikla zase na Brumbála a ten byl zticha. Zavřel oči a snažil se uklidnit. Těžce se posadil do křesla a mnul si spánky.

„Chlapče, víš aspoň, jak se jmenovali tví rodiče a jak se jmenuješ celým jménem?" optal se Brumbál a pohlédl na Harryho.

„Jistě, profesore Brumbále. Jmenuji se Harry James Potter, jsem synem Jamese Pottera a Lily Potterové, za svobodna Evansové. Rodiče mojí matky se jmenují Isabela Evansová a Alastor Moody. Rodiče mého otce jsou Christopher James Potter a Natálie Potterová. Mohu také dodat, že mám kmotra Siriuse Blacka. Ještě na něco jsem zapomněl, pane profesore nebo bych měl říkat pane řediteli?" optal se Harry a Brumbál na něj beze slova hleděl. Pokud ho překvapil chlapcův vzhled, nyní byl ještě více překvapen a to tím, kolik toho věděl.

Albus si byl v tu chvíli jistý hned několika věcmi. Petúnie mu nic takového nikdy říci nemohla, ale někdo mu to říci musel, ale kdo?

„Harry, zdá se, že toho víš mnohem víc, než dáváš najevo. Kdo ti tohle řekl? Tvá teta, která je jediná žijící příbuzná tvé matky tohle vědět nemohla," optal se ho zdvořile a Harry se usmál.

„Pokud chcete, abych vám odpověděl na otázky, přestaňte lhát o mé rodině," pronesl Harry a sednul si do křesla naproti Brumbálovi.

„Já ti nelžu Harry, tvá teta je jediná žijící příbuzná tvé matky. Když byla tvá matka zavražděna, položila za tebe život a kouzlo této oběti tě chrání před zlem. Tvá matka měla společnou krev jako tvoje teta a proto je ono kouzlo ochrany stále silné. Kdybys měl rodinu, která by měla také společnou krev, jako měla tvá matka, neváhal bych a poslal tě k nim," pronesl Brumbál a klidně, ale Harryho to začalo vytáčet.

„Takže mi i nadále budete tvrdit, že i moji prarodiče jsou mrtví? Že Isabela Evansová a Alastor Moody, jsou mrtví?" optal se Harry.

„Alastor Moody, ten muž byl první manžel mojí matky. Matka mi v závěti řekla, že Lily je moje nevlastní sestra, ale proč ten Moody mojí matku opustil, to nevím," ozvala se Petúnie a Brumbál právě pochopil, kdo za tím vším je.

„Teto, já to ale vím. Alastor Moody je totiž také kouzelník. Byl to Bystrozor, něco jako policista v mudlovském světě. V době, když vrah mých rodičů nabýval na síle, byl děda ve službě a hrozilo, že by si ho Voldemortovi Smrtijedi našli a zavraždili i jeho rodinu, proto od nich odešel, aby je chránil.

Můj děda, Alastor Moody stále žije a je již ve výslužbě, takže nechápu, proč jsem musel vyrůstat u rodiny, která mě odmalička nesnáší a ničí mi život každým okamžikem, který v tomhle domě strávím.

Takže, profesore Brumbále, protože vás vezmu za slovo s předchozím prohlášením, trvám na tom, abych byl s okamžitou platností svěřen do péče mého dědy, Alastora Moodyho," pronesl Harry pevným hlasem. Slyšel o Brumbálovi mnohé a věděl, že už jen svým postavením má ten muž obrovský respekt. I on ho k němu měl, ale jen do okamžiku, než mu ten muž zalhal do očí.

„Jak dlouho to už víš?" optal se ho Albus a bylo znát, že nemůže nic namítat.

„Asi dva roky. Po dobu dvou let mě děda navštěvuje a nosí mi denně čerstvé jídlo, které se dá jíst, ne ty okoralé a nechutné pochutiny, co tady dostávám. Dal mi nové oblečení a boty, abych nemusel nosit staré oblečení po mém bratranci. Co chcete ještě vědět?"

„Co všechno ti řekl a čemu všemu tě naučil," optal se Albus a Harry se zase pousmál.

„Klidně se ho zeptejte osobně," řekl a podíval se k zahradním dveřím. „Dědo, sundej si ten plášť a pojď si sednout," zavolal a ve dveřích se z ničeho nic objevil postarší muž. Teta Petúnie vykřikla leknutím, protože Alastor vypadal jako nějaký masový vrah z horrorů. Dalo by se říci, že část jeho života byl jeden dlouhý horror.

„Brumbále, Petúnie, rád poznávám nevlastní dceru osobně," pozdravil je a posadil se do křesla vedle Harryho.

„Alastore, věděl jsem, že se nevzdáš, ale že zajdeš takhle daleko, to bych do tebe neřekl," pronesl Albus a Alastor se na něj zazubil.

„Myslel sis, že nechám svého vnuka s magickými schopnostmi pod dohledem mudlů, kteří jej za cokoliv pro ně nenormálního, potrestají? Asi mě tedy neznáš dost dobře," poznamenal Alastor a Brumbál si jenom povzdechnul.

„Chtěl jsem ho ochránit před kouzelnickým světem do doby, než na to bude připravený. Všichni jej mají za hrdinu, co si myslíš, že se stane, až se Harry Potter, chlapec, který jako jediný člověk na světě přežil kletbu smrti, objeví na veřejnosti? Zavládne davové šílenství, každý jej bude chtít poznat, na to jsi nemyslel?"

„Mojí starostí bylo, abych ho nejdříve dostal do opatrovnictví. Pak bych řešil další problémy tohoto typu, navíc jsem ho chtěl vzít do zahraničí, aby poznal svět. Aspoň by se někam podíval a ne jen trčel zavřený pod schody v přístěnku nebo utíkal před svým bratrancem, který ho šikanuje se svými kamarády. Krytí je to poslední, co bych právě řešil," zavrčel Moody naštvaně. Už od Harryho dětství, kdy mohl chodit ven, mu jeho bratranec ubližoval a jeho teta se strýcem ho v tom ještě podporovali. To ho dožíralo snad nejvíce.

„James Evans," pronesl Harry a oba kouzelníci se na něj podívali.

„Prosím?" optal se Brumbál nechápavě.

„Pokud vám jde o skrytí mé pravé identity, použiji své druhé jméno a jméno své matky za svobodna. Proto James Evans," odpověděl Harry a Alastor se rozesmál.

„Učíš se rychle a to jsem velmi rád," poznamenal jeho děda a Brumbál se podíval na Harryho čelo, kde byla jizva ve tvaru blesku.

„Harry, je pravda, že tě každý zná podle jména, ale hlavně tě proslavila ta jizva, kterou máš na čele, tu také zná každý kouzelník," namítnul Brumbál, ale Harrymu se v ruce objevila hůlka popsaná runami. Přiložil si hůlku na čelo, kde měl jizvu.

„Absconde cicatrix!" pronesl zřetelně a vypadalo to, jakoby se na jedné straně od jizvy odloupla kůže, která se natáhla přes jizvu a pak se zase spojila na druhé straně. Moody i Brumbál na něj nevěřícně hleděli a teta Petúnie sebou švihla na podlahu.

„Kde ses to kouzlo naučil a jak to, že máš hůlku?"

„To kouzlo bylo v jedné latinsky psané knize, co mi děda donesl. A hůlku jsem také dostal od dědy, přesněji dneska k sedmým narozeninám," odpověděl popravdě Harry a hůlka mu z ruky zmizela.

„Ty ve svých sedmi letech umíš latinsky? Vždyť je to těžký jazyk," divil se Brumbál.

„Po Francouzštině a Španělštině to nebylo tak těžké. Arabština mi přijde daleko těžší, oproti tomu Ruština je lehký jazyk. Nyní se učím Japonsky, ale nikdy nebude v mých silách, abych se naučil všechny Kanji znaky, je jich obrovské množství," odpověděl Harry a došel ke kuchyňské lince, kde se v konvici vařila voda. Vytáhnul další dva hrnky, protože hrnek pro Brumbála tam byl již připraven. Zalil tedy sáčkový čaj vařící vodou, do každého čaje dal kávovou lžíci medu a na malém tácku to donesl na stůl mezi křesly v obývacím pokoji.

Následně přešel k tetě a pořádně s ní zatřepal, aby se probudila.

„Co, co se stalo?" ptala se překvapeně.

„Omdlela si a pak jsi upadla na zem. Pojď se raději posadit, dáš si čaj?" optal se jí a ona jen přikývnula. Asi stále nemohla rozchodit, co před chvíli viděla a navíc k ní Harry nikdy nebyl tak starostlivý. Vždy byli na ostří nože.

„Harry, takže doopravdy chceš odejít od své tety a strýce? Budeš žít v nebezpečí se svým dědou?" optal se Albus a doufal, že zahraje na obavy a strach, ale Harry přikývnul.

„Nebezpečí je součástí života a jako budoucí Bystrozor se mu nevyhnu," pronesl hrdě. Alastor mu rukou rozcuchal vlasy ještě více a Harry se na něj šťastně usmál.

„Petúnie, jako nynější opatrovnice vašeho synovce, souhlasíte s tím, aby opatrovnictví přešlo na vašeho nevlastního otce?" optal se Albus a zadíval se na Petúnii pronikavým pohledem.

„Ať si jde, stejně to tak bude lepší. Můj manžel ho nemůže vystát a já chci mít v rodině klid," řekla a Brumbál přikývnul, že chápe.

„Dobrá Alastore, půjdu to zařídit na Ministerstvo. Večer se vrátím a nechám vás tři podepsat papíry o změně poručnictví. Jen doufám, že víte, co děláte, protože mě se to nelíbí," hlesl Albus.

„Ničeho se neboj, ještě dneska to tu opustíme. Ukážu mu svůj dům a zítra večer budeme ve Francii. Na Ministerstvu si pronajmeme přenášedlo do Francie, tak daleko se Harry zatím přemístit nedokáže," řekl mu Alastor a Brumbál se nadechoval k další otázce, na něco, co zase nechápal.

„Raději se již na nic neptám. Doufám, že se ukážete aspoň týden před nástupem do Bradavic, ať můžu zjistit, čemu všemu jsi ho naučil," pronesl Brumbál, z kapsy hábitu vytáhnul jakýsi pergamen a zmizel.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Konečně sbohem**

Než nastal večer, kdy měl dorazit Brumbál, Harry si zabalil všechny věci. Moc jich nevlastnil, všechno oblečení, které od Dursleyů dostal, vyhodil, nebo jej vrátil tetě. Knihy, které dostal od dědy, zase poskládal na jednu kupku. O nic jiného se nestaral, protože si měl koupit všechno potřebné, až se odtud dostane.

Také mu nějakou dobu trvalo přístěnek uklidit, ale i tak byl brzo hotov a celé odpoledne neměl co dělat. Společně se tetou tedy seděli v obývacím pokoji a popíjeli čaj nebo kávu. Harry si během té doby něco četl, jinak bylo ticho. Teda jen do doby, než se z práce vrátil strýc Vernon a málem zbořil celý dům, jak byl připravený Moodyho zavraždit, protože si o něm myslel, že je nějaký pobuda.

Petúnie mu včas všechno vysvětlila, takže pak v obývacím pokoji seděli všichni čtyři. Vernon těkal pohledem z Harryho na Alastora a nemohl tomu stále uvěřit. Byl tak šťastný, že jej ten muž konečně zbaví toho malého a nevděčného spratka. Konečně mu dá sbohem a už nikdy se s tím nebude muset zabývat.

„Harry, co to čteš? Nemůžu přečíst ten název," protrhla ticho teta Petúnie a Harry se na ní překvapeně podíval. Pak si záložku vložil k textu, kde skončil a knihu přivřel. Podíval se na název knihy, aby jej přeložil co nejpřesněji.

„Nejstarší a nejmocnější magičtí tvorové světa!" přeložil název knihy a Vernon zrudnul. Málem zešílel, když zjistil, že ten spratek už dva roky studuje kouzla, takové šílenosti.

„Jakým je to napsaným jazykem? Připomíná mi to angličtinu, ale jen zdaleka," optala se Petúnie a Harry jí knihu podal.

„Je to psáno jazykem z dob krále Artuše, přesněji tuhle knihu napsal Mistr Merlin Moudrý. Lidé si myslí, že kouzla a čáry jsou jen báje pro pobavení dětí, ale kdysi se kouzelníci neschovávali, žili s ostatními v míru. Stejně tak kentauři, dryády, víly a plno dalších tvorů, kteří jsou dneska na pokraji vyhynutí," odpověděl Harry a nevnímal Vernonův překvapený výraz.

„Jamesi, neměl bys jim toho tolik říkat. Jak dobře víš, máme zákony, které musíme dodržovat. Od honů na čarodějnice a jejich upalování se musíme skrývat, abychom měli od mudlů klid. Většině to tak už vyhovuje, za ta století jsme si zvykli," nadhodil Harryho, teď už spíše Jamesův děda.

„Dobrá, dědečku. A líbí se mi to jméno, James, zní to krásně," zazubil se na něj Harry a vzal si od tety knihu a znovu se do ní začetl.

Minuty utíkaly a následně utekly i hodiny, když se setmělo. Moody se nervózně díval na hodiny na krbové římse, ale nervozitu na sobě nedával znát. Harry konečně dočetl i zbytek knihy a zabalil ji do cestovní tašky, kterou mu Moody k tomuto použití dal.

V krbu, který se k normálnímu ohni nikdy snad nepoužil, to zapraskalo zelenými plameny, ze kterých vystoupil Albus Brumbál, nebo by to tak udělal normálně, kdyby to byl krb v kouzelnickém domě, ale tenhle byl malý a Brumbál se v něm seknul.

Vernon i Petúnie vyletěli z pokoje se zděšením, že se k nim někdo vloupal komínem, ale domem se jen ozvalo: „Engorgio!"

Krb se zvětšil do výšky lidské postavy a teprve pak z něj Albus bezpečně vyšel. Rozhlédnul se po pokoji a podíval se na Alastora, kterému cukali koutky a na Harryho, který měl na tváři nefalšovaný úsměv.

„Omlouvám se, ale neuvědomil jsem si velikost toho krbu," pronesl také pobaveně a na stůl položil tři listiny. Dva pergameny, jeden normální papír.

„Petúnie, Alastore, pokud jste si to stále nerozmysleli, podepište všechny tři lejstra. Harry, u tebe stačí otisk prstu, nebo něco, čím by ses mohl ověřit," řekl jim a Alastor podal všechny tři lejstra Petúnii. Přece jen byla stávající opatrovnicí a tak bylo záhodno, aby to podepsala všechno jako první. Obyčejnou propiskou podepsala dva pergameny a jeden papír. Moody odněkud vytáhnul brk. Podle toho, co Harry o tomhle slyšel, musel být samo doplňovací, když nikde nespatřil inkoust.

Moody se tedy podškrábnul pod všechny tři lejstra a posunul je před Harryho. Teta mu podala propisku a děda zase brk. Prvně si vzal propisku a celým jménem se podepsal na mudlovský papír a brkem se podepsal na oba pergameny.

Brumbál na jeho podpis hleděl s velkým překvapením. Pochopil by, kdyby ho Alastor učil číst a mluvit v jiných jazycích, ale že ho naučí i psát? To ho nenapadlo, ale zdálo se mu, že je to tak asi dobře a nakonec nebude ani on litovat toho, co právě dovolil.

„Petúnie, tohle je vaše. Kdyby náhodou měly být nějaké problémy s vašimi úřady, tohle vám zajistí čistotu v tomhle případu. Alastore, jeden pergamen je tvůj a já zanesu ten třetí na Ministerstvo. Přeji vám hezký zbytek dne a nashledanou," pronesl Brumbál a zmizel v zelených plamenech.

„No, tak my bychom měli už taky jít, ať vás dlouho nezdržujeme," nadhodil Moody a popadl cestovní tašku. Vydal se směrem na zahrádku, ale zastavil ho rozčílený hlas strýce Vernona.

„Tak počkat, kdo nám jako dá ten krb do normálu? To tu po sobě necháte takový bordel a jen tak si odejdete?" vyjel na ně a oba se otočili ke krbu.

„Jamesi, postaráš se o to? Mělo by stačit Finite Engorgio, a když nezabere to, zkus Reducio," optal se Moody a usmál se na vnuka, který zase zazářil jako sluníčko. V ruce se mu objevila hůlka a on s ní jen mávnul. Bez vyslovení jediného slova se krb začal zmenšovat do své původní velikosti.

„Výborně, jaké kouzlo jsi použil? Když kouzlíš neverbálně, nepoznám to."

„Finite Engorgio, protože je to kouzlo na zmenšení dříve zvětšených věcí, přesněji neživých věcí nebo předmětů. Reducio se používá na zmenšení živých tvorů, protože Finite Engorgio by je zmenšilo, ale ne jako celek, ale jen jejich schránku, což by způsobilo roztříštění vnitřních orgánů nebo roztržení těla živočicha," odrecitoval odpověď přesně, jak to z knihy pochopil.

„Správně, jsi velmi učenlivý. Jsem zvědav, kde jsou tvoje hranice schopností," pronesl Moody, objal chlapce kolem ramen a vyšli na zahrádku.

„Petúnie, kdybys cokoliv potřebovala, dej mi vědět. Albus ti jistě řekl, jak se s ním můžeš spojit, jde to tak i u mě, sice jsi jen moje nevlastní dcera, ale stále jsi součástí rodiny a k té se zády neobracím," řekl ji a pokynul na rozloučenou.

„Sbohem, třeba se ještě někdy potkáme," rozloučil se Harry a Moody je oba přemístil kousek od svého domu, přesněji do menšího lesíka půl kilometru od něj.

„Od teď jsi James Evans, vnuk Alastora „Pošuka" Moodyho," pronesl hrdě jeho děda.

„Konečně jsem z toho domu pryč. Jo a proč ti říkají Pošuk?"

„To víš, někteří si mysleli, že mi straší ve věži a že vidím Smrtijedy na každém kroku. Proto mě poslali do výslužby a dali mi tu přezdívku," zachechtal se a oba se vydali vstříc něčemu novému. Alastor se vydal k novému životu se svým vnukem, kterého konečně mohl vychovávat. A James se dostal k rodině, kterou miluje a také do nového domova i se všemi těmi kouzly, které ho odmalička obklopovaly a on je nedokázal chápat, což je od teď minulostí.

Došli k Moodymu domu a James na něm mohl oči nechat. Byl to nádherný srub, který se jen tak nevidí. Všude kolem nejspíše bylo plno kouzel, protože na kamenech, které minul, poznal runy pro ochranu domu před vniknutím cizinců nebo nežádoucích návštěv.

„Není to nic moc, ale doufám, že se ti tu bude líbit," pronesl a otevřel domovní dveře. Vystoupal po dřevěném schodišti do druhého patra a ukázal mu jeho pokoj. Jamesovi se strašně moc líbil a hned jej prozkoumal.

„Až budeš mít hlad, přijď dolů do kuchyně. Není těžké se tu zorientovat, dveře tu jsou jen u pokojů a koupelny, jinde je jen prázdný rám. Nudilo mě je neustále otevírat a zavírat," pronesl Alastor a odešel z pokoje. Nechal ho tam, ať se sžije se vším novým, nebude na něj s ničím tlačit.

Po čtvrt hodince se James ukázal v kuchyni, kde již Alastor večeřel. Pokynul mu a on se posadil proti němu a také si nabral jídlo na talíř.

„Máš to tu hezké. Kdy zítra odjíždíme do Francie?"

„K večeru odcestujeme. Přes den musíme zajít na Příčnou ulici a nakoupit ti všechno oblečení, nějaké další knihy a také kufr. Nezapomněl jsem na něco?"

„Pokud ano, zjistíme to, až to bude chybět," zasmál se James a rozhodnul se užívat si svého života. Sice věděl, že ho příštích pár let, přesněji čtyři roky bude čekat tvrdý výcvik, ale on sám jej chtěl. Nehodlal jít do školy čar a kouzel bez toho, aby byl stejně dobrý jako žáci, kteří skládají NKÚ, nebo ještě lepší.

„Ty jsi mi teda číslo. Už jsi přemýšlel, co budeš dělat v Bradavicích, když první dva ročníky učiva už znáš a do té doby budeš znát minimálně další dva?" optal se ho děda, protože pokud Jamese všemu naučí již teď, škola bude ztrátou času.

„No, první co udělám, bude, že si najdu tři nejlepší kamarády, protože si hodlám užívat, jak jen to půjde, ale neboj, na výcvik nezapomenu a budu v něm pokračovat i přes školu," odpověděl mu a usmíval se od ucha k uchu. Pokud je jen trocha pravda z toho, co na škole vyváděl jeho otec s kmotrem a jejich dva nejlepší kamarádi, rozhodl se jít v jejích stopách.

„Proč jen tři kamarády? Více jich nechceš?"

„Jistě, ale čtyři studenti jsou více než dost, na jednu menší skupinku," odpověděl mu rychle a Alastor okamžitě pochopil. Také chápal, proč si dal jméno James. Chtěl být jako jeho otec a on mu v tom bránit nebude, však sám pozná, že je lepší být sám sebou, než někoho napodobovat.

Jejich společný večer uběhnul rychleji, než očekávali a oba se vydali spát. Museli mít zítra hodně síly, hlavně James, ten totiž určitě bude chtít navštívit každý obchůdek na Příčné a to jim zabere hodně času.

Tu noc se Jamesovi nic nezdálo a ráno byl odpočatý a plný sil. Dokonce vstal dříve než děda, tak se dal do průzkumu domu. Netrvalo mu to dlouho a celý ho prolezl a nakonec našel dědovu ložnici, nebo si ji spíše nechal na konec. Děda stále spal, ale to se rozhodnul rychle změnit.

Vlezl si k němu do postele a přemýšlel, co by měl říci, aby jeho děda rychle vyletěl z postele. Stále bloudil v hlavě po domě a zastavil se u kumbálu vedle kuchyně, kde byly poličky plné alkoholu.

„Dědo, vstávej! Ministr kouzel ti vybílil zásoby alkoholu a teď v kuchyni tančí na stole!" zakřičel na něj James a Alastor vyletěl z postele jako namydlený blesk. Nechápavě se rozhlížel s hůlkou v ruce, ale pak se otočil na smějícího se vnuka.

„Jen počkej, já ti to jednou vrátím i s úroky," řekl Alastor a nasadil výraz mstitele, ale James se jen více rozesmál. „Trochu si mě vyděsil, představa tancujícího Popletala, no brr," dodal rychle a kouzlem se obléknul. Oba následně sešli do kuchyně, kde Alastor kouzly připravil snídani.

„Tak, kam bys rád nejdříve?" optal se vnuka, když prošli přepážkou z Děravého kotle na Příčnou ulici. James jen nevěřícně koukal na to všechno před ním. Tolik kouzelníků na jednom místě, myslel si, že se dostal do ráje.

„Nevím, nechám to na tobě, je to tu úžasné," pronesl dojatě a zcela šťastně. Alastor tedy kývnul, že chápe a vzal ho do obchodu s oblečení, kde své současné okamžitě vyhodil a obléknul se do nového. Alastor mu nechal vyrobit několik hábitů a cestovní plášť. Nechal hábity i plášť očarovat, aby se zvětšoval s tím, jak jejich majitel poroste. Tuhle službu obchodníci neradi dávali k prodeji, ale když byl Alastor Bystrozor a jen tak mezi řečí se zmínil, že si bude muset prověřit pár věcí ohledně spojitosti s černou magií a podobně, obchodník raději ustoupil.

Poté navštívili knihkupectví, což Jamese ohromilo nejvíce. Tolik knih a přitom tak nesmyslně na sobě poskládaných neviděl. Všechno drželo pohromadě díky kouzlům a to jej také fascinovalo.

Procházel se mezi regály a hledal nějaké knihy, které by se mohly hodit. Děda někde sehnal seznamy učebnic pro všechny ročníky v Bradavicích a tak je také všechny nakoupil. Nehodlal se s tím tahat, tak vždy celý nákup poslal domů pomocí dalšího kouzla, které se James chtěl co nejdříve naučit.

V méně navštěvovanější části knihkupectví stál stojan s knihou. Podle toho, jak kolem sebe vyzařovala, musela být velmi stará, nebo to tak aspoň James cítil. Na cedulce u stojanu stálo, že kniha je obrovská vzácnost, ale nikdo ji zatím nedokázal otevřít. Ten, kdo ji otevře a bude v ní moci číst, si ji prý může odnést. Aspoň tak majitel obchodu slíbil jedné staré ženě, která knihu do obchodu donesla a zanechala ji tam.

James se knihy dotknul. Na obálce byl jakýsi znak, který nikdy neviděl a ten se rozzářil. Kousek nad ním jen tak ve vzduchu se objevil text:

_Ve mně číst můžeš,  
pokud se krví prokážeš._

_Když dědic mého autora jsi,  
odkryji ti starodávná tajemství._

_Tak neváhej a otevřít mě zkus,  
pak dalšího textu uzříš kus._

„Zajímavé že? Ještě nikomu za celou historii tohoto obchodu se to nepodařilo otevřít. Mnozí za knihu jako takovou nabízeli velké částky, ale slib mého pradědečka jsem nehodlala porušit," ozvala se za jejich zády majitelka knihkupectví.

„Dědo, já ji zkusím otevřít, ale co mysleli tím, že se mám prokázat krví?" optal se James a Alastor se na chvíli zamyslel. Pak vytáhnul hůlku a kouzlem se říznul do prstu. Přešel ke knize a nechal pár kapek spadnout na znak. Krev okamžitě zmizela a nad knihou se objevil další text:

_Mocný a zkušený kouzelník jsi,  
nicméně za majitele tě nechci._

_Teď odejdi a dej šanci dalšímu,  
tomu jenž se postaví zlu._

Moody nechápal, ale James ho napodobil a říznul se do prstu. Několik kapek jich nechal skapat na znak knihy, který se zase rozzářil a objevil se text, nicméně ten byl jiný a zvláštnější.

_Dlouho jsem na tebe čekal,  
jsem rád, že ses ke mně dostal._

_Již od narození tě sleduji  
a tvého osudu lituji._

_Pán Zla, který se zase vrátí,  
svět svým temným já uchvátí._

_Ten bude tvým soupeřem,  
a pokud přijmeš, já zase rádcem  
na tvé dlouhé cestě životem._

James na to vyjeveně hleděl, ale něco mu říkalo, ať knihu otevře a on ji otevřel. Na úvodní stránce byl další text, na který s překvapením hleděla i majitelka obchodu.

Nynější právoplatný majitel knihy: Harry James Potter.

Předchozí majitel knihy: Godrik Nebelvír

Autor knihy: Merlin zvaný Moudrý

„Zdá se mi to, nebo právě vlastním už druhou knihu od Mistra Merlina Moudrého?" optal se spíše sám sebe James a Alastor se pousmál, nicméně verše, které před chvíli viděl, ho znepokojily. Pokud to byla pravda, měl pravdu i Brumbál a Voldemort není mrtev. Také si byl vědom přítomnosti věštby, která zapříčinila smrt jeho dcery a jejího manžela.

„Cože? Vy jste Harry Potter? Ten chlapec, který přežil smrtící kletbu nejobávanějšího černokněžníka minulého desetiletí?" optala se překvapeně žena a Alastor se na ní podezřívavě podíval.

„Ano, jsem, ale nepoužívám to jméno. Nelíbí se mi být slavný kvůli něčemu, co si nepamatuji," odpověděl tiše a sundal knihu s podstavce. Dal si ji pod paž dědou vyšel z obchodu.

„Tak, kam teď?" optal se zvědavě dědy a ten se rozhlédl kolem sebe.

„Je čas oběda, tak se pojďme najíst do Děravého kotle. Pak se sem vrátíme na pár hodinek a projdeme další obchody, pokud budeš chtít," navrhnul mu a James hned přikyvováním souhlasil. Alastor si byl jistý, že kdyby mohl, tak by James prolezl každý kout Příčné ulice, jen aby viděl úplně všechno.

V Děravém kotli potkal Alastor několik starých známých a ti se jen nestačili divit, v jaké se to nachází společnosti. Nebo spíše přesněji se divili, jak ten malý chlapec může být ve společnosti vysloužilého Bystrozora a normálně se s ním bavit. Nejvíce je dostalo, když ho oslovil „dědo".

Dokonce se tam objevil i Brumbál, aby zkontroloval, jak se Jamesovi vede, ale nic jiného než úsměv a plamínky štěstí v chlapcových očích nespatřil. I Alastor se často usmíval a zdálo se, že všem mládl před očima.

Domů se dostali až po čtvrté hodině, takže měli co dělat, aby si stihnuli všechno zabalit. Alastor vnukovi upravil kufr tak, aby do něj mohl naskládat celou knihovnu, kterou právě založil. Kufr byl také očarován, aby byl lehký. V sedm večer měli zabaleno a byli i po večeři, takže se přemístili na Ministerstvo kouzel, což hlídače šokovalo.

Nikdy za celý svůj život neviděli, aby se sedmiletý kouzelník přemístil sám a ještě způsobem, který nikdo z nich neznal.

„Jaký je důvod vaší návštěvy?" optal se dozorce a prohlížel si je.

„Jdeme si pro přenášedlo do Francie. Jsem Alastor Moody a tohle je můj vnuk James Evans," vysvětlil a dozorce se na ně překvapeně podíval. Nic neříkal a poslal je dál, nicméně pohledem je sledoval po celou cestu z přemisťovací místnosti až do atria.

„Dědo, proč se tam nemůžeme normálně přemístit? Určitě bych to zvládnul," ptal se James a Alastor se pousmál.

„To ti věřím, ale musíme se na Francouzském ministerstvu nahlásit, že tam jsme na návštěvě. Od doby, co byl u moci Voldemort, se pohyby kouzelníků monitorují, aby se předešlo velkým akcím podezřelých osob," vysvětloval mu a James přikývnul, že chápe. Přenášedlem ještě necestoval, tak byl zvědavý, ale něco mu říkalo, že to nebude jeho oblíbený cestovní prostředek.

Nastoupili do výtahu a sjeli o dvě patra níže, kde byla kancelář pro dohled nad přepravními prostředky mezi ostatními zeměmi. Alastor věděl, kam jde a tak se nikde nezastavovali a došli až ke dveřím, na které zaklepal. Po zaklepání s Jamesem vstoupili dovnitř.

„Dobrý večer, budete si přát?" optala se mladá žena. Alastor se rozhlédnul a pak přistoupil k pultu, za kterým žena seděla.

„Potřeboval bych přenášedlo do Francie pro dvě osoby," pronesl a žena se usmála. Rychle vyplnila nějaký papír, nechala jej Alastorem podepsat a podala mu hrníček.

„Jamesi, chytni se toho a na tři odlétáme," řekl a vnuk jej poslechnul. Alastor napočítal do tří a při slově „tři" ucítil, jak s ním něco škublo a táhlo jej pryč. Po chvilce nepříjemného pocitu jej to zase pustilo a on se rozplácnul na podlaze v místnosti, která byla podobná té, ze které před chvíli zmizeli.

„Dobrý večer, vítejte na Francouzském Ministerstvu kouzel," ozval se hlas, tentokrát postaršího muže. Na stěně za pultem vysela francouzská vlajka, na které byla přidána ještě hůlka. U všech zemí to tak bylo, Ministerstva kouzel používala státní vlajku a přidali k němu hůlku, což značilo, že zastupují kouzelnický lid dané země.

„Tady máte přenášedlo. Mohl byste nám doporučit nějaký hotel, kde bychom přečkali jednu noc?" optal se Alastor a muž mu podal brožurku pro cestovatele. Bylo v něm několik hotelů, hostinců i podniků, které byly ryze pro kouzelníky a jejich společenství.

James se mezitím zvednul ze země a protáhnul si naražené kosti.

„Tímhle už necestuju. Přemisťování je daleko snadnější a není tak nepohodlné," postěžoval si a slyšel, jak se ho někdo na něco optal. Cizí na něj nemluvil anglicky, nýbrž francouzsky, tak se chvíli soustředil, aby si uvědomil, co po něm tazatel chtěl.

„Dědo, chtějí znát důvod naší návštěvy, co mu mám říci?" optal se James dědy, který se na něj otočil.

„Řekni mu, že jsme tu na delší dovolené," odpověděl mu děda a James to neznámému přeložil do francouzštiny. Muž samozřejmě uměl anglicky, ale bylo to jeho zvykem, že si ověřoval, jestli oni umí jejich jazyk. Hodně ho překvapilo, když mu chlapec odpověděl plynulou řečí, jen přízvuk mu chyběl.

Oba muži jim popřáli šťastnou cestu a nechali je odejít.

Ministerstvo kouzel ve Francii bylo úplně jinak postavené. V Anglii bylo zbudováno pod zemí, ale ve Francii bylo zase normálně nadzemí. Největší ironií bylo, že Ministerstvo kouzel mělo svojí budovu hned vedle Francouzského ministerstva zahraničí. Ne nadarmo se říká, že pod svícnem je největší tma.

James si Ministerstvo prohlížel a i kouzelníky, kteří se zde oblékali daleko honosněji. Jejich vychování a vystupování bylo na prvním místě, to si aspoň o Francouzech přečetl a nyní si to potvrdil.

Obrovské náměstí před Ministerstvem bylo pokryto ostrůvky se stromy. Bylo tam také parkoviště, kde stálo plno Ministerských aut. Kouzelníci měli také svá auta s řidiči a k jednomu takovému Moody zamířil následován Jamesem.

„Vítejte ve Francii, kam to bude?" optal se řidič anglicky a Alastor mu řekl název hotelu. Byl to hotel, který měl vchod přímo na místo, které bylo podobné Příčné ulici, ale bylo to spíše takové menší město ve velkém. Neslo název Eiffelovo náměstí, po jednom z největších a nejvýznamnějších kouzelníků Francie.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Francie a její taje**

Do hotelového pokoje se dostali během pár minut, kde se také unaveně sesuli do postelí a během chvíle spali jak zabití. Dnešní den je oba dost vyčerpal, ale oba byli šťastní.

Alastor si užíval života, tak jako ještě nikdy předtím. Pro něj se prostě znovu otevřel svět, ve kterém kdysi vyrůstal, v době, kdy ještě Voldemort neřádil a všichni mohli spokojeně a poklidně žít své životy.

James zase denně zažíval stále něco nového a byl velmi šťastný. Také měl dědu, který se o něj staral, ne že by se o sebe neuměl postarat sám, ale bylo příjemné, když člověk věděl, že je tu někdo, kdo se za něj postaví a pomůže mu. Také věděl, že to nebude trvat věčně a on se bude muset postavit na vlastní nohy, ale do té doby si hodlal užít života s dědou, jak jen to půjde.

Ani jeden z nich netušil, co se právě děje v Anglii a že se tam teda něco dělo. Po pěti letech relativního klidu od Voldemorta a jeho Smrtijedů se znovu sešel Fénixův řád.

„Dobře, jsme tu všichni," pronesl klidně Albus a sledoval překvapené tváře všech starých známých. Mezi ně bych mohl zařadit Weasleyovi, Snapea, Lupina, Minervu a plno dalších členů Řádu, kteří přežili první válku s Voldemortem.

„Brumbále, co se děje, že jste nás povolal? A pokud se nemýlím, chybí ještě Moody," ozval se Artur.

„Alastor je nyní ve Francii na dlouhé dovolené a pokud jsem ho pochopil, do Anglie se vrátí až za čtyři roky. Prý se chce projet po světě," vysvětlil Albus a několik členů se zasmálo.

„Ten a jet se jen tak projet po světě? Není v tom nějaká ženská?" ptal se Kopál.

„Spíše jeho vnuk, ale to teď jde trochu stranou. Již několik let několik členů plnilo tajný úkol," pronesl a sledoval překvapené tváře svých podřízených.

„Jaký úkol? Copak se objevil nějaký nový černokněžník?" optala se Molly, která se vždy bála o svoji rodinu.

„Pět z nás mělo úkol dohlížet na dům, ve kterém žil Harry Potter. Hlídání není již déle nutné, chlapce jsem přemístil jinam, na bezpečné místo," pronesl a všichni se po sobě podívali. Každý z nich věděl, jaký ten chlapec měl dětství. Všichni v Řádu si předávali informace o tom, jak se k němu mudlové chovají a stále víc a víc jich nesouhlasilo s tím, aby tam déle zůstával.

„Mohu vědět, kam jste jej přemístili?" ozval se poprvé za celou tu dobu Severus.

„Pokud se nepletu, nyní by měl být už někde ve Francii. Ten kluk se za dva roky dokázal naučit několik jazyků. Také už od pěti umí číst a psát. Jo, a abych nezapomněl, až uvidíte dítě, které se přemisťuje způsobem, že se rozplyne a někde se jen tak objeví jako bílá šmouha, s určitostí budete vědět, že je to on," pronesl a všichni si mysleli, že si z nich střílí, ale jeho výraz mluvil za vše.

„Moody v zahraničí na čtyři roky. Pokud se nepletu, Potterovi je sedm a za čtyři roky by měl nastoupit do Bradavic. Řekl jste, že Moody cestuje s vnukem. Je v tom spojitost?" optal se znovu Severus a všimnul si, že všichni nyní přemýšleli nad tím, nad čím již bloumal nějakou chvíli.

„Práce špeha ti vždycky šla a naučil ses nacházet maličkosti a spojit si je dohromady. Ano, Harry Potter je Alastorův vnuk. Kvůli chlapcovu bezpečí jsem mu ho nechtěl svěřit, protože po Alastorovi vždy šlo plno Smrtijedů, ale ti dva o sobě ví už dva roky a včera mě oba přesvědčili, tak jsem zařídil změnu opatrovnictví. Harry si také změnil jméno, takže pokud byste rádi věděli něco zajímavého, ptejte se na Jamese Evanse," řekl všem a Severus sebou otřásl. Takže slavný Harry Potter změnil jméno, ale proč? Vždyť mu může přinést plno výhod, byl slavný po celém světě a mohl by po všech žádat výjimky, které by nejspíše dostal.

„Severusi, za tu chvíli, co jsem s ním včera strávil, jsem zjistil, že sláva, kterou získal onen večer, pro něj nic neznamená. Jeho oči mi řekly, že by všechno na tomhle světě vyměnil za to, aby mohl být s milující rodinou. Neznám jeho úmysly, ale je to jen dítě, které chce mít klid a konečně trochu začít žít po boku svého dědy. Ale dost dobře si i v tomhle věku uvědomil, že není bezpečné ukázat svojí pravou identitu.

Obdivuji toho chlapce, jeho rozhodnutí a také jak se do mě pustil, když jsem mu odmítal o Alastorovi říci. Viděl jsem, jak mě respektoval a byl ke mně milý, ale jakmile jsem mu zalhal, jeho respekt byl pryč. Dokázal využít situace a slibu, který jsem mu dal v domnění, že o Alastorovi neví.

Alastor ho učil jen dva roky a mohu říci, že to kouzlo na skrytí jizvy dokázal provést dokonale. Ví někdo z vás o někom, kdo kouzlil již v sedmi letech a v pěti se dokázal již přemisťovat? Rád bych věděl, jak velká bude jeho moc a kde má asi hranice," řekl Brumbál a ze začátku se zaměřil na Severuse, protože zachytil jeho myšlenky, nebo mu je spíše vyčetl z očí. Minerva se zadívala do stropu a o něčem přemýšlela.

„Albusi, neříkal jsi, že jsi uměl kouzlit již v devíti?" optala se ho a Albus přikývnul.

„Takže on umí kouzlit už v sedmi? Nebude to kvůli tomu, že má jizvu a ON na něj nepřenesl nějaké schopnosti? Žádný kouzelník v celé historii nedokázal kouzlit v tak nízkém věku," pronesl Kopál a jedna žena se rozesmála.

„V historii je jeden kouzelník, který tohle dokázal. Pokud se nepletu, přemisťování je také magie, takže ji umí používat již od pěti let. Navíc dnes byl u mě v obchodě a neuvěříte, co si odtamtud odnesl," pronesla a Albusovi se zablesklo v očích.

„On si odnesl tu knihu? Zjistila jsi, kdo byl předchozím vlastníkem a kdo autorem?" optal se jí zvědavě a žena pokývala hlavou.

„Autorem té knihy byl samotný Merlin. Předchozí vlastník knihy, Godrik Nebelvír. Nynější majitel knihy Harry James Potter," odpověděla a Albus si rukou přejížděj po plnovousu.

„Říkal něco, nebo si ji jen odnesl a nic neřekl?" optal se jí Severus a žena se na něj podívala.

„Jo, řekl něco ve smyslu, že se mu to jen asi zdá, když vlastní již druhou knihu od Mistra Merlina Moudrého," odpověděla a Brumbál se rozesmál. Všichni se na něj nechápavě podívali.

„Doopravdy ho nazval Mistrem Merlinem Moudrým?" optal se a žena přikývla. Nikdo stále nechápal, čemu se Brumbál směje, ale Severusovi to po chvilce došlo.

„Brumbále, on je… jeho dědicem?" optal se tiše, ale v tu chvíli zavládlo v celé síni ticho a Albus s úsměvem na tváři přikývnul.

„Ano, vysvětlovalo by to, proč dokáže magii ovládat tak mladý a ten způsob přemisťování, celý den jsem jej dnes hledal v knihách, až mi jeden z bývalých ředitelů prozradil, že tak se přemisťoval Merlin a Zakladatelé Bradavic. Od jejich smrti se prý ještě nenašel nikdo tak schopný, aby tuhle schopnost ovládnul."

„Nedělejte si z nás srandu, Brumbále. Není možné, aby pětileté dítě dokázalo ovládat magii na takové úrovni," protestoval Artur a skoro všichni se k němu přidali.

„Když mi nevěříte, počkáme si čtyři roky. Až přijde do Bradavic, všichni poznáme jeho potenciál. A protože už není nic důležitého na probírání, co takhle nějakou oslavu, když jsme se tu sešli v tak hojném počtu?" optal se jich a tlesknutím rukou změnil výzdobu síně a na stole se objevila hromada jídla. Když se z gramofonu začala linout poklidná hudba, byl to pokyn k tomu, aby se všichni začali bavit. Každý si začal s někým povídat. Probírali politiku, nejnovější vynálezy z různých oborů a plno dalšího.

Druhý den ráno vstal James zase dříve jak jeho děda a v hotelové kuchyňce připravil větší snídani. Měl hlad a věřil, že děda ho bude mít taky.

Rychle zaběhnul do Alastorovi ložnice, která byla hned vedle té jeho, a vzbudil jej. Nejdříve přemýšlel, jestli nepoužít nějaké kouzlo, ale nechtěl dědu zbytečné trápit.

„Dědo, vstávej, snídaně je hotová," řekl a zatřásl s ním. Alastor se vzbudil a chvíli se rozhlížel kolem sebe. Jeho nos nasál vůni snídaně a usmál se.

„Takže jsi zjistil, co mám na snídani rád? Nemusel ses s tím ale zabývat, od toho je tu pokojová služba nebo restaurace v prvním patře," poznamenal Alastor a James se na něj překvapeně podíval.

„Mně to vůbec nevadí, když vařím, můžu být pak hrdý na to, když ostatním chutná," odvětil a děda se na něj podíval. Pravačkou mu rozcuchal vlasy, pokud to tedy ještě více šlo a společně se šli nasnídat.

„Co budeme dneska dělat?" optal se James zvědavě a hlavně energicky.

„No, můžeme se jít podívat na Eiffelovo náměstí. Jistě tam bude plno obchůdků, které na Příčné nenalezneš. Také tam mají velkou knihovnu," řekl Alastor a James se usmál od ucha k uchu. Knihy ho přitahovaly, sice je od malička nesnášel, ale díky dědovi si je zamiloval. Také miloval jazyky, docela ho fascinovaly. Každý jazyk byl něčím jedinečný a měl své kouzla, která byla v různých jazycích silnější, nebo slabší, aspoň to zjistil z toho, co nastudoval.

Rychle do sebe naházel snídani, ale ničím si nepomohl, protože musel počkat na dědu, který jedl pomalu. Alastor jej trochu provokoval tím, že jedl pomaleji než normálně. James jej propaloval pohledem, ale Alastor se jen usmíval.

James se dočkal odchodu až po půl hodině, ale o to více se těšil. Prošli recepcí hotelu do zadní místnosti, jejíž dveře viděli jen kouzelníci. Místnost byla nádherně zdobená, což Jamese překvapilo. Také vchod na Eiffelovo náměstí byl jiný než vchod na Příčnou. Na náměstí vedla cesta přes pozlacený oblouk. Byl tam vyryt citát samotného Eiffela, ale James neměl dost času, aby si to celé přečetl.

Prvně navštívili menší obchůdky, kde si Alastor doplnil zásoby do lektvarů. Prošli si i obchody, které se na Příčné ulici nenacházely. Nakonec se podívali do knihkupectví, které bylo spojeno s knihovnou. Jamesovi jen zářily oči, když viděl tolik knih.

„Jamesi, kroť se trochu s těmi knihami. Máš jich dost a všechny jsi ještě nepřečetl," mírnil ho děda, když James běhal od jednoho regálu k druhému a četl si čím dál zajímavější knihy. James stihnul proběhnout půlku knihkupectví a knihovny, když jej za hábit chytnul nějaký cizí muž a zastavil jej.

„Co tu tak pobíháš? Tohle není místo na hraní," řekl mu svým rodným jazykem, tudíž francouzsky.

„Já si tu nehraju, hledám nějakou zajímavou knihu," odpověděl mu James také francouzsky a muž se zarazil. Už při vstupu do obchodu si toho kluka s jeho doprovodem prohlížel a byl si jistý, že se spolu bavili anglicky.

„Ty umíš anglicky a francouzsky? Kdo tě učil?" optal se ho muž a pustil mu hábit a dřepnul si k němu, aby mu viděl do očí.

„Čtyři, pane a učím se další dva a ty čtyři stále zdokonaluji. Učil jsem se většinou sám, cizí jazyky se mi strašně líbí," odpověděl mu James a muž si jej překvapeně prohlédnul.

„Tak to musíš být velmi nadaný, kolik ti je?"

„Sedm, proč se ptáte?"

„Sedm? Tak to jsi hodně mladý. Jistě musíš mít rodiče, kteří toho po tobě chtějí hodně," namítnul muž a Alastor si je z dálky prohlížel. Nezdálo se, že by Jamesovi nějak chtěl ublížit, tak do toho nezasahoval. Chtěl vědět, jak si jeho vnuk bude rozumět s cizími lidmi a jak to zvládne.

„Rodiče zavraždil Voldemort, žiju s dědou," odpověděl mu a všimnul si, jak sebou muž trhnul při vyslovení černokněžníkova jména. „A pokud jde o to, co umím, baví mě se učit nové věci a kouzla jsou tak úžasná," dodal a vyděšeného muže si nevšímal.

„Chlapče, nikdo ti neřekl, že se jeho jméno neříká? Není to bezpečné," napomenul ho muž, ale James se zamračil.

„Nebojím se vyslovit jméno prachsprostého vraha mých rodičů. V knize jsem četl, že strach ze jména jen posiluje strach z jeho nositele a jak vidím, je to pravda. Pokud dovolíte, rád bych se porozhlédnul po nějaké knize od Mistra Merlina," pronesl a vydal se znovu k průzkumu regálů.

„Mitra Merlina? Tak tohle jméno jsem dlouho neslyšel," poznamenal šeptem muž a sledoval chlapcovo počínání. Po pár minutách k němu přistoupil onen starší muž a chlapec se na něj usmíval a něco mu rychlou angličtinou odpovídal. Muž se otočil do míst, kde stále stál a on si mohl všimnout, že si ho znovu prohlíží, ale tentokrát kouzelným okem.

„_Alastor Moody,"_ pomyslel si okamžitě muž, protože ho poznal podle kouzelného oka, kusu uraženého nosu a dřevěné nohy.

James vypověděl dědovi vše, o čem se s cizím mužem bavil a Alastor si ho ještě jednou prohlédnul. Pak položil vnukovi ruku na záda a vedl ho hlouběji do knihovny.

Mezi regály procházeli už téměř hodinu, když se vedle nich objevil onen muž, se kterým se James bavil.

„Omlouvám se, že ruším. Znám tohle místo velmi dobře a mohl bych vám pomoci v hledání," ozval se muž a tentokrát mluvil plynulou angličtinou.

„Tak mi rovnou můžete říci, jestli se tu nenachází nějaká kniha od Mistra Merlina," pronesl James a muž se na něj usmál.

„O jedné knize bych věděl, ale zde ji nenajdete. Už strašně dlouho se v naší rodině jedna kniha dědí a otec mi říkal, že ji napsal samotný Merlin. Také řekl, že jednoho dne si pro ni někdo přijde a bude v ní schopen číst," pronesl muž a Alastor si ho prohlížel ještě více.

„Jak se jmenujete?" optal se ho.

„Jmenuji se sir Damien Lefebvre. Učitel etiky a tance dětí ze šlechtických rodů," představil se a mírně se uklonil.

„Já zapomněl, že ve Francii stále mají šlechtické tituly. Zajímalo mě, od koho to Voldemort převzal," hlesl Alastor a Damien sebou už podruhé za den trhnul.

„Mohli bychom vidět tu knihu? Rád bych se na ní podíval," pronesl prosebně James a Damien se pousmál.

„Jistě, ale mám jednu podmínku," navrhnul Damien.

„Mluvte," poručil Alastor.

„Budu tady chlapce učit etiku a francouzské tance. Také bych chlapce vzal na jednu či dvě návštěvy ke dvoru," pronesl Damien a James se na něj překvapeně díval. Alastor na tom nebyl jinak, ale moc mu nevěřil, to ho vždy učili. Nevěř nikomu, kdo se jen tak nabízí, že s něčím pomůže a ty ho neznáš.

„Proč byste se obtěžoval s mým vnukem? Pochybuji, že by to někdo udělal jen tak," poznamenal Alastor.

„Máte pravdu, ale každý máme jiné hodnoty. Mým přáním je učit nejnadanější děti, které se za pár let dostanou na místo svých rodičů. Nyní jsem stále při penězích za učení, ale kdykoliv se může stát cokoliv a mít známosti se hodí, nebo se pletu? Navíc by to bylo mrhání talentem, kdyby se tak nadaný mladík nenaučil slušnému chování a tanci, který se na společenských akcích vyžaduje," vysvětlil a téměř se rozplýval nad tím, jak je James talentovaný a pro něj bude ctí ho naučit všemu, co zná.

„Bude to zábava. Nikdy jsem netančil a chci to zkusit. Navíc mi to stojí za to, abych se na tu knihu podíval," pronesl James směrem k dědovi a on tedy souhlasil.

„Kde a kdy se sejdeme?" optal se Alastor a Damien mu podal navštívenku se svým jménem, adresou a časem, kdy vyučuje, následně se jim mírně uklonil a odešel. James byl rád, že se dostane k další knize svého předka. Tolik ho ty knihy zajímaly. V té první, co od něj četl, se dozvěděl, že mocný kouzelník se dokáže změnit do magického zvířete a proto o nich napsal celou knihu. Napsal tam sice, že není možné, aby se kouzelník změnil do několika z nich, ale do většiny se změnit mohl.

James si v knihkupectví koupil sbírku francouzských pověstí, bájí a legend. Tohle ho také zajímalo. Každá země měla svojí minulost a své dědictví, které se předávalo z generace na generaci, ale jak tomu bylo u všeho, na všechno se postupem času zapomínalo.

Alastor si prohlédl navštívenku a zjistil, že Damien vyučuje každý druhý den na svém sídle od jedné do pěti odpoledne. Pokud se to bude Jamesovi zamlouvat, rozhodně pro něj bude mít program na potřebnou dobu dopředu. Rozhodnul se také odejít z hotelu a přestěhovat se mimo město do nějaké menší vesničky nebo městečka. Měl rád klid a tady ho rozhodně nenacházel, ale pár dní v hotelu ještě určitě zůstanou, než si s Jamesem prohlédnou Eiffelovu věž.

Alastor druhý den ráno vstal dříve než James a nechal donést snídani přes hotelovou službu. Také v menším pokojíku zhotovil laboratoř pro výrobu lektvarů, které chtěl vnuka začít učit.

„Dědo, dědo, kde jsi?" ozvalo se Jamesovo volání bytem a on vykouknul ze dveří.

„Tady jsem. Připravuju něco pro tvojí dnešní výuku. V kuchyni máš snídaně, tak se najez a pak přijď sem," zavolal na něj Alastor a jen slyšel, jak James odbíhá do kuchyně. Díky vycvičenému sluchu rozeznal srkání čaje, cinkání příboru a také tekoucí vodu, když James dojedl a umyl po sobě nádobí.

„Co se dneska budu učit?" optal se nadšený James, když vtrhnul do laboratoře.

„Teď ještě nic, ale budeš se dívat a já ti ukážu, jak se připravuje hojivá mast a lektvar proti bolesti," odpověděl mu Alastor a ukázal mu na vyvýšenou židličku na levé straně stolu.

James se usadil a pozoroval, jak jeho děda připravuje vše potřebné pro výrobu hojivé masti. Na stole kolem kotlíku si položil přísady, do kotlíku nalil dva litry vody a zapálil pod ním oheň, který nevydával žádný kouř. James o něm četl, byl to magický oheň a podle síly kouzla hořel různě dlouho.

„Musíš si pamatovat, že je důležité si rozložit všechny potřebné věci v přesném pořadí, jak je budeš přidávat. Většina kouzelníků si připravuje ingredience během výroby lektvaru, ale je lepší, když si je všechny připravíš předem a rozmístíš si je kolem kotlíku.

Když byla Lily ještě malá, tak jsem ji také učil, jak se připravují lektvary, protože ji to bavilo a vždy chtěla vytvořit lektvar, který by pomohl její sestře nebo nemocným lidem. Byla zklamaná, když jsem ji řekl, že mudlům naše lektvary moc nepomohou. Jejich nemoc sice trochu zmírní, ale nevyléčí jako u nás kouzelníků, to si také zapamatuj.

Lektvary jsou vytvořené pomocí magie a kouzelných rostlin. Aby lektvar účinkoval, musí mít člověk magické jádro, o kterém jsi jistě už četl." James mu přikývnul a tak pokračoval dál.

„Pro Bystrozora jsou lektvary stejně důležité, jako Obrana proti černé magii a umění souboje. Mnoho černokněžníků, ale i jiných čarodějů se ti bude chtít pomstít a nejlépe toho dosáhnout pomocí nějakého jedu.

Jed tě může zabít velmi rychle a bezbolestně, ale také velmi, velmi hodně pomalu a s během toho budeš trpět takovou bolestí, že se dříve zblázníš, než umřeš a smrt pro tebe bude jen vysvobozením z toho pekla, které v tu chvíli budeš prožívat.

K tomu se Bystrozorové učí lektvary, aby si mohli vytvořit protijed, kdyby byl někdo otráven. Také se učíme základní léčivé lektvary a hojivé masti proti různým zraněním, jako je popálení, sedřená kůže nebo alergická vyrážka a další. O něčem už víš z učebnic a další věci se z nich také dozvíš. Pokud budeš mít otázky, tak se ptej, jinak tiše sleduj moji práci," ukončil svojí řeč a dal se do práce.

James svého dědu pozorně pozoroval a všímal si všeho, co udělal. Intenzita míchání, také jeho směr. Časová prodleva mezi přidáváním ingrediencí, zchlazení nebo zahřátí obsahu kotlíku. To všechno bylo důležité a po půl hodince pozorování James zjistil, že jeho děda hojivou mast dokončil.

Alastor vzal porcelánovou misku a naplnil ji nažloutlou hmotou. James nechápal, proč je to žluté, vždyť četl, že barva masti má být bílá, maximálně trochu béžová.

„Dědo, proč to má žlutou barvu? V knize se psalo, že má být spíše bílá," optal se James a Alastor se pousmál.

„Dobrý postřeh. Nicméně tohle je upravená verze. Ke konci jsem přidal výtažek z citrónu, takže mast dostane žlutý nádech a také příjemně voní po citrónu. Vymyslela to Lily," vysvětlil mu a James se pousmál. Teď pochopil, že lektvary mohou být ještě poupraveny, aby byly přijatelnější.

„Tahle hojivá mast se dá použít k čemukoliv menšímu. Účinkuje na bolest kloubů, otekliny a pohmožděniny," pronesl Alastor a podal vnukovi misku s hojivou mastí. Ten si k ní přičichnul a ucítil vůni citrónu.

„Voní to hezky. Dal by se místo výtažku z citrónu přidat třeba výtažek z jahod nebo jiného ovoce?" optal se ho a Alastor se pousmál.

„To víš, že se to dá. Tahle hojivá mast se dá upravit pomocí jakéhokoliv ovoce. Připomínáš mi Lily, když tohle zjistila, každého se ptala na jeho oblíbené ovoce a pak každému připravila speciální hojivou mast," zasmál se a James se také usmíval. Byl rád, když mu jeho děda vyprávěl o rodičích, vždy ho to povzbudilo, aby se ještě více snažil a vyrovnal se jim.

Další hodinku a půl sledoval, jak jeho děda připravuje lektvar proti bolesti a snažil se všechno zapamatovat. Oba lektvary, nebo spíše lektvar a hojivá mast byly v učebnici pro druhý ročník.

Podle učebnic poznal, že v první ročníku budou probírat hlavně teorii a také ty nejjednodušší lektvary, nebo spíše budou chystat prostředí, do kterých se pak nalijí jiné lektvary a vytvoří tak jiný a silnější lektvar, než by byli schopni normálně namíchat. Někdy spojením několika lektvarů vznikl velmi silný lektvar se speciálními účinky, jindy vznikla jen bezcenná břečka a pak tu byla možnost vzniku jedu, na který se pak těžko hledal protijed.

„Jamesi, co říkáš na to, že by sis připravil vlastní hojivou mast? Jaké ovoce si vybereš?" optal se ho Alastor a James rychle přiskočil ke stolu s kotlíkem.

„Kiwi. Měl jsem ho jen jednou a strašně mi chutnalo," odpověděl a Alastor mu pokynul, aby si zatím připravil všechny ingredience a počkal na něj, než mu přinese kiwi.

James se dal tedy do přípravy ingrediencí, které si po vzoru svého dědy rozložil do půlkruhu kolem kotlíku. Do kotlíku nalil dva litry vody a zapálil pod ním oheň jediným pohybem hůlky. Zjistil, že strašně lehce dokáže kouzlit bez toho, aby kouzla pronesl nahlas. Děda mu řekl, že je to výhoda v souboji, protože nikdo neví, co od něj čekat a bude tak mít výhodu, ale měl by ji před ostatními ukrýt a kouzlit nahlas. _„Výhoda přestane být výhodou, pokud o ní někdo jiný ví."_ Řekl mu děda a on si uvědomil, že měl pravdu.

„Tak jsem zpátky s tím kiwi. Můžeš se dát do vaření," řekl Alastor a položil mu na stůl půlku kiwi, do druhé se totiž zakousnul, aby zjistil, co to přesně jeho vnukovi chutná. Okamžitě se ale otřepal, protože nečekal takhle sladko kyselou chuť a dokonce i s mírnou hořkostí. Musel uznat, že jakmile si tohle člověk chvíli převaloval po chuťových pohárcích a přišel tomuto ovoci na chuť, nemohl ho nemít rád.

Pozoroval počínání svého vnuka a zjistil, že dělá přesně to, co mu ukázal. Mast měla celou dobu správnou barvu, dokud James nepřidal výtažek z kiwi a hojivá mast nabrala světle zelenou barvu a z kotlíku se vzneslo trochu sladkokyselé páry, která provoněla celou laboratoř.

„Na první pokus se ti podařilo připravit hojivou mast a podle té páry na konci i velmi kvalitní. Teď si vezmi keramickou misku a naplň ji mastí. Také si vezmi malou mističku s vrškem a trochu si ji naber i tam, budeš to vždy nosit u sebe. Nikdy nevíš, co se může stát a kdy se ti to bude hodit," pronesl Alastor a James se řídil jeho pokyny.

Zbytek dne jim uběhnul dost rychle. Alastor ho celý den učil a poučoval o důležitosti lektvarů, jejich využití a jak účinně zjistit protijed na určitý jed.

Také se dohodli, že ve dny, kdy nebude mít etiku a hodiny tance, mu bude namátkově do jídla přidávat lehké jedy, které mu způsobí nevolnost nebo různé bolesti. Cílem tohoto mělo být, aby se James naučil podle čichu poznat, jestli je jídlo v pořádku, nebo ne a vyhnul se tak případné otravě.

Všichni Bystrozorové tohle neuměli, jen několik nejlepších, ale i tak se James rozhodnul, že na tohle přistoupí a naučí se to už teď. Pozdě večer šel spát, protože si četl knihu, kterou na Příčné získal. Kniha nesla název: Mým dědicům.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Etika a tanec**

James se ráno vzbudil trochu později, protože si četl pozdě do noci. Děda ho nebudil, přeci jen ho chtěl nechat, ať si odpočine, když si tak dlouho četl. Vzbudil ho až v jedenáct, aby se stihnuli naobědvat a pak mohli vyrazit na cestu do domu sira Damiena Lefebvrea.

Bylo půl jedné a oba se přemístili za město k nějakému jezeru. V mapě si zjistili, že sídlo sira má být někde v okolí jezera za městem. Oba se rozhlíželi a nikde nic neviděli, nebo spíše nedokázali dohlédnout na druhou stranu jezera.

„Dědo, přemístíme se každý na jednu stranu a obejdeme to, nebo to spíše obejdeme pomocí přemisťování po určité vzdálenosti, co ty na to?" nadhodil James, kterého bavilo se přemisťovat.

„Dobrá. Setkáme se na druhé straně, hlavně ať se ti nic nestane," řekl Alastor a James se usmál, pak se rozplynul v bílé mlze. Alastor ho následoval, jen on se přemístil se zvukem, jako když vystřelí z pistole.

Deset minut jim trvalo, než prozkoumali obě strany jezera a ke svému cíli dorazili.

Sir Damien se zrovna bavil s nějakými lidmi na dvoře, když se kousek od nich objevil Alastor Moody s prásknutím od přemístění. Upoutal tak pozornost úplně všech a tak všichni viděli i to, jak se James přemístil vedle něj, nebo se spíše zhmotnil z bílé mlhy.

„Zase jsi mě porazil, ale už to bylo jen o pár vteřin," hlesl James a Alastor mu rukou rozcuchal vlasy.

„Vítejte v mém sídle, přátelé. Dovolte, abych vás představil rodičům dalších žáků, kteří se zde také budou učit etiku a tanec.

Ten starší muž je Alastor Moody, vysloužilí Bystrozor Anglického království a to vedle je jeho sedmiletý vnuk, jehož jméno jsem ještě neměl možnost zjistit," pronesl sir Damien formálním hlasem, který byl trochu procítěný přátelskostí.

„James Evans, těší mě," představil se James ve francouzštině a už měl i přízvuk. Nestrávil na Eiffelovém náměstí jen běháním a nakupováním, ale i posloucháním rozhovorů ostatních a tak získal i jejich přízvuk.

„Oh, zdá se, že ses zase zlepšil ve francouzštině. Dnes ti nechybí ani přízvuk. Až bude chvilka času, rád bych věděl, jaké další dva jazyky teda umíš a jaké se učíš. Byl jsem všude po světě a učil se jejich zvyky, takže tě toho mohu naučit i dost z ostatních kultur zemí," pronesl sir a James se usmál.

„Jsme tu trochu dříve. Rádi bychom viděli tu knihu," nadhodil Alastor anglicky. Jeho francouzština se zlepšovala pouhým poslechem a vzpomínáním. Nikomu neřekl, že umí francouzsky a to byla jeho výhoda. Nebudou si před ním dávat takový pozor, když si budou myslet, že jim nerozumí. Svému malému podvodu se musel usmát.

Damien jim představil rodiče pěti dalších dětí. Všichni byli z rodin šlechticů a dívali se na Jamese trochu s opovržením, protože on neměl žádný titul. Něco rychlou francouzštinou říkali svým dětem a ty si ho prohlížely. James jim rozuměl skoro každé slovo a trochu se zamračil.

„Dědo, zdá se, že se smetánce nelíbí, že se budu učit s jejich dětmi. Bylo by zajímavé pozorovat jejich pohledy, kdyby věděli, koho to tu právě pomlouvají," nadhodil James arabštinou, kterou ho děda naučil jako první. Alastor totiž v Egyptě nějakou dobu byl na výcviku Bystrozorů a tak tenhle jazyk plně ovládal.

„Myslel jsem, že nechceš, aby se na tebe lidé dívali a obdivovali tě kvůli tvému pravému jménu," namítal Alastor, ale pobavila ho představa, kdyby všichni ti vysoce postavení papaláši zjistili, že před nimi právě stojí Harry James Potter, nejznámější kouzelník světa již od svého prvního roku.

„Taky že nechci. Já si vybuduji vlastní slávu jako James Evans," odpověděl mu s úsměvem James. Alastor ho poplácal po rameni a také se usmál.

Sir Damien i všichni ostatní pozorovali tuhle dvojici s velkým překvapením. Jen pár z nich vědělo, že se právě bavili arabštinou a také věděli, že je to náročný jazyk a nikdo se ho ani moc neučí. Nejvíce je udivilo, že chlapec mluvil anglicky, francouzsky a ještě arabsky. Teď pochopili Damienův dotaz ohledně těch jazyků.

„Pane Evansi, pane Moody, můžeme jít? Ukážu vám knihu, pro kterou jste si přišli. Jsem nedočkavý, jestli jeden z vás je Merlinův dědic, protože jen ten, dokáže v knize číst," pronesl Damien a ti dva ho následovali. Následovali ho i ostatní a byli více než zvědavý, o čem se to tu baví.

„To, že v knihách od Mistra Merlina může číst jen jeho dědic, je normální. Je tak chráněno všech třináct knih. Je to jejich základní ochrana," odpověděl mu a Damien se na něj podíval.

„Takže jste už nějaké knihy četl?" optal se ze zvědavosti.

„Ano, zrovna čtu druhou. Název by se dal přeložit jako „Mým dědicům!"," odpověděl mu James a Damien se pousmál.

„Takže jeden z mých studentů je dědic Merlina, jaká to čest, pro mě. Nikdo urozenější než vy na Zemi snad ani není."

„Tak si to nechte raději pro sebe. Nepotřebujeme další popularitu," pronesl k němu Alastor anglicky a věděl, že mu nikdo kromě Jamese a Damiena nerozumí.

„Pravda," řekl James, aby to vypadalo, že se Alastor bavil s ním a ne s Damienem.

Trojice následována rodinami vyšší třídy vešla do sídla sira Damiena, které je vedl vilou do velké místnosti, kde byl stůl do písmene U a před ním byl velký parket. U stěny stálo plno nástrojů, ale také hi-fi věž, což Jamese překvapilo.

„Prosím počkejte tady, hned ji přinesu," řekl Damien a zmizel ve velkých dveřích.

„Můžete nám říci, proč jste tady? Naše děti se tu mají učit etiku s etiketou a společenské tance," optala se tak třicetiletá Francouzka. Měla blond vlasy, modré oči, uhlazený a podle Jamese až moc přemalovaný obličej. Na sobě měla velmi drahé a honosné oblečení a šperků na sobě také neměla málo.

„Přišli jsme se podívat na jednu knihu. Za to, že se na ní budeme moci podívat, musí můj vnuk navštěvovat hodiny tance a etiky s etiketou," odpověděl Alastor špatnou francouzštinou a Jamesovi cukali koutky, jak se snažil udržet smích.

Než se Damien vrátil, prohlédnul si děti šlechty a spatřil jen dva kluky a tři dívky. Žena, která jim položila otázku, před sebou měla dvě dívky, nejspíše dvojčata, protože byly obě blondýny s modrýma očima a velmi podobným obličejem. Byly oblečené v šatech, jedna tmavě červené a druhá světle modré, což bylo asi to jediné, podle čeho je rozeznal.

Třetí dívka měla tmavě hnědé až černé vlasy. Také měla velice štíhlý obličej a byla o něco menší než předchozí dvě dívky. Její oči zelené barvy se na něj dívaly a James se zase podíval na ní. Nikdy neviděl tak krásně zelené oči, jako měl on, až teď u téhle dívky. Když po chvilce sklopila pohled a na tváři se mírně červenala, stočil pohled na zbylé dvě děti, což byli dva chlapci.

Jeden blonďák s šedýma očima a pohrdavým výrazem ve tváři a druhý měl zase světle hnědé vlasy a hnědé oči. Tvářil se neutrálně, ale jeho pohled říkal, že tu vůbec nechce být. Oba chlapci, které si prohlížel, po očku pokukovali po dvojčatech, což Jamese pobavilo.

„Dědo, vsadíme se?" optal se James arabštinou a Alastor si ho prohlížel.

„Co je předmětem sázky?" optal se ho a sledoval jeho pohled, který lítal mezi blondýnkami a chlapci.

„Vsadím se, že ty dvě bohaté holčičky skončí v páru s těmi namyšlenými kloučky," řekl a Alastor se rozesmál.

„Tak teď si je vystihnul přesně. Ti dva se tváří, jako by jim mělo všechno patřit a vším pohrdají. A ty dvě holčiny? Ty budou zase slepičit názory své až moc výstavně oblečené matičky. O co se vsadíme?" optal se a James se také zasmál.

„Když vyhraju, zvolím si další zemi a dobu, kdy tam pojedeme. Když prohraju, další země a den odjezdu je na tobě," navrhnul James.

„Souhlasím, ale určitě to prohraju, ti dva si té třetí vůbec nevšímají," nadhodil děda a James se zase zasmál.

„Dva nula pro mě," řekl již anglicky.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem vás nechal čekat. Doufal jsem, že se aspoň trochu seznámíte mezitím, než tu knihu přinesu," omlouval se Damien a položil knihu na stůl před Jamese.

„An-verbum magie," zvolal nadšeně a opatrně knihu otevřel. Jako i u předešlých dvou knih, byl autor, minulý vlastník a stávající vlastník napsán na titulní stránce.

„Autor: Merlin zvaný Moudrý. Předchozí majitel: Hilaire Eiffel. Nynější majitel: James Evans," přečetl James, ale místo svého pravého jména dal to, za které se vydává. Dál listoval knihou a kmital očima po latinském textu.

„Co se tam píše? Podle názvu knihy mohu soudit, že je to psané v latině," poznamenal sir a James přikývnul, že to souhlasí.

„Budu se muset rychle latinu doučit. Sice ji znám dost dobře, abych tuhle knihu mohl přečíst, ale ne tak dobře, abych všechno pochopil. Jinak je to kniha o Neverbální magii. Hned v úvodu Mistr Merlin píše, že jeho dědicové dokážou neverbálně kouzlit již od prvního okamžiku, co se dotknou hůlky," pronesl James a Damien i ostatní na něj nechápavě hleděli.

„Děláte si srandu? Neverbální kouzlení nezvládají ani skoro zletilý kouzelníci, natož jedenáctileté dítě," namítal nějaký muž s černými vlasy. James podle podoby hned poznal, že to bude otec té zelenooké holky. Nikdo se ani nedivil, jak je James schopný v sedmi letech číst a ještě k tomu latinu, ale spíše se divili, že někdo může být tak mocný.

„Dědo, můžu použít hůlku?" otočil se na svého dědu a ten přikývnul. Jamesovi se tedy v ruce objevila hůlka a jediným mávnutím si změnil oblečení na taneční oblek. Černé kalhoty, vínově rudá košile a černé sako. K tomu měl bílého motýlka. Všichni v místnosti, kromě Alastora, zalapali po dechu. James zase nechal hůlku zmizet a podal knihu dědovi.

„Nebude vám vadit, když si tu knihu vezmu?" optal se James Damiena a ten zavrtěl hlavou. S úsměvem si před Jamese pokleknul a zadíval se mu do očí.

„Bylo mi ctí ohlídat knihu, která je vaším majetkem. Pokud budete tedy souhlasit, rád bych vás naučil dobrým mravům a tancům, které sám ovládám," pronesl a James se na něj trochu nervózně podíval.

„Neklečte přede mnou, sire. Vy jste tu šlechtic, ne já a souhlasil jsem s vaší podmínkou a nemíním ji porušit. Pokud se nepletu, za minutu bude jedna a měli bychom začít," pousmál se James a Alastor pokýval hlavou.

„Sire, nechám vám ho tu a v pět se pro něj vrátím. Mám toho ještě plno na práci," pronesl Alastor a dal se k odchodu.

„Dědo, dej tu knihu k těm dvěma, co už mám," zavolal na něj ještě James a pak se v klidu otočil na sira Damiena, který hodlal začít s výukou.

„Dobrá. Vítám vás na první hodině Etiky a Etikety. Tímhle tématem se budeme zabývat dvě hodinky, kdy si vysvětlíme základní pojmy, a vysvětlím vám rozdělení na témata. Další dvě hodiny se budeme věnovat tanci, kde budete rozděleni do dvojic, ve kterých zůstanete až do konce celého kurzu, což nám zabere dva měsíce.

Další podrobnosti vám sdělím až během hodin, takže se posaďte a začneme s představováním. Rodiče bych prosil, aby se vrátili v pět hodin a své děti si vyzvedli, tak jako pan Moody, který je už pryč," pronesl svojí úvodní řeč a rodiče se rychle rozloučili s dětmi. James se mezitím posadil ke stolu, na první židli po levé straně od prostřední židle, na kterou se usadil sir Damien.

„Proč ses neposadil po mé pravé ruce? Muži jsou rádi, když se mohou posadit po pravé ruce pána domu, protože je to dělá důležitými," pronesl sir a James se pousmál.

„Možná nechci být důležitý a raději budu žít poklidný život v okruhu milované rodiny," odpověděl mu šeptem a Damien se zase podivil. Tenhle kluk ho nepřestal překvapovat a to si již myslel, že ho ničím nepřekvapí.

„Skvělé, vidím, že jsem u stolu již všichni. Začneme s představováním, a abyste věděli jak na to, prvně se představím já.

Jmenuji se sir Damien Lefebvre. Narodil jsem se do čistokrevné rodiny kouzelníků zde ve Francii a moji oblibou bylo vždy učit, tak jsem se stal učitelem tance, později etiky a etikety.

Teď jste na řadě vy a můžete o sobě říci cokoliv, třeba co máte rádi, co nemáte rádi, čemu se věnujete a co byste v budoucnosti chtěli dělat," řekl Damien a James se rozhlédnul, jestli se má někdo s tím, aby začal.

„Jamesi, mohl bys prosím začít? Nikdo se k tomu asi nemá," řekl Damien a James se pousmál.

„Dívky mají přednost," nadhodil a otočil se na zelenookou dívku, která si sednula vedle něj. Zbylé čtyři děti se posadily na druhou stranu stolu, což Jamesovi vůbec nevadilo.

„Máš pravdu, takže se představíš jako druhý," pronesla dívka a nejistě se pousmála.

„Jmenuji se Sára Deneuve. Narodila jsem se ve Španělsku, ale vyrůstala jsem s otcem zde ve Francii. Mám ráda knihy a také se mi líbí tanec, proto jsem tu. Nemám ráda namyšlené lidi, kteří si o sobě moc myslí a v budoucnu bych chtěla být závodní tanečnice nebo léčitelka, tak jako byla maminka," představila se jim a James si ji ještě chvíli prohlížel. Zdá se, že nepoznala svojí matku, ale to není jeho starost, tak se dal do svého představování.

„Mé jméno je James Evans. Své rodiče jsem nikdy nepoznal, protože je zavraždil samozvaný Lord Voldemort, proto je mým cílem stát se Bystrozorem, abych takovéhle zmetky mohl pochytat a zabránit jim v tom, aby zničili rodiny ostatním, tak jak je to u mě. Narodil a vyrůstal jsem v Anglii. Od pěti let mě fascinují knihy a magie. Mám rád jazyky, proto se jich snažím naučit co nejvíce. Nemám rád slávu získanou smrtí a obětí jiných," pronesl tajemně a při vyslovení Voldemortova jména sebou všichni trhnuli, jen Damien si už začínal zvykat a proto nebyl tolik překvapen.

„Takže, levá strana je představena, začneme u dívek napravo," poznamenal Damien a upoutal tak na sebe pozornost. Další dívka se začala představovat, ale Sára ji vůbec nevnímala. James ji zaujal a nemohla z něj spustit oči. Dost ji šokovalo, co o něm zjistila. Vypadal tak šťastně, ale cítila z něj smutek a bolest.

„Jmenuji se Catherine Sagnier. Narodila jsem se zde ve Francii. Baví mě nakupování a sledování mamky při práci. Také ráda chodím na večírky a jiné společenské akce. Nemám ráda spodinu, která se z nás snaží vyžebrat každičký peníz. V budoucnu bych chtěla být jako máma, vlivná a oblíbená," pronesla hrdě blondýnka a James znechuceně odvrátil tvář.

„Jmenuji se Isabelle Sagnier a také jsem se narodila ve Francii. Mám ráda jízdu na koni a koňské závody, na které s tátou sázíme. Jednou bych chtěla být jako on a co nemám ráda? Špatně připravené jídlo a nepřichystanou postel," řeklo dvojče od Catherine a Jamesovi začali cukat koutky.

„_Teď nevím, jestli je tohle komedie nebo tragédie," _pomyslel si a doufal, že skončí ve skupině se Sárou, jinak jednu z těch bloncek zakleje, aby během těch čtyř hodin nemohla promluvit ani slovo.

„Jmenuji se Xavier Lamure. Narodil jsem se ve Francii. Moji rodiče jsou vysoce postavení představitelé Ministerstva kouzel. V budoucnu bych byl rád Ministrem kouzel, protože mě zajímá hlavně politika. Nemám rád neschopné patolízaly," představil se blondýn s šedýma očima.

„_Bože, kam jsem se to dostal!" _řval James v duchu a z úst mu vyšel žalostný sten, načež se Sára zachichotala.

„Jmenuji se Raphaël Ozon. Také jsem z Francie a moji rodiče podnikají v mudlovských filmech, což hodně nese. Mám rád večírky, které otec pořádá. Nemám rád vtíravé mudly a motáky. Až nastane čas, převezmu po otci firmu a budu pokračovat v rodinné tradici," pronesl chlapec se světle hnědými vlasy a James se podíval na Damiena, jestli si z něj nedělá srandu.

„Dobrá, takže jsme se všichni představili a já vás nyní seznámím s tím, co se budeme učit.

Budou to zásady společenského styku, společenský takt, společenská konverzace, zdvořilost a obecná pravidla při společenském styku. Do pravidel společenského styku patří i stolování, oblékání se a popíjení alkoholu a kouření, což se vás zatím netýká, proto tu mám přichystaný džus.

Máme ještě hodinku a půl, tak se do toho pustíme. Začneme zásadami společenského styku a také řeknu něco o tom, co je to takt a jak jej využívat," vysvětlil sir Damien a dal se do vysvětlování.

Všech šest dětí ho celou tu dobu poslouchalo a na nic se neptalo. James si všimnul, že Damien má přirozený talent pro získávání si pozornosti. Celou tu dobu nadšeně vykládal, co je důležité a proč se tak lidé chovají a vyhýbají se pokřikováním po sobě a podobně. James si sem tam vysloužil pohled od čtveřice šlechtických dětiček, ale nijak to nevnímal.

Už dávno si zvyknul, jaké je to být nenáviděn a taková partička dětiček ho nemůže vytočit, protože na jeho strýčka a tetičku snad nikdo nemá.

Sir Damien by jim vykládal mnoho zážitků ze života i dál, ale do místnosti vešla brunetka v bílých šatech.

„Je čas na lekci tance, sire," pronesla a Damien se pousmál.

„Ach jistě, málem jsem zapomněl. Rád bych vám představil mojí partnerku pro lekce tance, Marietu," řekl Damien a už stál u ní a odváděl ji na parket.

„Za dva měsíce vás naučím pět tanců, když budete dobří, možná i nějaký navíc, ale pět základních, které se u nás vyskytují, vás naučit musím. Je to Valčík, Tango, Waltz, Slowfox a Polka. Začneme Valčíkem," řekl svým žákům a mávnutím hůlky do rohu parketu se rozehrály všechny hudební nástroje.

Damien se s Marietou dali do tance a posouvali se stále v kruhu.

„Valčík vznikl roku 1787 v Alpách z lidových tanců," prozradil jim během ukázky a James žasnul. Vypadalo to tak jednoduše, ale když sledoval jejich kroky, už se mu to tak jednoduché nezdálo.

Po čtyřech minutách hudba přestala hrát a Damien se podíval na šestici dětských tvářiček.

„Teď vás rozdělíme do dvojic, ve kterých už zůstanete. Sáro, můžeš si vybrat partnera," řekl Damien a Sára se postavila vedle Jamese, který se na ní usmál. Damien tohle čekal hned, jak se oba představili. Měli společné zájmy a navíc si všimnul, že Jamese ostatní čtyři děti odsuzují a po představování si byl jistý, že je i on nesnáší.

„Catherine, Isabelle, také si můžete vybrat," pronesl směrem k čtveřici, která tvořila jednu větší skupinku. Catherine se postavila vedle Raphaëla a Xaviera si vzala Isabelle.

„Tak a teď abych vás motivoval k co nejlepším výkonům, nejlepší dvojice dostane výhru v podobě večeře na vrcholku Eiffelovky nebo kdekoliv jinde, kde si jen řeknete, ale to až na konci kurzu, tak se snažte, ať se pak můžete předvést svým rodinám," dodal a tři páry se postavily na plac.

„Už jsi někdy tančil?" optala se Sára a James zavrtěl hlavou a nejistě se rozhlédnul, co dělají ostatní.

„Aha, já se učila doma, takže se neboj, ze začátku tě povedu," mrkla na něj a James nevěděl proč, ale věřil ji a uklidnil se. Marieta se k nim vydala a ukázala jim, jak se mají držet a dávala jim pokyny. Damien mezitím poučoval další dvě dvojice a Marieta mu chodila pomáhat, když viděla, že to Sáře a Jamesovi jde.

James si ze začátku nebyl moc jistý a pletl si kroky, což ho štvalo. Když si kroky konečně zapamatoval, snažil se Sáře nešlápnout na nohy a udržet tempo hudby. Asi hodinu se díval na nohy, ale pak se odvážil vzhlédnout a tančit bez toho, aby se na ně díval. K jeho překvapení mu to šlo a tak se usmíval.

Marieta pozorovala Jamese a Sáru z dálky a dávala pozor na jejich chyby. Všimnula si, že Sára již musela tohle tančit, tak Jamese sama opravovala a radila mu. Ze začátku se nechal chlapec vést, ale po hodince nabyl jistoty a ujal se vedení on, což ji mile překvapilo. Ti dva společně tvořili hezký pár, ale věděla, že spolu nikdy nebudou, ať už z jakéhokoliv důvodu.

„Jak jim to jde?" optal se Damien Mariety po hodině a půl od začátku tanečního kurzu a ona jen s úsměvem kývnula hlavou, ať se sám podívám. I on byl mile překvapen, když ti dva tančili a přitom si hleděli do očí. Věděl, že nyní vnímají jen hudbu, sami sebe a svého partnera, okolí a všechno ostatní šlo mimo ně a oni byli ponořeni ve víru jediného tance.

Čtveřice šlechtických dětiček si taky nevedla špatně, ale u nich to bylo jiné. Oni v první řadě hleděli na své postavení ve společnosti a pak na to, co dělali. To hned poznal, a proto jejich tanec byl takový odměřenější, spíše jakoby to byla jejich povinnost a oni to nedokázali prožít.

„Pro dnešek končíme, za čtvrt hodinky tu budou vaši rodiče a vy byste se mohli aspoň trochu umýt, když jste zpocení," řekl Damien a hudba přestala hrát. James ho slyšel, ale přestat tančit se mu rozhodně nechtělo. Nicméně když hudba dozněla, udělal poslední krok, stejně tak jako jeho partnerka.

„Děkuji za nádherný tanec," hlesl James ve španělštině a s dvěma kroky vzad se poklonil. Damien se zarazil. Myslel si, že s ní bude mluvit francouzsky nanejvýše anglicky, ale on k ní promluvil španělsky.

Sára byla překvapená, když na ní James promluvil jejím rodným jazykem, který ovládala stejně dobře jako francouzštinu.

„I já děkuji, příjemně jsem si to užila," odpověděla mu také španělsky a James se šibalsky ušklíbnul.

„Jsem rád, že oba známe jazyk, kterému tu ostatní nerozumí, aspoň na ně můžu nadávat a sir Damien mi nic neudělá, pokud mě teda nepráskneš," řekl a jemně se zasmál. Sára se na něj dál překvapeně dívala a pak se také rozesmála. Sice ho neznala, ale přes to jeho slušné chování to bude pěkný uličník, nebo to má aspoň v genech. A vůbec se nepletla, kdyby jen věděla, že je James synem jednoho z legendárních Pobertů z Bradavic, hned by jí to bylo jasné.

„Budeme se zde scházet v pondělí, středu a pátek vždy od jedné do pěti odpoledne. Po čtyřech týdnech kurzu v sobotu půjdeme navštívit nějaký ples a stejně tomu bude i na ukončení kurzu. Nyní už utíkejte, venku na vás už všichni čekají," pronesl v pět hodin Damien a vyprovodil je ven. Všechny děti až na Jamese se rozběhly ke svým rodičům. Jen Alastor tu ještě nebyl

„Kde máš dědu? V pět tu měl být, sám to říkal, ne?" optal se Damien a k Jamesovi se snesla malá sovička s pergamenem u nohy. James pergamen odvázal a rychle si jej přečetl.

„Děda se ještě někde zdržel, mám ho počkat v hotelu. Prý se protáhlo jednání o pronájmu baráčku v jedné vesničce kousek odtud," odpověděl James a Damien se na něj podíval.

„To půjdeš pěšky až do města, přesněji do středu města? Bude ti to trvat několik hodin, než se tam dostaneš," namítal. „Mohu tě tam asistovaně přemístit," nabídnul mu okamžitě, čímž upoutal pozornost otce Sáry a rodiny obou chlapců, kteří tam stále byli.

„Není třeba, přemisťovat se umím od pěti let. I sem jsem se přemístil sám, takže nashledanou a hezký zbytek dne," popřál mu James a přemístil se rozplynutím. Efekt to byl takový, že na místě kde stál, se objevilo několik bílých rozmazaných šmouh a ty pak také zmizely.

James se přemístil rovnou do hotelového pokoje, což mohl jen jeho nájemce. Udělal si večeři a v obývacím pokoji se dal do čtení knihy, stejně jako včera.

Damien zase stál na místě a hleděl do míst, kde James zmizel. Sára se usmívala od ucha k uchu, protože se otci mohla pochlubit, že je s ním ve dvojici. Damien jen zavrtěl hlavou, jako by se snažil zapomenout a s rozloučením se vrátil do své vily.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Pařížská smetánka**

Čtyři týdny byl James již v kurzu u sira Damiena a v sobotu večer měli jít na večírek k rodině Sagnierů. Alastorovi se to moc nelíbilo, ale neprotestoval. James se totiž těšil, že si užije další příjemné chvíle ve společnosti Sáry, čehož si Alastor také všimnul.

Již několikrát mu připomínal, že odsud jednou odejdou, ať si k tělu nepouští moc lidí, ale Jamesovi to bylo asi celkem jedno, nebo si z toho nic nedělal, že se s nimi pak rozloučí a třeba už nikdy neuvidí.

Za ty čtyři týdny se James také pokoušel vycítit jed v jídle, poslední týden se mu to i vedlo, ale ne všechny jedy dokázal vycítit. Alastor ho pokaždé pochválil za úspěch a za neúspěch byl potrestán bolestí břicha, nebo nevolností a podobně. James si myslel, že je to tvrdý trénink, ale stál za to, protože se mu to bude hodit.

Páteční večer se jako vždy sám přemístil do domku, který Alastor pronajal již po prvním týdnu ve Francii. Sice kolem toho bylo více zařizování, ale Alastorovi to nevadilo. Také sem tam vypomáhal jako hlídač na větších akcích, které místní šlechta pořádala.

„Jamesi, zítra tě nebudu doprovázet, budu tam hlídat, aby se něco nestalo, nevadí ti to?" optal se ho Alastor s pochybnostmi v hlase.

„Neboj se o mě, dědečku. U tety jsem si musel zvykat, že jsem byl vždy na všechno sám," odpověděl mu s úsměvem a Alastor přestával chápat, kde se v něm ta dobrota a chuť odpouštět a také milovat bere.

„Dobrá, dneska půjdeš brzo spát, ať si na zítřek odpočatý. Sice budu hlídat, ale počítej s tím, že se podívám, jak umíš tančit. Možná bychom ti měli sehnat lepší oblek, než ten, který sis vyčaroval," prohodil a James se na něj podíval.

„Mně se líbí ten, co mám. Nebo máš už nějaký vyhlédnutý?" optal se ho a Alastor se spiklenecky pousmál, mávnul hůlkou a z jeho ložnice do kuchyně na stůl přilétl vak na oblek.

„Rozbal to," poručil mu a James se dal to otevírání vaku.

Hned ho do očí uhodila bílá barva obleku, což ho překvapilo, ale také si všimnul, že je tam i černá košile se světle modrou kravatou.

„To je nádherné. Doufám, že Sára bude mít něco, co k tomu sedne," pronesl James a podíval se na Alastora, který se snažil skrýt úsměv.

„Neboj, to je také zařízené, jen se pak netvař překvapeně, až ti poděkuje za nové šaty," řekl a rychle zmizel z kuchyně, že musí v laboratoři něco narychlo dodělat. James se zasmál, znal tyhle chvilky, kdy si jeho děda nebyl jistý situací a tak vždy raději vyklidil pole.

„Jo a máš se pro ni také zítra stavit u nich doma. Adresu máš na pergamenu vedle večeře," křikl na něj ještě děda z chodby a už o něm toho večera neslyšel.

James šel spát brzy, tak jak mu děda řekl a spal celou noc v klidu a bez žádných snů nebo nočních mur.

Byla sobota, pět hodin odpoledne a zbývala hodina do zahájení večírku u Sagnierových. Za půl hodiny se měl James stavit u Sáry doma, což nevěděl přesně, kde je, takže bude zase hledat a proto byl již v bílém obleku a loučil se s dědou, který šel rovnou do domu Sagnierových, aby dohlížel na ukončení příprav.

„Tak ať se tam včas dostanete," řekl mu a přemístil se pryč. James se nejistě pousmál a také se přemístil, ale na začátek ulice, která byla na papírku. Rychle se rozhlédnul kolem sebe, jestli neuvidí nějakého kouzelníka, nebo i normálního mudlu, který mu bude schopen odpovědět.

„Hledáš někoho, mladíku?" ozval se hlas nějaké staré ženy a on se rychle otočil.

„Ano paní, mohla byste mi prosím prozradit, kde najdu dům rodiny Deneuve?" optal se jí slušně, jak se to naučil na hodinách etiky a etikety.

„James Evans pokud se nepletu, pan Deneuve mě poslal na vás počkat a zavést vás k nim domů, mudlové totiž jejich dům nevidí a ani nezvaní kouzelníci jej nespatří," vysvětlila mu stará paní a vydala se cestičkou kolem parčíku s dětským hřištěm.

Šli pár minut, když James spatřil dva větší domy a mezi nimi volné místo, kde by se dala postavit i pořádná vila a taky měl pravdu. Došli až na ono místo a stařenka mu podala ruku, tak se jí chytil a společně s ní prošel brankou. V tu chvíli spatřil nádhernou vilu s nádhernou zahradou.

Stařenka ho pustila a došla až ke dveřím. James se zastavil a hleděl na tu krásu, která byla všude kolem něj. Z toho pohledu ho vyrušilo až odkašlání a on se podíval po jeho původci.

„Omlouvám se, jen mě to ohromilo. Tolik květin jsem neviděl ani v obchodech," pronesl omluvně a rychlým krokem došel až ke stařence.

„Když jsme u těch květin mladíku, nezapomněl jste je náhodou pro mladou paní?" optala se ho a Jamesovi se rozšířily oči hrůzou.

„_Jo a nezapomeň skočit do květinářství a koupit své partnerce kytici, jak se to sluší," zašeptal Alastor Jamesovi, když mu pomáhal s uvázáním kravaty._

Jamesovi se okamžitě objevila v ruce hůlka a začal s ní provádět nejrůznější křivky, spirály a plno dalších pohybů. Našel totiž kouzlo, jak vytvořit květinu podle svých představ a tak se o to právě pokoušel.

Stařenka ho celou minutu sledovala při soustředění a pak vydechla překvapení, když se chlapcovi v ruce objevil květináček s květinou, která měla nádherné květy a také hrála barvami duhy.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem se musel uchýlit ke kouzlům, ale byl jsem tak nervózní, jestli to tu najdu, že jsem úplně zapomněl na květinářství," omluvil se a střenka se usmála.

„Nic se neděje, chlapče, jsem si jistá, že takhle jedinečná květina mladou paní potěší," odpověděla stařenka a on ji následoval do vstupních dveří.

Obrovská vstupní hala ho také uchvátila. Doopravdy to byla vila se vším všudy.

„Vítej, přišel sis pro moji dceru?" ozval se hlas, který už znal a on se otočil na pána domu.

„Dobré odpoledne, pane Deneuve. Ano, jsem tu pro Sáru," odpověděl mu James a Maxmilián mu pokynul, aby ho následoval. James vstoupil do místnosti s několika stolky a židlemi, ale hlavně vysokým barem s barovými židlemi. Maxmilián se postavil za bar a James se na jednu z těch vysokých židlí posadil.

„Dáš si něco k pití? Sára ještě není hotová, a jak vidím, tak jsi tu o dobrých deset minut dříve," nadhodil a on jen přikývnul.

„Pokud mohu, bude stačit sklenička vody," odpověděl mu na první otázku a během pár vteřin před ním doopravdy ležela sklenice ze zeleného skla plná vody. Zvednul ji k ústům a mírně nasál vůni nosem, aby si ověřil, jestli je nezávadná.

„Nevěříš mi, že testuješ, jestli tam není jed?" optal se ho naoko popuzeně.

„Jen síla zvyku. Bystrozor musí být neustále v pozoru, ať už se jedná o cokoliv," odpověděl mu James a Maxmilián si jej pečlivěji prohlédnul.

„Když už jsme u toho dávání si pozor, kdo doopravdy jsi? Přes mé kontakty jsem hledal v kartotékách dětí tvého věku a žádného Jamese Evanse jsem nenašel," řekl jako by nic a sledoval, jak se James zachová. Trochu ho zarazilo, když se stále usmíval.

„Ani jste nemohl. Evans je jméno mojí matky za svobodna. V registru jsem veden pod jiným jménem, které kvůli osobním záležitostem nepoužívám," odpověděl mu James.

„Nepustím svojí dceru s někým, od koho neznám ani pravé jméno," vyjel na něj Maxmilián a Jamesovi se v ruce objevila hůlka. Maxmilián měl v ruce okamžitě i tu svoji, ale James ji namířil na své čelo.

„Finite Absconde Cicatrix!" zašeptal a Maxmilián hleděl, jak se Jamesovi na čele smršťuje část kůže a odkrývá tak jinou vrstvu. Když bylo dílo dokonáno, James oddělal hůlku a ukázal tak svojí jizvu ve tvaru blesku.

„Ještě nevíte, kdo jsem?" optal se ho a Maxmilián sklopil pohled. James se chystal znovu jizvu skrýt, ale do místnosti s barem vešla Sára. Měla na sobě nádherně světle modré šaty a James se na ní otočil, čímž ji ukázal i jizvu na svém čele. Sára si také všimnula hůlek v jejich rukách.

„Co se tu stalo? Kde James vzal tu jizvu?" optala se a létala pohledem z Jamese na svého otce.

„Dovol mi se ještě jednou představit. Jmenuji se Harry James Potter a tu jizvu mi způsobila kletba smrti," pronesl a Sára se na něj nechápavě podívala. Harry Potter, všem známý jako chlapec, který přežil smrtící kletbu a zastavil největšího černokněžníka. Nechápala, proč se vydával za někoho jiného a poté si vzpomněla na první den, kdy se setkali a on se jim představil.

„Vidím před sebou Jamese Evanse a tak to i nadále bude," odpověděla a tentokrát nechápal James. Také chvíli přemýšlel a pochopil, že chce hrát jeho hru na utajení pravé identity.

„Děkuji," odpověděl. „Absconde Cicatrix!" dodal a hůlkou si rozříznul kůži na čele a přetáhnul ji přes jizvu.

„Harry Pottere, …"

„Jamesi Evansi, prosím," skočil Maxmiliánovi do řeči a on po chvilce přikývnul.

„Pane Evansi, čekám svojí dceru doma kolem deváté hodiny večerní. Skvěle se bavte," popřál jim a odešel z místnosti.

„Děkuji za ty nádherné šaty, neměl sis s tím dělat tolik starostí," řekla mu, když k němu přistoupila.

„Jen jsem chtěl, abychom k sobě ladili. Tady máš ještě něco, co jsem vytvořil," odvětil a podal ji svůj výtvor.

„Je to nádherné, má to barvy jako duha," hlesla radostně. „Jen si to odnesu do pokoje a hned se k tobě připojím. Počkáš ve vstupní síni?" optala se a James s úsměvem přikývnul.

James čekal pod schodištěm ve vstupní síni, jak tu místnosti nazvala Sára, a sledoval, jak k němu běží po červeném koberci dolů. V tu chvíli si připadal jako nějaký princ, který čeká na svojí nastávající. Při té představě se mírně začervenal.

„Můžeme?" optal se, když přijala jeho nabízené rámě. Souhlasně přikývnula a James je oba přemístil před pozemky rodiny Sagnierů.

„Akorát na čas, ti čtyři na nás již čekají," ozval se sir Damien, který čekal u hlavní brány, jak bylo domluveno.

„Dobré odpoledne," pozdravili jej sborově a on se na ně usmál. Pak jej už mlčky následovali do sídla, které se před nimi rozprostíralo. Nutno říci, že to byl renesanční zámek s několika domky okolo, kde bydlelo služebnictvo.

U vchodu do tanečního sálu James spatřil dědu, jak kontroluje seznam hostů s těmi, co přicházejí. Když šli kolem, s úsměvem na něj mrknul a James pokračoval dál.

Vešli do tanečního sálu a před nimi se rozprostřela místnost velikosti podobně Velké síni v Bradavicích. Všude bylo plno hostů a kolem stěn byly kulaté stoly, kolem kterých seděli hosté. V čele sálu bylo pódium, na kterém byla kapela, která dnes měla hrát k tanci.

„Ještě, že mě tu nikdo nezná, by mě tu sežrali zaživa," hlesl ve španělštině a Sára se vedle něho pousmála a více mu stiskla ruku, aby mu dala najevo, že ho nedá.

„Tak pojďme mládeži, musíme se představit pánům domu," zavelel Damien a vydali se tedy do čela místnosti, kde stála manželská dvojice.

„Vítejte na našem skromném večírku, sire Lefebvre," pronesl muž s blond vlasy a světle hnědými oči. Podle toho co James usoudil, to byl pan Sagnier, protože matku od dvojčat již viděl a okamžitě ji poznal. Dnes byla oblečená ještě hrozněji, než obvykle.

„Dovolte mi představit mé dva zbývající žáky lekcí tance. Sára Deneuve a James Evans," pronesl Damien a oba zmínění se mírně poklonili, nebo spíše James se uklonil a Sára udělala pukrle, tak jak tomu kdysi bylo a stále je v šlechtických rodech.

„Vítejte. Jsme zvědavi, co vás sir Lefebvre za ten měsíc naučil. Doufám, že se ukážete v tom nejlepším světle," přivítal i je onen muž a Damien je odvedl ke stolu, kde už seděla čtveřice jejich „spolužáků" a Marieta.

„Jamesi, dnes ti to náramně sluší a tobě také Sáro, barvami k sobě ladíte," pronesla Marieta a ukázala jim na dvě volné židličky.

„Tyhle šaty mi James včera večer poslal. Nejdříve se zdály být trochu větší, ale jakmile jsem je měla na sobě, padly mi jako ulité," odpověděla Sára a James si vysloužil dva obdivné pohledy a čtyři překvapené až opovrhující.

„Jamesi, použil jsi na ty šaty nějaké kouzlo na úpravu velikosti?" optal se ho Damien a dívky hned napnuly ouška, aby se dozvěděly něco, co by jim ušetřilo peníze za stále nové šaty.

„Kouzlo zvané obchodní tajemství mezi mnou, dědou a jedním obchůdkem u nás v Anglii na Příčné ulici," odpověděl James s mrknutím oka a Damien se podíval na děvčata a pak se rozesmál.

„Chápu, pokud něco takového existuje, obchodníci to jistě nepoužívají jen tak, jejich tržby by klesly," poznamenal a James se pousmál.

Nějakou dobu se jen tak společensky bavili, nebo spíše James jim vypovídal, jak to vypadá na Příčné ulici a co je tam jiného než na jejich Eiffelově náměstí a naopak. Všichni u stolu ho s nadšením poslouchali do doby, než se ozval cinkot lžičky o skleničku a slovo si vzal pán domu.

„Dovolte mi vás ještě jednou přivítat na našem skromném večírku na počest mé ženy, která dnes slaví narozeniny," oznámil hostům a všichni začali tleskat. Po chvilce všechno utichlo a pán domu si zase vzal slovo. „Nyní nechť kapela hraje a vy se bavte," pronesl do davu a kapela začala hrát. James hned poznal rytmus pro Valčík, ale zatím se k ničemu nechystal. První tanec patřil oslavenkyni a jejímu muži. Všichni je se zaujetím pozorovali, ale jakmile přišla další píseň, James se zvednul ze židle a přistoupil k Sáře.

„Smím prosit?" optal se a s úklonou jí podal svoji pravou ruku. Sára s úsměvem přijala a s několika dalšími páry vpochodovali na taneční parket.

James si byl chvíli nejistý, ale stačil mu jediný pohled do Sářiných zelených očí a byl klidný jako vždy. Tančil zcela automaticky.

Když vešli ti dva na parket a začali tančit, ozval se kolem do kola šum hlasů. Všichni je sledovali a žasnuli nad tím, jak jim to jde. Po dalších dvou delších tancích valčíku se hudba změnila na Waltz a James se Sárou změnili postavení, takže mohli dále pokračovat v tanci. Damien je se zaujetím pozoroval a Marieta se jen usmívala.

„Neměli bychom se k nim přidat? Jsou tam sami mezi dospělými," optala se Marieta Damiena a ten přikývnul. Vstal a nabídnul se a Marieta okamžitě přijala. Postavili se kousek od tančícího páru a své okolí oslňovali ukázkou dokonalého tance.

Mezitím se dvojčata u stolu usmála a spiklenecky se podívala na své partnery.

„Tak co, máte tu hůlku? Mám chuť mu něco udělat, podívejte se, jak se k ní tulí a oba se usmívají jako andílci," optala se Catherine a Xavier přikývnul.

„Doma jsem našel tátovu náhradní hůlku, jak jsem říkal. Zkoušel jsem si pár kouzel a jedno jsem zvládnul, ale mělo by stačit, aby odsud ten zmetek odešel s pláčem a už se neukázal," odpověděl a všichni čtyři se uličnicky usmáli.

„Co je to za kouzlo? Nemůžu se dočkat, až to uvidím na vlastní oči," optala se Isabelle a Xavier se jen usmál. Bylo poznat, že nic neřekne a nechá si to pro sebe.

Všichni čtyři se zvedli a přidali se k tanečníkům na parket, ale v tu chvíli se James se Sárou usadili ke stolu a dali si trochu oddych. Přece jen by rádi vydrželi celý večer a nemohli se unavit hned na začátku. James se napil čisté vody a Sára si nalila jablečný džus.

„Nezdá se ti, že ti čtyři něco chystají? Měli na tvářích podivné úsměvy," optala se Sára a James jen přikývnul. Zakousnul se totiž do jednoho z chlebíčků a pozoroval tancující páry.

„Smím prosit?" ozval se Raphaël vedle nich, když si Catherine sedla vedle Jamese. Ten souhlasně kývnul Sáře na otázku, kterou měla vepsanou v očích, a pozoroval ty dva, jak jdou na parket. Sice se mu to nelíbilo, že mění partnerky, ale on tančit nehodlal.

„Jak se ti líbí na našem panství?" optala se Catherine a James se na ní podíval.

„Je to tu velké a také luxusně vyzdobené. Na mě asi až moc, ale pokud se to líbí tomu, kdo tu žije, je mi to jedno," odpověděl ji a Catherine se zarazila.

„_On právě tvrdil, že je to tu moc přezdobené? Vždyť tohle je ještě nic, oproti velkým akcím," _pomyslela si a ještě jednou si ho prohlédla.

„Nechtěl by ses tu trochu projít? Nebo si zatančit? Ono to, že nemůžeme střídat partnery, mi trochu vadí," hlesla po chvilce a James tedy vstal a vyzval ji k tanci, čemuž se usmála, ale nebyla sama. I Xavier se usmál a přichystal se na svojí šanci.

James došel na parket společně s Cath kousek od Sáry a Raphaëla, aby se s ním mohl vyměnit, kdyby se nudil se svojí novou partnerkou.

Zrovna tančili Slowfox, když Jamesovi přejel mráz po zádech. Rozhlédnul se kolem sebe a spatřil, jak k nim letí temně fialový paprsek. Několik tanečníků přestalo tančit a hleděli na to s překvapením i zděšením. James zareagoval a řídil se svým instinktem. Pustil partnerku, do které strčil, aby odlétla z dráhy kouzla a on uskočil do strany. Paprsek se zaryl do místa, kde před chvíli stál, ale to už na něj letěl další, úplně stejný.

V ruce se mu objevila hůlka a on před sebou jediným mávnutím vytvořil světle modrý štít, který kletbu odrazil. Díval se mezi stoly, aby zjistil, kdo na něj zaútočil, ale nikoho neviděl. Pak najednou zpoza závěsu vylétla další kletba, které uhnul a sám vyslal odzbrojující a omračovací paprsek přímo do závěsu. Byl si jistý, že ho útočník neuvidí, protože se bude chtít skrýt.

Když temně fialovému paprsku uhnul, prolétl kolem něj, ale nenarazil do země, nýbrž do Sáry, která se k Jamesovi rozběhla. Zakřičela bolestí a sesunula se k zemi. V ten moment James vyslal svá kouzla a hned se otočil po zdroji křiku.

V sále již nikdo netančil ani hudba nehrála, všichni se dívali na to, co se před nimi stalo. Nikdo nemohl odtrhnout oči od chlapce, který kouzlil neverbálně a ještě tak rychle, že jenom viděli dva paprsky a konec.

Další křik se ozval zpoza závěsu, když z něj vylétla hůlka, která dopadla k nohám Jamese a pak jen zvuk těla, které spadlo na zem. James tomu nevěnoval pozornost a rychle přiskočil k Sáře, která vzlykala bolestí a držela se za pravou nohu. James k ní přikleknul a chytil ji za ruku.

„Sáro, co tě bolí?" optal se rychle a ona mu jen ukázala, že holeň na levé noze. James na ní tedy položil svojí ruku a jemně přejel po kůži, aby zjistil, jestli je kost na správném místě.

„Jamesi, víš co jí je?" optal se hned Alastor, který se tam přihnal.

„Asi zlomená holenní kost. Kouzla na léčení mi moc nejdou a tolik jich neumím, spravíš to?" optal se dědy a Alastor si kleknul vedle něj. Chvíli kroužil hůlkou kolem dívčiny nohy a pak k ní vyslal světle žlutý paprsek kouzla. Dívka přestala brečet a dívala se na svoji nohu. Pokusila se postavit a James jí pomohl.

„Už je to dobré, ale stále to bolí. Můžu si jít sednout?" optala se Jamese a ten ji objal kolem pasu. Dobře z knihy věděl, že po vyléčené zlomenině nemá člověk danou kost namáhat, nebo se znovu zlomí. Oba dva došli k jejich stolu a Sára se posadila. James z vnitřní kapsy saka vytáhnul malou mističku a odstranil víčko.

„Namažu ti to ještě hojivou mastí, tak chvilku vydrž," vysvětlil a nabral trochu světle zelené hmoty na dva prsty. Hojivou mast jí jemně rozetřel v místech, kde byla kost zlomená. Alastor mezitím vzal hůlku útočníka ze země a došel k Jamesovi.

„Tady je ta hůlka, kterou na tebe zaútočili," pronesl a u stolu už stál i Damien s Marietou. Tři ze čtyř zbylých žáků jeho kurzů se klidily z místnosti pryč, ale ve dveřích je zastavila nějaká bariéra.

„Dveřmi se ven nikdo nedostane, dokud nebude viník potrestán," rozezněl se Alastorův hlas přes celou místnost a všichni se podívali ke dveřím, kde stál Raphaël, Catherine a Isabelle.

„Co s tím máte společného vy tři?" optal se pán domu. Damien se šel podívat pod závěs, odkud se útočilo a do náruče si položil tělo jeho posledního žáka a to Xaviera.

„Co jste mu udělali?" rozkřičela se místností Xavierova matka a klestila si cestu k Damienovi.

„Jen jsem ho omráčil, ale příště mu zlámu všechny kosti v těle, blbečkovi," odseknul ji James, protože byl naštvaný. Místo, aby se ta ženská starala o to, co její syn provedl, se zajímala o jeho zdraví a ostatní jí byli ukradení.

„Klidni se chlapče, snad se toho tolik nestalo. Její noha je zase v pořádku, tak nemusíš tolik šílet," ozval se muž, který se postavil vedle Xaviera a nejspíše i své ženy.

„Jistě, pokud si myslíte, že týden omezeného pohybu, aby se ji ta zlomenina znovu neotevřela, je nic, tak jste pěkně bezstarostný muž. Navíc, ta hůlka je nejspíše vaše, takže pokud Maxmilián Deneuve uzná za vhodné, půjdete před vyšetřovací komisi vy a ne váš syn," vypálil na něj a několik lidí zalapalo po dechu. Jak si může někdo tak mladý dovolit na tak vysoce postaveného muže. Vždyť to je samotný náměstek Ministra kouzel.

„Chlapče, asi ti nedochází, kdo já jsem, že? Jmenuji se Fabian Lamure, Náměstek Ministra kouzel pro Francii. A pokud je mi známo, právě jsi také kouzlil a děti mohou vlastnit hůlku až od jedenácti let, dříve jen s povolením, nebo ve zvláštních případech," pustil se do něj papaláš a v té chvíli zakročil Alastor.

„Je mi upřímně jedno, jak vysoké je vaše postavení, ale na mého vnuka a hlavně Bystrozora ve výcviku si hubu otevírat nebudete, pokud si nechcete rozházet styky s Anglickým Ministerstvem kouzel. Kdybyste byl co k čemu, přijmete hanbu za svého syna, omluvíte se a doma ho náležitě potrestáte," prskl na něj a Fabian ustoupil o dobré dva kroky dozadu. Jeho žena zbledla a Damien si Jamese prohlížel. Zdá se, že toho o sobě ještě hodně neřekl.

„Slečno, omluvte prosím mého syna za špatné chování. Doma ho náležitě potrestáme a doufám, že se brzy uzdravíte a za čtyři týdny nám znovu ukážete váš talent na tanec se svým partnerem," ozvala se paní Lamureová a Sára souhlasně přikývnula. James schoval hojivou mast a sebral ze stolu hůlku. Otočil se na Fabiana a hodil mu ji.

„Kdyby se to mělo opakovat, vrátím mu to stejnou měrou, aby poznal, co je to bolest," okomentoval to a otočil se na Sáru. „Chceš jít domů? Minimálně týden si už nezatančíš," optal se polohlasem a Sára přikývnula.

„Dědo, v devět jsem doma," oznámil mu a objal Sáru kolem pasu, pak se přemístil svým tradičním způsobem.

„Pane Moody, váš vnuk je ve výcviku na Bystrozora již v tohle věku?" optal se ho sir Damien a Alastor se pousmál.

„Svého vnuka učím již od pěti let, kdy se poprvé dokázal cíleně přemístit bez použití hůlky. Součástí výcviku je i návštěva několika zahraničních zemí, ale to by muž, který je informovaný jako vy, měl vědět," odpověděl s úsměvem na tváři a odešel z místnosti, kde se dal zase do hlídání.

Během deseti minut se zábava zase rozjela a všichni se pod návalem jídla a alkoholu nechali unést náladou davu, což zapříčinilo, že na nehodu, která se tu stala, si nikdo později večer nepamatoval, tedy téměř nikdo.

Sir Damien si v tu chvíli promluvil s rodiči všech čtyř dětí, které se účastnili tohoto podlého útoku na Jamese a Sáru a oznámil jim, že je dále nehodlá učit, když nedbají na dodržování ničeho, co je naučil. Naštvané a uražené aristokratické dětičky mu odsekli s tím, že je jeho výuka stejně nebavila a mohou si najít daleko lepšího učitele.

Marieta, která také poslouchala a souhlasila s Damienem, následně v jeho doprovodu opustila večírek a oba zamířili k Sáře domů, aby se Damien dohodl s jejím otcem. Cítil se provinile za to, co se stalo. Sice nemohl vědět, co se stane, ale měl na těch šest dávat pozor, protože za ně měl plnou zodpovědnost, nebo aspoň za Jamese a Sáru, kteří tam oficiálně neměli rodinné příslušníky.

James se přemístil společně se Sárou před její dům a pomalu zamířil k hlavním dveřím. Sára trochu kulhala, protože nemohla pořádně došlápnout na levou nohu, aby si ji znovu nezlomila. V polovině cesty ke dveřím se dveře otevřely a z nich vyšel ustaraný Maxmilián.

„Co se stalo? Jak to, že Sára kulhá?" optal se starostlivě Jamese.

„Prvně ji odneste do jejího pokoje, bude lepší, když si lehne a pokusí se usnout, aby nabrala energii pro léčbu nohy," odpověděl James a Maxmilián se na něj podíval stylem „bez vysvětlení nic neudělám".

„Vysvětlím vám to, ale prvně mě prosím poslechněte," naléhal na něj James a Maxmilián tedy vzal Sáru do náruče a odnesl ji do domu. Ještě mu řekl, ať na něj počká v místnosti s barem a už vybíhal schody do druhého patra. James ho poslechl a během doby, po kterou na něj čekal, si urovnal myšlenky. Po deseti minutách se Maxmilián objevil v místnosti a sednul si do křesla naproti Jamesovi.

„Již mi všechno řekla a děkuji ti, že jsi ji hned dopravil domů," pronesl a James na něj překvapeně hleděl. Čekal, že na něj bude řvát, že jeho dceru neochránil a vystavil ji nebezpečí, ale tohle nečekal.

„Nemáte za co děkovat, já bych se měl omluvit, že jsem ji vystavil takovému nebezpečí. Kdybych tomu kouzlu neuhnul a vyčaroval štít, nestalo by se to," odpověděl James a tentokrát si ho prohlížel Maxmilián.

„Tak mi řekni, jak to bylo z tvého pohledu. Je možné, že tě Sára chránila před mým hněvem a neřekla mi všechno," pronesl neutrálně a James se dal do vysvětlování. Jak si neplánovaně vyměnili partnery, pak během jeho tance musel uhnout kouzlu, které jednou zablokoval svým štítem. Pak jak mu uhnul, aby mohl vyslat své dvě kouzla a přitom fialový paprsek zasáhnul Sáru a zlomil ji nohu. Také mu řekl, jak to pokračovalo a s kým se pohádal.

„Jamesi, po tom, co jsi mi řekl, se nemusíš vůbec za nic omlouvat. Kdybys tomu kouzlu neuhnul a vyčaroval štít, neměl bys čas na vyslání svých kouzel, aby účinně našly svůj cíl. Já ti děkuji za pohotovou reakci a vyléčení mé dcery. Navíc se ti budu muset omluvit za problémy, které ti nejspíše Fabian Lamure ještě způsobí, protože je to strašný egoista," pronesl a James se na něj znovu překvapeně podíval.

„Pane, máte návštěvu. Sir Lefebvre se svojí přítelkyní," ohlásila návštěvu služebná, která se objevila ve dveřích místnosti, a Maxmilián vyskočil na nohy.

„Přiveď je prosím sem a optej se jich, jestli si nedají něco k pití a pokud ano, připrav to," poručil ji a služebná se s úklonou vzdálila.

„Zdá se, že jste dnešního večera trochu rozvířili vody pařížské smetánky," poznamenal a James se rozesmál. Když se ho Max optal, čemu se směje, řekl mu, že si myslel, že i on patří mezi tuhle „smetánku", ale Max ho vyvedl z omylu a vysvětlil mu, jak se věci mezi šlechtou a vysoce postavenými kouzelníky mají.

„Dobrý večer, pane Deneuve. Jamesi, vidím, že tu jsi také, to je dobře," ozval se sir Damien a přijal nabízený gauč, kde se usadil i s Marietou. James se do dalšího rozhovoru moc nezapojoval a po několika minutách se optal, jestli ještě může jít navštívit Sáru, než bude muset domů. Max mu vysvětlil cestu, James se rozloučil a odešel do druhého patra, kde našel Sářin pokoj.

Zůstal u ní do devíti hodin, kdy se rozloučil i s ní a vydal se do vstupní síně, kde si jej odchytil Max a předal mu vzkaz od Damiena, který se týkal dalších hodin tance a etiky s etiketou. Poté se přemístil domů, kde si dal ještě něco malého a lehkého k jídlu a po umytí se uvelebil ve své posteli, kde po chvilce usnul. Za posledních pár hodin toho na něj bylo moc a on bude potřebovat energii na neděli, kdy ho čeká další trénink rozpoznávání jedů v jídle, vaření a příprava lektvarů a také další cvičení kouzel, aby získal lepší rychlost v kouzlení a také aby se naučil zase nějaká nová kouzla. Jako každá neděle i ta nadcházející bude stejně nebo ještě více náročná, než ty předcházející. Ač tento výcvik byl těžký a unavoval ho, stále byl šťastný a měl sílu se smát na své okolí.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Předčasný odchod**

V neděli ráno se James probudil stejně brzo, jako každý jiný den. Rychle se umyl, obléknul se a šel připravit snídani pro sebe a dědu. Přes noc se pořádně vyspal, takže ho nic ze včerejška netrápilo. Sice měl starost o to, aby byla Sára zase v pohodě a mohla se věnovat tanci, který ji bavil.

Byla pravda, že v pondělí začínal školní rok a ona by měla jít do školy, ale jak se od Maxmiliána dozvěděl, bude mít soukromé učitele, takže do školy nepůjde a bude se učit doma.

„Dobré ráno, vyspal ses dobře?" optal se ho Alastor, když se posadil ke stolu.

„Dobré, docela jo, kdy ses vrátil?" odpověděl James.

„Až kolem jedenácté, vystřídal mě někdo z jejich osobní ochranky. Je se Sárou všechno v pořádku?"

„Týden se nebude moci namáhat, takže mi kurzy u sira Damiena na týden odpadají. Nechal jsem ji tam tu svoji hojivou mast, tak by ji nemělo ani nic bolet," odpověděl mu a Alastor se s úsměvem pustil do své porce.

„Včera jsem ještě poslal do Anglie sovu se zprávou, kde žádám, abys byl zařazen do speciálního výcviku Bystrozorů. To znamená, že vysloužilý Bystrozor si vezme pod svá křídla, koho bude chtít v jakémkoliv věku a do jeho dvaceti ho připraví na zkoušky. Zkoušky se mohou konat i dříve, záleží na každém z Bystrozorů, kdy navrhnou své žáky na zkoušky," vysvětlil Alastor a James musel zapít sousto, aby mohl vůbec polknout.

„Je to kvůli tomu, co se stalo včera na večírku?"

„Ano i ne. Technicky vzato tě učím už přes dva roky, takže bylo mojí povinností to vedení sdělit, tudíž ti do složky zapíší, že tvůj výcvik probíhá již dva roky. Tím si kryju i své včerejší tvrzení a měli bychom se tak vyhnout problémům s náměstkem Ministra kouzel zde ve Francii," odpověděl mu a James chápavě přikývnul. Na chvíli se zase pustil do jídla a pak se nad něčím zase zamyslel.

„Kdybychom měli s Ministerstvem nějaké problémy, budeme tu moci zůstat aspoň ještě měsíc?" optal se ho a Alastor se také zamyslel.

„Doufejme, proč se ptáš?"

„Nyní jsem v kurzu jediný kluk a Sára zase jediná holka, tak bych ten kurz rád dokončil a naučil se všechno potřebné. Pokud mám být Bystrozor, budu se muset dostat při vyšetřování do nejrůznější společnosti lidí a chytit je při činu, nebo ne?" optal se ho a Alastor přikývnul, ale tenhle důvod ho moc neuspokojil. Určitě za tím bylo ještě něco jiného a on měl neblahé tušení, že je za tím žena, přesněji řečeno mladá dívka se jménem Sára Deneuve.

Následující týden uběhnul jako voda. James ho strávil tréninkem. S dědou měl už několik desítek soubojů a vždy prohrál, ale to ho nutilo se stále zlepšovat. Vypiloval rychlost, přesnost a jeho reflexi se zrychlily.

Také jim přišla odpověď z Anglie, že Harry James Potter pod krycím jménem James Evans byl zařazen do speciálního výcviku Bystrozorů. Jeho složka byla rozdělena na tři. Jedna byla vedena pro Harryho Jamese Pottera, kde bylo uvedeno, že si užívá dovolené se svým dědou.

Druhá složka byla vedena na ústředí Bystrozorů, která byla pod jménem James Evans a poslední, třetí složka byla v přísně tajné a chráněné místnosti, kde byly záznamy o všech Bystrozorech, kteří měli krycí jméno. Třetí složky v oné místnosti spojovali jejich pravé identity s těmi krycími.

Alastorovi se tohle nikdy nelíbilo, protože ve špatných rukou by se to stalo zbraní, jak zlikvidovat všechny Bystrozory v utajení. Všechno okolo toho ještě Jamesovi vysvětlil a on také vše pochopil. Sdílel s dědou i názor na nebezpečí, která by vznikla objevením oné místnosti, o které věděl jen vedoucí oddělení Bystrozorů.

Sára se během týdne velmi rychle uzdravila, což James viděl na vlastní oči, když ji šel v pátek odpoledne navštívit. Viděl ji, jak pobíhá mezi záhonky s květinami a na celé kolo se vesele směje. Nějakou dobu ji pozoroval, ale nechtěl ji rušit a tak se vrátil domů, aby pokračoval v lektvarech prvního a druhého ročníku.

Jedna věc byla, že znal teorii z knih, ale druhá věc byla praxe. Na tu se Alastor během celého týdne zaměřil a byl rád, že to udělal. James se sice učil rychle, ale to bylo zase na úkor něčeho jiného. Alastor si všimnul, že když se James moc věnuje knihám a jejich postupům při kouzlení, nejde mu to tak dobře, jako když se spoléhá sám na sebe.

James taky po večerech dočetl knihu Mým dědicům a dozvěděl se ještě plno zajímavostí. Nejenže od Mistra Merlina Moudrého získal schopnost astrálního přemísťování (způsob, kterým se James přemisťoval), ale také schopnost neverbální magie již od raného dětství. Byl také rád, že získal třetí knihu do své sbírky a to Neverbální magii.

V knize se také psalo, že může získat mnoho další schopností, ale také nemusí. Prý záleželo na okolnostech a na síle a moci dědice. Dalšími schopnostmi mohlo být kouzlení bez hůlky, zvěromágství a také schopnost si nechat narůst křídla, ploutve, žábra nebo blány. Všechno tohle patřilo k oboru zvěromagie, což Jamese překvapilo.

Zajímavé téma bylo to, že jako každý dědic před ním, si musí vyrobit hůlku sám, aby mohl využívat svojí plnou moc. Řekl to dědovi a ten souhlasil, že budou nadále pátrat po dalších knihách, které mu měli patřit.

Merlin na konci knihy uvedl seznam knih a zvýraznily se ty, které již James vlastnil. Bylo jich celkem třináct, ale pod tímto seznamem ho upoutal malinkatý text.

_Najdi a spoj všech třináct knih v jednu a já se ti ukážu. Odpovím ti na všechny otázky, a pokud tvé úmysly budou čisté, jako tvé srdce, pomohu ti ve tvém snažení._

Mým předkům přečetl v polovině týdne a ke konci se již potýkal s Neverbální magií. Čtením si také zdokonaloval latinu, ale protože neuměl všechno, šlo mu čtení daleko pomaleji, než u jiných knih, které byly v angličtině, francouzštině nebo španělštině. Arabštinu dokázal také číst, ale to mu šlo pomaleji, protože jejich písmo bylo jiné. Pro každé písmenko měli jeden znak a ty se musel naučit, aby se vůbec mohl dát do čtení a pak i psaní.

Po dlouhém, ale zároveň i krátkém týdnu nastalo pondělí, a protože se James těšil na další kurz u sira Damiena, nemohl dospat a byl vzhůru již brzy ráno. Aby se nějak zaměstnal, zaběhal si kolem domu a v laboratoři vytvořil další hojivou mast, ale tentokrát do ní zkusil přidat něco jiného. Na stole mu ležela rudá růže a on její rudé lístky vyluhoval a slitý výluh přidal do hojivé masti.

Nad kotlík se vznesla rudá pára a hmota v kotlíku nabrala světle červený odstín. James se jemně nadechnul páry, čímž se ujistil, že hojivá mást je v pořádku a bez závad a pro sebe se usmál. Byla pravda, že musel trochu pozměnit postup, aby mast přijala výluh z rostliny, ale nebylo to tak složité, jak si myslel.

„Co to tu provádíš?" optal se Alastor a sledoval trochu polekaného vnuka, jak z kotlíku nabírá hojivou mast do ozdobné misky s víkem.

„Trochu jsem upravil postup při výrobě hojivé masti, abych mohl přidat výluh z květů růže a povedlo se mi to. Můžeš to zkontrolovat," odvětil mu a podal mu misku. Alastor si k ní přičichnul a pousmál se. Doopravdy to vonělo po růžích a nenalezl na tom žádnou závadu.

„Zdá se to být bez závady, příště mi řekni předem, až se o něco budeš pokoušet. Nemuselo by se ti něco povést a já bych tě mohl najít s vážným zraněním příliš pozdě, je to jasné?" optal se ho důrazně děda a James přikývnul, že chápe. Alastor ho sledoval, jak po sobě uklidil pracovišt miskou hojivé masti odešel do svého pokoje. Když z něj vyšel, misku už u sebe neměl, ale zato držel brk s inkoustem a menším pergamenem.

Během toho, co Alastor připravil snídani, James sepsal svůj upravený postup výroby a pergamen jednoduchým kouzlem zkopíroval. Kopii podal dědovi, který na to nechápavě hleděl, ale pak se usmál. Došlo mu, že James si to nehodlal nechat pro sebe a o své poznatky se s ním hodlal podělit. Možná to byla vděčnost za to, že ho toho již tolik naučil, nebo jen projev úcty či předání znalostí dál. U Jamese si mohl být jistý všemi třemi možnostmi, ale nevěděl, která z nich je v tuhle chvíli ta správná.

Dopoledne toho dne se James učil z učebnic čtvrtého ročníku, nebo spíše začínal se učit. Kouzelné formule, Přeměňování a Obrana proti černé magii byly jeho nejoblíbenější předměty, pokud nepočítal Lektvary, které se učil rovnou od dědy a učebnice k nim měl přečtené až po sedmý ročník a dokonce si naplánoval, že si koupí další knihy o lektvarech.

Po vydatném obědě si trochu odpočinul a následně se přemístil k Sáře domů, aby ji vyzvedl na kurz. Již na něj čekala před dveřmi, tak se rychle rozloučila s otcem a odběhla za čekajícím Jamesem. Nabídnul jí ruku, a když ji přijala, přemístil je.

„Tak se konečně zase vidíme. Doufám, že jste za ten týden nic nezapomněli," optal se jich Damien a oni se jen usmívali a kroutili hlavami.

„Dobrá, rád bych vám věřil, ale hned si to ověřím a ujistím se, že říkáte pravdu," pronesl přátelsky, když se posadili ke stolu. James pomohl Sáře s židlí, jak jej to učil Damien a ten se souhlasně usmál.

Rozestavěl před ně nejrůznější příbory, talíře a hrnečky se skleničkami. Ptal se jich na to, čím budou jíst různé pokrmy, v čem podávat nejrůznější nápoje a taky na pravidla a zásady slušného chování u stolu. Oba dva mu na všechny jeho otázky odpovídali dobrou hodinu, když je nechal vydechnout.

Mávnutím hůlky zapnul hi-fi věž, z které se začala linout jemná melodie. Damien pokynul Jamesovi a ten se postavil a přešel k Sáře. Stejně jako na večírku, se i nyní uklonil a požádal ji o tanec. Sára přijala a oba poklidnou chůzí došli na parket, kde začali tančit Slowfox. Když se hudba změnila, změnili styl tance, až je Damien vyzkoušel ze všech tanců, které je naučil, což byl Valčík, Waltz, Slowfox a Polka.

„Dnešní dvě hodiny tance budeme věnovat tanci, kterému se říká Tango. Marieta tu bude každou chvíli, takže vám to předvedeme. Zatím se zaposlouchejte do melodie a zkuste určit tempo," řekl a oni jej poslechnuli. Damien si všimnul, že je tu daleko větší klid a vládne tu i pohoda a přátelská atmosféra prostupovala celým domem. Pomalu začal přemýšlet nad tím, že začne vyučovat normální děti, u kterých najde talent pro tanec.

U Jamese ten talent ze začátku neviděl, viděl jen talent na učení se, ale že se ten chlapec takhle projeví, to vůbec netušil. Sára jej také velmi překvapila a při pohledu na ty dva, jak spolu tančí, dostal nápad. Rozhodnul se, že na příští lekci tance pozve fotografa, který jim udělá několik kouzelných fotografií. Pokud to bude možné, chtěl pořídit i fotografie na dalším večírku, který za tři týdny bude on sám pořádat.

Další dvě hodinky se společně s Marietou, Sárou a Jamese nasmáli, když to mladší dvojici moc nešlo a sem tam někdo zakopnul o vlastní nohy a spadl na zem. Nikdo to nebral osobně, všichni se smáli i svým chybám a další pokus byl daleko lepší. Na konci pondělní lekce na ně byl velice pyšný.

Než se Damien nadál, byl pátek a jeho žáci mu předváděli Tango s takovou lehkostí, jako ostatní tance, které se do té doby naučili. Také pochopil, že protahování lekcí nemá význam a nabídnul jim, že je další týden naučí další tanec, který umí, ale to bude to poslední, co je naučí.

Viděl jim na očích, že jsou šťastní po tomto zjištění, ale také smutní. Uvědomili si, že jakmile se nebudou moci, co učit, tohle malé dobrodružství skončí.

Další týden utekl a nikdo si to ani pořádně neuvědomil. Damien je naučil Quickstep. Další hodiny se je rozhodnul vzít do kina na nějaký muzikál, nebo jim nějaký pustit u sebe na televizi, kterou také vlastnil.

Na konci týdne od fotografa obdržel první fotky a podle jeho soudu byly velice povedené. Několik fotek vybral a rozdělil je na dvě hromádky. Také na obě hromádky dal pár fotek sebe a Mariety a jednu společnou, jak vedle sebe na parketu oba páry tančí.

Pátečního večera se na kurzu objevil Alastor s ustaraným výrazem. James hned věděl, že něco není v pořádku a taky že nebylo. Záhy zjistí, že to, co mu děda řekne, se mu ani trošku líbit nebude.

„Dědo, co se děje?" optal se ho, když Alastor vešel do místnosti a všichni se na něj podívali.

„Ministerský náměstek Fabian Lamure o sobě dal vědět. Už jsem začínal věřit, že na incident na nedávném večírku zapomene, když jeho žena zakročila, ale zdá se, že jeho ego bylo pochroumáno sedmiletým chlapcem," nadhodil a podal Jamesovi dopis s pečetí Ministerstva kouzel Francie. James si jej rychle přečetl a musel si jej přečíst ještě jednou, aby tu informaci mohl vstřebat.

„Takže máme týden a tři dny na to, abychom opustili území Francie, a další dva roky nesmíme překročit její hranice," hlesl nahlas rozhodnutí Ministerstva kouzel a podíval se na dědu. „Já tu mínil zůstat minimálně půl roku, než odcestujeme do Španělska. Proč musím vždy ztratit to, čeho si nejvíce cením? Když mi byl rok, vraždící maniak mi zabije rodiče a mě se také pokusí zabít. Když si začnu užívat svobodného života a najdu si něco, co mě baví, tak se objeví další maniak, tentokrát s hnusně velkým egem a vyženeme ze země. Je tohle spravedlnost?" optal se a Alastor se smutně pousmál. Kleknul si k němu a rozcuchal mu vlasy.

„Vždy měj na paměti, že život není fér, nikdy nebyl a ani nebude. Pokud to nejde jinak, naplánujeme znovu cestu a časový plán a vrátíme se sem za tři roky a strávíš tu několik měsíců, než nastoupíš do Bradavic, co ty na to?" optal se ho Alastor a James smutně přikývnul, že chápe.

„Tím se mění některé mé plány a tak je tedy trochu uspíším. Příští týden můžete přijít, ale nemusíte, nicméně v pátek vás tu chci všechny tři vidět ve společenských oblecích a šatech. K ukončení mého kurzu vás pozvu do jednoho kvalitního podniku, kde neustále hraje živá kapela, takže se rozloučíme i tancem," pronesl Damien a James se na něj vděčně podíval.

„Jamesi, dneska máš volno, můžeš se vrátit, v kolik budeš chtít, ale ber ohled na zítřejší výcvik," řekl Alastor a s letmým úsměvem odešel před vilu, odkud se přemístil.

„Jamesi, uvidíme se ještě někdy?" optala se Sára trochu smutně a on se otočil jejím směrem.

„Celý příští týden. Pokud chceš, rád bych tu byl i v pondělí a ve středu. Navíc dneska mám volno, a pokud to tvému otci nebude vadit, mohu u vás zůstat nějakou chvíli. A v budoucnu? Možná někde na cestách, ale za tři roky se určitě vrátím z cest a znovu se tu setkáme," odpověděl a Sára se usmála. I Damien s Marietou se usmáli a všichni čtyři si dali ještě poslední tanec, kde si prostřídali partnery, což nebylo moc snadné, ale zdárně se s tím poprali a užili si to.

James se již chystal odejít, ale vzpomněl si na zítřejší výcvik a něco ho napadlo.

„Damiene, Marieto, jaké je vaše nejoblíbenější ovoce?" optal se jich a oni se na něj zvědavě podívali. Když jim nic nevysvětlil, proč to chce vědět, odpověděli mu a on se s poděkováním rozloučil a přemístil sebe i Sáru k ní domů.

„Víš, co to mělo znamenat?" optala se Marieta, ale Damien jen pozvednul ramena, že si není jistý, ale jistou představu měl. To si nechal pro sebe a nechal ji plavat, protože měl rád překvapení, a kdyby na tohle přišel dřív, tolik by ho to již nepotěšilo.

James u Sáry zůstal do devíti hodin, kdy ji pomohl s pár úkoly, které od soukromých učitelů dostala. Nicméně jeho pomoc byla vedena tak, jak mu pomáhal i jeho děda, když něco chtěl vědět a správně to už vědět měl. Na otázku vždy odpověděl trochu jinou otázkou a pomocí nejrůznějších spojitostí donutil Sáru, aby si na svoji prvotní otázku po chvilce odpověděla sama, takže ji nikdo nemohl obvinit, že ji někdo odpovědi nadiktoval.

Maxmilián je sem tam chodil kontrolovat a byl velice překvapen. Za ty necelé dva měsíce se James změnil a změnila se i jeho dcera. Byl si toho vědom, stejně jako toho, že jednou James odejde a jeho dcera bude zase bez přátel. Možná by ji jenom měl poslat do normální školy, než dostane dopis z některé z kouzelnických škol ve Francii nebo Španělsku. Nebude ji řídit život, nechá ji, aby si sama vybrala, co pro ni bude nejlepší.

James se loučil se Sárou u hlavních dveří, když ho chytila za ruku a zastavila ho v odchodu.

„Nešlo by nějak zařídit, abyste s tvým dědou nemuseli opustit Francii? Vaše Ministerstvo přeci může něco udělat, aby zrušilo rozhodnutí o vašem vyhostění ze země," hlesla a nevěděla, že ji otec pozoruje. Nevěděl to ani James.

„Také mě to mrzí, že se za týden uvidíme naposledy, ale jednou bych odešel tak i tak," odpověděl ji a už od ní stál jen kousek.

„Nesnáším ty čtyři za to, že tě dostali do takových problémů a nyní musíš odjet o čtyři měsíce dřív," hlesla a její hlas zněl naštvaně.

„Ne, nesmíš je nenávidět. Nemusíte být přátele, ale nenávist plodí zlo, čímž byli oni důkazem na tom večírku. Záviděli nám, hlavně mě. Od samého začátku mě neměli rádi, kvůli tomu, že jsem neměl žádný titul, možná mi záviděli, že jsem tak silný v magii, možná v tom bylo ještě něco jiného, nebo vůbec nic.

Ale pamatuj si, že závist se časem mění na nenávist, která ústí ve zlo, které je v každém z nás a jen my sami rozhodujeme, jestli nás ovládne nebo ne. Tohle napsal Mistr Merlin Moudrý ve své knize a má pravdu. Navíc odpouštět je božské," řekl a Maxmilián se zarazil nad jeho slovy. Sára na něj také hleděla s překvapením v očích.

„Navíc všechno zlé je k něčemu dobré. Budu se moci ještě vrátit před tím, než nastoupím do Bradavic. Minimálně čtyři měsíce tu pak strávím, hodlám zde oslavit i své jedenácté narozeniny, teda pokud mě v Africe nesežere nějaká sfinga, v Rusku neumrznu a v Japonsku ještě nevím, co míním dělat, ale určitě něco vzrušujícího," dodal ke své předchozí řeči a Sára se rozesmála.

„Až tě nějaká sfinga bude chtít sníst, tak ji řekni, že si tě k jídlu dát nemůže, že se musíš vrátit do Francie, kde na tebe čeká osoba, která tě má velmi ráda," řekla a rychle mu dala pusu na tvář. Pak se na něj ještě usmála a zmizela ve dveřích domu. James ještě chvíli stál na místě, jako zmražený a snažil se pochopit význam toho, co mu Sára řekla a následně udělala. Celý rozčarovaný se přemístil domů, kde si nevzal nic k jídlu a rovnou zalehnul do postele, kde usnul.

Maxmilián byl zaplaven zvláštními pocity. Byl rád, že jeho dcera byla šťastná, ale trápilo ho, když zjistil neblahou skutečnost, že její štěstí vyprchá na konci příštího týdne. Pokud si dobře vzpomínal, tak James měl odcestovat do Španělska. Několikrát ho zaslechnul, jak se o tom se Sárou bavil, jak si s dědou naplánovali cestu po několika zemích, než bude muset nastoupit do školy, jako každý jiný kouzelník.

Jeden nápad se mu v hlavě střídal s druhým a ani jeden nebylo lehké zrealizovat a většina z toho nezáležela na něm. Jedním z těch nápadů bylo, že by se i se Sárou také vydal do Španělska, kde žila jeho manželka. Sice se moc nepohodli, a proto se rozešli a on získal Sáru pro sebe, ale kvůli ní by tohle i zkusil, ale byl tu také problém, že nevěděl, kam James s dědou přesněji pojede. Ale i tak se rozhodnul, že se o to pokusí a poradí se i s Alastorem, jaký na to má názor a jestli by mu mohl něco z jeho plánů říci, nebo je popřípadě přizpůsobit.

Pondělí až čtvrtek James trávil výcvikem, který byl vždy dopoledne a odpoledne trávil se Sárou. Maxmilián se dokonce dvakrát stavil u nich doma a o něčem s Alastorem jednal, ale ani z jednoho to James nevytáhnul.

Byl pátek a on musel do obchodu pro svůj oblek a Sářiny šaty na večerní rozlučkový večírek. Strávil tam dobrou hodinu a půl, než si vybral svůj oblek a také šaty pro Sáru. Sáře vybral tmavě červené šaty a po čase, kterou u ní strávil, věděl, jakou má velikost a tak nebyl problém s tím, aby ji šaty padly.

Sám si vybral na oko černý oblek, ale když na něj posvítil, oblek házel tmavě modré odlesky. Košili si vybral světle modrou a kravatu měl také modrou, ale tmavší. Oblek mu seděl k obličeji i k vlasům, což mu i prodavač řekl a pochválil jeho výběr.

Po jedné hodině polední se dostal domů na oběd, který do sebe rychle naházel a následně se do tří hodin zavřel v laboratoři.

„Jamesi, měl by ses připravit. Za dvě hodinky se máme sejít s ostatními," křikl na něj Alastor a James vyběhnul celý zpocený a zamaštěný z laboratoře se dvěma miskami v rukou. Alastor si stačil všimnout, že na nich bylo japonskými kanji znaky napsány jména lidí, pro které byly misky určeny,

„Dobře, hned se dám do příprav, všechno mám hotové," odpověděl mu rychle a vběhnul do svého pokoje. Ve dveřích se zarazil, protože na jeho posteli byly stále dva vaky, jeden s oblekem a v druhém byly šaty. Chvíli se na to nechápavě díval a pak si uvědomil, že zapomněl Sáře donést její šaty. Rychle je tedy popadl a přemístil se před vchodové dveře jejího domu. Dveře mu otevřela služebná a usmála se na něj.

„Tati, nemůžu si vybrat šaty, pomůžeš mi?" ozvalo se volání Sáry přes celý dům.

„Řekl ti James, v čem se chystá jít? Možná by to pak bylo snazší," ozval se Maxmilián z druhého konce domu a vydal se směrem k jejímu pokoji.

„Pane Deneuve, pan Evans přišel na návštěvu," ozvala se služebná a Maxmilián k nim dolů seběhnul. James mu podal vak se šaty pro Sáru a s úsměvem se přemístil pryč. Max se do vaku podíval a na tváři se mu objevil úsměv.

„Zdá se, že myslí na všechno," poznamenal jen tak do větru a vyběhnul schody do druhého patra, kde pokračoval v cestě, kterou byl nucen přerušit.

James se rychle přemístil zpátky do svého pokoje. Vzal si tam čisté oblečení a zalezl do koupelny. Rychle se osprchoval a ještě jednou si umyl vlasy. Pak si je kouzlem usušil a snažil se je učesat a použil k tomu i pár kouzel, ale moc se mu to nevedlo. Když už měl málo času, vzdal své snažení a obléknul se do svého obleku.

„Jamesi, kde jsi? Už je čas," křikl nervózně Alastor a on vyšel ze svého pokoje. Pokud by ho Alastor neznal, právě by si myslel, že před ním stojí dítě někoho s velmi vysokým postavením ve společnosti. Neměl slov a tak si jen hvízdnul.

„Takže mi to sluší? Jak asi budou reagovat ostatní?" optal se James a Alastor se rozesmál nad představou, jak se asi ostatní budou tvářit. Nejvíce byl zvědavý na Sáru, co si o něm pomyslí. Navíc si všimnul, že se James před hodinkou a půl přemístil pryč a zase po minutě byl zpátky, takže jí koupil další šaty.

„_Učí se rychle,"_ pomyslel si Alastor a natáhnul k Jamesovi ruku. Ten se jí chytil a kývnutím hlavy naznačil, že se o to postará. Alastor pochopil a již jen cítil, jak ho jeho vnuk přemístil. Astrální přemístění bylo jiné, než to normální. U normálního přemístění jste měli pocit, že vás někdo protahuje potrubím a vy nemůžete dýchat, ale u astrálního přemístění jste se na zlomek vteřiny objevili na hvězdném nebi. Člověk s rychlým vnímáním svého okolí by viděl, jak se pod jeho nohama rychle otáčí Země a při zastavení se přemístění dokončí.

Na hodinách ve městě odbilo pět hodin a James se s dědou objevil vedle skupinky lidí, kteří se rozhlíželi, kde jsou.

„Jamesi, ty si svůj příchod vždy naplánuješ na tu pravou chvíli, že?" optal se ho Maxmilián a James se pousmál. Nicméně to bylo to poslední, co kdo řekl, protože si ho všichni překvapeně prohlíželi. Jeho tmavě modrý až černý oblek je uchvátil.

„Nekoukejte se tak na mě, víte, že to nemám rád," hlesl a uhnul pohledem. Alastor se zasmál a ke slovu se dostal Damien.

„Dobrá. Do té restaurace jsem zařídil přenášedlo, už nás čekají, můžeme?" optal se jich a všichni k němu přistoupili, ale James o krok ustoupil.

„Děje se něco?" optal se ho Damien a James se trochu nervózně podíval na přenášedlo.

„Jamesi, pomůžu ti s tím. Nemůžeš se všude přemisťovat, na některá místa se přemístit nikdo nedokáže, protože jsou chráněná a jedinou cestou tam bude přenášedlo, tak nedělej cavyky a pojď," řekl Alastor, ale James zavrtěl hlavou.

„Promiň, ale nehodlám se zase rozplácnout o zem na místě, kam nás to přenese. Dobře víš, že tohle nesnáším, stejně jako letax, který mě vyhodí z krbu dřív, než si uvědomím, že jsem na místě," namítal James, ale to už Damien odpočítával. Sára k němu natáhnula ruku a on na poslední chvíli přijal, pak už jen pocítil trhnutí v okolí pupku a tažení tím stísněným prostorem. Když ho tento pocit bezmocnosti opustil, seděl v rohu místnosti a zády se opíral o zeď. Mnul si hlavu a naštvaně se díval do země.

„Nestalo se ti nic?" optala se starostlivě Sára. James zavrtěl hlavou a postavil se na nohy. Stále si mnul temeno hlavy, kde mu rašila menší boule.

„Myslím, že do tvého výcviku zahrneme i přesun pomocí přenášedel a letaxu," poznamenal Alastor s šibalským úsměvem a James se na něj vyděšeně podíval.

„To mě chceš zabít? Jsem ochotný podstoupit skoro cokoliv, ale na tohle zapomeň," prsknul na něj a všichni se rozesmáli.

„Tak si z toho nic nedělej, nemůžeš být ve všem nejlepší," rýpnula si Sára a zavěsila se na jeho ruku. Damien jim pokynul a vedl je dovnitř restaurace.

James vstoupil se Sárou jako poslední a nestačil se divit. Celá restaurace byla řešena tak, že byla do oválu. Stoly byly umístěny v kójích podél stěn a uprostřed byla na pódiu živá kapela, která hrála jednu píseň za druhou. Taneční parket byl naleštěný a dost osvětlený. Jamesovi zářily oči nadšením, že zapomněl i na to, že se sem musel přemístit pomocí přenášedla.

„Tak pojďte vy dva, ať nestojíte v cestě dalším hostům," napomenul je Damien a oba doběhli skupinku, která si již sedala ke stolu. Damien nahlásil objednávku a číšník jim oznámil, že za deset minut bude prostírat. Nápoje jim donesl hned a oni se společně bavili. James byl ale potichu a přemýšlel nad vhodnou chvílí, kdy předat své dárky na rozloučenou.

Když po čtyřiceti minutách pojedli, rozhořela se debata o tom, jak se těm dvěma v kurzu u Damiena dařilo. James nerad poslouchal, když jej někdo chválil a šlo to mimo něj, tak vyzval Sáru k tanci a jako jediní byli na parketu. Dospělí je pozorovali se zaujetím a Maxmilián vypadal velmi šťastně. Tak šťastnou dceru už pěkně dlouho neviděl, proto doufal, že jeho plán vyjde.

„Alastore, už víš, kde ve Španělsku budete? Nechci, aby její štěstí tak rychle skončilo," pronesl a vysloužil si překvapený výraz od sira Damiena.

„Ptal jsem se známých a zařizoval přenášedlo na Ministerstvu a podobně. Pokud to vyjde, bydleli bychom na vesnici kousek od města, kde bydlí vaše žena," odpověděl Alastor a Maxmilián souhlasně přikývnul.

„Dobrá, nic jim neřekneme, a pokud to vyjde, během příštího týdne ti napíši," řekl Maxmilián a Damien lítal pohledem z jednoho na druhého.

„Pánové, zdá se mi to, nebo jste se rozhodli je dát dohromady?" optal se jich a Alastor se pousmál, přičemž se otočil na Maxmiliána a nechal to na něm, aby to vysvětlil.

„Abyste věděli, Sára nikdy neměla moc přátel a my stojíme na nejnižší příčce šlechty ve Francii, takže ani jiné děti z rodin, se kterými se stýkáme, se s ní moc nebaví. James je první s kým je tak ráda, a když ji vidím tak šťastnou, nemohu dopustit, aby to štěstí zase ztratila. Aspoň pár měsíců navíc, než se s tím plně vyrovná a užije si trochu života," vysvětlil Maxmilián a Damien se souhlasně usmál. Vyzval Marietu k tanci a přidal se k mladému páru. Damien také zajistil, aby je při tanci několikrát vyfotil skrytý fotograf, který jim fotky dodá ještě tento večer.

V restauraci strávili ještě dvě hodiny, během kterých si James zatančil i s Marietou. Během toho času si všichni muži vystřídali obě ženy, pokud to tak jde říci a celý večer si to užívali. Ke konci je Damien požádal, aby si stoupli všichni k sobě a nechal je vyfotit. Fotograf mu za menší peníz dal všechny zbylé fotky, které udělal a Damien je doplnil do alb, které vytvořil.

Všichni se již chystali odejít, když jim Damien předal dvě alba. Jedno Sáře a druhé Jamesovi. Oba se na něj vděčně podívali, ale James je překvapil, když vytáhnul dvě misky a Damienovi a Marietě podal každému po jedné.

„Co to je?" optala se Marieta a zkoumala látku přes misku. Přičichla a ucítila vůni jablka.

„Nevěděl jsem, co vám dát, aby to bylo účelné a někde to jen tak neleželo bez použití, tak jsem vám udělal hojivou mast. Marieto, ty máš ráda jablka, proto voní po nich a Damienova mast voní po pomerančích.

Pro tebe Sáro, jsem taky jednu vytvořil, ale je jiná, než všechny ostatní. Doufám, že poznáš čím," řekl a podal ji zdobenou misku. Sára si ji vzala a přičichla. Překvapeně se na Jamese podívala a pak dala přičichnout svému otci a ostatním.

„Voní to po růžích, jak je to možné? Myslel jsem, že do hojivé masti jde přidat jen výtažek z ovoce," optal se Maxmilián a Alastor se usmál.

„James strávil několik hodin v laboratoři, než se mu ten recept povedlo upravit, aby mohl přidat výluh z okvětních lístků růže," prozradil Alastor a všichni se na Jamese podívali. Mírně se začervenal a odvrátil pohled.

„Moc děkuji," řekla Sára a políbila jej na tvář. Zase to udělala a James zase nechápal. Mohl si myslet cokoliv, ale proč by si Sára dělala naději, že by s ní někdy byl? Cítil k ní něco víc než jen přátelství, ale nedával tomu žádnou naději. Měl před sebou ještě pár let tréninku a to ho udržovalo při zemi.

Pak se s nimi James i Alastor rozloučili a společně se přemístili domů, kde si ještě ten večer James zabalil všechno oblečení do kufru. Své dva obleky nejdříve kouzlem vyčistil a pak je dal do obalu, kde se jim nic nemělo stát.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Španělsko a zvěromagie**

James ve Francii déle vydržet nemohl. Bylo nedělní odpoledne, když měl všechno zabalené a byl přichystaný na cestu. Dokonce sbalil i všechno v laboratoři a zabalil také dědovi, který byl překvapen. Na odchod o den dříve nic nenamítal, tak jen zařídil předání domu zpátky majiteli a vydali se na Ministerstvo, kde je již čekal doprovod.

„Dobré odpoledne, pane Moody, Evansi," pozdravil je někdo ze stráže a podle malého odznáčku to byl Bystrozor.

„Jak pro koho, Müllere," odpověděl Moody a jmenovaný jen přikývnul, že chápe. Na Jamese se usmál a pak je odvedl na oddělení kouzelnické přepravy, kde na ně čekal další Bystrozor již s připraveným přenášedlem.

„Vidím, že jste se rozhodli zemi opustit o den dříve. Vedlo vás k tomu něco zvláštního?" optal se jich čekající Bystrozor.

„Ale jistě, že vedlo. Nechtěl jsem dopřát jistému egoistickému blbečkovi, aby z našeho odchodu zítra udělal nějaké divadélko," odpověděl James se sarkasmem v hlase.

„Zdá se, že o jistých lidech nesmýšlíte zrovna moc vřele," podotkl Müller.

„Jen o jednom z nich. Při vší smůle to musím být zrovna náměstek Ministra kouzel," podotknul a uchopil přenášedlo. Stále se mu tímhle způsobem nechtělo cestovat, ale byla to cesta, jak jim ukázat, že s odchodem nemají problém a ani je dělat nebudou. Alastor následoval jeho příkladu a jen svým kolegům z jiné země kývnul. Napočítal na prstech do tří a pak se přenášedlo aktivovalo.

Jako vždy ten stejný pocit při cestování přenášedlem Jamese popadl a po chvíli zase opustil. Jako vždy se rozplácnul o zem, tentokrát ho to hodilo pod nějaký stůl a žena za ním s křikem vyskočila ze židle, o kterou se James zastavil.

„Omlouvám se," řekl plynulou Španělštinou i s přízvukem, který získal od Sáry. S tou omluvou se rychle odběhnul postavit vedle dědy, který se Anglicky domlouval s další ženou za vysokým pultem.

„Chlapče, odkud jste a proč vás to přenášedlo tak vyhodilo?" optala se ona vyděšená žena.

„Kdyby to dělalo jen přenášedlo, ono mě tak vyhazuje i krb po použití letaxu, proto tohle cestování nemám rád," odpověděl ji a žena si ho prohlížela. Alastor jako vždy nerozuměl skoro ničemu, jen pár slovům, které pochytil při tom, jak se James učil.

„Dobrá, jména a důvod návštěvy?" optala se žena a hleděla na Alastora, ale ten na ni jen nechápavě hleděl. Pokynul Jamesovi a ten se dal do vysvětlování. Dobrých deset minut tam strávili, než je pustili ze španělského Ministerstva kouzel.

Hlavní město Španělska, Madrid se před nimi rozprostíral jak na zlatém podnose. Město bylo ve večerních hodinách zaplaveno světli pouličních lamp i reklamních billboardů. Ve městě byl ruch, ale ne jako v jiných městech. James se zaposlouchal a mohl slyšet nahlas hrající hudbu z každé strany města.

„Dědo, kde budeme bydlet?" optal se James zvědavě.

„No, abychom měli klid, zařídil jsem bydlení v jedné kouzelnické vesničce kousek od Valencie. Tam se budeme muset dostat vlakem, neznám to tu a přemisťovat se naslepo není bezpečné," odpověděl mu děda a on přikývnul.

V Madridu si našli menší hotel, kde přespali přes noc a v pondělí ráno nasedli na vlak do Aranjuez, odkud jeli přes město Cuenca, až se nakonec dostali do Valencie. Než se tam ale dostali, jednou museli přesedat a také jim cesta vlakem trvala celý den. James byl překvapen, jak je Valencie obrovská. V průvodci, který mu ve vlaku děda podal, se dočetl, že je to třetí největší město podle obyvatel. Děda mu také řekl, že kdysi ve Valencii žilo hodně kouzelníků a měli tam pevnost, ale mudlové je už dávno vyhnali a proto se rozprchli po celém Španělsku, kde založili malé vesničky a právě do jedné takové vesničky mířili.

„Jak se vlastně jmenuje ta vesnice, ve které budeme bydlet?" optal se James, když s dědou šli pěšky mimo Valencii. Do oné vesničky nejel žádný autobus, ani ji nikdo z mudlů neznal, tak dokonale byla ukryta před jejich zraky.

„Lorca. Podle jednoho básníka, který v ní žil a byl významný hlavně v mudlovské literatuře," odpověděl mu děda a dál pokračoval polní cestou k lesu. James si všimnul, že je tam velmi horko, což ho překvapilo. Měl si uvědomit dříve, že budou daleko blíže k rovníku a tak bude i větší teplota. Rukávem cestovního pláště si utřel pot s čela a dál šel vedle dědy.

„Další tři čtyři měsíce tu bude snesitelná teplota, ale v období léta je tu hrozně vedro. Je pravda, že v Anglii je také vedro v jisté dny, ale tady je to neustále. Naštěstí se můžeme spolehnout na kouzla, která mohou upravovat teplotu v domech, takže horkem neumřeme," podotknul a jeho hlas zněl pobaveně. James si všimnul, že Alastor má teplo rád, ale zima mu také nevadí.

Do vesničky Lorca dorazili až pozdě v noci, kdy se den přehoupnul do dalšího a oni byli unaveni jak mezci. Jejich pronajatý dům stál na okraji vesničky a Jamesovi to nijak nevadilo. Pokud měl trénovat kouzla, bude radši, když jej nikdo neuvidí, než aby byl ve středu pozornosti.

Albus Brumbál seděl ve své pracovně v Bradavicích a četl si dopis, který dostal od Ministra kouzel Francie. Velice ho udivilo, že Alastor a James opustili zemi, i když se mohli odvolat. Nechápal Alastora, kdykoliv by se do nadřízených pustil, aby bylo podle jeho, ale tohle bylo divné. Navíc podle dalších zpráv odcestovali do Španělska.

Albus se také pousmál nad fotkou, kterou mu jeho informátor poslal. Byl na ní James s nějakou mladou dívkou, třemi dalšími lidmi a Alastorem. Chlapcovi oči plály plameny štěstí, ale spatřil v nich i smutek. Dívka ho fascinovala barvou očí, byla téměř stejná, jako u Jamese. Na zadní straně fotografie se psalo, že ona dívka se jmenovala Sára Deneuve, což mu nic neříkalo.

Informátor se dozvěděl i o tom, jak se James předvedl na jednom večírku, kde dokázal vyčarovat štít a také použil odzbrojující a omračující kletbu v rychlém sledu. To jej také překvapilo, nechápal, jak může kouzlit takhle na veřejnosti, ale to mu vysvětlil zase jiný dopis, kde se dozvěděl, že byl James oficiálně zařazen do speciálního výcviku na Bystrozora.

Pokud tohle všechno byla pravda, což na 99% byla, zřejmě pro Jamese nebude studium v Bradavicích nic nového. Měl sice ještě čtyři roky, ale pokud toho uměl tolik jen za pár měsíců, sedm let studia zvládne hravě, pokud na to bude mít sílu. Na stole mu ležela ještě jedna složka, ale ta se Jamese netýkala tak přímo, jako jiné složky.

Ona složka byla totiž naplněna papíry o domu jeho rodičů. Domu číslo sedm v Godrikově dole, který na začátku školního roku dal zrekonstruovat. Bylo to velmi těžké, protože byl zničen černou magií a její odstraňování dlouho trvá. Uplynul měsíc prací na rekonstrukci a stále zaklínači odstraňovali ochranná kouzla a černou magii, aby mohli vybudovat novou ochranu a následně začít s opravou.

Když nic jiného, měl by dostat aspoň dům po rodičích, říkával si Albus, když na rekonstrukci posílal náležité peněžní částky. Nečerpal jen ze svého fondu, ale domohl se financí i z Ministerstva kouzel, které mělo Jamesovi vyplatit plat jeho otce za dva roky služby po jeho smrti. Nicméně James nic nedostal, ani na jeho účet nic nepřibylo, tak se do toho vložil Albus a všechny peníze z Ministerstva dostal.

To se zase neobešlo bez toho, aby se o tom nedozvěděla veřejnost, takže o Harrym Potterovi se po šesti letech zase na chvíli začalo psát ve spojitosti s Brumbálem a Harryho domem v Godrikově dole. Našlo se i pár článků, které se zase pustily do toho, kde se právě Chlapec, který přežil, nalézá a co asi dělá. Jednalo se o tom i na další schůzi Fénixova řádu, ale Albus všechny ujistil, že se nic neděje a chlapec je v pořádku se svým dědou.

Albus byl rád při informacích. Několikrát prosil Fawkese, jestli by na Jamese nedohlédl, ale fénix se k ničemu neměl. Jen se na Albuse smutně díval a sem tam mu zazpíval krátkou píseň, po které usnul. Fawkes to dělal vždy, když Albus odmítal odpočinek a přepínal se.

Uběhnul týden od toho, co byly ve Španělsku, a James měl prozkoumanou celou kouzelnickou vesničku. Dokonce se spřátelil s několika dětmi a hrál jejich hry, které znali snad všude na světě, sice vždy s nějakou tou úpravou, ale taková schovávaná nebo slepá bába se neměnila.

James s Alastorem snídal, když si James přičichnul k čaji a šel ho vylít do dřezu. Oknem do kuchyně vletěla sova, ale James si toho nevšimnul.

„Musíš do mého oblíbeného čaje lít ty jedy? Pak mám daleko větší spotřebu a než vždy dojde nový, musím pít ty další," optal se popuzeně James, protože už páté ráno musel vylít čaj.

„Co takhle nechat výcvik na mě a jen plnit jeho úkoly? Navíc ve Valencii jsem našel mudlovskou školu tance, nechtěl bys tam chodit?" optal se ho a James se na něj podíval.

„Ty mě chceš poslat do taneční školy? Proč?"

„No, ve Francii tě tanec velmi bavil, tak jsem si myslel, že by ses chtěl naučit i něco dalšího. Navíc v každé zemi se tančí a poslouchá něco jiného, takže se stále máš co učit," odpověděl mu Alastor a schoval si dopis do kapsy hábitu.

„Říkáš mudlovská škola tance? Zní to zajímavě, ale také se komplikuje pár věcí," nadhodil James a Alastor se rozesmál.

„Zopakuju ti to, co jsi mi řekl. Jako Bystrozor se budeš muset zařadit do společnosti lidí, které budeš chtít chytit při činu. Ber to jako součást výcviku, zapadnout mezi mudly a jako mudla se i chovat. Zvládneš to?" optal se ho a James se na něj nevěřícně díval.

„Dobrá, ale moc se neraduj. Žil jsem u mudlů šest let, bude to lehké mezi ně zapadnout," nadhodil zase James a Alastor se zase rozesmál.

„Jak se zachováš, když se dostaneš do nebezpečí? Jako mudla nebudeš moci používat kouzla, smíříš se s tím, že do tebe narazí jakékoliv kouzlo a ty se nebudeš moci bránit?" optal se ho a Jamesovi zmrzl úsměv na tváři.

„Tak to bude zábava," hlesl ironicky a odešel do kuchyně umýt nádobí ze stolu.

„Škola ti začíná od zítřka. Pondělí až pátek od tří do pěti hodin," oznámil mu a vydal se doplnit zásoby v laboratoři. James si povzdechnul a odešel ven. Dnes si měl stavit u vypravěče, který žil na druhé straně vesnice.

Tento starý kouzelník si jej k sobě pozval po tom, co Jamese zahlédnul, jak se astrálně přemisťuje a kouzlí neverbálně. Nejprve si James myslel, že ho bude chtít nahlásit, ale on ho pozval k sobě domů, že mu poví nějaký starý příběh, který jej určitě bude zajímat.

James šel přes náměstíčko vesničky a pozdravil se s několika dětmi, které denně vídával si spolu hrát. Ty starší, které musely do školy, chodily do vesnické školy. Tam se učili všechno, co se učí mudlové na základních školách. Pokud šlo o Jamese, děda mu také domů donesl knihy z oné školy, aby se naučil všemu, co se učí i mudlové. Bylo to nezbytné pro jeho budoucí krytí mezi mudly.

„Dobré ráno, chlapče," ozval se od dveří vesnický vypravěč. James ho slušně pozdravil a následoval ho do domu. Dům byl zevnitř krásně vybavený. Všechno bylo obloženo světlým smrkovým dřevem. Nábytek byl zase z tmavého mahagonového dřeva, takže James jen koulel očima, na to, co vidí.

„Máte to tu hezky zařízeno," řekl a sednul si do křesla, které mu starý muž nabídnul.

„Nejdříve bych se měl představit. Jmenuji se Demetrio Ambrosius," představil se a James se na něj překvapeně díval. Rychle ale své překvapení skryl a přemýšlel.

„Já jsem James Evans," představil se zase James a Demetrio zakroutil hlavou.

„Znám tvé skutečné jméno. Vím, že již vlastníš tři knihy Mistra Merlina Moudrého, jak jej nazýváš," pronesl muž a James se na něj zaměřil pohledem. Chvíli si ho zkoumal a rozmýšlel se, co říci.

„Takže jsem se setkal s někým, kdo má jméno mého předka ve svém jménu. Pokud toho víte tolik, musíte mít nějakou knihu u sebe," řekl klidným a rozvážným hlasem. Demetrio se usmál a odešel někam do vedlejší místnosti. Když se po pár minutách vrátil, nesl knihu vázanou v kůži.

„Knihu ti dám, ale musíš dokázat, že v ní dokážeš číst a také mi musíš říci, které knihy již máš." James si od něj knihu převzal a otevřel ji.

„Takže Zvěromagie. V Nejstarší a nejmocnější magičtí tvorové světa se na ní několikrát odkazovalo, protože v Nejstarší a nejmocnější magičtí tvorové světa slouží jako seznam zvířat, do kterých se může kouzelník přeměnit.

Dokonce je tu návod, jak si připravit Snový lektvar a všechny přísady mám doma v laboratoři, nebude to těžké jej vytvořit, Veritasérum je těžší. Už se nemůžu dočkat, až zjistím, do čeho se mohu přeměnit," říkal radostně James a ani si nevšimnul, jak se Demetrio usmívá.

„Dobrá, jaké další dvě knihy ještě máš?" optal se ho a James si uvědomil, že mu ještě dluží tuhle část dohody.

„Mám doma ještě knihu Mým dědicům a Neverbální magie," prozradil a Demetrio se na něj překvapeně podíval.

„Takže Mistrovské přemisťování nemáš?" optal se ho a James zavrtěl hlavou.

„Přemisťovat jsem se naučil v pěti letech, když mě bratranec se svojí partičkou mudlovských kluků šikanoval a já si přál jim zmizet. Zjistil jsem, že je to astrální přemisťování, není k tomu potřeba hůlka a dostanu se i do zabezpečených objektů," řekl a Demetrio se na něj s hravým pohledem díval. Ty jiskřičky v očích mu připomínali Brumbála, ale to bylo tak všechno.

„Co bys řekl tomu, že bych tě učil osobně? Já tu knihu již znám a dokážu se přeměnit asi do pěti zvířat, s tvým mládím a mocí bys mohl dokázat ovládnout přeměnu v jakékoliv zvíře," navrhnul mu a James přikývnul.

„Bude dobré mít dalšího učitele, ale budu moci jen o víkendech nebo až večer. Od pondělí do pátku budu chodit na hodiny tance do nějaké mudlovské školy ve Valencii," řekl mu a on mu pokynul rukou, že je to v pořádku.

„Mohu se ještě zeptat, co zatím umíš za tance? Moje vnučka mi psala, že miluje tanec a tak se snažila naučit co nejvíce tanců," optal se a James se na chvíli zasnil, jak by byl rád zase zpátky ve Francii a ještě jednou si se Sárou zatančil.

„Valčík, Tango, Waltz, Slowfox, Polku a Quickstep," vyjmenoval mu a Demetrio se zasmál.

„Vidím, že to bereš všechno krásně popořadě. Já měl nejraději Flamenco a Salsu, co se týče našich tanců," řekl a James se usmál.

„Vy Španělé máte asi velmi horkou krev, když každou noc vidím, jak se ve městě pořádá jedna zábava za druhou a ze všech koutů hraje hudba," poznamenal James.

„Ano, my máme tanec prostě v krvi. Abys dosáhnul svého vrcholu v tanci, musíš ho prožívat, cítit jak ti hudba rozpaluje krev v těle a ty chceš stále víc a víc, pak to v tom nejlepším skončí a ty si uvědomíš, že pokaždé podáváš lepší a lepší výkon a pokaždé tě to více vtahuje do víru tance," řekl nadšeně Demetrio, jeden by řekl, že se nad tím až rozplýval. „Flamenco většinou tančí ženy za doprovodu kytary, zpěvu a tleskání publika, ale mohou ho tančit i muži. Zato Salsa chlapče, to je něco, co tě rozproudí tak, že nebudeš moci v klidu sedět ani stát," vysvětloval dál Demetrio a oba se dál bavili o tom, jaké zažili nádherné chvíle při tanci. Ani jeden z nich si nevšimnul, že už dávno minula doba na oběd, takže když James od Demetria odcházel, řádně mu kručelo v břiše.

Nechtělo se mu chodit před celou délku vesnice, tak se prostě přemístil do vstupní chodby jejich domu. Tam ho málem srazil Alastor, který se ho chystal jít hledat.

„Kde se touláš? Už jsem myslel, že se ti něco stalo," vyjel na něj nevrle.

„Promiň dědečku, byl jsem u Demetria Ambrosiuse, který mi dal tohle," řekl James a ukázal na knihu vázanou v kůži. Alastor zdvihnul obočí a tak se James dal do vysvětlování. Mezitím se naobědvali, takže se Alastor zklidnil. Dokonce mu řekl, že je dobře, že ho bude učit Demetrio. Alastor nebude mít problém, až na Jamese přijdou, že je to zvěromág a navíc neregistrovaný.

„Demetrio říkal, že se dokáže měnit do více zvířecích podob, takže Ministerstvu nahlásím jednu z nich a budu používat ty ostatní, pokud se mi to povede," vysvětlil James a Alastor se rozesmál. Když se na něj James překvapeně díval, uklidnil se, aby mu mohl odpovědět.

„Víš, proč se tvůj otec stal zvěromágem. Jeho přeměna v dvanácteráka byla účelná kvůli Lupinovi, ale jeho patron do té doby byl jiný, aspoň podle toho co jsem se dozvěděl. Takže je možné, že kdyby chtěl, dokázal by dvě přeměny," vysvětloval Alastor a James stále nechápal, co ho tak rozesmálo.

„Zkus vyčarovat patrona. Vím, že se ti ještě fyzický patron nepovedl, ale je čas, aby ses ho naučil vyvolat kompletního. Postup znáš," řekl mu Alastor a James se vydal na dvorek, aby měl dostatek místa. Chvíli přemýšlel, jaká vzpomínka by mohla být dostatečně šťastná. Nemohl si nic vybrat, dokud nedošel až k Sáře a v tu chvíli to bylo jasné. Vzpomněl si na ten příjemný a šťastný pocit, když byli spolu na tanečním parketu a nic jiného, než toho druhého nevnímali.

„Expecto Patronum," pronesl zřetelně. Konec jeho hůlky zazářil bílým světlem a po chvilce napětí z něj vyskočil nádherný dvanácterák. James si ho s překvapením prohlížel, ale jeho hůlka ještě nepohasla, aby mohl řídit svého patrona. Ze špičky hůlky totiž vyskočilo ještě jedno zvíře a to kočkovitá šelma, nejspíše panter.

„To není možné, ještě jsem neslyšel o tom, že by měl někdo dva patrony zároveň," žasl Alastor a oba patroni zmizeli.

„Co to znamená?" optal se James.

„To znamená, že můžeš mít dvě přeměny. Jedna ve dvanácteráka, stejně jako se měnil tvůj otec a druhá v tu kočku, nevím, co to přesně bylo," vysvětlil mu a James si vzpomněl na Snový lektvar.

„Dědo, půjdu vytvořit Snový lektvar, pak budu vědět, do čeho se můžu změnit," řekl James, schoval hůlku a rozběhnul se do laboratoře, ze které do večeře už nevylezl.

Alastor měl již připravenou večeři a chtěl jít pro svého vnuka, ale on došel do kuchyně dříve. Na stůl položil dva flaktonky se Snovým lektvarem a na tváři měl úsměv od ucha k uchu.

„Vidím, že se ti to povedlo. Ale nechápu, proč máš ty lektvary dva," divil se Alastor a James mu jeden flaktónek podal.

„Přece se nebudu učit sám," rýpnul si, když před něj děda postavil večeři.

„Tak na to zapomeň, nebudu se na stará kolena učit zvěromagii," protestoval okamžitě Alastor a vrátil flaktónek s lektvarem vedle toho druhého.

„Nejsi náhodou tak starý, na kolik se cítíš?" optal se ho James a Alastor se musel ušklíbnout. Už v tak malém věku si všímal mnoha věcí kolem sebe a pamatoval si, co kdo řekl. Někdy jej to zaráželo a připadal si, že místo s dítětem mluví se skoro dospělým kouzelníkem.

„No tak dobrá, ale pokud se mi nebude líbit moje zvířecí podoba, jsi v tom sám," prohlásil nakonec Alastor, když na něj James zkusil použít psí oči, což byla jeho poslední a nejsilnější zbraň na přesvědčování lidí.

_James se ocitnul v koruně nějakého stromu s rozložitými větvemi. Pohlédl dolů pod sebe a spatřil rozlehlou mýtinu, jen dva tři metry pod ním. Cítil, jak se jeho tělo napjalo a on skočil dolů do zelené trávy. Lekl se, že si poláme všechny končetiny, ale byl velice překvapen, když dopadl ladně na všechny čtyři nohy._

„_Chtělo by to nějaké zrcadlo, abych viděl, jak vypadám," pomyslel si James a jeho nohy ho přestaly poslouchat. Mohl jen vnímat, jak se jeho tělo pohybuje velmi rychle a ladně. Viděl, jak kličkuje mezi stromy bez sebemenšího problému, než se nakonec dostal ven z lesa a dál běžel po zelené louce. V dálce spatřil lesknoucí se plochu. Po chvilce, když se dostal blíže, poznal vodní plochu nějakého jezera, ke kterému běžel._

_K břehu jezera došel již pomalým krokem a zahleděl se do nehybné hladiny, která byla lesklá jako zrcadlo._

_Díval se dolů do vody a v odraze spatřil dva velké smaragdy, až po chvíli pochopil, že jsou to jeho oči. Když se věnoval prohlížení svého těla, čekalo ho milé překvapení. Onou kočkovitou šelmou byl sametově černý panter._

_Než se nadál, ucítil nějaký tlak v těle a během chvilky nad jezerní hladinou stál majestátný dvanácterák hnědé až nazlátlé srsti. Jako u minulé přeměny i nyní měl smaragdově zelené oči. Když tam tak stál pár minut a prohlížel se, zatmělo se mu před očima a on se probudil ve své posteli, na kterou sahaly sluneční paprsky vycházejícího slunce._

_Alastor poslechnul svého vnuka a před spaním vypil Snový lektvar. Osobně byl zvědavý, jaká je jeho podoba zvířete. Nikdy na přeměňování moc nebyl a nechtělo se mu učit něco tak těžkého, ale když se bude učit jeho vnuk, proč by nemohl i on?_

_Když znovu otevřel oči, spatřil pod sebou údolí mezi skalisky. Na jednom z vrcholků hor seděl on sám, majestátný vládce oblohy. Pomyslel si, že by rád věděl, jak vypadá a najednou letěl vzduchem. Cítil zvláštní pocit v místech, kde měl mít ruce a když se na ně svým ostrým zrakem zaměřil, vykřikl. Z úst mu nevyšel lidský výkřik, ale ptačí skřek._

_Všimnul si, jak se k jeho letu přidalo několik ptáků a připadalo mu, že mu kývají hlavami na pozdrav. To ho překvapilo ještě více, protože nebylo mnoho ptáků, kteří by měli respekt u ostatních. Když se dostal k horskému jezeru, pochopil, proč se mu každý jiný pták klaněl, měl podobu nádherného orla skalního. Délku svého těla odhadoval na metr, možná trochu více a rozpětí křídel přes dva a půl metru._

_Po tomhle zjištění se usadil na skalním převisu a zavřel oči. Když je otevřel, seděl ve své posteli a do očí mu svítilo Slunce._

„Dobré ráno, jak ses vyspal?" optal se James svého dědy, když se posadil za stůl a přisunul si talíř se snídaní.

„No, díky tomu lektvaru jsem měl jen jediný sen a cítím se odpočatě," odpověděl Alastor a James přikývnul, že ví, jak to myslí. „Tak co, víš, jaké jsou tvé přeměny?" optal se ještě Alastor.

„Dvanácterák s hnědo-zlatavou srstí a sametově černý panter." Alastor se na vnuka překvapeně podíval, ale po včerejším zhlédnutí jeho patronů, to dokázal pochopit.

„No, já se měním na orla skalního. Peří mám šedohnědé," prozradil zase Alastor a James se rozesmál. „Čemu se směješ?" optal se ho nevěřícně.

„Víš, že se to k tobě i hodí? Jsi Bystrozor s velkým rozhledem ve společnosti a jsi jeden z nejlepších. Orel má velmi dobrý zrak a také má rozhled, co se kde děje a je na nejvyšších místech v postavení mezi ptactvem," prohlásil a Alastor zakroutil hlavou. _„Kde na tohle pořád chodí? Než se naděju, budu tu mít druhého Jamese Pottera,"_ pomyslel si.

„Dneska ráno máš volno, nezapomeň, že jdeš odpoledne do toho tanečního kurzu. Podle toho, jak budeš zítra ráno vypadat, povedu i tvůj výcvik," připomenul mu ještě a James přikývnul. Když si četl o zvěromagii, dozvěděl se, že je to velmi těžká disciplína magie a nebude to lehké. Začátky jsou prý velmi těžké i s první přeměnou, ale pak to už není tak těžké a s každou další přeměnou je to lehčí a lehčí, což mu připomínalo jeho zkušenosti s astrálním přemisťováním.

Hodiny nad krbem ukazovaly dvě hodiny odpoledne, a protože James musel do hodin tance dorazit po mudlovsku, byl již připraven k odchodu. Obléknul na sebe modré tři-čtvrteční jeansy a tmavě modré triko bez rukávů. Oblek i boty měl zabalené ve vaku a hodlal se převléci až na místě.

Do Valencie se s dědou přemístil, ale poté šli pěšky dobrých deset minut, než se dostali na místo, kde se měly kurzy konat.

„No, máš ještě tři-čtvrtě hodiny čas, tak se nikde nezatoulej. Jsem si jistý, že paní Laura tě nechá se trochu rozcvičit a převléci se. Nejprve se jí ale zeptej, jaký oblek máš na sobě mít a v soukromí si jej uprav," radil mu Alastor a s mrknutím oka zmizel v nějaké uličce mezi domy, odkud se ozval jen zvuk od přemístění.

„Tak to bude ještě hodně zajímavé," pousmál se a vešel prosklenými dveřmi do místnosti, kde seděla za pultem nějaká recepční. U zdí bylo několik židliček.

„Budete si přát, pane?" optala se jej recepční španělsky.

„Dobrý den, jsem tady na kurz tance, který má začínat ve tři hodiny, ale protože jsem tu nový, chtěl jsem si to tu ohlédnout a připravit se," odpověděl ji taktéž španělsky, což ji překvapilo, protože Španěl jistě nebyl.

„Ach ano, madam Laura je již v tanečním sále a připravuje se na kurz. Zavedu vás tam," řekla a pokynula mu, aby ji následoval dál chodbou.

„Mohu osobní otázku?" optala se a James jí přikývnul. „Během několika okamžiků jsem poznala, že nejste Španěl, ale náš jazyk ovládáte i s přízvukem velmi dobře. Kde jste se narodil a učil?"

„Narodil jsem se v Anglii a do sedmi let tam i vyrůstal. Španělštinu jsem se naučil jako jeden z prvních jazyků a přízvuk jsem získal až ve Francii, kde moje taneční partnerka pocházela ze Španělska a svůj rodný jazyk ovládala stejně bravurně, jako francouzštinu a tanec."

„To musíte být velmi nadaný, co vás přivedlo do Španělska? Francie je velmi krásná země."

„Věřte tomu nebo ne, na jednom z večírků jsem se nepohodl s jistým představitelem jejich vlády, když jeho syn zaútočil na mě a přitom zranil moji partnerku. Jeho ego to nedokázalo ustát a postaral se o to, abychom byli s dědou vyhoštěni ze země a na nějaký čas se tam nesměli vrátit," odpověděl a ve tváři měl neutrální výraz. Nevěděl, jestli se smát tomu, jak to Xavierovi nandal, nebo být smutný, že musel opustit Francii dříve, než chtěl.

„Paní Lauro, máte tu prvního žáka, prý se chtěl porozhlédnout a připravit se na hodinu tance," řekla recepční a Laura se na ně otočila. Měla dlouhé černé rozpuštěné vlasy a zelenomodré oči. Měla metr šedesát a Harry musel uznat, že to byla velmi krásná žena.

„Dobrý den, jmenuji se James Evans, rád vás poznávám," řekl a mírně se uklonil. Laura se nad tím podivila, přece jen nebyla zvyklá na takové chování od tak mladých dětí, možná od starších nápadníků, ale ti ji nechtěli vzdát úctu, jen ji polichotit a dostat do postele.

„Mě také, Jamesi. Říkej mi prosím Lauro, když mi někdo vyká, připadám si stará," zasmála se a James přikývnul, že chápe. Rozhlížel se po tanečním sále a všimnul si, že je daleko větší než měl Damien. Také tu byla celá jedna stěna pokryta zrcadly se zábradlím ze dřeva i kovu někde ve výšce pasu u dospělého člověka, ale i dítěte.

Celý sál byl velmi dobře vybaven, spatřil několik reproduktorů zabudovaných ve zdi a velkou hi-fi věž s televizí.

Vyzul si boty, protože v nich byl venku a nechtěl zašpinit podlahu. Vak s oblekem pověsil na věšák vedle dveří a odkráčel na parkem, aby si ho prohlédnul zblízka. Pohled do zrcadla ho moc netěšil, ale nevšímal si toho. Už se chtěl vrátit, ale sálem zazněly první tóny nějaké písničky a James se podíval směrem k Lauře.

„Jaké umíš tance? Pan Moody se zmínil, že jsi ve Francii navštěvoval nějaké kurzy tance," řekla Laura.

„Sir Damien nás naučil Valčík, Tango, Waltz, Slowfox, Polku a Quickstep," vyjmenoval ji šest tanců a ona se na něj překvapeně dívala.

„To si hned ověříme," řekla, na hi-fi věži navolila několik písní a přišla až k němu. James poznal rytmus a během chviličky s Laurou předváděl dokonalé tango. Dost ji to překvapilo, ale byla zvědavá na další tance, proto následoval valčík a waltz, které James také zvládal bez jediné chybičky. Polka byla jako předposlední a Laura ji moc neuměla, ale James ji vedl a musela uznat, že je to velmi dobrý tanečník, který by se tím mohl profesionálně živit, kdyby měl ty správné kontakty a dokázal se probojovat na vrchol v dětských soutěžích. Quickstep ji už nepřekvapil, když jej také zvládal a ona byla jen ráda, že může pracovat s někým, kdo je tak nadaný.

„Jak dlouho jsi navštěvoval kurzy tance?" optala se, když jí předvedl vše, co uměl.

„Dvě hodiny třikrát týdně po dobu jednoho měsíce a potom čtyři hodiny třikrát týdně po čtrnáct dní. Po tuto dobu mi trvalo, než jsem se všech šest tanců naučil a dokázal si je naplno užívat, když jsem ještě měl talentovanou partnerku," odpověděl na její otázku a pozoroval, jak se jí na tváři objevil překvapený výraz. Velice ho bavilo, když řekl něco, co jeho okolí překvapilo nebo doslova šokovalo. Neměl rád pozornost, ale tohle se mu líbilo.

„Mohu na oplátku vědět, jaké tance se zde naučím a co si mám vzít na sebe?" optal se s úsměvem a Laura se vzpamatovala.

„Muži mohou nosit oblek, jako u každého jiného tance, ale někdy jen kalhoty s košilí, jindy tancují i bez košile. Později to vysvětlím, až tu budou všichni. Naučím tě Flamenco, Salsu, Rumbu a Cha-chu. Jsou to tance charakteristické jak pro Latinskou Ameriku, tak i pro Španělsko," vysvětlila a James se usmál ještě více.

„Půjdu se převléci, je tu někde nějaká místnost, kde si mohu nechat ostatní věci?"

„Jistě, do šaten vedou ty dveře támhle vzadu," ukázala mu na dveře potažené umělou kůží, pod kterou byla molitanová výztuž. James na nic jiného nečekal a běžel změnit svůj oblek.

Bavil se s Laurou už deset minut o zážitcích z předchozího kurzu, když se do sálu začali hrnout rodiče se svými dětmi. Laura jim vždy ukázala na dveře vedoucí do šatky a podél zdi rozestavěla několik židliček, aby se rodiče mohli dívat na své děti. Sice to neměla ráda, protože se děti nedokázaly natolik uvolnit, když měly dohled rodičů.

Byl už skoro čas na zahájení kurzu, když se dveře do sálu znovu otevřely. Stál v nich muž středního věku a před sebou měl svojí dceru s hnědými až černými vlasy. James se na příchozí dvojici podíval a jeho spodní čelist zaduněla o podlahu a nebyl jediný, komu se to stalo. Laura na tom byla úplně stejně.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Trojité překvapení**

Byl už skoro čas na zahájení kurzu, když se dveře do sálu znovu otevřely. Stál v nich muž středního věku a před sebou měl svojí dceru s hnědými až černými vlasy. James se na příchozí dvojici podíval a jeho spodní čelist zaduněla o podlahu a nebyl jediný, komu se to stalo. Laura na tom byla úplně stejně.

„Sáro?" ozvalo se dvouhlasně. Laura s Jamesem se na sebe podívali a rozesmáli se.

„Mami, Jamesi," zvolala Sára a vrhla se matce do náruče. James se na to s úsměvem díval a přešel k Maxmiliánovi.

„Takže tohle jste s dědou plánovali? Nikdy by mě to nenapadlo a mohu jen hádat, že v Lorce bydlíme jen díky vašemu plánu," řekl James a Max se usmál.

„Myslel jsem, že byste spolu byli o něco déle, když vás vyhostili z Francie a my zde ve Valencii máme dům," pousmál se Max a James se díval, jak Laura vyzvídá všechno možné ze své dcery.

„Říkal jsem si, že mi Laura někoho připomínala, jen nemá tak čistou zelenou v očích," nadhodil a Max se rozesmál.

„Maxmiliáne, co má tohle znamenat?" optala se Laura přísně a přistoupila k bavící se dvojici.

„Přivezl jsem tady Jamesovi taneční partnerku a určitě ráda vidíš svojí dceru. Budeme tady minimálně půl roku a rád bych, kdyby navštěvovala tvoje kurzy tance," odpověděl Max upřímně a Sára se vrhla na Jamese. Rychle si ho prohlédla a běžela do šatny, kde se převlékla do tmavě rudých šatů, které ji James koupil na jejich rozlučkový večírek.

„Jamesi, vyřiď Alastorovi, že byl dobrý nápad odjet o den dříve. Lamure udělal docela velký poprask, když to zjistil. Plánoval vás ještě veřejně ponížit před tiskem," prozradil mu a Jamesovi zmizel úsměv a povzdechnul si.

„No, nedá se nic dělat. Jednou toho bude náměstek Ministra litovat, že se proti mně postavil, protože až v jedenácti nastoupím na školu, moje identita vyjde najevo, ale myslím, že to můžeme řešit později, teď je čas na kurz tance," pronesl a Laura se na něj usmála. Plno věcí ji vrtalo hlavou, ale pochopila, že je to kouzelník, stejně jako její manžel a dcera. Ona sama byla mudla a kvůli šlechtě ve Francii odešla zpátky do své rodné země. Dceru ztratila, když se zjistilo, že je čarodějka a bylo lepší, aby vyrůstala u otce, který by ji to vysvětlil.

Z toku myšlenek ji přerušilo až bouchnutí dveří od šatny, ze kterých vyběhla Sára v nádherných šatech. James se musel usmát, byla prostě dokonalá.

„Ještě jednou vás tu všechny vítám. Jmenuji se Laura a budu váš učit několik tanců. Salsa, Flamenco, Rumba a Cha-cha, tohle jsou tance, kterým se budeme věnovat po dobu našich kurzů. Prosím, aby si děvčata vybrala svého partnera, se kterým po celou dobu kurzu zůstane, až na pár výjimek, kdy se partneři budou střídat během tance," prohlásila a Sára ladnou chůzí doslova přitančila k Jamesovi. Laura to sledovala s mírným pobavením, a pokud byla jen část pravdy na tom, co jí James vyprávěl, měla se na co těšit.

„Dobrá, tak já přijdu, až tu skončíte, musím zařídit úklid naší vilky, když jsme tam delší dobu nebyli," prohlásil Max a se zvednutou rukou odešel dveřmi pryč.

„Nejdříve vám ukážu v televizi, jak vypadá Salsa a pak se naučíme základní kroky za rytmu hudby," řekla a dálkovým ovladačem pustila video. Všechny děti se na to dívaly a obdivovaly taneční páry, ale James zkoumal jejich pohyby se vším všudy.

„To zvládneme, kdysi jsem se to snažila naučit, ale moc mi to nešlo, když jsem neměla nikoho, s kým bych tančila," zašeptala Sára a James se jen usmál.

Po deseti minutách videa to Laura zastavila a všem pokynula, aby se přesunuli k parketu, kde pokynula zase jenom Jamesovi, aby k ní přistoupil. Než se nadál, stál v základní taneční póze a s prvními tóny se začal hýbat, jak viděl na videu. Laura ho vedla a pomáhala mu s kroky, ale po chvilce si byl dostatečně jistý.

„Teď jste to viděli na vlastní oči, jak se má Salsa tančit. Jamesi, ujmi se své partnerky a učte se spolu, já vás sem tam zkontroluji, ale budu se věnovat hlavně ostatním, kteří ještě neumí tolik tanců, co vy dva," řekla Laura a Sára přiběhla k Jamesovi a odvedla jej trochu bokem od ostatních, aby se mohli v klidu věnovat tanci.

Oba dva si to náramně užili. Na konci pondělního kurzu Sára zářila ještě více, než když Jamese spatřila. Laura je vždy po očku pozorovala a musela uznat, že oba dva mají na tanec velký talent a v mudlovském světě by to dotáhli velmi daleko, kdyby jim to nadšení zůstalo, ale když byli oba kouzelníci, kdo ví, jak nakonec oba skončí. Také si všimnula, že někdy oba improvizují a snaží se udělat tanec o něco živějším a jí se to líbilo. V té chvíli ji také napadlo, že než se zapojí do světa kouzel, mohli by se zúčastnit několika soutěží.

Max se tam objevil společně s Alastorem a sledovali, jak si ostatní rodiče odvádějí své ratolesti. Pár se jich usmívalo, pár jich bylo smutných a některé měly neutrální výraz. Jediné dvě děti, které doslova zářily štěstím, byly ty jejich.

„Tak co, jak se vám vedlo?" optal se Max čekající dvojice.

„Oba dva jsou velmi nadaní. James dokonce pochopil Salsu jen ze sledování videa a pár minut mého doprovodu. Sára se to naučila také velmi rychle, ale bylo vidět, že to už někdy zkoušela. Navíc jsou společně sehraní a dokážou si upravit kroky i pohyby sami pro sebe," prohlásila Laura, která se objevila nad dvojící, o kterém mluvila. „Také jsem dostala nápad, že bych je přihlásila do taneční soutěže, která se pořádá na konci měsíce. Je to sice za týden, ale ti dva to jistě zvládnou, pokud budou souhlasit," dodala a sledovala překvapené tváře dospělých a obrovské úsměvy mladých.

„Nemám s tím problém, jen bych chtěl vidět výraz Brumbála, až se o tom dozví, protože až se tam vy dva ukážete, jdete si pro medaili, je vám to jasné?" optal se Alastor a James mu s úsměvem přikývnul.

„Lauro, víš kde je náš dům, tak můžeš kdykoliv přijít, je to i tvůj dům. Sára by byla jistě velmi ráda, kdyby mohla trávit hodně času se svojí matkou, když jí otec už pár let leze na nervy," prohlásil Max a Sára se na něj podívala.

„To není pravda, jsi skvělý táta a budu ráda, když se k nám máma zase nastěhuje," odpověděla a Laura svojí holčičku pohladila po vlasech.

„To víš, že se vrátím, jen s tatínkem budeme muset něco projednat," odpověděla Laura.

„Dobrá, tak my půjdeme, zítra vám Jamese zase pošlu. Teď ho u Demetria Ambrosiuse čeká jistý trénink," prohlásil Alastor a dal Jamesovi ruku kolem ramen.

„Vy znáte mého otce? Čím déle vás znám, tím více jsem překvapena," ozvala se Laura, ale Alastor ani James to již nevnímali, oba se o něčem horlivě bavili v Arabštině.

Byl páteční večer a v Bradavicích se u ředitele v kanceláři sešlo několik členů Fénixova řádu a zároveň i učitelského sboru.

„Albusi, potřeboval jste s námi mluvit?" optal se Pastorek, který byl spojkou mezi Řádem a Bystrozory, když byl Moody postaven mimo službu.

„Jen jsem se chtěl zeptat, jestli byste si se mnou zítra neudělali malý výlet do Španělska. Rád bych se podíval na jednu taneční soutěž v dětské kategorii," prohlásil a všichni se na něj šokovaně dívali.

„Brumbále, to jste ztratil soudnost a jste na malé děti?" optal se Snape jízlivě a několik lidí by bylo schopno ho na místě proklít, kdyby neviděli, jak se Albus usmívá.

„Nikoliv, jen mě zajímá, jaký talent to v sobě mladý James Evans ukrývá. Je to mudlovská soutěž, takže bych rád věděl, jak si bez kouzel poradí," odpověděl klidně a nechal kolovat fotku z večírku, kde se James loučil se Sárou. Fotka se dostala až k Severusovi, který si prohlédnul Jamesův oblek a odfrknul si.

„Namyšlený fracek, nic jiného není, stejně jako jeho otec," prohlásil a podal fotku Minervě.

„Aby tě nepřekvapil Severusi. Podle zpráv, které pravidelně dostávám, je velmi nadaný na lektvary a podařilo se mu upravit recept na hojivou mast tak, aby do ní mohl přidat výluh z červené růže, které jistá Sára Deneuve miluje.

Podle všeho z něj Alastor cvičí Bystrozora jak se sluší a patří. Až se ukáže v Bradavicích, budeme tu mít studenta prvního ročníku, který bude schopen složit NKÚ, možná i OVCE. Takže, kdo jede zítra semnou podívat se na tu soutěž?" optal se znovu a Minerva se přihlásila. Byla velmi zvědavá, jak vypadá syn jejich dvou studentů.

„Dobrá, ještě někdo kromě Minervi?" optal se, ale nikdo se neměl k tomu, aby se přihlásil, ale z krbu vypadl Lupin s paní Weasleyovou.

„Omlouvám se, že jdu pozdě, ale měl jsem jisté problémy," omlouval se Lupin.

„Ginny nechtěla usnout a Artur se opozdil v práci," uvedla hned svůj důvod Molly. Brumbál přikývnul a vylíčil jim, kam se chystá a jestli nechtějí jít s ním, načež se Lupin okamžitě přihlásil a Molly také souhlasila. Rozhodla se, že sebou vezme i Freda s Georgem, Rona a Ginny. Brumbál domluvil sraz v Prasinkách, odkud budou mít přenášedlo, tak se všichni rozešli do svých komnat a domovů, jen Minerva zůstala.

„Albusi, viděl si oči té dívky? Jsou téměř shodné s těmi Jamesovými."

„Ano, viděl. Možná proto v sobě našli spřízněnou duši a Sára se svým otcem odcestovala do Španělska, když Alastora s Jamesem Francouzské Ministerstvo kouzel vykázalo ze země. Zítra si s ním promluvíme a nebuď překvapená, když ho uslyšíš mluvit Francouzsky, Španělsky a Arabsky. Podle mého zdroje umí i Rusky, Japonsky a čte knihy v Latině, takže pokud má nadání i na tanec a jiné věci, bude z něj velmi dobrý Bystrozor, ne-li dokonce Špión, kterých je strašně málo."

„Tak já půjdu spát, dobrou noc, Albusi," popřála mu Minerva a on se usmál.

„Tobě také," pronesl a opřel si hlavu o opěrku křesla. Několik bývalých ředitelů tohle pozorovalo a dost se zaujetím.

„Albusi, proč se o toho chlapce tak zajímáš? Je snad něčím výjimečný?" optala se nějaká bývalá ředitelka.

„To bych řekl. Díky jedné věštbě si jej Voldemort vybral jako sobě rovného a nikdo kromě mladého Harryho Pottera nedokáže Voldemorta zabít, tak bylo předpovězeno a tak musí být vykonáno," odpověděl Albus a pak už jen slyšel, jak mu Fawkes něco zazpíval a on usnul blahodárným spánkem. Poté jej fénix přemístil do postele a svými kouzly převlékl do pyžama. Nakonec přes něj přetáhnul pořádně teplou duchnu.

Ředitelé na obrazech se jen usmívali, když viděli počínání rudého fénixe. Nikdo by to do něj neřekl, že dokáže takové věci, ale díky tomu pochopili, že je to opravdový přítel a ne jen mazlíček.

Sobotního rána se James najedl všeho, co jen spatřil. Byl trochu více nervózní a zkoušel to zahnat množstvím jídla a to se mu také povedlo, ale když si uvědomil, že se ani nehne, musel si jít zaběhat.

Alastor ho po celou dobu sledoval a nemohl se přestat smát nad vnukovým počínáním. On sám jedl v klidu a hleděl na hodiny. Měli se v deset hodin sejít s ostatními u Maxmiliána v domě. James tam ještě nebyl a Alastor tvrdil, že tam také nebyl, proto si vyžádal přenášedlo, což Jamese popudilo, ale on mu připomněl, že je to součástí výcviku.

Odbylo deset hodin a přenášedlo se rozzářilo. Alastor se usmál a James si s trhnutím v pupíku představil, jak se zase rozplácne. Hned ucítil, jak na něj přenášedlo přestává působit a on dopadl na nohy, jenže se na nich neudržel, udělal dva kroky zpátky, přičemž zakopnul o patník chodníku a natáhnul se zády na hromadu trávy a listí.

Od dveří do vily se ozval smích a on okamžitě poznal Sáru. Její smích by si nedokázal splést se smíchem kohokoliv jiného. Podíval se na ní a nebezpečně se mu zablýsklo v očích. V místě, kde stála Sára, se podivně rozprostřela mlha, a když zmizela, byla pryč a vedle něj se ozval vyděšený výkřik. Alastor to sledoval a pro změnu se rozesmál zase James.

„Nevyplácí se, když se někdo směje něčemu, co mi nejde," rýpnul si James a to z domu vyběhla Laura následována Maxmiliánem.

„Co se stalo?" optala se starostlivě a spěchala ke své dceři.

„Sára se Jamesovi smála, protože zase neustál cestu přenášedlem a rozplácnul se do té kupy listí. Nevím, jak to James udělal, ale přemístil ji k sobě," vysvětloval Alastor a Max jen kroutil hlavou. Přece jen to byly děti, a ač byl James na svůj věk velmi vyspělý, stále byl pro každou legraci.

„Pokud jste se vyblbli, měli bychom jít. Za necelou hodinu tam musíme být, a protože pojedeme autem, bude nám to chvíli trvat," řekl Max a James se zvednul. Rychle se otřepal a pohlédl na Sáru, které pomáhala Laura.

„Já bych ji to listí ve vlasech nechal, aspoň se můžu chlubit, že mám za partnerku lesní divoženku," zasmál se James a utíkal k dědovi, kterému cukaly koutky úst.

„Já ti dám, lesní divoženka," zavrčela Sára a James ucítil, jak jej obalila cizí magie. Zmateně se rozhlížel kolem sebe, ale to už letěl do kupy listí. Všichni na to hleděli s překvapením ve tvářích, jen James se smál.

„Co se stalo?" ptala se za ten den již podruhé Laura a její pohled létal mezi Sárou a Jamesem.

„Sára se naštvala a chtěla se mi nejspíše nějak pomstít, proto se uvolnila její magie a nechala mě hodit zpátky do listí," prohlásil. _„Nebo se u ní objevila schopnost telekineze, kterou Merlin také ovládal,"_ pomyslel si ještě.

Další podobná příhoda se již nestala, Sára si od té chvíle dávala pozor, aby se moc nerozčilovala a nedala tak šanci, aby se její magie uvolnila ve chvíli, kdy by to těžko vysvětlovala.

Laura jako jediná měla řidičský průkaz, proto se ujala řízení jejího auta značky Toyota. Alastorovi se stísněný prostor dopravního prostředku vůbec nelíbil, ale James na to byl zvyklý ještě z dob, kdy žil u svého strýčka a tetičky.

Albus Brumbál v Prasinkách pokynul skupince kouzelníků oblečených do mudlovského oblečení, aby se chytili přenášedla. K úžasu části skupiny se k nim přidal i Severus Snape, zbylá část skupina ho tam neviděla vůbec ráda.

Po chvilce, kdy se všichni drželi přenášedla, se ho pustili a Snape s Lupinem se rozhlíželi kolem sebe, kde se nacházejí. Lupin zamířil ke konci slepé uličky a rozhlédl se po ulici.

„Brumbále, mohl jste říci, že míříme do Valencie," poznamenal a Snape se postavil vedle něho. „Protože to tu neznám a ani neumím Španělsky, musíte nás vést, Brumbále," prohlásil Snape a Albus všem pokynul, aby jej následovali. Albus na ulici zastavil jednoho muže v dlouhém cestovním plášti a optal se ho na místo konání. K Snapeovu překvapení mu muž plynulou angličtinou odpověděl a dal jim malou mapku města s vyznačenou sportovní halou, která byla pár bloků od nich. Albus tedy zavelel a všechny vedl ulicemi vstříc jejich cíly.

„Dobrý den, jsme známí jednoho ze soutěžících a rádi bychom shlédnuli jeho taneční vystoupení, máte ještě volná místa?" optal se mile vrátného, který si onu skupinu podivínů prohlížel.

„Jistě, žádné výtržnosti ani vyrušování během vystoupení, jinak budete vyhozeni. Místa si najděte, jaká chcete, mimo VIP sedadel," odpověděl vrátný a pustil je dovnitř. Albus se rozhlédl po sportovní hale a spatřil minimálně polovinu sedadel zaplněných. Také viděl stůl s pětičlennou porotou.

„Pojďme si sednout někam blíže k porotě, támhle by to bylo ideální," řekl a ukázal na třetí řadu sedadel nedaleko poroty. Po jeho pravé ruce si sednula Minerva a po levé zase Severus. Vedle Minervi se posadila Molly s dětmi. Remus se zase usadil vedle Severuse, kterému se to moc nelíbilo, ale nestěžoval si.

„Dobrý den dámy a pánové. Vítejte na taneční soutěži hned v několika věkových kategoriích. Právě v tuhle chvíli se po celém Španělsku zahajují stejné soutěže, protože tohle je soutěž o nominaci do celostátního kola, které se bude konat za měsíc v našem hlavním městě, Madridu.

Dovolte, abych vám ještě prozradil, že nominaci získají první dvě umístění v každé věkové skupině, což je jistě velká pocta pro každého soutěžícího. A abych nezapomněl, jmenuji se Samuel Jordan a budu vás provázet dnešní soutěží," ozval se hlas ze všech reproduktorů v hale, až Snape nadskočil leknutím.

„Mudlové jsou dost vynalézaví, že?" optal se Albus s úsměvem na tváři a Lupin se tiše zasmál.

„Aby nám tu ta nejmladší kategorie neusnula, začneme jimi. Je to kategorie dětí ve věku od sedmi do desíti let, do které se zapsalo sedm tanečních párů. Prosím, aby se nám ukázali a poté se usadili ve svých kójích, které byly připraveny pro jejich potřebu," hlásil Jordan a na velké projekční tabuli se objevil seznam o sedmi řádcích.

1. Patricia Pérez (9) – Leonardo Álvarez (10)

2. Clementina García (10) – Hermando Navarro (10)

3. Abigail del Rosario (8) – Florencio Torres (9)

4. Beatriz Rivera (8) – Armando de la Rosu (8)

5. Felicia Castillo (9) – Fidel Castro (9)

6. Isidora de los Santose (8) – Lucio Mendoza (10)

7. Sára Deneuve (7) – James Evans (7)

Jak Jordan četl jména z tabule, na parket přicházely taneční páry ve svých oblecích. Jako poslední četl nejmladší pár a přidal k tomu pár poznámek.

„Nyní se nám představí poslední soutěžící pár a také ze všech nejmladší. Oběma účastníkům je teprve sedm let, ale to je teď vedlejší. Sára Deneuve pochází z naší domoviny, ale vyrůstala s otcem ve Francii, zato James Evans je rodilý Angličan. Oba se prý potkali ve Francii na hodinách etiky, etikety a tance u sira Damiena Lefebvre, který přijal pozvání a předvede se svojí partnerkou pár tanečních kreací na zahájení státního kola v Madridu."

James vedl Sáru na parket a postavil se do řady vedle ostatních. Hala byla téměř zaplněna, ale on v ní nikoho nepoznával, teda do chvíle, než pohledem zabloudil ke starci s bílým plnovousem a vlasy. Okamžitě poznal modré oči Albuse Brumbála. Docela hodně ho to překvapilo, ale nedal to na sobě znát a kývnutím hlavy ho pozdravil.

„Brumbále, co mělo znamenat to kývnutí hlavou? Chcete mi tvrdit, že vás poznal?" optal se Severus.

„Ano Severusi, poznal mě a byl dost překvapený, když mě tu spatřil, ale nedal to na sobě znát, ale jeho oči jej prozradily," odpověděl mu Albus klidným hlasem a sledoval, jak na parketu zůstal první pár na seznamu a začal tančit na hudbu, která se halou rozezněla z reproduktorů. Během sledování vytáhnul z hábitu plno pohárků s citrónovou zmrzlinou a rozdal ji dětem. Dospělí odmítli, ale on si na ní velice rád pochutnával.

Všichni sledovali jejich vystoupení, které bylo omezeno na pět minut, během kterého předvedli dva tance, ale druhý nebyl tak povedený jako ten první, proto je porota ohodnotila 35 body z 50 možných. Druhý pár byl nejstarší a také téměř dokonalý, protože je porota ohodnotila 46 body. Třetí pár dostala 40 bodů. Čtvrtý 38 bodů. Pátý pár si zasloužila 43 bodů a šestý 44 bodů. Jako poslední přišli na scénu Sára s Jamesem, který už dávno nebyl nervózní. Na parket přicházel s úsměvem na tváři.

Zazněly první tóny a James uchopil Sáru do náruče. Zadíval se jí do očí a nechal nohy, ať se automaticky pohybují do rytmu hudby pro Tango. Pokud předchozí páry předváděly něco dokonalého, tenhle pár dokázal zaujmout všechny, protože oba do tance vložili své emoce a neřešili, jak dopadnou. Chtěli ze sebe vydat to nejlepší.

Po dvou minutách se rytmus i hudba změnily a oni předvedli půlminutový výstup pomocí cha-chi. Po té půl minutě se hudba změnila podruhé a James odhodil sako, které na sobě do té chvíle měl. Nyní byl oblečený v černých kalhotách, které házely modré odlesky a bílé košili, kterou měl do půlky hrudi rozepnutou. Sára měla tmavě rudé šaty, které zase házely zlatavé odlesky, a nebyl nikdo, koho by neuchvátili.

Jako třetí tanec si vybraly Salsu a až na pár malých chybiček ji uvedli v dokonalost. Ve chvíli, kdy dozněly poslední tóny melodie, oba dva oddechovali a společně se poklonili publiku, které se roztleskalo.

Albus poznal, jak z nich vyzařuje štěstí, které prostoupilo až mezi diváky. Každému na tváři hrál úsměv, což se u předchozích dvojic nestalo. Možná to bylo tím, že tohle byli nejmladší účastníci a proto jim každý tajně držel palce, nebo to bylo atmosférou, kterou ti dva dokázali navodit. On to s jistotou nevěděl, měl jen teorii.

„Páni, tak to bylo úžasné," hvízdl Ron a Ginny přikyvovala.

„Až se dostane do Bradavic-," řekl Fred.

„-budou mít všechny dívky-," vystřídal ho George a tak to pokračovalo dál.

„-popletenou hlavu-,"

„-z našeho tanečníka."

„Spíše se děsím, až tam nastoupíte vy dva," mumlal si pro sebe Snape a Albus s Remusem se rozesmáli. Dál už nikdo nemluvil, protože pozorovali, jak rozhodčí zvedají cedulky s čísly. První cedulka nesla číslo 10. Druhá 8, třetí 9 a čtvrtá zase 8.

James sledoval výsledky a zatajil se mu dech. Aby postoupili z druhého místa, museli by dostat ještě deset bodů. Postoupili by i s devíti body, ale ještě s další dvojicí. Koutkem oka viděl, jak se Hermando Navarro raduje, protože si to spočítal stejně jako ostatní.

Všichni sledovali, jak se pátý porotce přehrabuje v číslech a pak obrovskou rychlostí do vzduchu vznesl tabulku s číslem 10!

Chvíle bylo ticho, ale pak se v jejich kóji ozval potlesk a gratulace. Sára skákala radostí a skočila Jamesovi kolem krku, ale hned se ho pustila, protože se rozběhla k rodičům do náruče.

„Podle mě jste byli nejlepší, ale nejspíše někteří porotci pohlíželi i na váš věk, proto méně bodů," řekl Alastor a rozcuchal Jamesovi vlasy. „Ale jinak jsem na tebe pyšný. Měli jste na přípravu jenom týden, ale po měsíční přípravě to v Madridu vyhrajete, a pokud ne, pošlu rozhodčím nějaké krásně upravené dárečky," pousmál se a James se smál.

„Než se dostaneme k další skupině, čeká nás udílení medailí. Prosím, ať předstoupí Isidora de los Santose a Lucio Mendoza, kteří se umístili na třetím místě, bohužel nepostupovém, ale medaile to je," hlásal Jordan a dvojice usmívajících se dětí došla ke stupínku vítězů, kde se postavili na ten nejnižší.

„Na druhém místě se umístil náš nejmladší pár a také jediný pár, který se odvážil do vystoupení o třech tancích. Sára Deneuve a James Evans," řekl a halou se ozval znovu onen potlesk, který ti dva dostali, když dotančili. James vyskočil na stupínek a s mírnou úklonou podal Sáře ruku, aby ji pomohl nahoru, což bylo více roztomilé než překvapující.

„A jako vítěze nejmladší kategorie tu máme nejstarší pár v kategorii a to jsou Clementina García a Hermando Navarro," už Jordan řval do mikrofonu, aby navodil potlesk publika, který se dostavil u předchozí dvojice.

Všichni porotci jim poblahopřáli a pořadatelka soutěže jim předala medaile. Dostala se ke stříbrným medailím a podívala se na usmívající se dvojici.

„Jsem si jistá, že sir Damien bude mít velkou radost a bude na vás pyšný," prohlásila Francouzsky a James ji odpověděl také ve francouzštině. Poté oba počkali, až předá medaile i na zlatém místě a odešli do šaten, kde již čekalo několik lidí z publika.

„Severusi, ještě si myslíš, že je to namyšlený fracek a bude stejný, jako jeho otec?" optal se Albus a Severus neodpovídal. Jen uhnul pohledem a zadíval se z oken šatny dolů na ulici.

„Uvidíme, co z něj vyroste, ale nevypadá to, že by ho sláva nelákala, když se dal na tanec a hned po první soutěži postoupí do celostátního kola Španělska," odpověděl Severus po chvilce.

„Svojí slávu si chci získat sám za sebe. Neuznávám slávu vykoupenou smrtí mých rodičů," dostala se mu odpověď a Severus se okamžitě otočil. Spatřil několik nově příchozích postav v čele s Jamesem. „Představte si, že by Voldemort vyvraždil celou vaši rodinu a vy jste byl slavný díky jejich utrpení. Řekněte mi, je to příjemný pocit, kdyby vás měli obdivovat za něco, co by vás uvnitř bolelo?" optal se ho a Severus se zarazil. Chtěl mu odseknout, že je to úplně to samé, ale ta otázka jej šokovala. Nejenže vyslovil jméno Pána Zla, ale také ho přinutil se vcítit do jeho situace a to ho zaráželo i děsilo.

„Takže tvrdíte, že vám nevadí sláva, ale způsob, kterým ji získáte, pane Pottere?" optal se Severus.

„Ano a to je důvod, proč jsem přijal příjmení mé matky a ne otce, pod kterým mě zná celý svět," zavrčel na něj. Severus si okamžitě uvědomil svojí chybu. V místnosti nicméně bylo i několik lidí, kteří neznali jeho pravou identitu a tak se na Jamese zvědavě dívali.

„Když už to tvůj budoucí učitel Lektvarů pohnojil, asi by ses měl představit," poznamenal Alastor.

„Jistě," hlesl a podíval se po všech přítomných. „Dovolte, abych se ještě některým z vás představil, jmenuji se Harry James Potter. Jméno James Evans používám pro své krytí, abych měl klid od všech novinářů, politiků i dalších vlezlých kouzelníků," představil se jim a mladí Weasleyovi s Laurou na něj nevěřícně hleděli.

„Dovol, abych představil i můj doprovod. Tenhle muž je Severus Snape, učitel Lektvarů v Bradavicích. Dále Remus Lupin, dávný přítel tvých rodičů. Minerva McGonagallová, učitelka Přeměňování a ředitelka Nebelvírské koleje v Bradavicích. Také Molly Weasleyová a její děti Fred s Georgem, Ron a jediná dcera Ginny," ujal se slova Brumbál.

„Rád vás všechny poznávám, mého dědu Alastora jistě všichni znáte a tohle je moje partnerka Sára Deneuve, její otec Maxmilián a matka Laura. Mám jedinou otázku, má vaše návštěva nějaký zvláštní význam?" optal se a podíval se Brumbálovi do modrých očí.

„Nic důležitého, jen je víkend a já se chtěl podívat, jak se ti daří a byl jsem také zvědavý na tvůj výkon, mohu jen doufat, že ti to v kouzlení půjde stejně dobře," odpověděl mu Albus a James se podíval na Severuse Snapea. Své dva smaragdy zabodl do jeho černých obsidiánů a pocítil podivný tlak ve své hlavě. Snažil se to vydržet, ale pak se mu před očima začaly objevovat jeho vzpomínky a on byl zmatený.

„_Co to má znamenat? Tohle není normální, musí to být nějaké kouzlo, ale jaké?"_ ptal se sám sebe a jeho vzpomínky se zastavily na jedné, kdy byla Sára napadena Xaveriem a on se bránil.

„_Ať už to děláte jakkoliv, vypadněte z mojí hlavy," _vykřikla jeho mysl a Snape se rozplácnul o stěnu, která za ním byla. Laura s ostatními ženami vylekaně vykřikli a vrhli se Snapeovi na pomoc.

„Příště se mi nesnažte lézt do hlavy a číst si v mých vzpomínkách," zavrčel James a Albus zpražil Severuse chladným pohledem.

„Omlouvám se, netušil jsem, že to budete vnímat," hlesl Snape první věc, která ho napadla.

„Pěkná hovadina, takže to, že to nikdo nepozná, vás ospravedlňuje v tom, že se hrabete lidem kolem v mysli? Myslím, že si večer sednu do své knihovny a najdu si tu vaší techniku a obranu proti ní, aby se to neopakovalo," řekl naštvaně a Snape už raději nic neříkal. Ten hoch ho doslova vykopl ze své hlavy silou vůle a to tak, že jeho vlastní myšlenky se pomíchaly.

„Severus se o to jistě už nepokusí, díky tvému vytlačení jeho mysli ze své se mu to tam trochu pomíchalo, což se někdy stává. Jinak tahle disciplína magie se nazývá Nitrozpyt a obrana je Nitrobrana," prozradil mu Brumbál a v očích mu hrály veselé jiskřičky.

„Magie mysli střední obtížnosti. Vyšším stupněm je Myslozpyt a Myslobrana, poté až vrozená a dědičná schopnost Telepatie. Už jsem o tom četl, ale nespojil jsem si to dohromady," postěžoval si a zadíval se na své normální oblečení. Poté se podíval na Sáru, která byla také stále v šatech, a v tolika lidech se převlíkat nehodlal. V ruce se mu tedy objevila hůlka a po dvou máchnutích zase zmizela. Než se ho stihli optat, co udělal, měl na sobě jiné oblečení a Sára také.

„Nechtěl jsem vás vyhazovat ze šatny a potřeboval se rychle převléci, tak jsem zvolil kompromis za použití jednoduchého kouzla," vysvětlil, popadl svůj i Sářin vak a podíval se na dědu. Medaile se mu stále houpala kolem krku a Sáře také.

„Kdyby se chtěli zdržet, klidně je pozvi, já musím za Demetriem. Sáro, jdeš semnou?" optal se a Sára přikývnula.

„Budu u dědy, tak za námi klidně přijeď, mami," řekla a James je přemístil pryč.

„U Merlinových koulí, čí je to dědic, že může být tak mocný a kouzlit bez vyslovení kouzla?" optal se Ron překvapeně a Alastor se rozesmál.

„Je to dědic majitele oněch koulí, které jsi zmínil," odpověděl mezi záchvaty smíchu a Maxmilián se smál také. Molly si Rona změřila přísným pohledem a jemu zrudly uši.

„Eh, omlouvám se, už to příště neřeknu," vykoktal ze sebe.

„To ti tak-,"

„-budeme věřit-,"

„-bratře náš."

„Spíše si jen-,"

„-pozor dáš, aby tě-,"

„-neslyšela naše mamka," dokončil to Fred a všichni se na ně se strachem v očích dívali.

„Pokud takhle mluví všechna dvojčata, nechci žádná mít," hlesla Laura a Max ji se smíchem objal.

„My jedineční jsme-,"

„-proto nás těší-,"

„-když nám takhle lichotíte." Zaperlila znovu a to už jejich matka nevydržela a dala jim oběma pohlavek. „Aspoň trochu slušně byste se měli chovat," napomenula je, když spatřila jejich tázavé pohledy.

„No, my vás již déle nebudeme zdržovat, jistě máte plno dalších věcí na práci, jako je oslava úspěchu vaší dcery a Jamese. Za měsíc se uvidíme na další soutěži, nemůžu si ji nechat ujít, možná vezmu nějaké studenty z Bradavic," prohlásil Albus, vytáhnul sešit a vyčaroval z něj přenášedlo. Všichni povolaní se jej dotknuli a jenom pokýváním hlavou se s ostatními rozloučili. Albus to odpočítal a poté všichni zmizeli jako jedna velká točící se šmouha.

„Dnes jsem viděla více kouzel, než za posledních pár let dohromady," postěžovala si Laura a Max ji hned uklidňoval, že si na to určitě zvykne a ať myslí na svoji dceru, která ji potřebuje.

James se objevil před domem Demetria Ambrosiuse, který seděl na lavici u zdi domu s dýmkou v ústech.

„Dědečku," vykřikla Sára a vrhla se mu do náruče.

„Holčičko moje, kde se tu bereš? Myslel jsem, že jsi s otcem ve Francii," hlesl Demetrio a objal svojí vnučku.

„Měl jsem vám to říci hned, jak jsem si to dal dohromady, ale chtěl jsem vás překvapit a vzít ji k vám až dneska, kdy byla ta taneční soutěž," oznámil James a omluvně se usmál. Demetrio se podíval na jeho hruď, kde vysela stříbrná medaile a pak se podíval i na Sáru, kde byla tatáž medaile.

„Takže moje vnučka byla tvá dokonalá taneční partnerka, o které jsi tu celou tu dobu básnil," poznamenal a James si všimnul, jak se Sára začervenala. „Nicméně jsem rád a oběma gratuluji. Dnes můžeš trénink vypustit, ale zítra si to nahradíš," dodal Demetrio a James přikývnul, že chápe. Poté se na Sáru ještě usmál a přemístil se pryč. Ti dva si toho měli tolik, co říci a on nehodlal překážet.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Nečekané i nevídané**

Tři týdny uplynuly od soutěže ve Valencii a týden zbýval do soutěže v Madridu. James by si nikdy nemyslel, že pro něj bude něco tak náročného, jako tyhle tři týdny.

Od pondělí do pátku měl jednotný režim. Od snídaně do oběda ho učil děda. Po obědě tři hodiny trávil tancem a tréninkem sestav. Pak měl hodinku čas a poté až do večerních hodin trávil tréninkem u Demetria, kde dělal pokroky. Sice se nedokázal měnit ve zvíře celý, ale části těla šly.

Sobotní rána trávil zase tancem nebo měl volno a odpoledne strávil zase u Demetria. Zato celou neděli byl doma a učil se všemu potřebnému od dědy. Dříve si myslel, že to nebude tak těžké a výcvik bude pomalý, když má tolik času, ale Alastor se ho rozhodl naučit úplně všechno a to doslova dokonale.

Týden před soutěží se trochu uklidnil, Alastor ani Demetrio po něm nechtěli tolik věcí, jako předchozí tři týdny, ale slibovali, že jakmile mu skončí kurzy tance a bude mít soutěž v Madridu za sebou, pustí se do pořádného výcviku.

Také po večerech, když měl ještě nějakou energii, meditoval a snažil se vyčistit si hlavu, jak to psali v knize o Nitrozpytu a Nitrobraně.

I ten poslední týden minul velmi rychle a všichni seděli ve vlaku do Madridu. James protestoval celou dlouhou cestou vlakem, ale Alastor mu udělal hodinovou přednášku, že ne vždy se může spoléhat na kouzla.

Albus stejně jako před měsícem, tak i dnes svolal všechny výletníky na jedno místo, aby se mohli přenést pomocí přenášedla. Nyní už musel zamluvit lístky do haly, protože se celostátní kolo taneční soutěže chtěli podívat snad všichni Španělé. Měl štěstí, když dostal několik lístků přes své známé na Ministerstvu kouzel ve Španělsku.

„Dobré ráno, pane profesore," pozdravily ho všechny děti. Tentokrát svojí rodinu doprovázel i Artur Weasley. Také se k Brumbálovi připojila většina učitelského sboru, takže mimo něj, Minervi a Severuse nechyběl ani Kratiknot, madam Hoochová a Vektorová.

„Dobré ráno, jste připraveni na cestu?" optal se jich a ukázal na cow-boyský klobouk. Všichni pochopili a položili ukazováček na část klobouku. Albus napočítal do tří a pak se všichni přenesli pryč.

Celá skupinka se po chvilce objevila v Madridu, hlavním městu Španělska přímo ve vstupní síni jejich Ministerstva kouzel. Několik Bystrozorů se na ně vrhlo a začalo vyslýchat, co tam chtějí, ale jakmile spatřili Albuse Brumbála, který byl znám po celém světě díky porážce Gellerta Grindelwalda, hned toho nechali a pro změnu se začali omlouvat. Albus toho využil a požádal je o Ministerské auto, které by je dopravilo do sportovní haly, kde se konala ona taneční soutěž.

„Jamesi, pohni sebou, takhle to nestihneme," volala a popoháněla jej Sára. James si nesl svůj vak s oblekem a vypotácel se z kavárny, kde se na chvíli zastavili.

„No jo, vždyť už jdu," hlesl a nastoupil do taxíku, který Laura zastavila.

„Jamesi, vzchop se, přece nechceš, aby tě Brumbál viděl takhle odrovnaného. Na nic prostě nemysli a nech se vést svými instinkty. A pokud to vyhrajete, domluvím se s Demetriem a dáme ti týden volna," povzbuzoval ho děda a on se musel pousmát. Vždyť o nic nešlo, nebo ano? Odpověď se mu dostala ve chvíli, kdy se podíval Sáře do očí. Viděl v nich tolik očekávání a touhy. Vzpomněl si na jeden rozhovor, který spolu vedli.

_James ležel ve stínu nějakého listnatého stromu na jejich zahradě za domem, když si k němu přisedla Sára. On sám pozoroval paprsky světla, jak se snaží projít přes hradbu listí a v několika místech se jim to povedlo. Koruna stromu byla impozantní, když se člověk oprostil od vedlejších vjemů a vnímal jen zelené listy s bílou září mezi nimi._

„_Je to nádherné, že? Vypadá to jako tisíce mihotajících se světýlek v záplavě zelenajících se lístků," pronesla Sára a položila si hlavu na jeho hrudník, ale on to moc nevnímal._

„_Hmmm," bylo jedinou odpovědí a vyprostil pravou ruku zpod jejích zad. Ona zase svojí ruku posunula za sebe a chytila se té jeho._

„_Jamesi, jaký je tvůj sen? Čeho bys chtěl dosáhnout?" optala se ho._

„_Chtěl jsem být Bystrozorem jako děda a táta, ale poslední dobou ani nevím. Kouzla od pěti let miluji, když mi o nich děda vyprávěl. V sedmi jsem dostal hůlku a já si je mohl prvně vyzkoušet, byl to nádherný pocit, ale když jsem na parketu a snažím se ze sebe vydat to nejlepší, je to uspokojující. Když jsem viděl, jak všichni ti diváci tleskali a smáli se, byl jsem šťastný, ne že se nám to povedlo, ale že jsou šťastní a nikdo z nich nebyl smutný," odpověděl ji a cítil, jak mu stiskla ruku._

„_Já jsem vždy chtěla být velká tanečnice, abych udělala mamce radost a byla na mě pyšná, ale kvůli otci jsem chtěla být zase skvělou čarodějkou. Ale jedno vím jistě, až budeme vystupovat v Madridu, nebudu soupeřit s ostatními. Chci, aby každý měl radost z našeho vystoupení, aby parket zářil štěstím a nebyl na něm žádný boj. Chci to vidět ještě jednou, chci vidět, jak se všichni usmívají a jejich srdce budou naplněna láskou," prozradila mu a otočila se tak, aby mu viděla do očí._

„_Udělám všechno, abych ti splnil tvůj sen," zašeptal James a pohlédl do koruny stromu._

„_Děkuji ti, jsi ten nejmilejší člověk, kterého jsem zatím poznala," řekla a celá se obrátila tak, že ležela na břichu. Hlavu si položila tak, aby na Jamese viděla a jednou rukou se stále drželi._

James si ani nevšimnul, že cesta taxíkem uběhla a oni stáli před vchodem do obrovské sportovní haly. Pohledem sjel na Sáru, která celá zářila, byl to její sen. _„Pro ni udělám cokoliv, aby byla i nadále šťastná a dneska vyplním i její sen!"_ prohlásil v duchu James a jeho pohled i rysy ztuhnuly odhodláním.

„Nejvyšší čas, šatna na vás již čeká, máte dvacet minut," ozval se nějaký pomocník v organizaci soutěže. Zavedl je do podzemních šaten a počkal za dveřmi, než se převléknou, aby je zavedl na místo setkání.

James na sebe hodil jednoduché černé kalhoty a sametově černou košili, kterou nechal rozepnutou od půlky hrudi nahoru. Vlasy měl svázané rudou stuhou. Měl i černé ponožky a černé kožené boty, které se leskly, jak byly naleštěné.

Sára už na sobě neměla tmavě rudé šaty, ale safírově modré, i když ani to nebyla přesná barva. Maxmilián šaty zakouzlil tak, aby se jejich odstín modré měnil podle toho, jak bude intenzivní rytmus hudby. Vlasy si nechala rozpuštěné, jen si do vlasů dala světle modrou čelenku, aby jí nepadaly do očí.

„Sluší vám to, všem jim vyrazíte dech už jen tím, jak vypadáte," prohlásil Alastor a vydali se do jejich kóje, která pro ně byla připravena. Cestou potkali Clementinu García s Hermandem Navarro a ti na nich mohli oči nechat. „_Pokud tohle byla reakce někoho, kdo vyhrál nominační soutěž, jaká bude reakce ostatních?"_ ptal se sám sebe James. _„Možná měl děda pravdu a vyrazíme jim dech jen naším oblečením."_

S úsměvem na tváři a zcela klidnou myslí následoval Maxe s Laurou. Sára byla zavěšena na jeho pravé ruce a Alastor šel za nimi, takže uzavíral onu skupinku.

„Vítejte dámy a pánové! Je mi ctí vás provázet dnešním programem, kdy shlédneme nejlepší tanečníky ze všech koutů naší země. Ne všichni účastníci z naší země pocházejí, ale o to tu přeci nejde, hlavní je, že nám zde předvedou to nejlepší, co v sobě mají.

Tak jako před měsícem, tak i dnes začneme nejmladší kategorií, ve které je dvacet tanečních párů z deseti velkých měst a jejich okolí. Abychom se moc nezdržovali, začneme ihned tancem a páry vám představím během jejich nástupu. Nyní je ale čas na zahajovací tanec a to v podání sira Damien Lefebvrea a jeho taneční partnerky Mariety de Lavare," řekl a na parket vstoupila nádherně oblečená dvojice, kterou James se Sárou znali, a na jejich vystoupení se těšili daleko více, než ti, kteří je neznali.

Damien s Marietou během pěti minut předvedli tři taneční kreace v kombinaci Polky s přechodem na Slowfox a následně Waltz.

„Ještě bych rád připomněl, že ve skupinách půjdeme od nejstarších párů po nejmladší a také to, že každý pár si připravil svůj vlastní výstup se svojí hudbou, ale to je jen polovina jejich vystoupení. Druhá část bude náhodný tanec a bude jen na jejich umění, jak si poradí. Nuže začněme s prvním párem, který je bezpochyby nejstarším v dané kategorii.

Clementina García a její partner Hermando Navarro ze soutěže ve Valencii, kde obsadili první místo," prohlásil komentátor a diváci dvojici přivítali potleskem. James pozoroval televizi, na které se jim promítal přímý přenos toho, co se dělo na parketě. Kamery také snímaly diváky a James s Alastorem zahlédli Brumbála s jeho doprovodem.

„Zdá se, že dneska je jeho doprovod ještě větší než minule a je s ním snad polovina profesorského sboru," poznamenal jeho děda a James se usmál.

„Zřejmě jsou zvědaví, jak si v mudlovské soutěži povede „Chlapec, který přežil" a to bez použití kouzel," nadhodil.

„Možná, ale nyní jsi James Evans a žiješ svůj vlastní život, ne život, ve kterém jsi známý po celém světě," připomenul Alastor a on se musel zase usmát.

„Pravda, přišel jsem si to sem užít a splnit Sáře sen, ne se zajímat o bandu nějakých kouzelníků, kteří mi budou dělat profesory," dodal a všichni dospělý se na něj podívali. Nechápali, co myslel tím Sářiným snem, ale nic z nich netahali, každý měl vlastní teorii i představu, co tím snem mohlo být. Jediný Alastor je zaslechnul, když se o tomhle bavili na jejich zahradě, takže se jen usmíval a pohladil svého vnuka po zádech.

Další změnou, která v této soutěži byla, bylo deset porotců místo pěti, přičemž každý porotce byl vždy v jednom z deseti měst, takže místo celkových padesáti bodů mohli získat sto bodů, přičemž Navarro se svojí partnerkou získali 87 bodů.

Po nich přišly další tři páry, které byly ve stejném věku, a jen jedna získala víc bodů, jak 87 a to přímo 91. S každým dalším párem, který byl mladší nebo stejně starý jako ty předchozí, bodové hodnocení jen klesalo a Jamesi si už myslel, že je hodnotí i podle věku, ale předposlední pár dostal 86 bodů, čímž se dostali na průběžné třetí místo.

„Zlomte vaz," popřáli jim všichni a James se Sárou vstoupili na parket za nadšeného potlesku diváků z Valencie.

„Ano, tohle je náš nejmladší taneční pár, který postoupil z druhého místa ve Valencii. Sára Deneuve ze šlechtického rodu ve Francii a její partner James Evans z Anglie. Ještě zmíním jednu zajímavost a to, že oba dva se nějaký čas učili pod vedením sira Damiena Lefebvre," představil je hlasatel a publikum utichlo. Dvojice zaujala taneční postavení pro Valčík, a jakmile se rozezněla hudba, dali se do tance. Byla to jejich nejsilnější sestava a proto po minutě a půl z Valčíku přešli na rychlé Tango, při kterém oběma tlouklo srdce vzrušením, protože vnímali jen hudbu, svého partnera a nic jiného. Než se nadáli, hudba se změnila podruhé a oni předvedli dokonalou Salsu bez jediné chybičky, stejně jako předchozí dva tance.

Hudba se změnila znovu a oni ani nepřemýšleli a automaticky přešli k dalšímu tanci, který dokonale zvládli během první dvou týdnů tréninku. Byla to Rumba chvílemi se měnící na Cha-chu a zpátky do Rumby se zakončením u Salsy. Tón a rytmus melodie stoupal stále do větších výšin a na úplném konci to skončilo, stejně jako tanečníci přešli do finální pózy.

Sára byla oběma nohama zapřená o Jamesovu pravou nohu, na kterou přenášel celou svojí váhu, aby mu nepodjela. Pravou rukou držel Sářinu levou a ona mohla svojí pravou natáhnout nad hlavu souběžně se svým tělem, protože vysela ve vzduchu držena jen Jamesem. Ten svojí levou ruku zvednul stejně jako Sára pravou.

Celá hala stála na nohou a tleskala, pískala, provolávala a skandovala jejich jména. Každý měl na tváři úsměv a ti dva zářili štěstím, stejně jako jejich publikum.

Porota se rozhlížela kolem sebe a někteří tleskali společně s publikem a někteří k tomu neměli daleko. Každý z nich si pomyslel, že tohle je skutečné umění a nádherně předvedená sestava. První porotce zvednul cedulku s plným počtem bodů a všichni ostatní jej následovali.

Nikdo nemohl uvěřit tomu, co vidí, ale všech deset porotců nad sebou drželo cedulky s nejvyšším hodnocením, a když si to publikum uvědomilo, ozval se ještě větší potlesk než při ukončení jejich vystoupení.

„Když jste se rozplýval nad jejich talentem, nevěřil jsem vám, Albusi," ozval se malinkatý Kratiknot a tleskal s ostatními. Albus se usmíval a i jemu v očích plály plaménky štěstí.

„Ti dva to dokázali znovu. Po jejich vystoupení ve Valencii byl každý šťastný a radoval se, což se u ostatních soutěžících nestalo. Jen se podívejte, jak každý zapomněl na problémy a veselí se," poznamenal radostně Brumbál a ostatní se rozhlédli. I Severus se usmíval a byl na Jamese Evanse hrdý, což nechápal, ale dával to za vinu tomu, že je hrdý na syna Lily Evansové, Jamesovi matky.

„Nemusí chodit ani do Bradavic pro vzdělání, aby mohl okouzlit své okolí," hlesla madam Vektorová.

„To jistě nemusí, ale kvůli jeho přání stát se Bystrozorem tam přijde a bude se učit," poznamenal Albus a díval se, jak tři dvojice stoupají na stupínek vítězů.

„Dámy a pánové, je to nepředstavitelné a zcela nevídané, ale náš nejmladší taneční pár vyhrál svojí skupinu a porazil tak starší a zkušenější soupeře, nicméně teď se podívejme, jak jim sir Damien Lefebvre se svojí partnerkou předají medaile a překvapením pro všechny je, že první tým dostane možnost reprezentovat naší zemi na zahraniční soutěži konající se na podzim ve Francii," říkal hlasatel a Damien poblahopřál a předal medaile na třetím místě. Poté ho následovala Marieta a společně také poblahopřáli na druhém místě. Nakonec se oba postavili před Sáru a Jamese.

„Jsme na vás oba velmi pyšní a přejeme vám mnoho úspěchů na dalších soutěžích," řekl Damien ve Francouzštině.

„Byli jste úžasní, jsem strašně ráda, že jsem vás dva kdy poznala," přidala se Marieta a pověsili jim na krk medaili a do rukou vložili list, který je opravňoval zúčastnit se zahraničních soutěží ve jménu Španělska. James se naklonil k Sáře a něco ji zašeptal a ona s úsměvem přikývnula.

„Jsme rádi, že jsme dostali možnost soutěžit i v zahraničí, ale nejsme ti praví, kteří by měli vaší zemi reprezentovat. Já osobně z ní nepocházím a jsem tu teprve pět týdnů.

Se Sárou jsme se rozhodli, že tohle právo má připadnout někomu lepšímu a těmi vhodnějšími je dvojice Clementina García a Hermando Navarro, kteří to z nás všech měli nejtěžší," prohlásil James a podal lejstro Hermandovi, který na něj koukal jako na Boží zjevení. Publikum nechápalo, ale jeden člověk začal tleskat. Všichni se na něj podívali a spatřili bělovlasého muže s plnovousem téže barvy a ti znalí poznali Albuse Brumbála. K němu se přidal jeho doprovod a pak i ostatní lidé. Všechny tři trojice se ještě poklonily a odešly do šaten, kde na ně již čekali jejich rodiny a nejbližší.

„Bravo Evansi, takhle jste se zbavil příležitosti vystoupit na celosvětové úrovni. Proč jste to udělal?" optal se nechápavý Snape hned jak James vstoupil do šatny.

„Pokud je mi známo, mám zákaz vstupu na území Francie po dva roky. Jistě by se našla výjimka, ale soutěžení v tanci není hlavním důvodem, proč jsem tady. Pokud bych chtěl, mám ještě tři roky, abych tohle znovu absolvoval, ale z hlediska cestovního plánu, který máme s dědou rozvržený je to nemožné, tak se neptejte tak blbě, když to na vás vůbec nezáleží. Dneska jsem tu nebyl z důvodu, abych získal medaili, ale abych Sáře splnil sen a učinil ji šťastnou, to je vše," řekl a vydal se ke své skříňce, kde měl normální oblečení. Vzal si ručník s čistým oblečením a dalšími dveřmi v šatně se dostal do sprchy, kde jej nikdo nebude rušit stupidními otázkami. Nikdo z dospělých se nezmohl na jediné slovo a Snape stále hleděl jako vyoraná myš do míst, kde James před malou chvílí stál.

„On tohle všechno podstoupil jen kvůli vám?" optal se Kratiknot Sáry, která měla v očích slzy. Neodpověděla, také popadla ručník s čistým oblečením a zmizela ve dveřích od sprch.

„Bratře můj-," začal George.

„-tohle zcela mění situaci," dodal Fred. Molly se na ně výhružně podívala a oba raději zmlkli.

„Pokud by vám to nevadilo, rád bych vás všechny pozval do našeho domu na menší oslavu jejich úspěchu. Protože to má být překvapení, nechám to na tobě, Alastore. My půjdeme rychle vše připravit," prohlásil Maxmilián a Laura přikyvovala.

„Dobrá, James nás přemístí. Víš, jak nesnáší přenášedla a letax," souhlasil Alastor.

„Vyčarujete nám přenášedlo? Ve vašem domě jsme nebyli, tak se tam nemáme jak jinak dostat," otázal se Albus a odněkud vytáhnul část plátěného ubrusu. Max se tedy chopil hůlky a během chvilky už všichni zmizeli pomocí přenášedla pryč.

James ze sebe sundal všechno oblečení a pustil si vlažnou vodu, aby se opláchnul. Uslyšel další bouchnutí dveří a někoho, jak se svléká. Než se nadál, zašustila umělohmotná záclona u jeho sprchového koutu a něčí paže jej objaly. Ucítil, jak mu někdo položil hlavu na záda.

„Já… já jsem ti chtěla poděkovat. Nikdo jiný by pro mě tohle neudělal," zašeptala Sára a on se pousmál.

„Nebuď hloupá, tvůj otec i matka toho pro tebe udělali mnohem více a ještě mnohé udělají," řekl a dlaněmi uchopil její ruce, které měl omotané kolem hrudníku.

„Jsi strašně skromný a milý. Nejraději bych byla po tvém boku až do konce života, ale není to možné," hlesla a on pocítil, jak se jej pustila a houbičkou mu umývala záda.

„Nemysli na to, co přijde, užívej si daný okamžik a prožij ho naplno," to mi říkal děda, když jsem přemýšlel o budoucnosti," řekl James a umýval si zbytek těla, během toho, co mu Sára umývala záda. Poté si role prohodili a už nepromluvili jediného slova, jen si užívali přítomnosti toho druhého. Kdokoliv by řekl, že se mezi nimi rozhořela dětská láska, která je tak nevinná a přitom nádherná.

Oblékli se a oba na sobě měli bílé oblečení. Sára měla letní šaty s ramínky a James kraťasy s košilí. Poslední dobou na sobě nenosil nic jiného, než košili, protože si je oblíbil a přišli mu daleko pohodlnější než trička.

Alastor na ně už čekal a dost se divil, když oba ze sprch vyšli současně a drželi se za ruce. James na něj mrknul a jediným kouzlem zabalil všechny jejich věci do vaků a ty následně zmenšil, aby si je mohl dát do kapes.

„Hej, Evansi, počkej!" ozvalo se něčí volání, když vyšli před halu. Všichni tři se otočili a spatřili, jak k nim běží Navarro. Kousek za ním šli nejspíše jeho rodiče a rodiče jeho partnerky, která běžela kousek za ním.

„Co potřebujete?" optal se James zvědavě a spatřil, jak Navarro natáhl ruce s listinou, která jim povolovala účast na reprezentační soutěži ve Francii.

„Tohle by mělo být správně vaše, naši rodiče nás přesvědčili, že to není správné a právem to patří vám," prohlásil a James vrtěl hlavou, že to nepřijímá.

„Měl jsem i své důvody, proč jsem vám to dal. Do Francie mám na dva roky zákaz vstupu a navíc nejsem ani ze Španělska a není vhodné, abych vás reprezentoval," prohlásil a rodiče obou desetiletých dětí ho překvapeně sledovali.

„Navíc v naší věkové kategorii jste poslední rok a máte šanci se ukázat v nejlepším světle. My máme další tři roky, i když se už asi nikde neukážeme, náležitě jsme si to užili a odnášíme si spoustu nádherných vzpomínek," dodala Sára, která stále držela Jamese za ruku.

„Já, nevím co říci, ale vím, že vaše vystoupení bylo daleko lepší než to naše a kohokoliv jiného," řekla Clementina.

„Nemusíte nic říkat, a pokud mohu, mám pro vás jednu velmi cennou radu. Nechoďte na taneční parket kvůli vítězství, ale kvůli tomu, abyste si to užili a předvedli to nejlepší, co ve vás je. Když tam půjdete bez strachu, jak to dopadne a bude vám to jedno, protože vy sami budete spokojeni se svým výkonem, vyhráli jste, ať již porota řekne cokoliv," prohlásil James a chystal se odejít, ale Navarro k němu natáhnul pravačku.

„Bylo mi ctí tě poznat, doufám, že se ještě někdy potkáme a znovu poměříme své schopnosti," prohlásil a James mu podal i svojí pravačkou, kterou si potřásli.

„Omlouvám se, ale nemůžeme se dlouho zdržovat," ozval se Alastor a oba jeho svěřenci přikývnuli. Přešli na protější ulici, kde zašli do nějaké uličky, která se trochu osvětlila, když se v ní mihla bílá mlha a poté znovu upadla do své tichosti a osamělosti.

„Velmi zvláštní lidé. Viděli jste toho staříka, co mu začal tleskat, když nám to předal? Vypadal jako Ruský Mrazík nebo Americký Santa Claus," nechal se slyšet Navarro starší.

James všechny tři přemístil k Sáře domů do Valencie, kde byla připravena oslava jejich úspěchu, která započala obědem, pokračovala volnou zábavou, kde každý tančil s každým a oslava se protáhla až do večera, kdy se v sídle Deneuveových objevil Damien s Marietou.

„Můžu promluvit?" optal se Damien a všichni mu věnovali pozornost.

„Děkuji. Když před hodinou skončila soutěž, nikdo další nedostal plný počet bodů, proto mě požádali, abych vám předal ještě jednu cenu. Byli jste požádání, jestli byste nezahájili onu světovou soutěž, která se bude konat ve Francii. Již jsem poslal na Ministerstvo kouzel sovu se žádostí, aby vám byla udělena výjimka na jeden den.

Pokud by to nevyšlo, rádi by vás viděli aspoň příští rok na zahájení celostátní soutěže zde ve Španělsku," prohlásil Damien a všichni se dívali na Jamese a Sáru. Sára nevěděla, co si o tom myslet, ale nepřipadalo ji to moc reálné, už jen z pohledu, že za rok tu James už nebude.

James zase přemýšlel, jestli se má držet svých vlastních slov, která řekl Hermandovi, nebo Sářin sen rozšířit o další vystoupení.

„Ve Francii nevystoupíme," ozvalo se a James se překvapeně podíval na Sáru. „Je to jejich chyba, že tam James nemohl zůstat, tak ať si trhnout, naše vystoupení nikdo z nich neuvidí. Pokud si James najde ve svém cestovním plánu týden času, můžeme vystoupit příští rok v Madridu," prohlásila a několik dospělých se rozesmálo.

„S vámi bych se nechtěl dostat do křížku, slečno," pousmál se Albus a Sára se na něj mile usmála.

„Jsem si jistý, že to půjde zařídit, ale ještě uvidíme, za jaké podmínky nám dovolí výlet do Francie," řekl Alastor a pořádně se napil ze své sklenice. Damien vyzval Sáru k tanci a James zase Marietu, takže dnešní den měli všichni přítomní hned druhé představení.

Minuly Vánoce, Nový rok i Velikonoce a ve Španělsku nastalo léto, stejně jako na polovině Země. Někde bylo léto mírné, někde bylo pěkně kruté a do toho nejkrutějšího se právě chystal James s Alastorem.

Bylo 30. 6. 1988 a oni podle časového plánu opouštěli další zemi, kde strávili něco málo přes osm měsíců. Nyní je čekal Egypt, kde stráví půl roku a poté půl roku v Rusku. Dva naprosto odlišné státy a podnebné pásy. V jednom příliš horko, v druhém zase příliš zima.

James se šel ještě rozloučit s Demetriem, který jej za tu dobu dokázal naučit Zvěromagii a také Nitrobranu, kterou James asi dva měsíce cvičil sám, než zjistil, že ji Demetrio také ovládá a pomohl mu ji dovést do dokonalosti.

Poslední týden několikrát navštívil knihkupectví a našel si tam knihy o zákonech v Egyptě a plno podrobností o kouzelnících, kteří tam žijí. Nejzajímavější bylo, že místo Ministra kouzel tam vládl Faraon, jako za starých časů. Také kouzelníci vyznávali víru v Boha Ra, který pro ně představoval Slunce a Oheň.

Z přemýšlení ho vytrhla osoba, která mu skočila kolem krku, a bylo poznat, že se chvěje. James ji objal a pravou rukou ji hladil po vlasech.

„Klid, vždyť se nic neděje," uklidňoval Sáru.

„Nic se neděje? Ty si v klidu odjedeš a Bůh ví, kdy se vrátíš. Nechci ztratit jediného kamaráda, kterého jsem kdy měla," hlesla a ke konci se jí zlomil hlas. Bylo vidět, že ho měla hodně ráda a nedokázala si bez něj představit delší dobu, než pár dní.

„Za necelé čtyři měsíce se ukážu na týdenní návštěvu, abychom jim mohli zahájit tu taneční soutěž. Navíc ti budu každou chvíli psát, a pokud to nikdo nepozná a já budu mít možnost, mohl bych se sem přemístit a být zase chvíli s tebou," uklidňoval ji dál a ona se doopravdy uklidnila. Utřela si uslzené oči a podívala se do těch jeho.

„Slibuješ, že mi budeš dvakrát týdně psát?" optala se ho.

„Slibuji, že ti dvakrát do týdne napíši a jednou za čas se k tobě přemístím, i kdyby to znamenalo použít přenášedlo nebo letax," slíbil ji a ona ho celá šťastná znovu objala.

„Hej, Jamesi, musíme jít. Taxík už čeká, ale letadlo nepočká," volal na něj děda a on se k Sáře přitiskl ještě více, ale hned na to ji pustil a rozešel se za dědovým hlasem. Sára ho nicméně chytla za ruku a otočila jej k sobě. Poté si stoupnula na špičky a jemně ho políbila na rty. Než se James vzpamatoval, Sára běžela k domu jejího dědy a on se mohl jen dívat, jak za ní vlají její světle modré šaty, které ji také koupil.

Cestu taxíkem na letiště vůbec nevnímal a nevnímal ani to, že už seděl v letadle a pod nimi ohromnou rychlostí utíkala krajina Španělského království. Neletěli přímo do Egypta, ale první zastávkou byl Tunis a až poté do Egypta, přesněji do Káhiry, hlavního města Egypta.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Faraon a nabídka, která se neodmítá**

Letadlo přistálo na letišti v Káhiře a oni se přesunuli do letištní haly. Nemuseli čekat na kufry, protože je měly zmenšené v kapsách, ale Alastorovi přišla sova, že tam mají počkat. James nechápal, kdo to dědovi psal a proč musí čekat zrovna na letišti, když bylo jistě plno lepších míst na schůzku, ale mýlil se, když si myslel, že se s dědou někdo chce sejít na letišti.

Vstříc jim vyšel Bystrozor, který se maskoval jako mudla, ale jeho odznak byl vidět krásně. Alastor Jamesovi pokynul a oba se k němu vydali.

„Vítejte v Egyptě, Faraon mě pověřil, abych vás odvezl do hotelu, kde máte připravený pokoj a poté na Ministerstvo, kde vás již očekává, pane Moody," řekl Bystrozor a James jen valil čočky.

„Jistě, veďte nás," odpověděl Alastor a to už nasedali do bílého auta s černými skly a vlaječkami Anglie s vsazeným znakem Bystrozorů. James se tázavě podíval na dědu.

„V Egyptě jsou Bystrozorové známí i mezi mudly, nicméně mudlové je považují za tajnou službu, ve které se nacházejí elitní vojáci jejich armády. Žádný mudla nemá odvahu, aby na ně zaútočil, takže máme velmi dobrou ochranu," vysvětlil mu a James se již na nic neptal. Pozoroval ulice, které míjeli, a nemohl si nevšimnout chudoby, která byla všudypřítomná. Všude ležely nějaké odpadky, zohavení lidé i žebrající děti. Docela ho to šokovalo, podle průvodce byl Egypt turistickou zemí, ale jak se zdálo, peníze to vynášelo jen někomu a ostatní žili dál v chudobě.

„Ničeho se nebojte, takhle žebrácká lůza v další části Káhiry nebude," uklidňoval jej Bystrozor a James se na něj podíval. Zdálo se mu to, nebo zde kouzelníci opovrhovali mudly stejně jako šlechta v Paříži?

„Raději neříkej své názory nahlas, mohl bys urazit dost lidí," poradil mu šeptem děda a on přikývnul. Nic jiného mu také nezbývalo, jen doufal, že tu nebude muset trpět tohle chování u všech, se kterými se setká, pak by využil své výhry v sázce před několika měsíci a odcestovali by hned, jak by se James rozhodnul.

„Jsme na místě. Za čtvrt hodiny vás budu očekávat," oznámil jim Bystrozor.

Jejich hotelový pokoj byl velmi bohatě vybaven a James pochopil, že všechny peníze zde jsou do pohodlí a luxusu a ne do nutných věcí.

„Měl bys pochopit, že zde si lidé potrpí na obrovský luxus a pohodlí. Je nezajímá někdo, kdo se venku plazí po ulici, jejich předmětem zájmu je mít obrovské bohatství, mnoho krásných žen v ložnici a vysoké společenské postavení.

Ať už tě to bude štvát jakkoliv, nedej jim šanci tě vyprovokovat a své názory mírni, nejlépe je ani nevyslovuj nahlas. Jsou zde jedinci, kteří s tebou budou souhlasit, ale jsou tu i tací, kteří tě nechají popravit za takové řeči," upozorňoval ho děda a on zase jen přikývnul. Vůbec mu nebylo do mluvení a Alastor to neřešil. Oba se oblékli do bílých obleků a přes sebe přehodili cestovní pláště.

„Alastore, to je let, co jsme se viděli naposledy. Vítej u nás, starý brachu," uvítal ho vřele Faraon, což Jamese dost překvapilo.

„Naji, takže nakonec si vyhrál volbu na Faraona? Nebo tvojí protivníci rezignovali za záhadných okolností?" optal se Alastor se smíchem.

„Možná obojí, možná ani jedno, kdo ví," odpověděl mu Naji a podíval se na Jamese.

„Dovol, abych ti představil svého vnuka, Jamese Evanse. Jamesi, tohle je Naji Murtaza, bývalý Bystrozor a nynější Faraon," představil je Alastor a James zatnul pravou ruku v pěst a zdviženým palcem se dotknul středu levé dlaně, přičemž všechny prsty na levé ruce měl vzpřímené, poté se uklonil.

„Těší mě, že vás poznávám," prohlásil Jame úklonu se mu díval do očí. Naji se na něj překvapeně díval, takhle ho nikdo ještě nepozdravil, ale dobře věděl, že tohle byl starodávný pozdrav, který byl Faraonům udělován. Málo kdo tohle věděl a ještě málo lidí tenhle pozdrav znalo.

„Mě také těší, Jamesi. Doslechnul jsem se, že jsi byl zařazen do Bystrozorského výcviku pod vysloužilým Bystrozorem. Zajímalo by mě, jak si zatím vedeš," poznamenal Naji a Alastor se mírně pousmál.

„Někdy mě udivuje, kde na ty informace chodíš, ale jistě to není to, proč ses s námi chtěl setkat," namítnul Alastor a Naji se na něj nepodíval moc mile, ale hned svoje emoce ukryl pod usměvavou masku.

„Jamesi, co kdyby sis šel prohlédnout mojí knihovnu? Slyšel jsem, že máš knihy v oblibě, jistě najdeš něco, co by se ti mohlo líbit, já se s tvým dědou o něčem dohodnu," pobídl jej Naji a ukázal mu na dveře, které byly celé ze dřeva a měly po sobě ozdoby z bílé slonoviny.

James tedy přikývnul a vydal se do knihovny.

Když vešel, musel nad ní žasnout. Regály byly ručně vyřezávané z mahagonového dřeva. Nesly na sobě plno hieroglyfických znaků, které se nikdy neučil, ale pokud bude mít možnost, určitě by se je naučit chtěl, vždyť těmito znaky byly popsány zdi ve všech pyramidách, které se v Egyptě nacházely.

Prstem přejížděl po policích a hledal nějaký zajímavý název, který by ho zaujal. Všechny knihy byly seřazeny od těch nejvzácnějších po ty nejobyčejnější a úplně na konci byla kniha, která nesla název: Největší tajemství magie. Vůbec nechápal, proč je úplně na konci, když to musela být snad nejvzácnější kniha, která se ve Faraonově knihovně nacházela. Vyndal ji z police a šel se usadit do křesla, které bylo potaženo tygří kůží. Vůbec se mu to nelíbilo, ale musel uznat, že je to velmi pohodlné.

James otevřel knihu hned na první stránce a okamžitě pochopil, proč byla až na posledním místě. Knihovnu seřazoval někdo, kdo v knize nedokázal číst, ale mu tohle bylo dovoleno, proto s úsměvem přetočil na další stránku.

„_Před dávnými časy naší Zemi obývalo mnoho ras, které se po několik staletí přátelily a žily v míru vedle sebe, ale nikdy nemůže existovat dobro bez zla a mír bez války, protože všechno na světě je vždy v rovnováze a vždy tomu tak bude. Kdyby nebylo, postihla by Zemi katastrofa a vše živé by zahynulo._

_Zlo si našlo cestu i do oné poklidné doby a rozdělilo tak přátelství mezi rasami. Celý svět se na mnoho let ocitnul ve víru války a nastala doba temna, než se dědicové nejmocnějších jedinců ras spojili a vytvořili smlouvu. Aby se zamezilo dalšímu krveprolití, spojili všechny národy svojí magickou moc a stvořili několik dalších světů, kde by mohli žít odděleně od ostatních._

_První svět byl stvořen pro elfy a stvoření světla. Druhý svět byl stvořen pro národy tvorů, žijících pod hladinou jezer a moří. Třetí svět byl stvořen pro draky a magická zvířata, ať již byla na jakékoliv straně, protože jejich inteligence vždy převyšovala tu naši a zbytečně neprolévali krev kvůli rozdílům mezi sebou. Čtvrtý svět poté připadl démonům a stvořením temnot. Tento svět byl protikladem světa prvního. Jako poslední svět z pěti, byla ponechána Země, která je středem těchto světů. Na Zemi zůstali ti, kteří nechtěli odejít a proto se všechny prastaré rasy a národy promíchaly v několika dalších generacích._

_V té chvíli vznikli první mágové a jejich magie, která pramenila ze síly mnoha ras a národů. Každý z mágů má v sobě část jejich odkazu, ale někdy se stane, že části nejsou vyrovnané, nebo se nějaký mág přikloní ke své temné stránce a vydá se cestou k temnotě, ze které není návratu._

_Když se takový mág vyskytne, je vyřčena věštba, která předpoví příchod bojovníka světla, který má za úkol mága temnoty porazit a očistit tak svět od jeho vlády," tak zněl příběh, který mi jeden starý mudrc vyprávěl a já jej zapsal. Moc jsem tomu nevěřil, ale když mi ukázal prastará kouzla elfů, uvěřil jsem a rozhodl se hledat největší věštce, abych se ujistil, že se v mé době žádný mág temnoty nenarodí._

_Nakonec jsem nalezl vědmu a to, co jsem se dozvěděl, mě šokovalo. Předpověděla, že v mé době se narodí oba mágové, o kterých mi starý elf vyprávěl. Mág temnoty i bojovník světla. Dokonce jsem se s nimi měl setkat a jednoho z nich učit._

_Po mnoha letech jsem do učení přijal nadaného mladíka, Godrik Nebelvír se jmenoval. Po týdnu, který jsem mu dal, aby mě přesvědčil o svém já, jsem poznal, že on je bojovník světla. Jeho duše byla čistá, ať již spáchal jakýkoliv čin, vždy mu bylo odpuštěno. Jeho srdce bylo obrovské a bylo jen pár lidí, které neměl rád._

_Mnoho let uběhlo a on a jeho tři přátelé se rozhodli školu kouzel založit. Nechtělo se mi tomu věřit, ale pomoc jsem jim poskytnul a své vědění a znalosti všem čtyřem předal, nicméně dělat jsem to neměl. Čtvrtý z nich, Salazar Zmijozel, postavil se proti nim a do školy jen čistokrevné mágy chtěl přijímat. V tu chvíli jsem ho nechápal, ale později již ano. On se děsil všech mágů, kteří měli krev více jak jedné rasy, jednoho národa, protože dobře znal historii a jak temnota poražena byla. Doufal, že když se národy nespojí, on vyhraje a později svojí vládu uplatní._

_Godrika jsem včas varoval a on mi poděkoval. Se svými přítelkyněmi se proti Salazarovi spojili a silou ho donutili opustit jejich školu i zemi. Kam se poté poděl, to nevím, ale jeho hrozba se vryla do zdí Bradavic i do myslí všech, kteří jejich bitvě přítomní byli._

„_Až můj dědic se zrodí, dosáhne mé plné moci a očistí školu i svět od všeho nehodného naší přítomnosti. On pomoc tvorů temnot mít a démonů bude. Poté již ani síla světla jej nepřekoná a on mě mezi živé zpět povolá."_

_Doufám, že tahle hrozba nikdy nenastane, ale zaznamenal jsem ji, abych budoucí generace mých dědiců připravil na možné nebezpečí. Za svoji družku jsem krásou elfku pojal a několik potomků s ní měl. Jejich magie byla silnější než magie jiných mágů a tím jsem zajistil, že tato síla se bude předávat dál a ukáže se vždy, když bude mág temnot sílit a bojovník světla bude potřebovat pomoci, v tu chvíli mu staneš po boku, můj dědici a budeš mu rádcem i přítelem._

James přečetl tuhle stránku a nemohl věřit vlastním očím. Merlin mu zde sděloval, jak vznikli kouzelníci a jak to vypadalo v dávných časech. Obrátil na konec knihy a hledal obsah, ale žádný nenašel, proto začal knihou pomalu listovat a našel plno zápisků, které se věnovaly nejrůznějším postupům, jak zvýšit zásobu magie, jak vytvářet kouzla a také tam byla zapsána historie několika ras a národů.

„Ta kniha je zcela prázdná a nic v ní nenajdeš, takže jestli chceš, můžeš si jí nechat a použít jako deník," ozval se ze dveří knihovny Naji a James vyskočil z křesla. Když si uvědomil, co právě získal, mírně se poklonil a poděkoval mu. Faraon to přešel jen mávnutím rukou, ale James by nejraději skákal až do stropu, protože narazil na pátou knihu ze třinácti.

„Tak co, přečetl sis něco zajímavého?" optal se ho Alastor.

„Studoval jsem tuhle knihu. Jinak mě zaujalo množství knih o lektvarech, škoda, že se k nim nedostanu a nenaučím se aspoň zlomek oněch lektvarů, pak bych mohl Snapeovi vytřít zrak, až by nám zadal samostatnou práci," prohlásil James a Alastor se rozesmál.

„Takže ty máš rád lektvary? Myslím, že si tě tu na týden nechám. Alastor byl totiž tak hodný a přijal moji žádost a nebude mít tolik času. Pokud ti to nevadí, ujal bych se tvého hlídání, než to pro mě udělá," nabídnul okamžitě Naji a James po menší rozmluvě s dědou jeho nabídku přijal. Naji mu tedy nabídnul, aby si všechny věci přemístil do jeho domu, kde má i laboratoř a začne jej učit.

Už to bylo pár dnů, co byl James u Faraona v sídle a zrovna se pokoušel uvařit lektvar, který zruší účinky veritaséra. První pokus se mu nezdařil a to se mu moc často nestávalo. Soustředil se na postup, který byl podrobně popsán v knize, ale stále mu tam něco chybělo. Pročítal si každý řádek, jeden po druhém, když ho vyrušil praskavý zvuk. Pohled mu sjel na podlahu kousek od dveří a spatřil otisk podrážky na jemném poprašku z drcené křídy.

Rozhlédnul se po laboratoři a nenašel žádnou nesrovnalost, která by vznikla za použití zastíracího kouzla.

„Můžete si ten neviditelný plášť sundat, vím, že jste tady," řekl James a jeho pohled okamžitě vypálil do míst, kde se objevila ruka a sundala z jejího vlastníka onen plášť neviditelnosti.

„Jsi velmi bystrý, co mě prozradilo?" optal se Naji a James ukázal ke dveřím, kde byl krásně vidět otisk jeho boty.

„Domnívám se, že to vydalo ten praskavý zvuk. Nikdy by mě to nenapadlo. Jak jsi poznal, že mám neviditelný plášť? Mohl jsem být zastřený kouzlem," divil se Naji.

„Zastírací kouzlo není dokonalé. Zastřený objekt na sebe vezme podobu okolí, ve kterém se chce skrýt, ale nedokáže si poradit s lomem světla, ke kterému při tom dochází, takže tomu, kdo ví, co hledá, nemohou uniknout nerovnosti, které vzniknou," vysvětlil James a znovu se zahleděl do knihy.

„Snažíš se připravit protilátku na veritasérum? Velmi těžké, těžší než vytvořit samotné veritasérum," poznamenal Naji.

„Taky jsem si všimnul, už se mi to poprvé stačilo pokazit a nebyl lektvar, který bych úplně zkazil, vždy jsem ho mohl ještě opravit a dovést do dokonalosti, ale teď se to nepovedlo," postěžoval si James.

„Nic si z toho nedělej, všechno je jednou poprvé a nikdy se ti nemůže pořád dařit. Navíc v té knize je chyba, o které se dočteš až úplně na poslední stránce. Některé lektvary jsou zde napsány obráceně nebo poslední krok je přehozený s předposledním.

Mohu se optat, na co to potřebuješ? Chystáš se snad udělat něco, kvůli čemu bychom tě měli vyslýchat pod sérem pravdy?" vyzvídal Naji.

„Nic neplánuji, jen chci vytvořit několik bonbonů, ve kterých bude protilátka na veritasérum. Děda mi vyprávěl, jak se několikrát stalo, že někdo zajal Bystrozora a pomocí veritaséra ho vyslýchali. Nikomu nepřijde divné, když u sebe bude mít bonbon a nikdo si to neuvědomí, že jim daný Bystrozor lže do očí. Dědovi by se to mohlo kdykoliv hodit a není jistě jediný," poznamenal James a Naji se rozesmál.

„Pokud se ti to povede, otestujeme to a já ti vybavím každého Bystrozora, kterého zaměstnávám. Jen bude problém je udržet, aby si ty bonbony nevzaly dříve, než bude třeba," řekl Naji.

„Pokud tajemství toho bonbonu bude jednou vyjeveno, už to nebude tajemství a mine se to účinkem," poznamenal James a rychle prostudoval poslední stránku knihy, kde byl uveden návod ke správnému použití receptu daného lektvaru.

„Jsi velmi chytrý a také tě často vidím, jak si listuješ tím deníkem, který jsem ti daroval. Byl snad nějak očarovaný, že v něm mohou číst jen někteří kouzelníci?"

„Ano byl a stále je. Je to kniha, kterou napsal Mistr Merlin Moudrý pro své dědice a nazývá se Největší tajemství magie. Omlouvám se, měl jsem vám to říci, ale když jste o ní nejevil žádný zájem, nechal jsem vás při nevědomosti, i když mi jako Merlinovu dědici právem náleží," odpověděl mu a Naji nevycházel z údivu nad tím mladíkem. Pokud mluvil pravdu, mohl v něm mít velmi cenného a silného spojence.

„Jamesi, co bys řekl na to, že bys navštěvoval Faraonskou instituci čar a kouzel v Údolí králů? Hodně by tě tam toho naučili a já bych tam něco potřeboval. Jako student by ses tam velmi dobře hodil a měl bys krytí v úkolu, který bych ti dal. Nebylo by to nic těžkého, jen by záleželo na velmi šetrné práci a nikdo by tě nesměl nachytat," nabídnul mu a James se zaradoval. Mohl jít na školu už teď a taky dostane první úkol a to už jako Bystrozor ve výcviku.

„Hrozně rád bych na tu školu šel, ale musím se dohodnout s dědou. Určitě bychom se podívali po památkách a do dalších měst, ale tolik času by nám to nezabralo. Pokud jde o tichou práci, umím se velmi dobře dostat do míst, kam se nelze přemístit."

„Jak to myslíš, dostat se i tam, kam se nelze přemístit?"

„Pokud vím, tak jsou kolem tohoto domu proti-přemisťovací bariéry. V tom případě to pro mě vůbec neplatí," vysvětlil a astrálně se přemístil na druhý kolec laboratoře a zpátky, bez toho, aby vydal jediný zvuk.

„Nádhera, tím by se tvůj úkol značně zjednodušoval, pokud bys ho nakonec přijal. S touhle schopností je tě na Bystrozora škoda, byl bys lepším špiónem, než Bystrozorem, ale být špiónem je také velmi náročnější, jen málo kouzelníků je schopno vykonávat tuhle práci."

„Četl jsem o tom. Nevíte, kdy se děda vrátí z toho vašeho úkolu? Rád bych to s ním projednal co nejdříve."

„Dnes večer, nebo zítra dopoledne nejpozději," dostalo se mu odpovědi a on se zase pustil do lektvaru. Naučil se jich hodně a většina skončila u Najiho ve sbírce, ale některé si mohl nechat.

Druhý den u oběda celou věc probral s dědou a Naji jim vysvětlil, co by ve Faraonském institutu potřeboval. Nebylo to nic těžkého, aspoň se to tak ze začátku zdálo.

Alastor souhlasil s tím, že James může nastoupit na školu na dobu, po kterou měli v Egyptě strávit. Naji tedy zašel pro složku do své pracovny a podal ji Jamesovi. Ten ji otevřel a hned se dostal k zadání úkolu.

_**Název mise: **Prověření podezřelých učitelů_

_**Místo vykonání mise:** Faraonská instituce čar a kouzel_

_**Zadání mise:** Sledování osob, které jsou uvedeny na seznamu podezřelých osob a sběr důkazního materiálu. Hlavní zaměření na artefakty černé magie a nelegální činnosti. Seznam s profily zaměstnanců školy přiložen ve složce._

_**Přiřazený Bystrozor:** Alastor Moody_

_**Vykonávající Bystrozor:** James Evans (ve výcviku)_

_Faraon_

_Naji Murtaza_

„Budeš Alastorovi psát každé pondělí a pátek, jak probíhá tvoje mise. Alastor bude vyhodnocovat tvé poznatky a poté mi je předá v ucelené formě jednou za dva týdny. Také tě naučí psát hlášení, aby s tím neměl tolik práce, určitě se ti to do budoucna bude hodit.

U takovýchto tajných akcí bývá zvykem, že si dáš krycí jméno, aby se nepřišlo na člověka, který je na akci nasazený. Napadá tě něco?"

„Dědo, co používal můj otec, za přezdívku?" zajímal se James.

„No, na škole si říkal Dvanácterák a později to bylo i jeho krycí jméno. Získal jej díky své podobě zvěromága, samozřejmě neregistrovaného," pousmál se Alastor a James se také usmál.

„Budu Panter, abych otce nekopíroval tak doslova," prohlásil a Naji si ho zkoumavě prohlížel. James listoval papíry a pročítal si několik podrobností u učitelů. Když si prošel všechny učitele, vytáhnul jich pár na stůl a vyčarovaným brkem si podtrhnul nějaké informace, které mu k daným osobám moc neseděli. Sice je neznal, ale prostě mu to přišlo divné a rád by si to prověřil.

Oba Bystrozorové jej s pobavením sledovali, jak si seřazuje seznam učitelů podle sebe a něco si k několika z nich připisuje. Také si projel seznam podezřelých a napsal si k nim číslice od jedné do desíti, takže jim přiřadil určitý stupeň priority.

„Máš to v krvi, jde to vidět," poznamenal po chvilce Alastor a James po něm hodil další z tázavých pohledů. „Takhle se na misi připravoval tvůj otec a já to tak taky dělával," vysvětlil a James beze slova zase sklopil zrak k papírům.

„Jen bych ti chtěl říci, že za dva dny nastupuješ na školu, tak se připrav," upozornil ho ještě Naji.

Ty dva dny uběhly jako voda a s dědou se přemístili do Údolí králů, kde měla být ona škola. Cesta k jejímu vchodu jim trvala jen pár minut, protože déle James na Slunci nevydržel a naštvaně je oba přemístil až přímo do dveří Faraonského institutu, kde polekal několik studentů a dva učitele.

„Dobrý den, je tu někde ředitel Mustafa?" optal se Alastor a několik studentů se rozběhlo po chodbě někam do hlouby školy. Po pár minutách, kdy si je prohlíželo plno studentů, hlavně dívek, přišel kouzelník v bílém hábitu s vyšíváním v pískové barvě.

„Budete si přát?" optal se Mustafa.

„Přivedl jsem svého vnuka, Jamese Evanse, který tu má na nějaký čas nastoupit do školy," hlásil Alastor a Mustafa si Jamese prohlížel.

„Jistě, vím o tom. Faraon se tu zastavil, že sem pošle svého oblíbence, který je nadaný na lektvary," prohlásil a za ředitelovými zády se roznesl šum šeptajících si studentů.

„Dobrá, tak já vám ho tu nechám a vracím se do Káhiry, kde mám další práci. Jamesi, pokud se neozveš vždy ve stanovenou dobu, budu předpokládat, že se ti něco stalo a hned jsem tady, abych ti pomohl," řekl ještě Alastor a pomocí přenášedla se přemístil pryč.

„Tak pojď, zrovna je čas snídaně a já tě musím představit celé škole," pokynul mu Mustafa a s rukou kolem jeho ramen zamířil do jídelny, kde se ho chystal představit před celou školou, což se Jamesovi vůbec nelíbilo, ale nic s tím nenadělal.

„Dobré ráno, rád bych vám představil nového studenta, který tu s námi zůstane pár měsíců. Jmenuje se James Evans a teď vám něco o sobě rychle řekne," prohlásil a všechny zraky nyní směřovaly na Jamese.

„Jak již bylo řečeno, jmenuji se James Evans. Narodil jsem se v Anglii a nyní jsem s dědou na cestě po několika zemích. Zatím jsem navštívil Francii a Španělsko. Baví mě studovat magii z pohledu několika jazyků a zemí. Také mám rád tanec a je toho mnohem více, ale nechce se mi to tu protahovat, takže je to vše," představil se a několik studentů se zasmálo.

„Dobrá. Vy tři se postaráte, aby James našel svojí ložnici, a ukážete mu školu. Pokud zameškáte učivo, doženete ho v podobě, kterou vám uloží váš učitel," řekl a ukázal na trojici dívek. Ty se hned Jamesovi začaly věnovat.

Během cesty k jejich ložnicím mu vysvětlily, jak to na škole chodí, na které učitele si dávat pozor a kteří jsou zase pro změnu ti hodní. Také mu podrobně popsaly každou chodbu, a kam by se dostal.

Když se jich optal, jestli by nemohli jít na vyučování, překvapeně si ho prohlížely, ale nijak to nekomentovaly a zavedly jej tam. Od té chvíle pro Jamese začala denní rutina v podobě podrobného prozkoumání každého učitele z jeho vlastního pohledu a vytvoření jeho vlastního profilu, kde si napsal jejich zvyky, oblíbené i neoblíbené věci, jídla a plno dalšího.

Do toho všeho se ještě učil mnoho předmětů a některé v Bradavicích ani nebyly, jako třeba Bílá a Černá magie, Bojová magie, hodina soubojů, zaklínačství a odeklínačství a v neposlední řadě léčitelství. James ze začátku chodil do všech předmětů, ale nakonec si vybral jen několik z nich. Hlavně se zaměřil na předměty z Bradavic, Černou, Bílou a Bojovou magii.

Za pár dní se seznámil s pár lidmi a docela si s nimi rozuměl, ale také si našel plno nepřátel, kteří ho odsuzovali kvůli jeho původu, nebo kvůli styku u Faraona.

Dost často po sobě na chodbách metali kletby, jako by se nechumelilo, ale on se tomu vyhýbal. Měl dost jiných problémů, než se zahazovat s nějakými studenty, kteří ho neměli v lásce.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Únos a naděje**

Už to byly skoro tři měsíce, co James chodil na školu v Údolí králů. Přesněji dva měsíce a dva a půl týdne.

Pro mudly to bylo posvátné místo, ale pravdou bylo, že tam bylo plno kouzel, které je do Údolí nepustila a kouzelníci tak chránili svojí školu čar a kouzel. Nebylo to škola pro určité věkové kategorie kouzelníků, ale pro všechny, kteří měli nějakou magii.

V Egyptě platily jiné zákony a pravidla. Kdokoliv v sobě objevil magii, okamžitě dostal hůlku a byl poslán do Faraonského institutu. Tudíž i James dostal možnost, že by se šel něco přiučit a nabídl mu to samotný Faraon, se kterým si rozuměl, což se zase nelíbilo několika jeho spolužákům.

Ten den James skládal zkoušky z Přeměňování na poslední stupeň, tudíž sedmá úroveň. Každý předmět byl rozdělen do sedmi stupňů a James měl čtvrtý až pátý stupeň z každého předmětu, který s dědou probíral. Teda až na Přeměňování, které ho Damien naučil a na sedmý stupeň musel zvládnout Zvěromagii, což pro něj byla hračka, když ji už uměl.

Každý měl několik hodin společných s ostatními a jiné zase individuální, což mu vyhovovalo. Nezapomínal psát ani Sáře, co se na škole dělo a ona mu zase psala, co se dělo u nich a pokaždé ho žádala o nějakou radu a on ji pomáhal způsobem, který se osvědčil i u něj.

Zrovna seděl u oběda, když k němu přišla partička desetiletých studentů.

„Hej Evansi, jak se ti dneska vedlo? Slyšel jsem, že jsi zvládnul sedmý stupeň Přeměňování. Co takhle kdybychom ti ukázali sedmý stupeň Černé magie?" optal se ho rudovlasý kluk, který byl na svůj věk pěkně vysoký.

„A co kdybych tě sedmkrát nakopal do prdele, abys pochopil, že mi máš dát pokoj?" optal se pro změnu James a několik přihlížejících se rozesmálo. Tahle skupinka neustále soupeřila s Jamesem, takže jakmile se k sobě přiblížili, ostatní se hned hrnuli k nim, aby viděli jejich boj z nejlepšího místa.

„Moc si o sobě myslíš, Evansi. Evanesco," zvolal onen mladík a Jamesův oběd se vypařil do neznáma.

„Serpensortia!" ozvalo se mnohohlasně a před ním na stole se objevilo několik kober královských a chřestýšů.

„Teď už nejsi takový hrdina co? Bojíš se hadů? Co takhle Engorgio!" Kobra, která byla nejblíže k Jamesovi, se zvětšila do obrovských rozměrů.

„_**Krásssa, teď budu královnou hadů," **_zasyčela a plazila se k Jamesovi, kterého měla za úkol uštknout.

„_**Nejsssem nepřítel ani vám neublížím, to oni vásss zneužívají, tak buďme přátelé,"**_ zasyčel nazpátek James Hadím jazykem a všichni studenti od něj odstoupili o dobré dva kroky.

„_**Hadí jazyk, jen pár kouzelníků sss námi může mluvit. Nic ti neuděláme, jsssi našššim pánem,"**_ zasyčela překvapená kobr ostatními hady se mu poklonila.

„_**Nechci vám poroučet, jssste sssvobodní, můžete odejít do pouššště žít sssvé životy,"**_ prohlásil a hadi jej poslechli. Žádný se na něj nevrhnul a nevrhnul se ani na jiného studenta. Odplazili se jídelnou do hlavní haly a pak přes vstup v jedné z pyramid ven do pouště.

„Teď bych si dal něco k jídlu," povzdechnul si James a podíval se na prázdný tácek, kde původně měl oběd. Přivolal si do ruky hůlku a tác změnil na jablko se dvěma kiwi, které si strčil do kapes a do jablka se zakousnul. „Chutná to docela dobře," řekl a odešel z jídelny plné šokovaných studentů.

Během hodiny se po celé škole rozneslo, že James Evans je Hadí jazyk. Všichni se mu vyhýbali velkým obloukem, až na pár dívek, kterým to nevadilo a přátelily se s ním od prvního okamžiku, kdy se ve škole ukázal.

„Jamesi, proč jsi nám to neřekl?" dorážela na něj černovláska s hnědýma očima.

„A proč jsi nám ty, Inus, neřekla, že máš na pravé půlce vytetovaného štíra?" optal se ji a Inus se začala červenat. Další dvě dívky se na ni dívaly s překvapením ve tváři.

„Hele, jak to, že on to ví a my ne?" ptala se další černovláska, tentokrát s modrýma očima.

„Nevím Amiro, ale nikomu jsem to neříkala. To si nás špehoval, Jamesi?"

„A kde bych vás asi tak měl špehovat? Jinak Naila má zase hezké tetování na pravé lopatce. Ta hlava Minotaura vypadá doopravdy zajímavě," zazubil se James a třetí černovláska, která z nich byla nejstarší, se na něj překvapeně dívala.

„Jamesi Evansi, ty jsi nás šmíroval v dívčích sprchách? Odpověz popravdě, nebo poznáš, co zmůžou kouzla třech naštvaných holek," vypálila na něj a on se rozesmál.

„Nedělej, že ti to tak vadilo. Kdybych byl stejně starý jako ty, klidně bys mě do té sprchy sama zatáhnula," odpálkoval ji James a zbylé dvě dívky se rozhyhňaly. Naila se na něj překvapeně dívala a nechápala, co to s ní je. Komukoliv jinému by vrazila, seslala by na něj pár kleteb a už se s ním nikdy nebavila, ale on ji prostě dokázal vytočit, zároveň pobavit a svým úsměvem uklidnit. Musela nad tím žasnout, ten kluk měl sice osm, ale duševně byl vyspělejší než kluci v jejím věku a to jí bylo čtrnáct.

„Jamesi, stále jsi nám neprozradil, komu to stále píšeš a nás to přestává bavit. Ty máš holku?" optala se Amiro.

„A co když jo?" nadhodil a sledoval, jak se po sobě všechny tři dívaly. Musel se tomu smát, jinak to nešlo.

„Čemu se směješ?"

„Vašim výrazům. Ale ne, není to moje holka, i když by mohla být, ale nejsem na to ještě mladý? Holky, víte, že mě pořádně kazíte?" optal se jich a Naila mu dala ruku kolem ramenou.

„My jsme tě na to upozorňovaly, že jsme ty špatné," připomněla mu a všechny tři se zasmály. Amiro z těch tří byla druhá nejstarší, protože ji bylo dvanáct a Inus bylo devět, čímž byla Jamesovi věkově nejblíže.

„Ani jsem se vás nezeptal, jaký máte stupeň v Přeměňování?"

„Já mám třetí," hlásila se Inus.

„Heč, já mám pátý," dobírala si ji Amiro a Naila se rozesmála.

„Na mě nikdo nemáte, já mám sedmý stupeň a už tam nemusím chodit," pyšnila se. To se zase rozesmál James a vypadalo to, že se rozbíhá, ale on vyskočil do vzduchu, přičemž na podlahu nedopadly dvě nohy, ale čtyři tlapy. Dívky se na to překvapeně dívaly, ale netrvalo jim dlouho a všechny se vrhly na sametově černého pantera, který žil v džungli nebo pralesech.

„Ty jsi tak nádherný, kdy ses to naučil?" optala se Naila a James se změnil zpátky do své lidské podoby.

„Zvěromagii jsem uměl už před čtyřmi měsíci, kdy mě to jeden starý kouzelník naučil. V co se měníš ty? Mám chuť se jít proběhnout," optal se a Naila se jim před očima proměnila v krásnou lvici černé barvy, což se jen tak nevidělo. Každému muselo být okamžitě jasné, že to není normální lvice, ale zvěromág. James jen kývnul na zbylá dvě děvčata a změnil se na černého pantera. Pokýval na Nailu a oba se vyřítili chodbami ven ze školy, aby se proběhli po Údolí králů.

James, který se tu nebyl proběhnout poprvé a znal to tu, zamířil k jedné z pyramid, která byla z poloviny rozbořená. Naila ho následovala a sem tam po něm skočila, přeci jen si takhle s nikým nemohla zaběhat.

Vyběhli až na vrcholek pyramidy a přeměnili se zpátky do lidských podob. Naila musela žasnout nad tou podívanou. Bylo už pozdní odpoledne a Slunce mizelo v dálce a obloha se vždy zalila do oranžové barvy, ale poušť z takové výšky a dálky vypadala jako jedna velká zlatá deska.

„Je to nádherný pohled. Škoda, že jsme to neobjevila dříve," povzdechla si a posadila se vedle něj.

„Je to krása, ale když jsou vidět hvězdy na východě a na západě stále září poslední paprsky Slunce, je to ještě lepší. Sice jsou tu noci velmi chladné, ale za ten pohled na hvězdné nebe to stojí," prohlásil James a Naila se opřela zády o ty jeho.

„Jsi vážně skvělý kluk. Jen je škoda, že nejsi minimálně o pět let starší, pak bych se od tebe nehnula a myslím, že plno dalších holek taky ne," poznamenala a on se rozesmál.

„Když jsem byl ve Španělsku a náhodou se dostal do taneční soutěže, prohlásili o mě jedny dvojčata, že po tom, co nastoupím do Bradavic, poblázním hlavy všem holkám. Když nad tím tak přemýšlím, už jen tři týdny a vrátím se do Španělska, abych se dostal do taneční formy a na konci měsíce zahájil v Madridu taneční soutěž."

„Nejspíše toho ještě o tobě hodně nevíme, co? Kromě toho, že nás šmíruješ ve sprchách, jsi tanečník a jeden z nejlepších čarodějů, kteří tu na škole jsou. Kdo vlastně jsi?" optala se ho a James se už nesmál.

„James Evans není mé pravé jméno, nebo spíše James je a příjmení jsem si vzal po své matce. Nemohl jsem vystát, když mě pravým jménem znal celý kouzelnický svět a jen díky tomu, že mi Voldemort zavraždil rodiče," hlesl tiše a ona se napřímila. O Voldemortovi se u nich učilo jako o jednom z největších černokněžníků, kteří sužovali Anglii a také i Francii. „Mé pravé jméno je Harry James Potter a jsem dědicem Mistra Merlina Moudrého, proto jsem tak mocný, přemisťovat jsem se naučil v pěti letech a v sedmi jsem zvládal neverbální kouzlení, ale nikde to nerozhlašuji, je dobré mít nějaké to eso v rukávu," dodal a cítil, jak si ho Naila prohlíží.

„Když pomyslím, že normální děti jsou schopny kouzlit až kolem desátého roku a pro jejich vyzrálost všude do škol chodí až v jedenácti, tak ty jsi proti nim dávno zkušený kouzelník."

„Nejsem jediný, podívej se na vaši školu a uvidíš, že i osmiletí jsou velmi dobří v porovnání s jinými kouzelníky, kteří se právě učí v prvních ročnících. Jenže tady je to jinak, učíte se magii od chvíle, kdy ji dítě objeví a to je i výhodou. V jiných zemích děti dostávají výchovy v mudlovské škole, než nastane čas a ony mohou nastoupit do školy magie," srovnával to a Naila jej zezadu objala. Chtěla něco říci, ale přerušil je něčí hlas, který vycházel za jejich zády.

„Copak to tu máme? Dvě hrdličky se přišly podívat na západ Slunce?" optal se nějaký muž v šedém hábitu a turbanem na hlavě. Za ním stálo dalších pět chlápků a než se nadáli, dalších pět kolem nich utvořilo kruh, takže neměli kudy utéct.

„Kdo jste a co chcete?" optal se James. Byl připravený vytáhnout hůlku a pustit se do nich, ale bylo jich moc a on měl jedinou možnost, přemístit se pryč i s Nailou.

„To tě nemusí zajímat, chlapečku. My tu tvoji zvědavost krásně pohřbíme a naučíme tě úcty k tvým novým pánům," zasmál se jeden z nich a James ho zpražil pohledem. Hned mu došlo, co je to za chlapy. Byli to otrokáři, aspoň usoudil z toho, co řekli.

„Hele šéfe, ta holka vypadá jako pořádný mladý masíčko, co takhle si s ní pořádně užít, než ji prodáme?" ozval se další a v Jamesovi by se nikdo krve nedořezal.

„_**Otrokáři a ješšště hnusní pedofilové, jen počkejte, až ssse do vásss pussstím,"**_ zasyčel na ně Hadím jazykem. Všechny smích přešel a James po nich začal metat jednu kletbu za druhou. Šest jich sundal dříve, než stihnuli zareagovat a další dva sejmul, než po něm vypálili své vlastní paprsky.

„_Zatraceně, to jsou taky kouzelníci,"_ pomyslel si James a pak mu to došlo. Nikdo kromě kouzelníků se do Údolí králů nemohl dostat a oni byli stále na jeho území. James kolem nich vyčaroval jeden ze silnějších štítů a pálil po nich kouzla dál a Naila mu pomáhala, ale vzápětí štít zmizel a do Naily napálil světle fialový paprsek. Chtěl před ní vyčarovat štít, ale ucítil, jak ho do zad zasáhlo nějaké kouzlo a on padá do němoty. Instinktivně pomyslel na hůlku, která se přemístila do jeho neviditelného pouzdra, poté si nic nepamatoval.

Bylo již velmi pozdě večer a Inus s Amirou si dělaly starosti. Naila nikde nebyla a kluci jim řekli, že Jamese taky ještě neviděli. Věděly, že Naila se sem tam chodí proběhnout, ale déle jak dvě hodiny mimo školu není, proto se rozhodly, že zajdou za někým z vyučujících.

Šly v poklidu po chodbě směrem ke kabinetu jejich oblíbené učitelky, když potkali ředitele v doprovodu s nějakým starším mužem, který měl dřevěnou nohu a kouzelné oko.

„Nic se neděje Alastore, James je jistě ve svém pokoji a jen se vám zapomněl ozvat," uklidňoval ho ředitel, ale Alastor se jen mračil.

„Omlouváme se, ale James ve škole není. Šel se proběhnout ve své podobě pantera ještě s naší spolužačkou, která se mění v černou lvici, ale stále se nevrátili, tak jsme vám to chtěly jít oznámit," špitla Amiro a Alastor sprostě zaklel.

„Kdy se vzdálili ze školy?" optal se ředitel.

„Kolem čtvrté odpoledne. Naila se venku nikdy nezdržela víc jak dvě hodiny," odpověděla zase Inus.

„Jdu je hledat, dvě černé kočkovité šelmy nemůže být těžké najít," pronesl Alastor, zavřel oči a na něco se soustředil. Než se ho ředitel optal, co to dělá, stál před nimi obrovský orel skalní. Alastor ve své podobě orla roztáhnul křídla a oni jen viděli, jak se jim ztratil za zdí další chodby.

„Vy dvě jděte na své pokoje, a kdyby se po těch dvou někdo ptal, mají nějaký úkol a nevíte, kdy se vrátí," poručil ředitel a odpochodoval do své pracovny, odkud by dal vědět dalších Bystrozorům, aby Alastorovi pomohli v hledání.

James ucítil, jak ho strašně bolí hrudník a pokusil se posadit, ale bolest mu to nedovolila.

„A, někdo se nám tu probudil. Zdá se, že jsi odolnější než ta slečinka, která je stále v bezvědomí," ozval se mužský hlas, který ještě neslyšel, ale určitě to bude další z těch hajzlů.

„Co jste jí udělali?" optal se a bolestně při tom syknul.

„Zatím nic, ale jen co se probudí, si s ní pořádně užiju a ty se budeš dívat. Miluji, když si z nějaké mladé slečinky můžu udělat kurvu a ona při tom křičí o pomoc. Také je nádhera, když mě při tom sleduje třeba její malý bratříček a vyděšeně brečí, prosí a jejich tváře jsou plny beznaděje a bolesti," chvástal se chlápek a Jamesovi bylo na zvracení. Na svém pravém předloktí stále cítil pouzdro a věděl, že tam má hůlku, ale byl si jistý, že by nyní nic nesvedl, jeho tělo vypovědělo službu.

„A můžu dostat aspoň trochu vody, když už mám sledovat tvé zvrácené choutky?" optal se James a chlápek se rozesmál.

„Tak ty chceš vodu? Tak já ti něco dám," řekl a se smíchem se nad něj postavil. James doufal v jeho dobrotu, ale jakmile ucítil teplou a páchnoucí tekutinu na svém obličeji, pochopil, že se na něj právě vymočil. S velkou bolestí se přetočil na stranu a otevřel oči, aby toho bastarda viděl.

„Tak vám velice děkuji," řekl James ironicky a plivnul tomu chlápkovi na boty. Ten se rozčílil a nakopnul ho do břicha, až James bolestně vykřiknul a ucítil, jak se zády zastavil o stěnu místnosti. Začal zběsile kašlat a všimnul si, že mezi žaludečními šťávami byla i nějaká ta krev. Okamžitě ho přepadaly myšlenky, jestli tohle vůbec přežije. Jestli ho děda zachrání a Nailu taky. Napadlo ho, že by je odtamtud přemístil, ale neměl na to dostatek sil, na škole ho naučili rozpoznat své hranice, za což byl velice vděčný, ale nyní by měl raději nějakou naději, že to zvládne.

„Copak, nějak ti to už nemluví," smál se mu otrokář, ale zavrzaly dveře a podle zvuků bot poznal, že vstoupili další dva muži.

„Tak co, už se někdo z nich probudil?" optal se muž, ve kterém poznal velitele.

„Ten fracek je vzhůru a hned si na mě dovoloval, tak jsem ho uzemnil," odpověděl pochechtávající se chlápek.

„Probuďte tu holku, mám chuť se dívat, jak si s ní hrajete," řekl velitel a James si pomyslel, že ani ten chlápek, co ho nakopl, není tak zvrácený.

„Co se děje? Kde to jsem? Kde je James?" ozvala se hned Naila roztřeseným hlasem a všichni tři muži se rozesmáli.

„Támhle leží v rohu stočený do klubíčka jako malá holka. Měl hubu plnou řečí, ale dal jsem mu, co mu patřilo a už je pěkně zticha," chlubil se stále stejný chlápek a Naila vykřikla, protože ji další muž, který ještě nepromluvil, chytil za ruce a odtáhl na nějaký stůl, kde ji ruce připoutal do železných okovů. Poté přistoupil k Jamesovi a zvednul ho na nohy, přičemž zápěstí mu uvěznil do stejných okovů, ale tyhle vysely ze stropu, takže se díval přímo do světle zelených až skoro šedých očí, které patřily Naile.

Pochopil ten pohled, byl plný bolesti a strachu. On měl určitě podobný pohled, ale snažil se, být silný. Všimnul si, jak si oba dva otrokáři svlékají hábity a odepínají pásky od kalhot.

„Ne, prosím, to ne," žadonila Naila, ale muži se jen smáli. V Jamesovi se zvednula vlna vzteku a celá místnost se naplnila jeho magií, až oba muži odlétli na stěnu, u které stál jejich šéf. Ten na Jamese koulel oči, ale on si ho nevšímal. Silou vůle všechnu svojí magii obalil kolem Naily a myslel na to, aby ji přemístil zpátky do školy, kde bude v bezpečí.

Naila se mu podívala do očí a on se na ní usmál. Než pochopila, co se děje, rozplynula se v bílé mlze a nebylo po ní ani památky. James ucítil, jak ho poslední zbytky sil opustily a on upadl do bezvědomí. Kdyby zůstal při smyslech, okamžitě by si vysloužil jejich mučení, protože takhle naštvat je nikdo ještě nedokázal.

Včera odpoledne zmizeli jeho dva žáci a nebyla po nich ani stopa. Museli je unést kouzelníci, nikdo jiný se do Údolí nedostal, to věděl on i Alastor, proto povolali několik Bystrozorů, kteří hledali jakékoliv stopy. Ke vší smůle byla brzy k ránu písečná bouře, a pokud nějaké stopy byly, po bouři zmizely z povrchu zemského.

„Alastore, uklidni se. Tímhle pochodováním nic nedokážeš. Faraon slíbil, že pošle své nejlepší muže a víš, že on slovo dodrží. Dobře jsem viděl, jak si toho kluka oblíbil," prohlásil ředitel a Alastor se na něj naštvaně podíval.

„Mustafo, víš jak mě to ničí? Mám za něj zodpovědnost a cokoliv se mu stane, bude moje vina. Je moje jediná rodina, nevím, co bych si bez něj počal," hlesl zničený Alastor. Nejraději by venku hledal, ale neznal to tu a ani v jeho orlí podobě by nic nezmohl.

Ředitel Mustafa chtěl něco říci, ale na chodbě se ozval vyděšený výkřik a oba z pracovny vyběhli jak velká voda.

„Co se tu děje?" ptali se studentů, ale ti jen ukázali na Nailu, která ležela uprostřed chodby v roztrhaných šatech, a každý mohl vidět její nahé tělo, protože šaty vůbec nic nezakrývaly.

„Rychle se rozejděte do svých pokojů a další hodiny, nikde o tomhle nebudete mluvit. Až se něco dozvím, řeknu vám to ve večerním prohlášení," rozkázal Mustafa, mezitím co Alastor vykouzlil nosítka s dekou a Nailu na ně přemístil a překryl dekou. Mustafa mu ukázal směr ošetřovny a oba se tam poklusem vydali.

„Jak je na tom?" ptal se své zaměstnankyně, která skončila s prohlídkou.

„Je vyčerpaná a může za to způsob, jakým se přemístila. Někdo ji doslova obalil magií a přemístil ji, takže to na její tělo mělo velmi vysilující účinek. Podle diagnostických kouzel jí nebylo nijak fyzicky ublíženo, až na pár omračovacích kouzel. Kolem zápěstí měla červené kruhy, takže byla vězněna v okovech a podle oblečení se ji určitě chystali znásilnit.

Po stránce psychické vám to říci nemohu, uvidíme, až probudí, ale nyní má v sobě lektvar na bezesný spánek," vysvětlila jim ošetřovatelka a Alastor zbledl.

„Určitě ji přemístil James, už jsem viděl, jak na dálku k sobě dokázal někoho přemístit, ale tohle ho muselo vyčerpat. Přesto že je jeho tělo silné a jeho magie velká, nebude to na něj mít dobré následky," hlesl a Mustafa se na něj překvapeně díval.

„Říkáš, že má schopnost kohokoliv k sobě nebo od sebe přemístit? Proč teda nepřemístil třeba tebe, abys jim pomohl?" optal se ho blbě.

„Ani Merlin nebyl tak mocný, tak nemůžeš čekat, že dokáže něco, co jeho předek taky nedokázal. Teď mi řekni, kdo by chtěl unést dvě děti a navíc chtěl znásilnit tak mladou holku?"

„Kočovní bandité nebo otrokáři. Pokud jsi nikde v celém Údolí nezahlédl žádný tábor nebo skupinku kouzelníků, mohli to být otrokáři, to by pak vysvětlovalo ta zranění na jejich zápěstích," řekl Mustafa a v tu chvíli na ošetřovnu vešel celý oddíl Bystrozorů.

„Pane Moody, jsme připraveni na pátrání po vašem vnukovi a jeho spolužačce," prohlásil jejich velitel.

„Už hledáme jen mého vnuka, svojí spolužačku dokázal přemístit pomocí velkého množství magie. Podle všeho je unesla nějaká skupinka otrokářů," řekl Moody a Bystrozorové se po sobě podívali.

„Okamžitě dáme najít seznam všech, o kterých víme, že v tomhle směru podnikají a najdeme nějakou spojku, přes kterou se k nim dostaneme. Nechám vám tu jednoho Bystrozora, aby hlídal tu dívku a podával vám zprávy z našeho hledání," odpověděl velitel, kývnul na jednoho mladého Bystrozora, který si vyčaroval křeslo vedle dívčiny postele a zbytek se odebral zase pryč. Sám velitel jednotky šel podat zprávu Faraonovi.

Uběhly tři dny a žádného pokroku v pátrání po Jamesovi se nedostavilo. Jen Naila jim vypověděla vše, co si pamatovala a Mustafa byl pěkně pobledlý, když na ní použil Nitrozpytu, aby se podíval, co se tam dělo. Všechno poté ukázal v myslánce Bystrozorům a Alastorovi, který by byl schopný všechno kolem sebe zabít, kdyby ho ostatní nekrotili.

Naila byla stále na ošetřovně a byla stále zničená z toho, že ji James zachránil a sám sebe tak odsoudil k mučení a Bůh ví k čemu ještě, když jí samotnou chtěli znásilnit. Dobře slyšela ty jejich zvrácené řeči a stále by brečela, ale slzy ji dávno došly.

Stále měla před očima obraz, jak vysel v řetězech. Jeho bojovný a tvrdý pohled viděla všude, kam se podívala. Viděla i jeho úsměv, těsně před tím, než ji přemístil.

„Nailo, jak se cítíš?" optala se ji Amiro.

„On mě zachránil a přitom mohl zachránit sebe. Kdybys viděla, kolik magie uvolnil, když se chystali mě znási…," nedořekla, protože se jí zlomil hlas.

„Ššš, nemysli na to. Určitě to dobře dopadne a pak nás zase bude špehovat v koupelnách, jako dříve. Určitě si s tebou půjde znovu zaběhat ve své zvířecí podobě a ze svých nepřátel udělá zase ty největší blbce na škole," uklidňovala ji Inus. Alastor tohle všechno poslouchal ukryt ve stínu a musel se usmát nad tím, jaké je jeho vnuk kvítko. Nejenže dokázal prohledat kabinety a soukromé pokoje všech učitelů na škole, ale on se dostal i do dívčích sprch a špehoval je tam. Později bude muset nejspíše upozornit Brumbála na Jamesovi návyky, které zde získal.

„Pokud máš pravdu a všechno dobře dopadne, už si z něj nebudu dělat srandu kvůli jeho věku a do té sprchy jej zatáhnu," pousmála se Naila a Alastor si musel zakrýt ústa, aby nevyprsknul tekutinu, kterou měl v ústech. Pokud dobře slyšel, chtěla ta holka svést osmiletého kluka? Tak na to se ještě podívá. Nechtěl toho raději více slyšet a opustil ošetřovnu.

James stále vysel v řetězech a dnes už poněkolikáté dostal ohnivým bičem přes holá záda. Tak holá zase nebyla, protože z ran mu teklo plno krve, která následně na jeho zádech zasychala a vytvořila tak rudou vrstvu na jeho kůži. Několik ran měl i na hrudníku a věřil, že kdyby si nešetřil magii, všechny by je postupně přemístil někam do obrovské výšky nad Saharu, kde by se po pádu rozmáznuli jak ptačí lejno.

„Kdo jsi ty malý spratku? Faraonovi Bystrozorové po tobě všude pátrají a i ten proslulý Bystrozor z Anglie po nás jde," optal se ho otrokář a dal mu další ránu přes záda.

„Alastor Moody je můj děda, až se tu ukáže, všechny vás dostane a pokud to přežijete, skončíte do konce svých dnů v Azkabanu, kam patří každý, jako jste vy a ta vaše skupina bastardů," prskl na něj James a zasyčel bolestí, když dostal další ránu bičem.

„Mám tě už dost. Nechám, ať si s tebou chlapy pohrají a pak tě hodím do kobky s hady, kteří se tě zbaví. Mohl bych mít problémy, kdyby tě tu našli," řekl velitel otrokářů a pustil k němu jeho muže, kteří ho mučili nejrůznějšími kouzly, ale také mudlovskými nástroji, takže ho natahovali na skřipci, dokud nezačal křičet bolestí.

Zkoušeli toho hodně a mučili ho snad celý den, aspoň to tak Jamesovi připadalo, když ho uchopili dva muži a hodili ho do nějaké díry, ve které nebylo nic vidět, jen slyšel syčení nespokojených a hlavně hladových hadů kolem sebe.

„_**Čerssstvé masssíčko."**_

„_**Už dlouho nám nikoho nehodili."**_

„_**Netlačte ssse, je ho dossst pro násss všššechny."**_

„_**O tom pochybuji, mí hadí přátelé. Ssstále mám u sssebe hůlku a mohu kolem sssebe vyčarovat zábrany, ale vyčerpalo by mě to a na to nemám časss,"**_ zasyčel na ně James a všichni hadi se stáhli. Nikdo z nich nesměl zaútočit na Hadí jazyk, to byl jejich zákon. Hadí jazyk byl někdo, kdo jim vždy vládl a komu oni rádi sloužili.

„_**Omouváme ssse, Hadí jazyku. Nikdy by násss to nenapadlo, že tě dossstaneme k jídlu," **_ozval se syčivý hlas.

„_**Nic ssse neděje. Když mi pomůžete nabrat trochu sssil, dossstanu násss odsssud," **_odpověděl jim James a všichni mu děkovali. Našli se i dva hadi, kteří byli kouzelní, a jejich sliny dokázaly zabít stejně dobře, jako vyléčit rány, proto Jamesovi pomohli zahojit čerstvé rány. Když ho vyléčili, aspoň na tu úroveň, aby se mohl hýbat, upadl do bezvědomí. Všichni hadi se semknuli kolem jeho těla, aby mu předali aspoň trochu jejich tělesné teploty, když byla v díře zima.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. z mrtvých vstání**

James se po deseti hodinách spánku probudil a vzpomínal, co se dělo. Hadi poznali, že je vzhůru a tak z něj slezli. Chvíli ještě přemýšlel nad únikovým plánem, když ho přerušil syčivý hlas.

„_**Jak ssse odsssud dossstaneme, náššš pane?"**_ ptali se jej a mu se v ruce zhmotnila hůlka. Nejdříve vyčaroval světlo a prohlédl si díru, do které ho hodili. Když věděl, kde co je, vyčaroval dřevěnou desku a opřel ji o práh dveří. Druhý konec desky zapřel o stěnu, takže se po ní mohl v klidu vyšplhat on i hadi.

„_**Až otevřu dveře, všššichni mě budete násssledovat a pomssstíme ssse těm hajzlům, kteří prodávají děti a ženy do otroctví,"**_ zasyčel na ně a oni mu odpověděli, že chápou a plazili se po desce za ním. Někteří se obmotali kolem jeho těla a mu to nevadilo.

Kouzlem otevřel dveře od díry a s menší armádou hadů vyšel na chodbu, kterou osvětlovalo jen několik loučí. Na nic nečekal, hůlkou většinu hadů zvětšil a vydal se na průzkum jejich doupěte. Našel další dvě díry plné hadů, kterým dolů spustil dřevěné desky a rozšířil řady svojí armády pomsty.

Po dobu co jej tu mučili, slyšel i jiné hlasy, které naříkaly a prosily o smilování. Slyšel převážně ženy a dobře věděl, co jim otrokáři udělali. Mučili, znásilnili a hráli si s nimi, jako s nějakými hračkami. Vlna vzteku se v něm už zase dostávala ven, ale on si všechen vztek šetřil na jejich velitele.

„Co je to za divný rámus na té chodbě?" ozval se hlas z jedné mučírny a na chodbu vyšel chlápek, který Jamese mučil. Vytřeštil oči, ale James byl rychlejší a poručil zabít. Zvětšení hadi se na něj vrhli a doslova ho roztrhali, stejně jako jeho kolegu, který se šel podívat, co se to děje.

James vstoupil do mučírny a spatřil dvě zmučené ženy v roztrhaných šatech. Nemohl se dívat na jejich špinavá těla, bylo mu na zvracení, proto mávnul hůlkou a vyčaroval jim dlouhé pláště, které je zakryly. Pokynul jim hlavou a opustil místnost.

V podobném stylu prošel celé sklepení, dokud se nedostal k velkým dveřím, které hlídali dva kouzelníci, ale proti jeho armádě hadů neměli šanci.

„Bombarda!" vykřikl a dřevěné dveře s železnými pláty vylétly z pantů a zabily kouzelníka, který za nimi stál.

„_**Zabijte každého otrokáře, který ssse vám dossstane do cesssty, pak jssste sssvobodní a můžete jít do pouššště, žít vlassstní životy,"**_ prohlásil a všichni mu poděkovali za záchranu. Z celého otrokářského doupěte se ozývaly vyděšené výkřiky, ale ne vězňů a otroků, nýbrž jejich věznitelů.

Při tom všem křiku se James rozesmál z plných plic, protože do rány mu přišel jejich velitel, který utíkal před několika jeho zvětšenými hady. _**„Ten je můj,"**_ zasyčel a hadi se zastavili. I velitel otrokářů se zastavil a vyděšeně se na Jamese díval.

„Děkuji ti, že jsi mě dal hodit do díry. Poskytnul jsi mi dokonalou zbraň v podobě hadů, kterým dokážu poroučet," prohlásil James a znovu se rozesmál. Byl tolikrát mučený a možná i znásilněný, nevěděl, čeho byli schopni, když byl v bezvědomí. Po celou dobu nedostal nic k jídlu a místo vody se mu vždy vymočili do obličeje. Dost z toho všeho šílel a jeho vztek ho doslova ovládal.

„Smiluj se, dám ti všechno zlato, šperky i otroky, jen mě nezabíjej," prosil ho muž na kolenou a James se mu vysmál do tváře.

„Vstávej a braň se," zavrčel na něj a vyslal na něj několik kleteb z černé i bílé magie, kterou ho učili ve škole. Také si vyčaroval ohnivý bič a šlehl s ním otrokáře přes obličej.

„Prosím, prosím, smiluj se," žadonil muž a nabídl mu i zahnutý meč, který měl u pasu zavěšený. Natáhnul obě ruce a James si ho levou rukou vzal. Otrokář si myslel, že má vyhráno, ale James mečem máchnul a zasekl mu ho do levého boku někam pod žebra. Zasáhnul ledviny i játra a muž se svalil na zem ve smrtelných křečích.

„_**Krásssný zásssah, náššš pane. V sssídle již není žádný otrokář živý a našššli jsme východ ven, násssledujte násss,"**_ zasyčel třímetrový hroznýš a plazil se chodbami pryč z toho doupěte.

Pět minut jim trvalo, než se dostali ven na poušť a James poznal Sfingu u vchodu do jedné z pyramid. _„Takže jsem v Gíze,"_ pomyslel si. Všude kolem něj se plazili hadi a každou částečkou těla si užívali slunečního tepla, které dokázalo pořádně oživit.

„_**Pošššlu sssem někoho, kdo odvede ty zajatce, tak ssse jich nelekejte a neútočte na ně,"**_ vysvětlil jim James a vyčaroval patrona, který měl dodat zprávu Faraonovi, který byl kousek, na rozdíl od Údolí králů, kam by jeho patron běžel asi den.

Když uslyšel známé prásknutí od přemístění a hadi mu řekli, že to jsou Bystrozoři, přemístil se do vstupní síně Faraonského institutu, kde jistě byl jeho děda.

Alastor chtěl jít navštívit ošetřovnu a společně s Mustafou šli vstupní hlavou, když z krbu vystoupil sám Faraon.

„Alastore, James nám poslal patrona, kde se nachází doupě otrokářů. Je to v Gíze a budeme potřebovat každého, kdyby mělo dojít k boji," prohlásil a Alastor se hnal ke krbu, ale zarazil ho smích, který vzdáleně poznával, ale právě ho děsil.

„K boji nedojde, všechny jsem je zabil," prohlásil James a dál se smál, jako šílený.

„Cože jsi udělal?" optal se Faraon.

„Poručil jsem hadům, kouzly je zvětšil do obrovských rozměrů a všechny je nechal zabít. Jejich šéfa jsem mučil a pak jeho mečem zabil. Všechny jsem zabil, byli zabiti na můj příkaz, zabil jsem, jsme vrah, budu souzen, zabil jsem," mlel páté přes deváté a před zraky jim zkolaboval. Alastor se k němu okamžitě vrhnul a na vyčarovaných nosítkách ho za rychlé chůze nesl na ošetřovnu. Cestou je sledovalo dost studentů a zpráva a polomrtvém Jamesi Evansovi se rozlétla po celé škole.

Léčitelka se nad jeho stavem zhrozila a všechny vyhnala z ošetřovny, jen Naila tam stále ležela a vyděšeně se dívala na Jamesovo tělo, nad kterým bylo právě prováděno nespočet diagnostických a léčebných kouzel. Vedoucí ošetřovny na několik okamžiků odběhla a vrátila se s nějakým lekouzelníkem a celou náručí lektvarů.

„Dehydratace, velká ztráta krve, několik zlomených žeber. Měl i vnitřní krvácení, ale to se mu nějakým způsobem vyléčilo samo. Podle očí utrpěl i psychický šok v posledních hodinách. Po celém těle má staré rány po ohnivém biči a vypadá to i na mudlovské mučicí nástroje. Má hodně natažených svalů. Naštěstí nenese žádné známky po znásilnění a něco mu vyléčilo nejčerstvější zranění, ale to jsou jen dvě pozitivní věci. Jeho staré rány se začaly hojit, ale nebyly sterilní a jsou zahnisané. Dobrý týden si tu poleží," prohlásil lekouzelník a dal se do práce.

Když to Naila slyšela, zanořila hlavu do polštáře a znovu se rozbrečela. Stále ji trápily výčitky, kdyby ji tam nechal a raději přemístil sám sebe, nemusel by tolik vytrpět. Znovu se jí vybavila vzpomínka, kdy ji přemístil

_Nějaký muž ji položil na stůl a ruce ji připoutal do řetězů. Další z nich z ní strhal poslední zbytky oblečení. Její nohy od pasu dolů vysely přes okraj stolu a jí hned došlo, co chtějí dělat._

„_Ne, prosím, to ne," prosila je, ale oni se jí jen vysmáli. Viděla, jak muž, který ji připoutal, přešel i k Jamesovi a pověsil ho za ruce do řetězů, aby se na to celé díval. Hleděla mu do očí a viděla v nich pochopení, ale taky zlost a obrovské odhodlání být silný. Oba dva muži se začali zbavovat přebytečného oblečení a už si chtěli sundat i kalhoty, když je odhodila vlna magie, kterou pocítila v každé částečce svého těla. Podívala se Jamesovi do očí a spatřila odhodlání a jeho soustředění. Podíval se jí do očí a usmál se._

„_Vzkaž mému dědovi, ať se podívá do třetí přihrádky v mém kufru, pomůže mu to mě najít," ozval se jí v hlavě jeho hlas, který předtím nevnímala._

Naila překvapeně přemítala nad tím, na co si právě vzpomněla a jen v nemocničním rouše vyběhla ven z ošetřovny, kde čekal Faraon, ředitel školy i Alastor Moody.

„Stalo se něco?" optal se vyděšený Alastor.

„Já, vzpomněla jsem si na to až teď. Dříve jsem to ve vzpomínce neviděla, ale než mě James přemístil, poslal mi nějak zprávu, když mi pohlédl do očí. Máte se podívat do třetí přihrádky v jeho kufru, mělo vám to pomoci jej najít," hlesla a viděla, jak si to všichni tři přebírají. „Strašně moc se omlouvám, měla jsem si na to vzpomenout dříve, nemusel tolik trpět," řekla a její hlas se třásl.

„Neomlouvejte se, nyní je to už jedno, hlavní je, že James má zajištěnou pomoc," utišoval ji Naji, bylo mu té dívky líto, ale nebyla první a nebude ani poslední, kdo se s otrokáři setká. Po celé Africe to byl problém, a ač proti tomu bojovali sebevíc, nestačilo to.

„Accio Jamesův kufr," zavolal Alastor a během chvilky k němu připlachtil kufr jeho vnuka. Rychle jej otevřel a kouzlem odhalil třetí přihrádku, ze které vytáhnul všechny papíry, které James v průběhu jeho mise sepsal. Alastor se dal do jejich prohlížení a Naji se přidal. Zarazil se u jednoho z nich a okamžitě si prohlédl přiložené dopisy. Všechno to bylo připraveno k odeslání toho večera, kdy James zmizel.

„Mustafo, jsou učitelé Bojové magie a soubojů stále na škole?" optal se Naji a podal papíry Alastorovi.

„Jistě, proč se ptáte?" optal se ho ředitel a díval se z jednoho na druhého.

„Oba jsou totiž průzkumníky a dávají zprávy otrokářům. Mám tu několik dopisů, které je usvědčují," prohlásil Naji a vyslal svého patrona se zprávou pro velitele jednotky Bystrozorů, kteří hlídali pozemky školy.

„Jak jste se k tomu dostal? Proč jste to vůbec našli v Jamesově kufru?" ptal se jich trochu roztřeseným hlasem.

„James Evans je Bystrozorem ve výcviku od svých pěti let. Plnil pro mě misi, ve které měl pátrat po artefaktech černé magie nebo nelegálních činnostech učitelů na škole. Svojí práci splnil na vynikající, jen nevěděl, že je nejspíše terčem únosu," prohlásil Naji a chodbou k nim běželi Bystrozorové.

„Dostali jsme vaši zprávu. Pro každého z nich se vydali tři muži a zatčení proběhlo bez jakéhokoliv odporu. Oba dva byli překvapení a nevěděli, že o nich víme," hlásil Bystrozor a Naji mu podal všechen důkazní materiál.

„Napište hlášení a zaneste to všechno do kartotéky. Také pošlete na Anglické Ministerstvo kouzel, že James Evans úspěšně splnil výzvědnou misi a po zajetí zlikvidoval i všechny otrokáře v jejich doupěti," řekl a Bystrozor se rychle vydal splnit zadané úkoly. „Alastore, Jamesovi vyplatíme odškodné za způsobené problémy během výkonu mise. Jeho léčba i další potřebné náklady zaplatí Ústředí Bystrozorů. Pokud by měl trvalé následky, bude patřičně odškodněn, tak jak je tomu i u plnohodnotných Bystrozorů," řekl mu a Alastor se znaveně usadil na židličku, kterou si vykouzlil.

„Brumbál mě sežere zaživa ve chvíli, kdy se tohle dozví. Jen doufám, že nebude dělat problémy," hlesl a Naji se pousmál.

„Brumbálovi jde o Harryho Pottera. James Evans je Bystrozor ve výcviku a nemá s ním nic společného, tak není, co řešit. Kdyby ti dělal problémy, zavolej mě nebo ho ke mně pošli a já mu to náležitě vysvětlím."

„Dobrá, tak tebe sežere nejmocnější kouzelník světa," odpověděl Alastor a Naji se rozesmál.

„Brumbál a nejmocnější kouzelník světa? Možná už jen na pár let, protože tvůj vnuk bude mocnější než on. Až získá zkušenosti a naučí se pořádná kouzla, ani Brumbál se mu nebude moci rovnat. Vždyť je to Merlinův dědic, toho tyhle zkušenosti jen posílí, jen mu to musíš vysvětlit.

Dobře si viděl, v jakém byl stavu, když si uvědomil, že je nechal všechny zabít a sám zabil. Bude cítit vinu, bude mít plno výčitek, ale když mu to vysvětlíš a on to pochopí, dospěje a smrt dalších lidí ho tolik nevezme. Nemůžu ti radit, jak ho máš vychovávat a co mu máš říci, ale tak bych to udělal já," prohlásil a pokynul Mustafovi, aby jej následoval a nechal tam Alastora s Nailou, která na to nevěřícně hleděla.

„Je mi to líto, kdybychom se nešli proběhnout, nemuselo se to stát," řekla a Alastor k ní zvednul zrak.

„Netrap se tím, děvče. Až se z toho dostane, posílí ho to a příště si dá pozor na záda. Každý v naší profesi musí dostat pořádně na hubu, aby poznal i své dno a možná je dobře, že to poznal už teď a ne až v misi, kdy by ho chyba mohla stát život a životy dalších lidí. Nejsem za to vůbec rád, ale chtěl být jako já a jeho otec a tohle k tomu patří," snažil se jí uklidnit, ale moc se mu to nevedlo. Spíše se snažil přesvědčit sebe, že to k tomu patří a je to i dobrá zkušenost, ale viděl, že i Naila to pochopila a mile se na něj usmála.

„Jestli nechcete, vysvětlím mu to pak sama. Zachránil mě, a pokud bude mít nějaké výčitky svědomí z toho, co provedl těm chlapům, řeknu mu svůj názor a přivedu ho k rozumu. Přece nemůžu dopustit, aby se vydal do Španělska na zahájení taneční soutěž v tak zuboženém stavu," prohlásila a on se na ní překvapeně podíval.

„Co všechno vám řekl?"

„Jen to, kdo doopravdy je a proč si vybral život s vámi, místo jeho tety a strýce. Také mi vyprávěl o svých zážitcích z Francie a Španělska. Všechno v ten den, kdy nás unesli. On se snaží chovat dospěle a nebýt závislý na mnoha lidech, ale poznala jsem, jak se mu ulevilo, když si s někým mohl promluvit bez jakýchkoliv zábran.

Možná, že vás má rád a vzhlíží k vám, ale nedokážete mu nahradit matku a on si hledá někoho opačného pohlaví, kdo by mu rozuměl a poradil nebo řekl svůj názor z jiného úhlu pohledu," vysvětlovala a ani sama nevěděla, kde se to v ní bere. Nikdy by si to nepřipustila, ale podvědomě se snažila Jamese poznat, co nejvíce a pomáhat mu.

„Budu nad tím vším přemýšlet a promluvím s ním, pokud bude chtít, odjedeme ze země. Udělám pro něj první i poslední, ale budu ho muset pochopit. Zdá se, že tři roky nestačí, abych mohl říci, že mu rozumím," hlesl Alastor a z ošetřovny vyšla léčitelka.

„Pane Moody, váš vnuk je stabilizovaný. Má v sobě několik lektvarů na bezesný spánek, také povzbuzovací lektvar a několik dokrvovacích lektvarů a lektvarů proti bolesti. Můžete se na něj jít podívat, ale vzhůru bude až za den, možná dva. Byl hodně vyčerpaný a jeho tělo zesláblo," vysvětlila mu stav jeho vnuka a Alastor i s Nailou se k němu ihned vydali.

Dna dny James ležel na lůžku bez jediného pohnutí a Alastor z toho byl čím dál více na prášky. Nechtěl se od jeho lůžka hnout, ale Naji ho vytáhnul do otrokářského doupěte, aby se podíval, jak je tam všechny James vyřídil.

I tak zkušený a světaznalý Bystrozor, jako byl Alastor, měl co dělat, aby odtamtud neodešel hned po prvních pěti minutách. Dost dobře v tu chvíli chápal, co jeho vnuka tak vyděsilo a co ho bude nejspíše ještě nějakou dobu děsit ve snech.

„Vodu, prosím, vodu," ozval se chraptivý hlas a Alastor vyskočil ze židličky.

„Jamesi, počkej chvilku, zaběhnu pro sestru," vyhrkl ze sebe Alastor a kulhavým krokem zamířil na druhou část ošetřovny.

James hleděl do stropu a po chvilce se začal rozhlížet kolem sebe. Poznal, že je na ošetřovně, poznal i to, jak jeho děda rychle spěchal pro ošetřovatelku. V normálním myšlení mu bránila Sahara, která se v jeho hrdle rozprostírala a sužovala ho. Slyšel tlumený hovor a spěšné kroky, které k němu mířily.

„Pane Evansi, jak se cítíte?" optala se ho žena a on se jí podíval do světle modrých očí.

„Vodu," odpověděl a dlaň si položil na hrudník, protože ho mluvení bolelo.

„Jistě, hned to bude," dostalo se mu odpovědi a několikrát mávnula hůlkou. James se posadil a doslova do sebe vylil celou sklenici čisté a chladivé tekutiny, která mu tak chyběla. Následně do sebe vylil další dvě sklenice vody a čtvrtou sklenici si položil na noční stolek.

„Bolí vás něco, pane Evansi?" optala se ho a zkoušela cit v jeho končetinách i prstech. Také musel natáhnout ruce a udělat pár úkonů, ale nic jej nebolelo, jen hrudník ho podivně brněl, což mu vysvětlila tím, že měl zlomená žebra a možná bude nějakou chvíli trvat, než i to brnění odezní.

„Ani nevíš, jak jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku," ozval se jeho děda a sevřel mu ruku ve svých dlaních.

„Jsem rád, že jsem zpátky. Jak je na tom Naila?" optal se James a Alastor se pousmál.

„Vždy myslíš na dobro ostatních a upřednostňuješ je před sebou?"

„Jen ty, kteří si to zaslouží. Je to stejné jako s respektem a úctou k ostatním, taky ji dáváš najevo jen u několika lidí, kteří jsou toho hodni. Ale stále jsi mi neodpověděl."

„Tvá spolužačka se má dobře a také mi osvětlila několik věcí. Chtěl bych ti nejprve říci, že jsi prokázal službu mnoha rodinám a lidem, kterým otrokáři zničili životy. Za prodej lidí do otroctví je trest smrti nebo doživotí v nějaké díře, ale v případě, ve kterém ses ocitnul, by všichni šli okamžitě na popraviště. Proto se neviň za vraždu nebo vraždy, jednal si tak, jak by jednali Bystrozorové, kdyby to doupě našli, a ty jsi částečně jeden z nás. Neříkám, že si zasloužili smrt, kterou jsi jim přichystal, ale odvedl jsi čistou práci a mnoho vězňů bylo zachráněno a včas převezeno do nemocnice, aby se jim dostalo patřičné léčby. Jen tím, že se odtamtud dostali vězni, zachránil jsi od bolesti několik rodin a na tohle musíš hledět," ukončil Alastor svůj proslov a James se tvářil zamyšleně.

„Cesta do pekla je vydlážděná dobrými skutky, i když nic není jen černé a bílé, stejně jako nic není zlé ani dobré, všechno je tvořeno obojím a vždy převažuje jedna možnost, jedna více, jedna méně, nicméně když nastane rovnováha mezi oběma stranami, může člověk kráčet vlastní cestou a není ovlivněn nikým, jen sám sebou," prohlásil šeptem James a Alastor se zarazil. Tohle ještě nikdy neslyšel, nebyla to myšlenka osmiletého chlapce, ale muže, který toho hodně zažil.

„Našli jsme tvoje materiály a nyní jsou již zpracovány. Naji ti nechal do složky zapsat první úspěšnou misi a také ti vyplatil odměnu za odvedenou práci, až bude mít čas, staví se za tebou. Doufám, že se dáš brzy dohromady. Kdyby sis o čemkoliv potřeboval promluvit, jsem tu pro tebe," prohlásil a usmál se na něj.

„Já vím, dědo, já vím," odvětil a pořádně se zabořil do polštáře. Sice tu ležel už dva dny, ale cítil se stále unavený. Alastor to viděl a tak ho nechal odpočívat, sám si musel odpočinout a proto ho tam nechal o samotě.

O hodinu později na ošetřovnu vstoupila Naila v doprovodu svých dvou kamarádek. James dělal, že spí, ale pozorně je poslouchal.

„Vypadá to, že zase spí."

„Neměly bychom jej budit, určitě potřebuje nabrat hodně sil."

„Kdyby doopravdy spal, určitě by se tak neusmíval." Hned mu zmizel úsměv z tváře, protože si uvědomil svojí chybu, ale dál spánek nehrál a otevřel oči.

„Hodně věcí se dá dozvědět, když o posluchači nikdo neví," poznamenal s omluvným výrazem a Naila ho bouchnula pěstí do ramene.

„Au au, to bolí, opatrně na mě," hrál si okamžitě na citlivku a Naila o krok ustoupila. Amiro s Inus se o něj hned začaly zajímat, jestli mu něco není, jak se cítí a podobně.

„Já, promiň, nechtěla jsem ti ublížit," omlouvala se a James se rozesmál.

„Úsměv ti sluší víc a mě nic není, jen jsem chtěl znát vaši reakci," prohlásil a tentokrát dostal daleko větší ránu.

„Tak to mi už nedělej, víš, jak jsme se o tebe bála? Nemohla jsem myslet na nic jiného. Pokaždé, když se někdo z Bystrozorů objevil na ošetřovně, modlila jsem se, aby nenesli zprávy o tvé smrti," hlesla a James ji chytil za ruku.

„Opovaž se dávat si něco za vinu," pohrozil ji James.

„Tak to počkej, nejde tady o mě, ale o tebe, takže ty ani nepomýšlej na to, že za něco z toho neseš vinu. Za všechno můžou ti dva učitelé a otrokáři," odporovala mu Naila a James se rozesmál.

„Vy jste se na mě s dědou domluvili, co? Ale prozradím vám jedno, není to vůbec příjemné někoho zabít a mít na svědomí tolik lidských životů. Myslel jsem, že jsem iluze o světě ztratil už dávno, ale mýlil jsem se, nyní jsem ty iluze prohlédnul naplno," prohlásil a všechny tři si posedaly k němu na postel.

„Nevíš, za jak dlouho tě propustí z ošetřovny? Docela nám chybíš na vyučování a Shihab [šihab] nemá nikoho, kdo by jej udržel na uzdě. Když jsi poblíž ty, na nikoho si nedovoluje, ale jakmile jsi zmizel, zase začal šikanovat své okolí," pustila se do něj Amiro a James si vzpomněl na všechen ten obdiv, když se postavil rudovlasému klukovi, kterého se většina mladších studentů bála.

„Měli byste se všichni vzchopit a spojit se proti němu, nebudu tu věčně, abych mu dával výchovné lekce," odpověděl jim.

„Kdy nás zase přijdeš navštívit do sprch?" optala se pro změnu Inus a James se na ní překvapeně podíval. Dokonce i obě její kamarádky si jí prohlížely, ale ona se podívala Naile do očí a ta pochopila, na co naráží. James nerad používal Nitrozpyt, ale Amiro to vůbec nepoznala a on hned pochopil, o co běží.

„No, nejsem si jistý. Moje práce zajišťování informací o učitelích skončila a nemám důvod se dál tajně dostávat do jejich kabinetů nebo sprchs. Nerad bych, aby mě někdo nedopatřením nezatáhnul do sprchy, někdo cizí by to mohl špatně pochopit," řekl jako by nic a Inus se na něj překvapeně dívala.

„Co si myslel tím, že tě někdo chce zatáhnout do sprchy? Ty tu máš nějakou ctitelku, o které nevíme?" optala se Inus a Naila se podivně ošila, čehož si velmi dobře všimnul, když ji stále držel za ruku a oni jeden tomu nevěnovali pozornost.

„Nemusíš se držet svých slov, navíc bys mě musela v té sprše chytit," prohlásil a díval se na Nailu. „Je málo věcí, o kterých se nedozvím, když chci," dodal rychle, když se na něj zase překvapeně dívaly.

„Nebudeme to teď řešit. Máš jen pár dní, aby ses dal dohromady a potom na týden odcestoval do Španělska. Doufám, že se pak ještě vrátíš do školy," řekla Naila a on jen pokrčil rameny.

„Jak se cítíte, pane Evansi? Je čas večeře, a pokud jste schopen chůze, můžete se zajít navečeřet s ostatními," ozvala se ze dveří ošetřovatelka a James pomalu slezl z postele. Udělal několik kroků a k jeho překvapení mu to nedělalo příliš velké problémy.

„Myslím, že to zvládnu. Mohu jen vědět, kde mám svoje věci? Nerad bych chodil v nemocničním mundůru," prohlásil a děvčata se rozesmála. Ošetřovatelka mu ukázala na skříň u stěny kousek od jeho lehátka a on se k ní vrhnul. Našel v ní nové oblečení. Uvědomil si, že z toho jeho starého určitě moc nezbylo a pokud něco ano, bylo určitě pokryto krví. V ruce se mu objevila hůlka a on dvěma mávnutími vyměnil své oblečení za to nemocniční.

„Víš, že jsi s těmi kouzly docela nevděčný?" optala se ho Naila a on se podivil nad jejich reakcí.

„Copak, chtěla si vidět moji postavu bez oblečení?" optal se James s povytaženým obočím.

„Zapomeň na to, jdeme se najíst, už mám hlad," odbyla ho Naila a všechny tři táhla do hodovní síně. Z ošetřovny to nebylo nijak daleko, ale přece jen se zdrželi, když narazili na partičku lidí, kteří stáli za Shihabem a mířili hůlkami na několik mladších studentů.

„Nechte je být, nebo dopadnete tak, že vás ani vaši rodiče nepoznají," prohlásil James a postavil se před vzlykající studenty.

„Kohopak to tu máme? Jak se ti líbilo u otrokářů, Evansi? To jste se s tou courou společně vykoupili, že jste se dostali ven? Slyšel jsem, že jste si to tam docela užívali, nebo spíše oni si užívali na vás," posmíval se mu, ale Jamesovi ztvrdly všechny rysy.

„Pro tvoji informaci, všechny jsem je pozabíjel, tak si dej pozor, protože jakmile uslyším, že jsi zase někoho šikanoval, nedopadneš vůbec dobře," zavrčel na něj James a několik Shihabových kumpánů ustoupilo o několik kroků.

„Nebojím se tě Evansi. Není totiž možné, abys porazil tolik otrokářů. Ta skupina byla největší skupinou operující v Egyptě."

„Jistě a všechno, cos mi tu řekl, ses dozvěděl jen tak, co?"

„Řekl mi to otec, on má hodně přátel mezi otrokáři, abys věděl. Je to jeden z nejlepších překupníků," chvástal se Shihab, ale jakmile se James usmál, uvědomil si, co řekl.

„Uvědomil sis pozdě, že máš být zticha, ale děkuji ti za informace," prohlásil, obešel Shihaba a s ostatními dál pokračoval na večeři, která proběhla v tichosti. James po večeři napsal dopis dědovi s nejnovějšími informacemi a poté si šel lehnout do svého pokoje, aby nabral síly na další den.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Tanec, souboj a Chrám hadů**

Psalo se datum 23. 10. 1988 a James se ráno na Faraonském institutu rozloučil se svými přáteli. Odjížděl jen na týden, ale věděl, že ho budou postrádat, ať už kvůli lumpárnám, které začali dělat, nebo kvůli Shihabovi, kterého stále nikdo nedokázal zkrotit, tedy až na něj.

„Hodně štěstí, Jamesi. Pokusíme se přemluvit rodiče, abychom se mohly podívat na ten tvůj tanec, ale pokud to nevyjde, krásně nám tu zatančíš na Vánočním večírku," řekla Naila a James se usmál.

„Merline chraň mě," povzdechnul si James a všichni se kolem něj rozesmáli.

„Je čas jít, za týden jsme zpátky a pak tu můžeme zůstat ještě něco málo přes tři měsíce," prohlásil Alasto Jamesem se přemístili na Ministerstvo kouzel.

Faraon jim zajistil přenášedlo do Valencie, přímo k domu Maxmiliána Deneuve, u kterého ten týden měli oba dva strávit. Byl potěšen Jamesovým zdravím a osobně mu poblahopřál k úspěšnému splnění mise. Dokonce mu dal nabídku, že by se pro něj mohla najít ještě nějaká další práce, až se vrátí ze Španělska.

James neochotně uchopil přenášedlo a poté cítil, jak se s ním svět točí dokolečka. Když to všechno přestalo, ucítil, jak letí vzduchem a na něco padá. Rozhlížel se kolem sebe a všimnul si, že leží na trávě s menší pokrývkou mokrého listí.

„Sakra, tady je zima. Asi jsem si na ty teploty v Egyptě moc zvyknul," povzdychnul si James a Maxmilián mu se smíchem pomáhal na nohy.

„Sice nevím, co jsi říkal, ale kdyby sis nestěžoval, nebyl bys to ty," prohlásil ve Španělštině a James se rychle přizpůsobil.

„No, pro změnu jsem si nestěžoval na přenášedlo, ale na tu zimu, co tu máte," řekl a Max mu již rozuměl. Poplácal Jamese po zádech a ten se rozkašlal. Ve chvíli, kdy se podíval na svoji dlaň, ztuhnul a podíval se na dědu. Dost dobře věděl, co mu je, ale myslel si, že se jeho vnitřní zranění dávno zahojila. Alastor si toho nevšimnul a Max taky ne, proto jim nechtěl přidělávat starosti a rychle se krve zbavil.

„Sára s Laurou jsou ve městě. Laura posledních pár dní chystala několik různých choreografií na ten zahajovací tanec a Sára ji s tím pomáhá," vysvětlil jim hned Max a zavedl je do jejich pokojů, kde si oba vybalili několik základních věcí a vydali se dolů do salónku, kam je Max pozval, aby probrali jejich pobyt v Egyptě.

„Mami, věříš, že James se svým dědou přijede? Už přes dva týdny mi od něj nepřišel žádný dopis," optala se ustaraná Sára, která se na nic nedokázala soustředit.

„Drahoušku, dobře víš, že pan Moody se tu stavoval před pár dny a ujišťoval nás, že je vše v pořádku a dnes dorazí," uklidňovala Laura svojí dceru a mohl na vlastní oči vidět, jak se Sára trochu uklidnila. Seděly společně u videí nejrůznějších tanců a dávaly dohromady nejrůznější nápady a po několika hodinách byla Laura spokojená se svým výběrem a Sáře se to také líbilo. Zkombinovaly totiž hned několik tanců do jednoho vystoupení. Jako doprovod k tomu měla být jedna nádherná skladba od Debussyho.

Večer se obě vydaly domů a Sára byla celá nedočkavá. Doufala, že se James ukáže a bude v pořádku. Chtěla vysvětlení proč ji tak dlouho nenapsal. Laura nad tím vším kroutila hlavou, ale chápala svojí dceru. Také se jako malá zamilovala, ale po pár letech jí to přešlo a ona dospěla. Nemohla si na chování své dcery vůbec stěžovat, její vrstevnice se nedokázaly bavit o ničem jiném, než o nějakých telenovelách a populárních lidech. Všichni mladí byli plni snů a nádherných představ o světě, i Sára byla zčásti taková.

Ten večer ji čekal menší šok, když pohlédla Jamesovi do očí. Jeho pohled nebyl pohledem dítěte, ale dospělého člověka, který toho hodně zažil. Neviděli se jen pár měsíců a tolik se změnil. Radostné plamínky mu z očí nezmizely, ale poznala, že růžové brýle nevědomosti již odhodil a poznal tvrdou realitu.

Reakci své dcery očekávala, ta mu skončila zavěšená kolem krku hned, jak ho spatřila a ona se musela smát. Také si prohlédla Alastora, který se zdál, že se mu ulevilo a něco ho přestalo tížit. Vypadal doopravdy potěšeně z toho, že je James šťastný.

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli, Jamesi. Doufám, že jsi na nic z toho, co jsem tě naučila, nezapomněl," prohlásila a také jej objala. Při tom objetí si uvědomila, jak moc ji ten klučina přirostl k srdci. Získal si ji úplně stejně, jako si získal kohokoliv jiného. Svojí dobrotou a upřímností ke všem kolem sebe, nikdo se vedle něj prostě necítil špatně.

„Jak to, že jsi mi tak dlouho nenapsal? Měla jsem o tebe strach, dokonce i ta květina, kterou jsi mi dal, ztratila na nějakou dobu všechny radostné barvy, jako by se ti něco mělo stát," vypálila na něj hned Sára a James se po očku podíval na svého dědu, u kterého hledal aspoň náznak pomoci. Ten se na něj jen povzbudivě pousmál a Laura pojala nějaké podezření, že nešlo o nic hezkého.

„No, na týden jsem se dostal mimo dosah civilizace. Město Al Kharijah leží hlouběji v poušti a nedá se tam dostat pomocí jakékoliv magie. Nejspíše květina reagovala na stav mojí magie, kterou jsem skoro vyčerpal na naši ochranu při celodenní písečné bouři," vymyslel si hned nějakou přijatelnou historku a Sára přikývnula, že chápe. Laura měla vždy dobrý odhad na lidi a poznala, kdy lhali a kdy ne. Nyní si byla zcela jistá, že skoro celá ta historka byla lež, jen s tou magií to bylo z části pravda.

Celý týden James strávil pod vedením Laury a Sáry, se kterou cvičil celou taneční sestavu. Sem tam se vytratil do koupelny a komentoval to tím, že se musí trochu zvlažit, ale pravda byla, že jeho vnitřní zranění o sobě dávala vědět a jakmile jeho magie uzdravila část orgánu, vrátila se do jeho magického jádra, ale bez krve, kterou po celou dobu zadržovala.

Večer před zahajovacím tancem v Madridu, se James zavřel v laboratoři a po celou dobu tam bez vyrušení pracoval. Všechny to udivilo, ale když z laboratoře vylezl, tvářil se vesele a měl ve tváři lepší barvu. Laura to moc nechápala, ale Alastorovi bylo hned jasné, že použil nějaký lektvar.

„Vítejte dámy a pánové na dalším ročníku celostátní taneční soutěže. Jako každý rok, tak i dnes se k nám sjelo mnoho týmů v mnoha kategoriích. Začneme tou nejmladší z kategorií, ale než se tak stane, přivítejte loňské vítěze nejmladší kategorie a také pár, který získal plný počet bodů jako jediný za loňské kolo.

Sára Deneuve a její partner James Evans," vykřikl dvě jména a na parket nastoupila dvojice osmiletých dětí. James na sobě měl jednoduché černé kalhoty a košili vínově rudé barvy se zlatým vyšíváním na zádech. Sára na sobě zase měla tmavě modré až místy fialové šaty.

Jejich vystoupení netrvalo dlouho a Jamesovi se zdálo, že jakmile se mu pořádně rozproudila krev, byl konec. Stejně jako před rokem, tak i letos předvedli něco naprosto dokonalého a s diváky tleskala i porota. Sára se po dlouhé době tvářila šťastně a oči jí jen svítily nadšením.

James po vystoupení zamířil rychle do šatny, kde již čekal Alastor s Maxmiliánem a Laurou. Nestačil dojít ani do koupelny a rozkašlal se. Jako vždy si dal ruku před pusu a ani tentokrát se to neobešlo bez jisté dávky krve. Tentokrát si toho všichni všimnuli a Jamesi si povzdychnul, bude mít co vysvětlovat.

„Včera v laboratoři sis připravil nějaký lektvar, byl dokrvovací?" ptal se Alastor a Harry přikývnul.

„Jak sis ve zprávě lékařů mohl přečíst, moje vnitřní zranění se hojila pomocí mé vlastní magie. Mysleli si, že je všechno vyléčeno, ale magie léčila vždy jen část zranění a poté se stáhnula zpátky do mého jádra. Jenže magie vytvořila jakousi bariéru a tou se nedostala ven žádná krev, takže jsem nemohl vnitřně vykrvácet. Jakmile se magie vrátí, zbytky krve se mi dostane do těla. Ještě pár dní a budu zcela zdravý," vysvětlil a Sára na něj nechápavě hleděla, stejně jako její rodiče.

„Vnitřní zranění? O čem se to tu bavíte? Říkal jsi, že se ti nic vážného nestalo, že ses jen magicky vyčerpal nebo co," ptala se ho Sára a propalovala ho pohledem, který pochopil ve smyslu, že jestli bude ještě chvíli lhát, bude toho litovat.

„Není bezpečné o tom mluvit, zvláště tady. Počkejte, až budeme v soukromí," prohlásil a v koupelně se jen zběžně opláchnul a hodil na sebe normální věci. Sára ho mlčky napodobila, takže během deseti minut byli schopni vyrazit zpátky domů.

„Evansi, rád tě znovu potkávám," ozval se hlas ze dveří, ve kterých stál Navarro.

„Hermando Navarro, rád vidím, že se vám daří," odpověděl James a Hermando se usmál.

„Především jsem ti přišel poděkovat za rady, které jsi nám minulý rok dal. Řídili jsme se jimi a v ten moment se náš pohled na tanec změnil. Musím říci, že na publikum naše představení od té doby působí jako nějaké kouzlo," prohlásil a všimnul si, jak se Alastor na mladíka zaměřil a prohlížel si ho. James k němu vyslal svojí magii, aby zjistil, jestli v sobě má nějakou magii. Nebyla příliš velká, jen nějaké menší množství v něm poznal, ale stačilo by to maximálně na jednoduchá kouzla.

„Nemáš za co a pokud nás omluvíš, máme docela naspěch," odvětil mu Harry a vydal se s ostatními před velkou halu.

„Je to moták. I Sára má právě více magie než on," nadhodil k dědovi a pokračoval v chůzi. Neuvědomil si, že jej mohl slyšet i někdo další a tím byl Navarro starší i mladší.

„Tati, co je to moták a co myslel tou magií?" ptal se Hermando a jeho otec jen pokrčil rameny, že neví. Opak byl pravdou, dobře věděl, že jeho syn nezdědil velké množství magického potenciálu, takže mu nikdy o kouzlech neřekl a vychoval jej jako mudlu. Bylo to tak pro něj lepší, ale docela hodně ho překvapilo, když osmiletý kluk dokázal rozeznat magii v druhých lidech a určit jejich velikost.

Toho dne se do Egypta ještě nevrátili, ale následujícího rána ano. James byl rád, že se na týden zastavil, náramně si jej užil a věřil, že Sára také.

„Dávej na sebe pozor a už nevyhledávej žádné problémy," napomenula ho Sára a zdálo se, že se s Jamesového vyprávění vzpamatovala. Neřekl jim úplně všechno, mnoho toho vynechal, aby je nevyděsil, vždyť už i tak na něj nevěřícně hleděli, jako kdyby před nimi stál někdo, kdo vstal z mrtvých.

„Já je nevyhledávám, to ony vyhledávají mě," řekl a se všemi se rozloučil. Alastor mu ukázal na přenášedlo a James se zatvářil nenávistně.

„Kam nás to přenášedlo má donést?" optal se James zvědavě a dotknul se ho.

„K Faraonovi do kanceláře. Máme se u něj ohlásit, jakmile se vrátíme do země," odpověděl mu děda a na prstech vztyčil druhý prst. James si počkal, až děda pohne třetím a rychle od přenášedla odskočil. Alastor nestihnul zareagovat, protože ho pohltil vír přenášedla a James se rozesmál.

„Zatím se mějte," řekl naposledy a přemístil se pryč svým vlastním způsobem. Trojice postav nad tím jen zavrtěla hlavou. „Pche, prý nevyhledává problémy, za tohle si to určitě slízne," odfrkla si Sára a zmizela do svého pokoje.

Alastor přistál v kanceláři u Najiho a rozhlížel se kolem sebe. James již seděl v křesle a culil se od ucha k uchu.

„Jen počkej, hned jak budu mít chviličku času, vymyslím si pro tebe něco nového k tréninku, aby sis zapamatoval, že když se rozhodnu použít přenášedlo, tak jej také použijeme," vyjel na něj hned a James se stále usmíval.

„No tak, dědo. Přece bys nechtěl, aby se má vnitřní zranění obnovila. Moje přemístění bylo tou nejšetrnější cestou, kterou jsem mohl použít," zahrál to na své zranění a Naji si Jamese prohlížel.

„Lékouzelníci mi neřekli, že máš nějaká vnitřní zranění," podivil se a on se dal znovu do vysvětlování, jak mu pomáhá jeho vlastní magie. Naji se nad tím pozastavil, protože ho tato schopnost zaujala a přemýšlel, jak by se to dalo využít do boje a v jiných oborech.

„ Vím, že tu ještě nějakou dobu zůstanete, ale na jaro jsem vám zařídil návštěvu hadího chrámu. Mělo by to být na začátku třetího měsíce, pár dní před vaším odjezdem. Do té doby bych tě rád měl ve Faraonském institutu. Je pravda, že se tvoje úloha jako špeha prozradila, ale nikdo nebude čekat, že bys v tom pokračoval.

Tentokrát bych potřeboval, abys vytipoval žáky, kteří se zaměřili na černou magii a propadli jí. Normální sledovací mise, která by ti měla pomoci v získání zkušeností v pozorování a vnímání svého okolí," vysvětlil Naji a James hned s úsměvem přikyvoval a vzal si od Najiho žlutou složku s nádherně zdobeným B na její obálce. Alastor se na to moc šťastně nedíval, ale byl to způsob, jak nabrat dostatek zkušeností do dalších let. Tentokrát si James určitě dá pozor na to, koho sleduje a co se kolem něj děje.

Uběhlo pět měsíců a únor se pomalu měnil v březen. James právě dokončil poslední hlášení ke své misi. Přiložil k ní seznam patnácti žáků, kteří praktikovali černou magii na nejvyšší stupně, které se zde vyučovaly. Všech patnáct tu magii zneužívalo ve svůj prospěch a párkrát narazil, jak dělají pokusy na svých mladších spolužácích.

Jedním z těch patnácti byl i Shihab, který byl Jamesovým rivalem a dával to všem najevo pokaždé, když se oba dva ocitli ve stejné chodbě nebo učebně.

Zrovna se tak procházel s děvčaty a mířili na večeři do jídelního sálu, když ucítil podivný pocit. Tenhle pocit ho varoval, že se něco stane, ať se připraví na nějaké nebezpečí. Nikde nic nebezpečného nezpozoroval, ale po vstupu do jídelní síně mu to hned bylo jasné. Místo několik stolů tam byl jen jediný, který byl proměněný na pódium pro kouzelnický souboj.

„Jamesi Evansi, vyzívám tě na souboj," křikl na něj Shihab, který již stál připravený na druhém konci pódia. Na nic nečekal, sundal si hábit a hodil jej Inus, aby mu ho podržela, než to s tím frajírkem vyřídí.

James tasil hůlku a došel do středu podia, kde se zastavil a čekal, až se k němu přidá jeho soupeř. Shihab se zastavil deset kroků od něj a švihnul hůlkou před svým obličejem a pak se společně s Jamesem poklonili jeden druhému. Poté se k sobě otočili zády a každý pokračoval na svůj konec podia.

„Jedna!" začal odpočítávat dav studentů.

„Dva!"

„Tři!"

„Confringo!" křikl Shihab.

„Protego! Expelliarmus!" prohlásil názvy kleteb i James a sledoval, jak jeho soupeř rychle kouzlí štít proti jeho odzbrojující kletbě.

„Malignus somnium!" křikl zase jeho soupeř a James kletbě ustoupil. Doopravdy by to nechtěl schytat touhle kletbou, která by mu přivodila sen obsahující čisté zlo.

„Everte startin!" pokračoval dál v útoku jeho soupeř a on kouzlu zase uhnul. Z otočky na Shihaba poslal dva omračující a jeden odzbrojující paprsek. Shihab ho napodobil a také se kouzlům vyhnul a na oplátku mu poslal několik kleteb z černé magie. Kdyby nějaká z kleteb někoho zasáhnula, mohl by mít trvalé následky, proto se rozhodnul k obraně.

„Purum flatus!" zvolal a z jeho hůlky se vyřítil poryv větru, který zničil všechna kouzla z černé magie. Tohle kouzlo se nikde neučilo a on si toho byl vědom. Přemýšlel, kolik při tomhle souboji ještě použije kouzel, která se naučil z Merlonových knih.

„Crucio!" křikl Shihab a v jeho hlase byla cítit velká nenávist a pohrdání. James se pokusil uhnout, ale kletba byla mířena na něj, ne na místo, kde stál a proto se v křečích svezl na zem. Nebyla to příliš velká bolest a tak nehodlal vydat jediný zvuk.

„Copak Evansi, jak ti chutná mučící kletba? Prý ji na tebe ještě nikdo nepoužil, tak jsem to chtěl napravit." rozpovídal se jeho soupeř a on toho náležitě využil.

„Radix cadmia!" prohlásil a podium pod Shihabem popraskalo. Nikdo nechápal, kde se vzaly, ale kolem Shihaba se obtočily dřevěné kořeny, na kterých vyrašila desítka zelených lístků.

James se postavil na nohy a hůlkou ve vzduchu načrtl několik starodávných run. Někteří tušili, co přijde, jiní jen nechápavě hleděli.

„Venetus flamma!" prohlásil a všechny starodávné runy se přichytily na Shihabovi. Ten se rozesmál, protože mu to nic neudělalo, ale pak vyděšeně vykřikl. Pět run totiž vzplálo modrým ohněm, který spálil všechnu jeho magii.

Shihab se po několika sekundách vyčerpáním zhroutil a kořeny se stáhnuly zpátky do stolu, který byl jako nový, ať na ty zelené listy.

„Tys ho zabil!" „Co jsi mu udělal?" „Dokázal jsi to!" ozývaly se hlasy jeden přes druhého. Většina učitelů spěchala k Shihabovi, aby zkontrolovali jeho stav.

„Jen si pár dnů poleží, modrý plamen spálil všechnu jeho magii. Pár dní si počká, než se mu obnoví do původní hodnoty," uchechtnul se James a vzal si od Inus svůj hábit.

„Jsi v pořádku? Nebolí tě nic po té mučící kletbě?" ptala se starostlivě Naila a James zavrtěl hlavou.

„Jen bych si dal něco k jídlu, mám docela hlad," nadhodil a všichni v jeho okolí se rozesmáli. Choval se, jako by se nic nestalo a souboj před malou chvílí byl jen nepodstatným zdržením.

„Ty jsi fakt nemožný, pouštět se jen tak do souboje, co kdyby se ti něco stalo?" dobírala si ho Amiro.

„To bych zítra ráno nemohl opustit školu, abych s dědou mohl navštívit Chrám hadů. Naji na té návštěvě trval, tak jsem si řekl, že nebude na škodu se tam podívat," odpověděl a děvčata se na něj podívala.

„Takže už odcházíš? Nikdy bych to nepřiznala, ale i přes to, že jsi tu byl tak dlouho, uteklo to jako voda mizející na vyprahlé poušti," ptala se Naila a James přikývnul.

„Ještě pár dní tu budeme, ale budu bydlet v Káhiře a projdu si pár pyramid v Gíze, když jsem to doteď nestihnul," vysvětloval.

„Tak to musíme uspořádat rozlučkovou párty, jsem si jistá, že nám pomůže dost lidí. Každý ti je vděčný, že jsi Shihaba po celou tu dobu držel upnutého na sobě, tak se nezajímal o napadání ostatních žáků."

„Na to zapomeňte, prostě zmizím stejně rychle, jako jsem se tu objevil," odporoval jim James, ale dopředu věděl, že svojí bitvu v tomhle ohledu prohrál, už ve chvíli kdy je to napadlo.

Všichni čtyři se posadili k malému stolečku, který James vyčaroval a dalším kouzlem nechal z kuchyně přinést večeři. Ostatní se dali do rozebírání pódia, aby si měli kde sednout.

Ještě ten večer uspořádali v nepoužívané učebně rozlučkovou párty, ze které se James pokoušel vypařit, ale všichni ho neustále pozorovali a nedovolili mu, se někam hnout bez toho, aby o něm nevěděli.

Písek v Gíze je bičoval do tváří pokaždé, když se zvedl poryv větru. I přes tuhle menší nepřízeň počasí, se James rozhodl, že pár pyramid musí vidět a prozkoumat. Ráno byli navštívit Chrám hadů, odkud si odnesl velmi cenou věc.

„_Jak se těšíš do chrámu? Jsem si jistý, že tam najdeš něco, co tě velmi potěší," ptal se Naji a James si ho prohlížel. „Chrám hadů byl kdysi vystavěn Faraonem na počest Salazara Zmijozela, který jim pomohl s baziliškem, který žil v Údolí králů. Jen Salazar Zmijozel byl tak mocný, aby svojí moc promítnul i do Hadího jazyka a baziliška si ochočil," vysvětloval mu nějaká fakta z jejich historie._

„_Bazilišek je králem hadů, nebo se pletu?" ptal se James, když vstoupili do obrovského kamenného portálu._

„_Nepletete se, mladý pane. Na zemi žilo jen pár bazilišků a ten, který byl v Údolí králů, byl poslední přeživší," informoval jej jejich průvodce a hlavní kněží zároveň._

„_Bylo to ještě před založením Bradavic, nebo až po?" zajímal se James a kněží se zamyslel. Poté mu sdělil, že to bylo během budování hradu. Prý hledal starobylá kouzla, která by jim pomohla ochránit hrad a okolní pozemky před mudly. Jamese hlavně zaujal podivný nápis nad oltářem._

„_Tenhle nápis zde zanechal sám Salazar Zmijozel. Nikdo z nás jej nedokáže přečíst, je psán Hadím jazykem," vysvětloval jim a James se na nápis zaměřil._

„_Jen dědic můj žádat sssmí, co jsssem Merlinovi dokázal uzmouti. Jeho třináct knih má moc, kterou temnota nedokáže přemoct. Otevřít jde jen jazykem hadů, králů všech plazů," hlásal nápis na stěně a James jej bez problému přečetl. Všichni obyvatelé chrámu okamžitě poklekli na kolena a uctívali Jamese jako svého znovuzrozeného boha._

„_Prosím, vstaňte, nechci, aby přede mnou někdo klečel," prohlásil a kněží se pomalu postavili zpátky na nohy._

„_Ctěný Faraone, měl jste nám říci, že přivádíte Hadí jazyk, dědice Salazara Zmijozela. Přijali bychom jej okamžitě a stihli připravit knihu, kterou tu mocný Zmijozel zanechal," napomínal Najiho kněz a James měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál._

„Co tě pobavilo?" ptal se Alastor, když si všimnul jeho úsměvu.

„Prý dědic Salazara Zmijozela. Pokud jsem všechno pochopil, mám Hadí jazyk od Voldemorta, stejně jako tu pitomou jizvu," uchechtnul se a Alastor se také zasmál.

„No, ale je to povzbuzující, že ses dostal k další ze třinácti Merlinových knih. Žádný jeho dědic by se k ní nedostal, kdyby neovládal Hadí jazyk."

„Jo, nemyslel jsem si, že bych byl Voldemortovi za něco vděčný, ale tímhle mi hodně pomohl, ale kdyby mi nikdy nezabil rodiče a nebyl ani Voldemort, nepotřeboval bych to," zamumlal si pro sebe a dostali se k pyramidám, kterými je prováděl stařičký kouzelník s mladším doprovodem v podobě Billa Weasleyho.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Archangelsk**

_5. 3. 1989_

_Nikdy bych si nepomyslel, že si budu psát vlastní deník, ale přišel jsem k zjištění, že si díky němu budu moci uspořádat své myšlenky a podívat se na některé věci z více úhlů pohledu._

_Je neděle a s dědou právě sedíme ve vlaku. Krajina za okny ubíhá velmi pomalu i přes velkou rychlost vlaku, který nás veze. Nikdy jsem netušil, že jeden stát může být tak obrovský. Zrovna se nacházíme na území SSSR. Děda mi vyprávěl, že v zemi vládne totalitní vláda pod vedením Komunistické strany, ale podle nejnovějších zpráv se celý jejich systém začal hroutit a nepotrvá dlouho a totalitní režim padne, aspoň děda to tvrdí. Osobně politice mezi mudly moc nerozumím, ale měl bych si později udržovat jistý přehled, ale nyní mě to netrápí._

_Stále si připadám trochu divně, že si píši myšlenky a události do deníku, ale podle dědy to ostatní dělávají, tak proč to také nezkusit, že? Právě máme namířeno do městečka Archangelsk. Podle mudlovského průvodce je to město, které se zabývá hlavně rybolovem. Jsem hodně zvědavý na Bílé moře a důvod proč se tak jmenuje._

_Děda mi také vyprávěl legendu, že v Archangelsku žil velmi mocný a hlavně zlý čaroděj, který obětoval většinu obyvatel města, aby provedl velmi temný rituál pro vyvolání démonů. Andělé se zhrozili a na Zemi povolali své bojovníky. Archandělé svedli s démony i čarodějem ukrutný boj, ale bylo při něm zničeno celé město. Nad ztrátou obrovského množství životů a zničených rodin andělé plakali a jejich slzy očistili všechnu vodu v okolí Archangelska a tak vzniklo Bílé moře._

_Nikdy jsem neviděl tolik sněhu, jako tady. Pomalu se dostáváme ke svému cíly a ač v mnoha zemích je nyní jaro, se kterým přichází teplo, tady je zima snad věčná. Je to pravý opak toho, co je v Egyptě nebo spíše ve Španělsku. Podle všeho zde není léto takové chladné jako zima._

_Už teď se mi ale stýská po přátelích, nikdy jsem žádné neměl, ale za poslední rok a půl se toho hodně změnilo. Poznal jsem plno skvělých lidí. Mého učitele tance a etikety, Damiena s jeho partnerkou Marietou. Má taneční partnerka Sára Deneuve a dokonce i její otec a matka mě přijali a měli rádi. Ve Španělsku jsem zase našel dalšího učitele a dědice Merlina, který mě mnohému naučil._

_Egypt do mého života přinesl další těžkou zkoušku. Během pobytu jsem splnil dvě Bystrozorské mise a to jím ještě ani nejsem. Faraon Naji Murtaza mi navrhoval, abych tam ještě zůstal a udělal pro něj práci i v jiných školách, ale nechtěl jsem narušit náš časový plán pro cestu po různých zemích. Abych se vrátil k tomu, co jsem ztratil a získal._

_V první řadě jsem si odvezl plno příjemných vzpomínek na Nailu, Inus a Amiro, které při mně stály hned od začátku mého nástupu do školy. Školním rivalem se stal rudovlasý arab se jménem Shihab. Ať dělal cokoliv, vždy jsem dokázal vyhrát a on se akorát zesměšnil._

_To, co jsem za tu dobu ztratil, byly i poslední zbytky růžových brýlí, kterými se děti dívají na svět. Každý z nás si svět idealizuje, aby se mu v něm snáze žilo, ale já jsem poznal mnohé, abych mohl s jistotou žíci, že život není vůbec lehký a smrt může být vítaným vysvobozením pro ty, kteří se již nedokážou pohnout vpřed._

_Nyní budu muset jít, ale dal jsem si za úkol, že si každý nedělní večer sednu a něco málo zapíšu, abych si někdy v budoucnu mohl sednout a přečíst si, co se mi v mládí honilo hlavou a nad čím jsem přemýšlel._

James dopsal rychle tečku za větou a deník si schoval do kapsy kabátu. Alastor tentokrát dal přednost cestě mudlovskými prostředky než přenášedlem. Byla to i záminka k odpočinku, který oba dva potřebovali a navíc se i postupně připravovali na počasí, které v Rusku panovalo.

V oblasti Archangelsk také přicházelo jaro s létem, ale i tak se tam teploty nevyhouply na víc jak deset stupňů. James viděl moře již dříve, ale zde bylo velké množství rybářských i nákladních lodí. Celé město bylo postaveno na pobřeží a rozprostíralo se hlavně u ústí řeky, která do Bílého moře vtékala. Nevypadalo to tam vůbec zle, jen krutost zimy a chmurná nálada se rozprostírala vzduchem a James to hned poznal. Pokud v teplých krajinách něco žilo, tady by to zemřelo. V Egyptě byla jakási dobrá nálada a tady zase chmurná, zajímalo ho, jestli je to intenzitou slunce, nebo pustou krajinou, ve které se dalo velmi těžce žít.

„Není to tu tak hrozné, na Sibiři je sníh po celý rok a zima tam vládne nepřetržitě," prohlásil Alastor a James přikývnul. Na nádraží je nikdo nečekal a oba se vydávali za mudly, což měla být součást Jamesova tréninku. Ve Španělsku se moc přetvařovat nemusel, ale tady to bude nutné, pokud se nedostanou do kouzelnické společnosti.

Alastor jim po půl hodině zařídil pokoj v jednom z místních hotelů, který se nacházel u okraje města. Do hotelu se dostali taxíkem a James si cestou prohlížel budovy ve městě. Dost ho zaujal obrovský stadión, podobný tomu, kde se odehrávala taneční soutěž. Zajímalo ho, co se tam může odehrávat, proto hned začal přemýšlet nad tím, jak se tam dostat.

Prvně se ale bude muset doučit azbuku a nějakou chvíli poslouchat rozhovory kolem, aby získal přízvuk k tomu, co se již naučil. Zjistil, že před dvěma lety si jazyky pamatoval lépe a neměl takové problémy se naučit chybějící části. Diskutoval o tom i s dědou a ten mu prozradil, že čím bude starší, tím horší bude se naučit něčemu novému, proto jej chce naučit hodně věcí v době, kdy mu to půjde.

„Vítejte, budete si přát?" optal se jich přátelsky recepční a Alastor přikývnul.

„Na nádraží jsem si zde zajistil ubytování pro dvě osoby na jméno Alastor Moody," odpověděl Rusky a recepční se usmíval. Podíval se do knihy a z nástěnky za zády sundal klíč s číslem třináct.

„Pokoj je již připraven pro vaše potřeby. Snídaně o půl osmé, oběd v jednu a večeře o půl sedmé. Všechna tři jídla se vydávají po dobu jedné hodiny, pak je jídelna zase zavřená," oznámil jim a Alastor si převzal klíče od pokoje. Podíval se ke schodům na rozcestník a zamířil do prvního patra následován Jamesem, který si všechno v okolí důkladně prohlížel.

„Je to tu hodně jiné, než ve Francii nebo Španělsku. Je tu pro nás něco zajímavého? Přemýšlím nad uplatněním své výhry v sázce z Francie," řekl Anglicky, aby jej nějaký Rus neslyšel a neměl pak nějaké otázky.

„V Bílém moři leží několik ostrůvků, na kterých jsou vybudovány mnišské chrámy. Mudlové vědí jen o čtyřech větších ostrovech, ale o tom největším v jejich středě nevědí. Je na něm vybudováno sídlo Cherubínského řádu. Pokusím se najít způsob, jak ostrov navštívit, kdysi to byl velmi střežený ostrov a ani kouzelníci se tam jen tak lehce nedostali," prozradil mu děda a James s úsměvem přikyvoval.

„Taky se podíváme na ten stadión, chci se podívat na to, jak se tu baví děti," řekl James a Alastor přikývnul. Přešel ke dveřím v druhém patře hotelu, které nesly štítek s číslicí třináct a se zašramocením klíčů v zámku, je otevřel. Naskytnul se jim pohled ne na zrovna luxusně vypadající pokoj.

„Po Egyptě a luxusních pokojích je tohle velmi skromné," řekl James a rozhlédl se kolem. V jedné místnosti byly obě dvě postele, jedna malá koupelna s hlubokou vanou. Kuchyňka měla jen to nejzákladnější vybavení. Stůl se dvěma židlemi a vázou s uschlými květinami. V předsíni se nacházel jednoduchý šatník s botníkem.

„Aspoň týden tu vydržíme a pak se můžeme přesunout do jiné části města, nebo na druhou stranu země blíže k Čínským hranicím a poté odcestovat do Japonska dříve, jak jsi řekl, můžeš stále uplatnit svoji výhru," prohlásil Alastor. Vytáhnul z kapsy několik zavazadel a uložil je do šatní skříně. „Vezmi si na sebe něco, jdeme na večeři," poručil a James ze sebe jen shodil cestovní plášť. Alastor zamkl pokoj a oba se vydali dolů do prvního patra do jídelny.

Na večeři dostali hrachovou kaši, nad kterou se James s pozdviženým obočím zarazil, ale s křupavým chlebem se pustil do jídla a na nic si nestěžoval. V misce s kaší našel i nějaké kousky nakrájeného párku.

„Není to nic extra, ale mohlo být hůře," hlesl Alastor a James přikývnul. Po večeři se vydali do svého pokoje, který Alastor zabezpečil několika kouzly a vyčaroval i nějaký nábytek navíc. Třeba dvě pohodlná křesla s malým stolečkem. James si vytáhnul rozečtenou učebnici Kouzelných formulí pro šestý ročník a hodlal ji do konce týdne dočíst. Ve své složce na Ministerstvu kouzel pod jménem James Evans měl dosažené vzdělání na Faraonském institutu a u Gringottů měl trezor na jméno Harry Potter i James Evans, na který mu přišli peníze za vykonanou práci pro Faraona, což byla slušná hromádka zlata. Od dědy se také dozvěděl, že ve svých sedmnácti dostane přístup k rodinnému trezoru Potterů. Určitě najde i trezor, který mu zanechal Merlin, protože to on kdysi pomohl skřetům vybudovat banku a měl na ní třetinový podíl, o všem se psalo v knize Mým dědicům.

Jamesi si četl do desíti hodin, než se převlékl do pyžama, v koupelně se umyl a zalehl do postele. Děda jej následoval o čtvrt hodinky později. Pak si ještě chvíli povídali, ale nakonec Jamese přemohl spánek.

Pár dní pobývali v hotelu a James si během těch dní zmapoval nejbližší části města a dokonce si naplánoval cestu, kudy se dostat ke stadionu. Všude po městě poslouchal místní lidi a podařilo se mu získat jejich přízvuk a naučil se i pár nových slov a slovních spojení.

Jednoho rána, zrovna když snídali, si James všimnul muže, který na sloupy elektrického vedení vylepoval letáčky. Hned po jídle se na letáček šel podívat a jeho obsah ho potěšil. Odpoledne se konal nábor do nějakého kroužku krasobruslení, který se měl konat v hale, kam měl naplánovanou cestu.

„Dědo, dneska se půjdu podívat na ten stadion. Na letáku stálo, že se tam koná nějaké krasobruslení, co to vlastně je?" zajímal se James a Alastor se usmál. Tohle se mu na Jamesovi líbilo, vždy se nebál jít vyzkoušet něco nového.

„Já mám dneska schůzku s několika čaroději, kteří žijí na ostrově, kde se nachází Cherubínský řád. Pokusím se vyjednat prohlídku, možná použiju jméno tvého předka a to, že jsi jeho dědic, ale to až jako poslední možnost. Krasobruslení je sport, při kterém tanečníci předvádějí různé kreace v bruslích, z čehož vyplývá, že se to neodehrává na normálním povrchu, ale na ledu. Ten už doufám víš, jak vypadá," odpověděl mu Alastor a James přikyvoval. Jeho nadšení a zvědavost ještě stoupla. Chtěl vidět, jak se tančí na ledě.

Poledne se přiblížilo velmi rychle a James se sám vydal ke stadionu, který se tyčil nad polovinou města. Střechu stadionu převyšovaly jen obrovské jeřáby v přístavu. I z dálky Jamesovi připadaly, že se dotýkají nebe, ale věděl, že nebe se nikdo dotknout nemůže.

Cesta ke stadionu mu trvala dobré půl hodiny. Před stadionem bylo ohromné parkoviště, ale aut tam bylo málo. James si přečetl, že vstup je zdarma a uvnitř budovy se řídil šipkami, které ho dovedly až ke kluzišti, kde bylo několik dospělých lidí, plno dětí od sedmi do patnácti let, aspoň podle vzhledu to tak typoval. Když se dostal na úroveň hlediště, otočil se k němu muž okolo třiceti let. Měl světle hnědé vlasy a modro šedé oči.

„Vítej, přišel jsi na zápis do kroužku?" optal se onen muž a James zakroutil hlavou.

„Přišel jsem se podívat, jak se tančí na ledě," odpověděl a posadil se kousek od muže. Sledoval dění na ledě a myslel si, že to nemůže být tak těžké, ale pak zase usoudil, že to nebude ani lehké, když viděl, jak začátečníci padají na zadek, někdy i na kolena, což muselo bolet. Muž si Jamese prohlížel docela se zájmem. Docela jej překvapil svojí odpovědí, tanec na ledě, ano, i tak se dalo nazvat krasobruslení, ale nikdo to moc nepoužíval, jen tanečníci, kteří se s tímhle setkali poprvé.

„Já jsem Nikolai, vedoucím tohoto kroužku a také trenér nadějných talentů, nechceš to aspoň zkusit?" zajímal se muž a James si ho důkladně prohlédnul.

„Raději ne, ještě jsem na tom nestál a nemám ani brusle," odvětil James a dál sledoval počínání si trenérů a jejich žáků.

„Za zkoušku nic nedáš, pojď se mnou do šatny, tam ti najdu nějaké brusle a vyzkoušíme, jak ti to půjde," pobízel ho Nikolai a ukázal mu na dveře pod schody, kterými se sám vydal. James ho tedy následoval, ale byl ve střehu, kdyby to byla nějaká past. Děda ho neustále učil, že má být neustále na pozoru.

Deset minut jim trvalo, než Nikolai našel ucházející brusle pro Jamese a když byl do nich obut, nejistě se rozešel za Nikolaiem, který se také obul do bruslí a zamířil po gumovém pásu směrem ke kluzišti. Jakmile Nikolai vstoupil na led, už nebyl tím samým člověkem. Stal se z něj úplně někdo jiný, na ledě byl naprosto volný a připadal si, že na ledě doslova létá, vždyť se zemí ho pojil jen tenký pásek kovu.

James ho následoval na ledovou plochu, ale nebyl si na ní vůbec jistý. Chvíli se přizpůsoboval a pak teprve vzhlédnul k Nikolaiovi, aby se podíval, kde je. Našel ho na druhé straně kluziště, kde nikdo nebyl a tak se k němu ladně rozjel. Nikolai ho sledoval a dost se podivil, když se k němu James rozjel ladnými pohyby. Tohle viděl jen velice zřídka a pokaždé zjistil, že osoba, která se takhle pohybovala na bruslích, měla dost zkušeností s normálním tancem.

„Učíš se rychle, ty už jsi někdy tančil nějaké tance?" optal se Nikolai a James přikývnul.

„Jmenuji se James Evans. Tanec jsem se naučil ve Francii a pak jsem pokračoval dalším tancem ve Španělsku. Naučil jsem se kolem deseti tanců," představil se James a Nikolai na něj vyvalil oči. Pamatoval si na článek v časopise, který se k nim dostal. Psalo se o taneční soutěži ve Španělsku, kterou vyhrál on a nějaká holka, na jejíž jméno si nedokázal vzpomenout.

„Tak to jsi velice talentovaný, dokonce jsem o tobě četl článek v jednom časopise. Gratuluji k vítězství ve Španělské taneční soutěži. Zkus mě napodobit, jak nejlépe dokážeš," řekl mu Nikolai a James sledoval, jak se rozjel do středu kluziště. Nikolai nebyl žádný troškař a hned na začátek předvedl perfektní provedení skoku zvaného Axel. James na to hleděl s otevřenou pusou, ale pak se také rozjel a přesně podle Nikolaie se odrazil z levé nohy. Udělal otočku a půl, přesně jak to viděl, ale problém nastal ve chvíli, kdy měl dopadnout zpátky na levou nohu. Při dopadu trochu popojel dozadu, ale pak mu noha podklouzla a on spadl obličejem na led. Naštěstí měl dobré reflexi a natáhnul před sebe dlaně. Jakmile se dotknul ledu, přešel do para-kotoulu a nakonec skončil s jednou bruslí na ledě a druhou nohu měl pokrčenou.

„_Nikdo ze začátečníků není schopný mě napodobit. Ten doskok neustál, protože s tím nemá zkušenosti, ale když si to párkrát zkusí, dokáže to,"_ pomyslel si Nikolai a rychle přibruslil k Jamesovi.

„Jsi v pořádku? Nestalo se ti nic? Nečekal jsem, že dokážeš zajít tak daleko, skoro si to zvládnul," chválil ho a James se postavil zpátky na led.

„Zkusím to ještě jednou, už vím, co mám čekat," zamumlal James a znovu se rozbruslil do volného prostoru. Starší studenti jej sledovali s úšklebky na tvářích a šeptali si mezi sebou. Několik z nich se vsadilo, že si tentokrát namlátí obličej.

James se na skok soustředil. Věděl, že při dopadu bude muset udržet rovnováhu, ale nebylo to nic těžkého, pokud zjistil. Znovu vyskočil, udělal otočku a půl a dopadl na levou brusli. Tentokrát nespadl a po jedné brusli udělal menší oblouček, než dal na led i tu druhou. Hodně mu v pohybu pomáhaly i ruce, tak se je nebál zapojit a pomáhal si s nimi. Než ho Nikolai stačil zastavit, skočil Axla podruhé a téměř bezchybně.

„Jamesi, to bylo vynikající. Teď chci, abys jel tři metry za mnou a dělal přesně to, co udělám," přikázal mu a James přikývnul, že chápe.

Další půl hodiny jezdili přes půlku kluziště a dělali nejrůznější provedení skoků, kroků a piruet. James už ani jednou nespadl, protože si to užíval a za celou půl hodinu nebruslil nikdo jiný, než ti dva a ostatní se na ně s obdivem dívali. Učitelé v kurzu nechápali, kde se tu vzal takový talentovaný mladík. Rádi by ho měli pod svými křídli, ale pokud si ho vzal Nikolai, který za svůj život několikrát vyhrál národní soutěž a plno dalších soutěží, neměli šanci se podílet na jeho tréninku.

„Velmi dobrá práce, Jamesi. Tak nadějného studenta jsem ještě neměl, kdybys mi netvrdil, že stojíš na bruslích poprvé, přísahal bych, že už pár let trénuješ. Ale takhle to je většinou s těmi, kteří se věnují tanci a pak přejdou na bruslení," vychvaloval ho až do nebe a James se usmíval.

„Děkuji, ale nevím, jak dlouho tu zůstaneme. S dědou hodně cestujeme a raději bych byl v teplejším podnebném pásu, po necelém roce v Egyptě je mi tu zima a všechno se mi tu zdá být takové chladné, nebarevné," vysvětloval Nikolaiovi a ten přikyvoval, že chápe.

„V tom případě tě toho naučím tolik, kolik zvládnu, než zase odcestujete. Já tu jsem každý den od jedné hodiny a už pár let jsem nikoho neučil, ale pokud bys chtěl, můžeš přijít. V městě je několik obchodů se sportovními pomůckami, tak si kup brusle, které ti budou nejvíce vyhovovat, protože dobré brusle jsou základem pro krasobruslení," poučoval ho a James zase jen s úsměvem přikyvoval. To už se ostatní učitelé a studenti se zájemci o místo v kroužku začali také hýbat a bruslit po ledě.

„Zítra v jednu přijdu. Zatím nashledanou," rozloučil se James, v šatně zanechal vypůjčené brusle a nikým nezpozorován se přemístil do hotelového pokoje. Otevřel si knihu Přeměňování a ujistil se v postupu, který znal a který chtěl právě aplikovat. Vyčaroval si obyčejné boty a poté se dal do jejich upravování, takže z nich nakonec udělal brusle, které mu dokonale sedly na nohu. Celé je nabarvil na černo, a protože mu připadalo, že je to moc jednoduché, na špičkách si pohrál a vytvořil rudozlaté plameny. Také si na patu bruslí vykouzlil své iniciály. Ostří očaroval, takže se nikdy neztupilo a bylo neustále ostré.

Poté si vyčaroval teplákovou soupravu, kterou si také upravil přímo na sebe. Díky kouzlům z Přeměňování dokázal divy se vším, co se mu dostalo pod ruku. Celá souprava byla v sametově černé barvě. Tepláky měly po kolena také rudozlaté plameny, takže seděly k bruslím. Tričko bylo bez rukávů a byly na něm zase plamínky, ale tentokrát byly rozmístěny náhodně.

Jako poslední byla mikina se zipem, taktéž v černé barvě, ale na zádech měl James vyobrazeného zlatého draka, kterému z tlamy šlehaly rudé plameny. Rudé plamínky byly i kolem drakových nohou. Nebyl to drak, kterého znají děti v Evropě, ale byl to čínský drak, podobný hadu.

Alastor ve vzduchu cítil mnoho kouzel, tak nakouknul k Jamesovi, co dělá a obdivně si písknul. James se trochu polekaně otočil do dveří a usmál se na svého dědu.

„Vidím, že tě to krasobruslení vzalo, znamená to, že tu zůstáváme na delší dobu?" optal se Alastor a James se zatvářil neutrálně.

„Dneska mi to podle Nikolaie šlo. Spadl jsem jen jednou a dokázal jsem udělat všechno, co mi ukázal. Je to jiné, než tanec, tak to chci na chvíli vyzkoušet," odpověděl James a dodělal poslední úpravy na svém novém oblečení. Na všechny tři části si kouzlem vyšil své iniciály a pak spokojeně schoval hůlku.

„Jak se tak dívám, už do obchodu s oblečením nepůjdeme, když si umíš všechno vyčarovat a takhle upravit. To mi připomíná, že bych si měl obnovit celý šatník," nadhodil Alastor a díval se na Jamese, jak se zatváří. Když se na něj podíval, rozesmál se na celé kolo, protože James se tvářil dost naštvaně a jakmile se Alastor rozesmál, James se ušklíbnul, protože dostal nápad.

„No, až se mi bude chtít, tak bych ti ten šatník mohl trochu upravit," prohlásil a v očích mu poletovaly ďábelské jiskřičky. „Jak ti to dneska šlo s těmi kouzelníky?" zajímal se James, aby to zamluvil a odvedl pozornost jinam.

„Na ostrov se dostaneme nejdříve za dva týdny a prý to ještě není jisté, protože zdejší Ministerstvo kouzel podléhá mudlovské vládě a všichni kouzelníci jsou využíváni pro udržení komunistického režimu v zemi a pro udržení si všech států, které Rusko obsadilo." vysvětloval Alastor a o práci, kterou mu nabídli, se již nezmínil. Měl se postarat o několik mudlovských vysoce postavených státníků. Neměl za úkol je zabít nebo něco podobného, jen jim vymazat vzpomínky na cokoliv, co se týkalo kouzel. Měl spolupracovat se dvěma muži z Cherubínského řádu, a pokud bude mise úspěšná, rozhodnou se, jestli jim povolí navštívit ostrov.

„Aspoň se stihnu něco málo naučit, Nikolai, muž který mě donutil si vyzkoušet bruslení a vede celý ten kroužek, o mně dokonce četl v nějakém časopise. Psalo se tam o té soutěži ve Španělsku, kterou jsem se Sárou vyhrál," řekl James a Alastor mu pokynul, ať se oblékne, aby si mohli zajít na večeři.

Po večeři se James pustil do čtení Starodávných run od Merlina. Docela ho zaujal obsah knihy, bylo tam napsáno, že pomocí Starodávných run a latinského jazyka může vytvářet nová kouzla nebo upravovat kouzla stávající.

V tu samou hodinu a stejně v hodinu jinou, se konala menší schůzka v pracovně Bradavického ředitele, Albuse Brumbála. Ten si zavolal Remuse Lupina, Severuse Snapea a Minervu McGonagallovou, aby s nimi probral novinky ohledně Harryho Pottera.

„Brumbále, co je to dnes, že jste si nás sem zavolal v tomhle složení? Počítám, že to bude něco s Potterem," zajímal se Snape a na tváři měl svojí chladnou masku.

„Máš pravdu Severusi. Harry Potter alias James Evans během sedmi měsíčního pobytu v Egyptě splnil dvě mise jako Bystrozor ve výcviku. Informace o tom jsem dostal až teď, protože můj informátor byl chycen a dlouhou dobu ho drželi na Ministerstvu kouzel v Egyptě. Faraon ho odmítal pustit, protože ho chytili při sledování Alastora a Jamese. Abych byl přesnější, Faraon je bývalým Bystrozorem a také Alastorovým dlouholetým přítelem," začal Albus a Minerva na něj nechápavě hleděla. Remus měl pusu dokořán a Severus si odfrknul.

„Co to bylo za mise?" zajímal se Severus. „Určitě nějaké jednoduché prácičky na pár dní, ne?" hádal a jeho hlas překypoval sarkasmem.

„První mise se docela zvrtla. Měl na Faraonském institutu čar a kouzel prověřit všechny učitele, jestli nemají nějaké artefakty černé magie nebo neprovozují nějakou ilegální činnost. James odhalil dva učitele, kteří dělali pro otrokáře průzkumníky. Než je James stihnul nahlásit, byl i se svojí spolužačkou unesen otrokáři. Další den se Jamesovi podařilo svojí spolužačku přemístit do školy pomocí surové magie, kterou kolem ní obalil, což je náročné a já sám bych byl velmi unaven, kdybych to udělal.

Nicméně po pár dnech Jamese hodili do kobky plné hadů. Tady to začíná být zajímavé, ukázalo se, že James je Hadí jazyk a pomocí hadů, které kouzly zvětšil a osvobodil z kobek, odrovnal celý otrokářský cech. Jejich velitele osobně popravil šavlí, kterou mu vzal.

Tento masakr, který zorganizoval, přežili jen vězni a on. Žádný otrokář nebyl ušetřen. Poté se na Ministerstvu objevil Jamesův Patron s polohou, kde byl vězněn a sám se přemístil do Faraonského institutu, kde se sesypal. Studenti, kteří ho viděli, tvrdili, že byl na pokraji šílenství a mluvil o tom, jak je všechny zabili na jeho příkaz a že on sám zabil," vysvětlil Albus a Minerva lapala po dechu.

„T-to n-není možné, jak může být Moody tak nezodpovědný? Vždyť je to jenom dítě, takhle ho vystavit nebezpečí, měl byste s tím něco udělat," vyhrkl Remus a byl dost naštvaný. Syn jeho nejlepšího přítele byl v takovém nebezpečí a mohl klidně i umřít, to prostě nedokázal překousnout.

„Remusi, uklidni se. James je naprosto zdravý, zachránil mnoho životů a získal pohled na reálný svět bez iluzí. Sice je velmi mladý, ale pokud ho věštba předurčila k poražení Voldemorta, je to jen velké plus, které mu zvýší šanci na přežití," uklidňoval ho Albus, ale Remus se ne a ne uklidnit.

„Není ON už náhodou mrtev, když se od Harryho odrazila JEHO kletba smrti?" zajímal se Remus a Albus zakroutil hlavou.

„Nevím, co se s Voldemortem stalo, ale mrtev není. Kdyby před těmi lety doopravdy zemřel, místo učitele Obrany proti černé magii by již nebylo prokleto. Takové mocné prokletí může působit jen po dobu, než daný kouzelník zemře. Podle mě je nějaká pravda na tom, že se stal nesmrtelným, nebo spíše, že nemůže zemřít, dokud ho něco váže k životu. Nyní existuje jen jako stín nebo přízrak, několik lidí po něm pátrá, ale nedošli k žádným výsledkům," vysvětloval mu dál a Severus se nepříjemně ošil.

Nechtěl, aby se Pán Zla znovu vrátil a dokud to půjde, bude se snažit mu v tom zabránit. Mezi Smrtijedy se rozneslo, že Regulus Black přišel na tajemství Pánovi nesmrtelnosti, ale Pán Zla ho osobně zabil před zraky všech svých stoupenců.

„Jaká byla jeho druhá mise?" zajímal se Severus, nyní již se zájmem. Věděl, že Potter byl předurčen k porážce Voldemorta a pokud se učí bojovat již nyní, jeho šance rostou, přesně jak to Brumbál řekl.

„Měl na Faraonském institutu vytipovat všechny studenty, kteří se zajímali o černou magii a zneužívali ji k mučení svých spolužáků, tudíž podával zprávy o těch, kteří černé magii podlehli, a byla velká pravděpodobnost, že se z nich stanou zločinci. Za obě mise James obdržel plný plat normálních Bystrozorů a také odškodnění za zranění utržené při plnění mise.

Můj zdroj vypověděl, že se z něj stal zvěromág a poslal i výsledky, kterých James na Faraonském institutu dosáhnul. Zdá se, že má nadání na Přeměňování a Lektvary. Poté mu jde Bílá magie a Souboje. Černou magii také ovládá a to na třetí až čtvrté úrovni. Bílou magii má na páté až šesté úrovni. Na sedmou úroveň dotáhnul jen Přeměňování, protože zvěromágem se stal již ve Španělsku.

Nyní je můj zdroj hledá na území Sovětského svazu a podle posledních zpráv se nachází někde na severu, nejspíše ve městě Archangelsk. Tohle přístavní město je známo hlavně ve spojitosti s Cherubínským řádem. Víc toho zatím nevíme," dovyprávěl jim Albus život Harryho Pottera a Remus jen zničeně kroutil hlavou. Severus se mírně usmíval a Minerva se stále nezbavila údivu, který ji hned na začátku polapil.

„Brumbále, hned na první schůzi po jeho odchodu od mudlů jste se zmínil o tom, že získal dvě knihy od Merlina, našel nějaké další?" zajímal se Snape.

„To je dobrá otázka, Severusi, nic jiného bych od tebe ani nečekal. Podle všeho jich má již šest. Šestou knihu získal v Chrámu hadů, když kněžím předvedl umění Hadího jazyka," odpověděl mu a Snape se mírně otřásl.

„Když si představím, že ten mladý umí Hadí jazyk, nahání mi to husí kůži. Pán Zla ho používal jen tehdy, když nás měl Nagini potrestat nebo někoho zabít za nesplnění úkolu," zašeptal, ale v Brumbálově pracovně ho slyšeli všichni.

„Jenže on není Lord Voldemort, takže se nemusíš bát, že by to použil proti tobě nebo někomu na straně dobra. Už jen to, že mu Voldemort zabil rodiče a vychovává ho Bystrozor, ho staví na naši stranu," uklidňoval ho Albus.

„Ten kluk bude spíše na své vlastní straně. Už ve Španělsku měl své názory a dal je jasně najevo," řekl Snape a Remus je oba pozoroval.

„Bylo by to o tolik jednoduší, kdyby tu byl James s Lily," prohodil Remus a Snape se na něj podíval stylem, jestli mu nepřeskočilo.

„Kdyby tu byli ti dva, tak by tu byl i Pán Zla a mnoho z nás by tu už nebylo, tak už konečně pochop, že se to tak mělo stát a my dostali několik let na přípravu, než se zase vrátí mezi živé, pokud se mu to povede a jak Pán Zla znám, tak se mu to nějak povede," vyjel na něj Snape, pak se zvednul a bez jediného slova odešel z pracovny. I on sám si přál, aby Lily nemusela umřít, ale už to nemohl vrátit, teď mohl jen splnit slib a pokusit se zajistit výhru jejímu synovi.

Brumbál tuhle menší schůzku rozpustil o pár minut později. Remus se vracel domů v dost špatné náladě. Dobře věděl, co Snape cítil k Lily, ale nevěřil, že by to bylo stále tak silné, aby se přestal ovládat a takhle vyletěl.

Minerva byla zase zamyšlená nad synem jejich dvou studentů, které měla ráda. Jamese Pottera sice moc nemusela, když vyváděl nějaké skopičiny, ale nakonec byla vždy ráda, že se je čemu zasmát. Veřejně se tvářila přísně, ale uvnitř ji těšilo, že není na škole nuda a je postaráno o zábavu, i když to vedlo k nenávisti a nepřátelství mezi jistými studenty.

Albus Brumbál zase seděl ve své pracovně, po malých lžičkách pojídal pohár citronové zmrzliny a přemýšlel nad tím, co vyroste z Chlapce, který přežil. Alastor ho učil na Bystrozora, ale první dvě mise nebyly přímo dělané pro Bystrozory, ale spíše pro Špióny. Docela ho překvapilo, kam až se dostal ve svých úvahách a ze zamyšlení ho vytrhl až fakt, že mu došla zmrzlina. Rozloučil se s posledními vnímajícími obrazy bývalých ředitelů a odebral se do ložnice, aby si odpočinul. Zastával také heslo, že ráno moudřejší večera.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Cherubínský řád a nová hůlka**

Druhý den ráno James vstal až kolem desáté hodiny. Snídani měl na nočním stolku, protože ho děda nechtěl budit a tak mu ji přinesl na pokoj. Měl tam také vzkaz, že přijde až večer a vedle vzkazu byla menší kupka peněz na kurz krasobruslení.

Po rychlé a hlavně pozdní snídani se zase začetl do Starodávných run a zase se naučil něco nového. Velmi ho zaujala kouzla a ochranné bariéry, které byly tvořené pomocí runových slov a znaků. Také si vyhledal všechny runy, které byly na jeho hůlce, takže věděl přesně, co si s ní může dolovit a co ne.

Před dvanáctou si zašel na oběd, u kterého zůstal dobré půl hodiny, takže na krasobruslení vyrazil až o půl jedné. Chtěl zjistit, jestli to zvládne ujít za půl hodiny, ale když ho čas tlačil, prostě se přemístil kousek od stromu, kterého si minulého dne všimnul. Rychle se tedy vydal k hlavnímu vchodu, kde se sešlo několik rodin se svými dětmi. Všimnul si, že u vchodu čeká Nikolai a sleduje přicházející lidi, ale jakmile zahlédnul Jamese, usmál se a mávnul na něj.

„Dobré odpoledne," pozdravil ho James.

„Dobré, dnes pro sebe budeme mít zase polovinu kluziště a začnu tě učit, jak se správně dělá jaký skok a jeho název, historii a další věci. Teď jdi do šatny a máš půl hodinky na to, aby ses rozbruslil, pak začneme," řekl mu hned na začátku a James s přikývnutím následoval dav lidí do šaten.

Už při převlékaní se na něj dívali někteří rodiče i jejich děti. Měl na sobě svojí sportovní soupravu, kterou si vyčaroval a všimnul si, že někteří se na něj dívají se závistí v očích. Největší šok pro všechny bylo, když vytáhnul i brusle, které barevně seděly k jeho oblečení. Bez jediného slova odešel ze šatny a zamířil na kluziště.

Na nových bruslích se mu bruslilo daleko lépe, než minule a byl tomu rád. Všimnul si, že je rychlejší, jeho pohyby jsou přesnější a také jistější. Musel se hodně krotit, aby nevyužil své magie a nenechal si narůst křídla, aby mohl doslova létat. Zkusil si jen tak pár skoků, které si pamatoval a nevšimnul si, že ho Nikolai i ostatní instruktoři sledují.

„Říkal jsi, že na bruslích včera stál poprvé?" zajímala se jedna instruktorka, která byla velice mladá.

„Ano, Elizo, včera na tom stál poprvé v životě, aspoň to tvrdil. Ale je to výborný tanečník, vždyť vyhrál národní soutěž ve Španělsku. James Evans, kdyby chtěl, tak jeho jméno by znal celý svět, ale dlouho tu prý nezůstane, tak ho chci naučit co nejvíce věcí," odpověděl Nikolai a instruktoři jen nevěřícně kroutili hlavami.

„Četl jsem o jeho výkonu, dokonce odmítnul reprezentovat Španělsko ve světové soutěži a to jen kvůli tomu, že je Angličan a nebylo by správné reprezentovat zemi, ve které se nenarodil a tak tuhle možnost předal další dvojici na stupni vítězů," dušoval se Sergej, další z instruktorů, ale Sergej nebyl mladý, přesněji řečeno to byl Nikolajův otec.

„Zajímalo by mě, kde sehnal takové brusle, nikdy jsem nic takového neviděl. I ta souprava je jiná, tady ve městě to koupit nemohl," šeptal Nikolai a s pokýváním hlavy, se rozjel k Jamesovi.

„Dobrá, je čas tě něco naučit. Včera jsem testoval jen tvé schopnosti a kolik toho dokážeš, ale dnes začneme od základů. Vysvětlím ti, jak správně udržet rovnováhu, kdy efektivně využít ruce, svojí váhu a plno dalšího," začal Nikolai s výukou a James od té chvíle hltal jedno slovo za druhým.

Uběhl týden a James se naučil všechno, co by měl o Krasobruslení znát. Naučil se základy všech možných skoků, ale pokročilejší provedení daných cviků mu již nešlo tak snadno. Nikolai ho upozornil na to, že je velmi nadaný, ale nikdo se nenarodil jako mistr a proto každý musí cvičit a cvičit, aby mohl předvést nějaké výsledky.

Celý týden byl Alastor v hotelu jen na noc a přes den dával dohromady informace o jeho nadcházejícím úkolu. Už několikrát uvažoval nad tím, že využije Jamesovu schopnost astrálního přemisťování, aby se nepozorován dostal do bytů a kanceláří vládních činitelů.

Byl zrovna večer, když se James vracel z tréninku a na tváři měl úsměv, protože se mu po čtyřech dnech konečně povedl dvojitý axel.

„Jamesi, pojď si sednout do křesla, musím se s tebou na něčem domluvit," vyzval ho Alastor a James si se souhlasným kývnutím hlavy uložil věci do svého kufru a hned na to seděl v křesílku naproti Alastorovi.

„Děje se něco, dědo?" optal se ho a Alastor se pousmál.

„No, vlastně ano. Potřeboval bych tvojí pomoc," začal Alastor a James se na něj zvědavě podíval. „Víš, jak jsem ti říkal o mudlovské vládě, která využívá kouzelníky? Mám pomoci dvěma dalším kouzelníkům ve vymazání paměti devíti politikům. Celý týden jsem je sledoval a jejich domy i kanceláře jsou chráněny kouzly proti přemístění," vysvětloval Alastor a James se usmál.

„A ty po mě chceš, abych tě tam přemístil a zase dostal bezpečně pryč," konstatoval a Alastor se zarazil. Pak ale zatřepal hlavou a na svého vnuka se usmál.

„Ano, to bych rád," odpověděl mu a James se optal na plno dalších detailů. Alastor mu dal devět fotografií různých místností. „Zítra budu potřebovat, abys mě přemístil do těchto místností. Vždy ti řeknu, kam půjdeme, abychom to měli rychle za sebou," vysvětloval dál svůj plán a James přikývnul.

„Dobrá, pak tedy doufám, že dostaneme povolení k navštívení ostrova s tím Cherubínským řádem," řekl James a Alastor přikyvoval. Poté společně zašli na večeři a před spaním si James zase četl z knihy Starodávných run od Mistra Merlina Moudrého.

Druhý den ráno se James obléknul do černých přilnavých věcí a vytvořil si i hábit s hlubokou kapucí, aby nikdo nespatřil jeho obličej. Byl celý v černém a Alastor jen kroutil hlavou nad tím, jak se vystrojil na jejich akci. Alastor neočekával žádné problémy, ale to neznamenalo, že nezapojil všechny své smysly, aby mohl být stále připraven.

Ještě před snídaní je James přemístil do ložnice z první fotky a Alastor jednomu politikovi upravil paměť, takže si na kouzla a cokoliv s tím nepamatoval. Na další tři politiky si počkali v jejich kancelářích.

Všechno šlo bez problémů, dokud se nepřemístili do místnosti z osmé fotografie a neocitli se pod hůlkami třech kouzelníků a střelnou zbraní jednoho mudly.

„Odhoďte hůlky!" zazněl rozkaz a James se podíval na velitele těch kouzelníků. Než se ti čtyři nadáli, přemístil se veliteli za záda a zabodl do nich svojí hůlku.

„Vzdejte se nebo ho zabiju!" prohlásil James a povedlo se mu nasadit nepříjemný hlas, i když s jeho dětským hláskem to nemělo moc efektu. Mudla se rozesmál a všichni tři kouzelníci také.

„Varuji vás, odhoďte hůlky a nic se vám nestane!" zavrčel, protože jeho děda se nedokázal přemisťovat a stále na něj mířily tři hůlky a jedna puška.

„Moc si věříš, chlapečku, i když nás zajímá, jak je možné, že se tu dokážeš přemisťovat. V celé budově je proti-přemisťovací bariéra," prohodil jeden z kouzelníků.

„Varoval jsem vás. Avada k…," prohlásil a konec jeho hůlky se začal mírně zelenat. Kouzelníci, nejspíše Bystrozorové odhodily hůlky a Ministr Vnitra, který se tam nacházel s nimi, si je nenávistně měřil, ale zbraň neodhodil.

Alastor švihnul hůlkou a jeho zbraň zmizela. V tu chvíli James omráčil Bystrozora, který stál před ním a pak omráčil ještě druhého a v tu chvíli Alastor omráčil toho zbývajícího.

„O té Avadě si promluvíme později, vymaž jim paměť na posledních deset minut," poručil mu děda a James se pustil do práce. Během toho, co Alastor upravoval paměť Ministrovi Vnitra, James všem třem Bystrozorům vymazal paměť takovým způsobem, že ani Veritasérum nebo nejlepší Nitrozpytec na světě by se přes to kouzlo nedostal.

„Hotovo, vezmi ty tři a jdeme," řekl po pěti minutách Alastor a James je všechny přemístil do jejich hotelového pokoje.

„Co s nimi?" zajímal se a děda se na něj podíval.

„Bylo velmi nebezpečné, když si jim vyhrožoval kletbou smrti. Mohli zareagovat tak, že by mě zabili a pak by dostali i tebe. Měl si štěstí, že to byli nováčci, kteří neměli zkušenosti z boje," káral ho Alastor a on poslušně přikývnul, že chápe. Tím dal jasně najevo, že stejnou chybu už neudělá. „Nyní je musíme přemístit někam, kde je najde nějaký kouzelník. Možná bys je mohl dopravit na Ministerstvo kouzel," navrhoval Alastor a podal mu obrázek vstupní haly Ministerstva kouzel. James chytil hábity všech tří Bystrozorů a přemístil se s nimi.

Na Ministerstvu kouzel v Sovětském svazu bylo docela rušno. Hlavně Bystrozorové a jiní kouzelníci využívání mudlovským režimem si tam chodili pro nové a nové úkoly, kterých bylo doopravdy velké množství. Nikdo nedokázal vzdorovat, sám Ministr kouzel byl z rodiny mudlů a jeho otec byl na jednom z nejvyšších míst v mudlovské vládě.

James se přemístil do haly a v tu chvíli se nikdo ani nehnul. Všechny pohledy se střetly v jediném bodě, kterým byl právě James a tři Bystrozorové v bezvědomí.

„Kdo jsi a co jsi jim udělal?" vykřiklo na něj hned několik kolegů těch tří Bystrozorů.

„Ministr Vnitra již ochranu nepotřebuje, již si nic o našem světě nebude pamatovat. Tihle tři jsou jen omráčení," prohlásil a chystal se přemístit, když ho zastavil ženský hlas.

„Zadržte, pokud se to dostane k Ministru kouzel, mudlové na popud jeho otce se na nás vtrhnou," prohlásila a James se na ní otočil.

„Tak se ho zbavte. Ministr kouzel, který nejedná v prospěch zájmů kouzelníků, nemá takovou funkci co zastávat. Kdyby se nám do cesty připletli další Bystrozorové, zase vám je přivedu," prohlásil a přemístil se zpátky do hotelu, kde na něj čekal netrpělivý děda.

„Kdes byl tak dlouho? Už jsem myslel, že tě dostali," řekl a bylo vidět, jak si oddechnul.

„Pojďme to dokončit, na Ministerstvu bude právě probíhat sesazení Ministra kouzel, pokud pochopili to, co jsem jim řekl," odvětil bezstarostně James a podíval se na devátou fotku, kam se měl s dědou přemístit. Vyřídit devátého politika jim zabralo deset minut, hlavně proto, že je zachytila bezpečnostní kamera a James musel najít místnost s ochrankou a nahrávku zničit.

Po zbytek dne se ani jeden z nich nehnul z hotelového pokoje, protože si balili věci a uváděli jej do původního stavu. Večer si zašli jen na večeři a při návratu do pokoje, zjistili, že mají návštěvu.

„Moody, co jste dnes udělal, že všichni Bystrozorové vrhli do kanceláře Ministra kouzel a zavřeli ho do vězení?" optal se jeden z nich a Alastor se otočil na Jamese.

„Já nic, jen jsem jim řekl, že pokud Ministr kouzel nejedná v zájmu kouzelníků, nemá na tom místě co dělat," bránil se James a oba čarodějové zaměřili svojí pozornost na něj. James ucítil, jak k němu natahují svojí mysl pomocí Nitrozpytu. Nedal jim šanci, jejich pokus rozdrtil takovou silou, že oba bolestně sykli.

„Tak mladý a již zvládá Nitrobranu na tak vysoké úrovni," hlesl druhý muž a James na ně zaútočil svým Nitrozpytem. Jejich obrana nebyla příliš silná, ale Jamesův útok byl oslaben tím, že zaútočil na oba zaráz. Během chvilky se mu povedlo zničit obranu jednomu z nich a hned na to plnou silou prolomil obranu i u druhého. Stále se snažili bránit, ale James šel jen po myšlenkách a vzpomínkách, které se týkaly ho a jeho dědy.

„_Poslal si ty tři Bystrozory, aby hlídali Ministra Vnitra?" optal se muž, ve kterém James poznal jednoho z těch dvou, kteří stáli u nich v pokoji._

„_Jo, Moody je sice ostřílený Bystrozor, ale nemá proti nim šanci, když vědí koho čekat," odpověděl mu druhý návštěvník._

„_Dobrá, tak to nemusíme Starším nic říkat o jeho žádosti k návštěvě chrámu Cherubínského řádu," prohlásil zase ten první._

„_Pravda, udělá práci a nás to nic nebude stát," odvětil jeho kolega a oba se rozesmáli._

James stáhnul svojí mysl a jen viděl, jak se oba dva návštěvníci vzpamatovávají.

„Podvedli tě. Ti tři Bystrozoři tam byli na jejich příkaz. Chtěli se tě zbavit po tom, co bys odvedl svojí práci, ale přepočítali se. Starší Cherubínského řádu o naší žádosti nevědí," prohlásil a Alastor se na ty dva naštvaně podíval. Okamžitě je odzbrojil a svázal proti-přemisťovacími provazy.

„Dokážeš z nich dostat, kde se nachází ten ostrov s chrámem? Myslím, že podnikneme neohlášenou návštěvu," optal se ho děda a James přistoupil blíže k jednomu z mužů. Položil mu ruku na čelo a znovu roztříštil chabou obranu mysli, kterou muž stihnul obnovit. Pátral v jeho mysli dost dlouho, ale nakonec našel vzpomínku s místností, do které se v chrámu Cherubínského řádu dalo přemisťovat.

„Našel jsem to," prohlásil po čtvrt hodině a Alastor se usmál. Rychle zabalil všechny kufry a zmenšené si je dal do kapes. Nechal na stolku klíče i s penězi a pokynul vnukovi, že je může přemístit.

Čtveřice kouzelníků se ocitla v kamenné místnosti, která byla konstruována ve čtvercovém půdorysu. V místnosti bylo světlo, ale nikde nebylo vidět žádné okno. James se rozhlédnul a spatřil jediný východ. Cesta pryč z místnosti vedla po kamenných schodech směrem vzhůru, a jakmile se ocitli na konci schodiště, narazili na mříže, které se jim nepovedlo otevřít žádným kouzlem, které James s Alastorem znali.

„Odsud se nedostanete, tohle je past, do které spadne každý, kdo se tu bude chtít přemístit bez hesla," prohlásil jeden z Alastorových zaměstnavatelů, teda již bývalých zaměstnavatelů.

„Nějak se odtud dostat musíme. Když se tu objeví nějaký narušitel, určitě si pro něj někdo přijde, tak zvenku to musí jít otevřít," prohlásil Alastor a kývnul hlavou na Jamese, který se podíval do prostoru za branou a přemístil se tam. Když zmizel, dva členové Cherubínského řádu se rozesmáli, protože si mysleli, že to hodí Jamese zpátky, ale když se zhmotnil dva metry za mřížemi, nevydali ani hlásku a nevěřícně na něj hleděli.

„Jako kdyby mi mohli nějaké ubohé bariéry zabránit v přemisťování. Až potkám Merlina, budu mu muset poděkovat za jeho dědictví," prohlásil James a teď těm dvěma došlo, s kým mají tu čest. James na mříže použil jednoduché Alohomora a ony se otevřely.

„Dobrá práce," pochválil ho Alastor a teprve teď si všimnuli, že se nacházejí uprostřed nádvoří před chrámem v gotickém slohu. Nacházeli se na nejvyšším místě ostrova a všude pod nimi se rozprostíraly domy, které tam stály snad již od středověku.

„To jsme se vrátili v čase do desátého století, nebo co?" zajímal se James a podíval se na jejich doprovod. Ti ani nedutali, protože se obrovské dřevěné dveře od chrámu otevřely dokořán a na nádvoří vyšly dvě desítky kouzelníků v bílých hábitech.

„Kdo jste a jak jste se sem dostali?" optal se postarší muž, který měl hábit vyšívaný zlatými vzory, které James poznal, protože vzory byly tvořené ze starodávných run.

„Nejsme nepřátelé a přemístili jsme se sem," odpověděl jim Alastor a ukázal na jejich doprovod.

„Dmitrij a Alexander. Co tu děláte? Oba dva jste byli vyloučeni z našeho řádu po dobu jednoho měsíce," vyjel na ně muž přísným hlasem a oba se mu poklonili.

„Omlouváme se, mistře Vsevolode, ale ten kluk nám přečetl myšlenky a přemístil se sem i s námi," prohlásil Alexander. Vsevolod se podíval na Jamese a pomocí jejich pohledu z očí do očí se snažil přečíst jeho myšlenky, ale Jamesova obrana byla nezdolná a protože tenhle styl narušování soukromí Jamesovi vadil, tvrdě útočníkovu mysl odrazil. Vsevolod zalapal po dechu a další pokus již neriskoval.

„Jsi velice silný a jednou budeš velice mocný, mladý čaroději. Co zde hledáš?" optal se Jamese a všichni kouzelníci se na Jamese nevěřícně podívali. Pár z nich se pokusilo o Nitrozpyt, ale James je všechny odrazil a pozoroval, jak někteří z kouzelníků sklonili pohled.

„Jmenuji se James Evans a mým cílem bylo vidět chrám Cherubínského řádu a vidět čistě kouzelnickou komunitu. Možná bych se ještě rád podíval do knihovny, jestli tu nemáte něco, co by mě mohlo zajímat," odpověděl James a Alastor se levou rukou opřel o jeho rameno, ale nijak ho nezatížil, ruku si na něj jen položil.

„Tak to buďte vítaní. Nechám vám připravit pokoje na spaní a pověřím někoho, aby vás zde provedl, ale mám jedinou podmínku. Chci znát tvé pravé jméno a jak je možné, že ses dokázal přemístit na tohle chráněné místo," prohlásil Vsevolod a James se podíval na Alastora, který přikývnul.

„Dobrá, jsem Harry James Potter a ovládám astrální přemisťování, žádná kouzla mi nemohou zabránit se kamkoliv přemístit," vysvětlil a všichni na něj šokovaně hleděli. Jako první se vzpamatoval Vsevolod.

„Touhle silou disponoval jen Merlin a jeho dědicové. Pokud se v této době objevil Merlinův dědic, musel se zrodit i bojovník světla. Mohu jen hádat, že mág temnoty byl a stále je Lord Voldemort, kterého jsi ve svém jednom roce zastavil při vzestupu moci," řekl Vsevolod a James na něj překvapeně hleděl. Tohle nevěděl nikdo, kdo nečetl Merlinovi knihy, přesněji knihu Největší tajemství magie.

„Určitě se ptáš, jak je možné, že tohle vím, což? Existují zde záznamy jednoho z tvých předků, který přepsal několik důležitých informací a zanechal je zde," vysvětloval mu a pokynul jim, aby jej následovali. Rychle vydal rozkazy několika lidem a oni se rozešli do všech stran, aby splnili svojí povinnost.

„Každý z Merlinových dědiců si také musí vyrobit vlastní hůlku, ale to nemůžeš vědět, protože tahle informace je jen v jedné z Merlinových knih. Kniha Magie výroby hůlek se nachází u zdejšího tvůrce a prodejce hůlek, který zdědil schopnost číst v knize některé věci, ale nerozumí všemu. Nicméně vše, čemu rozuměl, si dávno přepsal, stejně jako jeho předci. Než odsud odejdeš, mladý čaroději, naučíš se tvorbě hůlek, magických holí i jiných pomůcek, ale o tom později.

Nyní pojďme do hodovní síně a dejme si něco k jídlu a pití, jistě musíte být unavení a hladoví z takové cesty," ukázal jim na dveře od síně, kam vstoupili a v jejím středu byl velký stůl, který překypoval jídlem. Po celé místnosti byly menší nebo větší stolky. Vsevolod si vzal talíř a naložil si nějaké jídlo a do sklenice si nalil červené víno.

„Omlouvám se za malý výběr nápojů, ale my tu nic jiného než čistou vodu a víno nepijeme," omlouval se jim, hlavně Jamesovi, který si přičichnul k vínu, ale věděl, že by mu to nechutnalo, nalil si vodu. U jídla nikdo nepromluvil a James měl čas přemýšlet nad kouzlem, které by vodu změnilo v nějaký čaj. Postupně se dostal až ke kouzlům na úrovni šestého ročníku, kde se mělo probírat vše ohledně jídla a tekutin. Vsevolod se docela leknul, když se Jamesovi v ruce jen tak objevila hůlka a jediným klepnutím si změnil vodu v horký ovocný čaj.

„Vidím, že jsi velice zkušený v kouzlech. Jsi tak mladý a již by ses mohl rovnat některým dospělým kouzelníkům. Mohu vidět tvou hůlku?" optal se ho nejvyšší autorita v Cherubínském řádu. James mu ji podal bez jediného slova a upil ze svého čaje. Vsevolod si hůlku prohlížel a usmíval se od ucha k uchu.

„Velice dobrá hůlka a do tvých jedenácti let ti bude jistě dobře sloužit, ale až nastoupíš do školy, měl bys používat hůlku, kterou si vyrobíš, protože ona bude tvojí součástí a bude ti sloužit lépe, než kterákoliv jiná hůlka, i kdyby si tě ona hůlka vybrala," vysvětlil mu a přitom mu vracel hůlku, James se jí jen dotknul a ona zmizela. „Ještě jednu otázku, než vás ponechám průvodci, který na vás již čeká; od kdy se učíš magii?"

„Astrální přemisťování jsem se naučil v pěti letech, hůlku jsem od dědy dostal v sedmi," odpověděl James a Vsevolod se znovu usmál. Předpokládal, že to takhle bude. Mávnul rukou ke dveřím a k nim přistoupil mladý čaroděj, který mohl mít něco kolem patnácti.

„Nestor vás provede chrámem, ukáže vám vaše komnaty a pak vás provede i spodní částí ostrova. Osvětlí vám nějaká pravidla a odpoví na otázky, které budete mít.

Nestore, tohle je pan Moody a jeho vnuk James. Postarej se, aby se tu měli jako doma, po dobu, kdy budou potřebovat tvé služby, jsi uvolněn z vyučování a oproštěn od pravidelných povinností," řekl a Nestor se poklonil. Vyzval naši dvojici a nejprve je zavedl do jejich pokojů. Každý měl svůj pokoj a James se ušklíbnul, protože byl velmi dobře zařízený. Nic luxusního, ale přesto měl ten pokoj svůj půvab. Svým vlastním prostým způsobem pokoj působil i luxusně, hlavně nábytek z historického hlediska. James si připadal, že se doopravdy ocitnul někdy ve středověku, jen nedokázal odhadnout století.

Když se zabydlel, vydal se do pokoje k dědovi a pak se společně s Nestorem vydali na prohlídku chrámu, což jim trvalo dvě hodiny a stále ho neprošli celý. Nestor jim navrhnul, že jim ukáže nějakou putyku, kde se budou moci i najíst, aby se z dolní části ostrova nemuseli vracet do chrámu na oběd. Kolem jedné odpoledne všichni tři zamířili uličkami městečka k výrobci hůlek, kterého si James přál vidět.

Alastor s Jamesem byli hosty Cherubínského řádu již celé tři týdny, když se James neměl čemu přiučit ohledně magie výroby hůlek a magických předmětů, což s tímhle přímo souviselo.

Během těch třech týdnů Alastor spolupracoval s Řádem na eliminaci mudlů, kteří věděli o jejich světě a tím započali konec komunistické vlády v Sovětském svazu. Vláda se tam udržovala jen díky tomu, že měla podporu kouzelníků, ale teď, když o nich již skoro nikdo nevěděl, lidé se odvážili k razantnějším krokům.

„Jamesi, tady máš svojí novou hůlku a Merlinovu knihu, která ti právem náleží," prohlásil výrobce hůlek a James se na něj podíval. Právě pracoval na něčem, co jeho dědovi může pomoci a přitom měl už tak málo času.

„Děkuji ti, Lazare, jen dodělám tu hůl pro dědu a půjdu se připravit na odchod," řekl James a svoji hůlkou pokrytou runami odříkával složité inkantace, které byly v latině a někdy i v hebrejštině, protože to byl jazyk používaný Druidy. Magii výroby hůlek a kouzelných holí rozšířili právě oni a každý, kdo se o to jen trochu zajímal, věděl, že oni v tomhle byli mistři, dokonce samotný Merlin měl mít za svého učitele Druida.

James kouzlil čtvrt hodiny v kuse, než se vyčerpaně svezl na židli u pracovního stolu a spokojeně si utřel pot z čela.

„Hotovo," prohlásil radostně a Lazar magickou hůl uchopil do rukou a hned vyzkoušel, jestli ho poslechne a povede se mu udělat i jednoduché kouzlo. Jemně s ní klepnul o zem a snažil se neverbálně použít kouzlo pro uklizení nepořádku, ale místo toho se místností jen prohnal vítr a rozvířil všechen prach a piliny, které svědčily o tom, že James hůl opracovával i tvarově a po mudlovském způsobu.

„Škoda, ale možná si zkusím vyrobit vlastní hůl, když jsi mi tu nechal ten návod," prohlásil Lazar a podal Jamesovi hůl, kterou vyrobil pro svého dědu. Aby s ní nevypadal moc nápadně, na krystalu, který tvořil hlavní složku magické hole, byla dána iluze, která hůl maskovala jako normální vycházkovou hůl s jedním velkým sukem na jejím vrcholku. Iluze nefungovala na Jamese a také na Alastora, protože James při vytváření iluze použil své a dědovi vlasy, aby vytvořil výjimku pro působení kouzla. Všechny tyhle složité postupy vyčetl z Merlinových knih a chystal se během pobytu v Japonsku opatřit hůl několika starodávnými runami.

„Nezapomeň, že tvá nová hůlka nesmí být opatřena runami a používat ji můžeš, až nastoupíš do školy," poučoval ho již poněkolikáté Lazar a James se zasmál.

„Hůlka, kterou mám nyní, mi vyhovuje. Možná si ale také vyrobím vlastní magickou hůl, nebo jiný artefakt. Přemýšlel jsem nad prstenem nebo řetízkem, který by odvracel jednoduché kletby, takže bych nemusel používat Protego a rovnou to útočníkovi oplatit vlastním kouzlem," prohlásil James a všechny věci, které si z dílny výrobce hůlek odnášel, zmenšil a naskládal do malé krabičky, kterou si vzal do dlaní a vydal se do horní části ostrova, přesněji řečeno do svého pokoje v chrámu, aby dobalil zbytek věcí a připravil se na odjezd do Japonska.

Lazar jej doprovázel městem a ještě spolu o několika věcech diskutovali a většina lidí, se kterými se James setkal, si o něm myslela, že i přes svůj vzhled dítěte je velmi chytrý a nadaný. Nikdo nevěnoval jeho věku pozornost, každého si získal svým vystupováním a jednáním.

„Nechcete tu zůstat ještě nějakou dobu? Sice již není, co bych tě v mém oboru naučil, ale tvá pomoc by mi přišla vhod. Někdo jako ty se špatně hledá a myslím, že tak nadaného studenta již mít nebudu," prohlásil Lazar, když vcházeli do chrámu.

„Určitě jednou najdeš někoho, kdo po tobě převezme tvou práci. Za tu dobu jsem tu poznal několik nadaných studentů a určitě se najde někdo, koho bude magie výroby hůlek zajímat. Jen to musíš umět podat tak, aby to vyznělo, že je to nejlepší práce, kterou mohou dělat." zasmál se James a otočil se na dospělého muže. „Rád jsem tě poznal, a kdybychom se již neviděli, tak ať se ti daří a štěstí tě stále provází," popřál mu a potřásli si pravačkou.

Poté si James ve svém pokoji zabalil všechny věci a obléknul se do oblečení, ve kterém hodlal cestovat. Již měl všechno v kufru, jen jím vyrobená hůl byla položená na posteli, když do dveří vstoupil Alastor.

„Tak co, připraven vyrazit?" optal se ho děda a James přikývnul. Vzal z postele magickou hůl a podal mu ji. Alastor na to překvapeně hleděl a jakmile se hole dotknul, krystal na jejím konci se rozzářil.

„Páni, to je magická hůl. Kde jsi ji sehnal?" zajímal se Alastor.

„Vyrobil jsem ji pro tebe. My ji vidíme v pravé podobě, ale ostatní si budou myslet, že je to normální vycházková hůl s velkým sukem na konci," odpověděl mu a po zmenšení kufrů, které si dal do kapes, se vydal na chodbu za svým dědou. Ten lehce klepnul holí o zem a dveře od pokoje se zavřely.

„Myslím, že si na to zvyknu. Co všechno se s tím dá dělat a co to umí?" zajímal se hned a James se lehce zasmál.

„Měl bys vědět, že kouzelné hole jsou imunní proti odzbrojujícím kouzlům. Reagují na neverbální kouzla a pro aktivaci stačí klepnout o zem. Ale abys neproklel všechny okolo, vždy když se hůl dotkne země, musíš myslet na to, aby kouzlo prošlo holí. Něco jako když se soustředíš na hůlku a pohyby pro různá kouzla.

Spodní konec hole je začarován tak, že pokud s ním do někoho šťouchneš, bodneš nebo ho s ním praštíš, automaticky do něj udeří omračovací kletba," vysvětloval James a Alastor si hůl prohlížel s novým respektem. „Krystal na konci hole zesiluje tvá kouzla, a kdyby ses ocitl na pokraji svých magických sil, poskytne ti tolik magické síly, kolik se v něm ukrývá. Krystal si bere magickou sílu z tebe a uchovává ji. Nemělo by to být poznat, krystal pozná, kolik si může vzít síly," vysvětloval dál a Alastor se na něj nechápavě podíval.

„Chceš říct, že ten krystal ze mě bude vysávat magickou sílu, aby mi ji mohl někdy v budoucnu dodat a po celou dobu zesiloval má kouzla?"

„Ano, ale ty nepoznáš, že si z tebe něco vzal. Krystal pozná, jak rychle se ti magické jádro regeneruje a podle toho si z tebe bere i sílu. Navíc se nemusíš bát, že by potřeboval velké množství síly, krystal jsem naplnil svojí magií minulý týden přes víkend. Vždy večer před spaním jsem do něj vložil většinu své magie a ráno jsem ji měl zase zpátky," odpověděl mu James a to už oba stáli na nádvoří před chrámem, kde bylo plno členů Cherubínského řádu, kteří se s nimi přišli rozloučit.

„Alastore, Jamesi, jaká to škoda, že nemůžete zůstat o něco déle, ale kdo jsme, abychom Merlinovu dědici stáli v cestě za poznáním východní magie a kultury," prohlásil Vsevolod.

„Děkujeme za vaši pohostinnost," děkoval jim Alastor a poklepal Jamese po rameně.

„Já zase děkuji za možnost se naučit vše o magii výroby hůlek od pravého mistra a také za přístup do vaší rozsáhlé knihovny," prohlásil James a s několika lidmi si potřásl pravačkou, stejně jako jeho děda.

„Nemáte vůbec zač, bylo nám ctí pohostit dalšího Merlinova dědice. Kdyby ses někdy ocitnul v nesnázích, dej nám vědět a Cherubínský řád ti přijde na pomoc, mladý čaroději," prohlásil Vsevolod a nasadil Jamesovi na ukazováček levé ruky prsten, na kterém byl znak Cherubínského řádu. Meč a andělská křídla, což znamenalo, že Cherubínský řád je zaměřen na boje, stejně jako staré kouzelnické rody, které měly v erbech meč. Byl to bojový řád, který založily staré bojové rody kouzelníků v Rusku.

„Mnohokrát děkuji a doufám, že přijde doba, kdy se znovu setkáme a to v době klidu," řekl James a to již stál Alastor za jeho zády. Podal Jamesovi fotografii města na okraji Ruska, kam se měl přemístit. Oba dva ještě naposledy kývnuli na rozloučenou a byli pryč.

„Najděte toho slídila, který je sleduje. Zkuste ho zdržet co nejdéle, aby ztratil jejich stopu," rozkázal Vsevolod a jeho podřízení na sebe kouzly oblékli bojovou výstroj a dali se do běhu k přemisťovací místnosti, aby našli a zadrželi Brumbálova informátora.

Uběhl měsíc od minulé schůzky a u Brumbála v pracovně objevil Remus a několik dalších lidí, kteří se zajímali o to, co se děje s Harrym Potterem, nebo spíše s Jamesem Evansem. Takže nakonec se tam ukázal Severus, Minerva, Molly s Arturem a již jmenovaný Remus. Byla tam i jedna další osoba, byl to Brumbálův informátor osobně a všechny překvapilo, že to byl Elfias Dóže, který byl v původním Fénixově řádu a také jeden z nejstarších přátel Albuse Brumbála, který s ním chodil do školy.

„Zdravím vás, Minervo, Molly," prohlásil Elfias a oběma ženám políbil ruku.

„Elfíasi, co vás přivádí zpátky do Bradavic?" zajímala se Minerva a všem vyčarovala pohodlnou židličku, aby tam nemuseli stát jako solné sloupy.

„Milá Minervo, musím mít důvod, abych navštívil svého staré přátele? Nicméně tentokrát mě sem přivedla práce, o kterou mě Albus požádal. Včera jsem se vrátil ze Sovětského svazu, který se začíná rozpadat.

Měl si pravdu, Albusi. Pan Potter je velmi zvláštní, protože i s Alastorem vymazali vzpomínky všem mudlovských politikům, kteří věděli o kouzelnících a využívali je k udržení jejich režimu. Jak jsme předpokládali, byly v Archangelsku, kde se asi po deseti dnech přemístili na ostrov Cherubínského řádu.

Snažil jsem se tam dostat, ale lidé z toho řádu mě předevčírem vystopovali, zajali a než jsem se nadál, byl jsem zpátky v Anglii s varováním, abych nečmuchal kolem věcí, které se mě netýkají," vyprávěl jim své zážitky a proč již není v zahraničí. Albus všem nabízel citrónovou zmrzlinu a jediný Elfias přijal jeho nabídku, ostatní zdvořile odmítli.

„Takže jste ztratil jejich stopu?" optala se Molly a Elfias nejdříve polknul kousek zmrzliny, než odpověděl.

„Jestli pak víte, kolik jazyky mladý Potter mluví? V Egyptě mě Faraón zadržel při jejich odchodu ze země, takže předpokládám, že nyní již v Sovětském svazu není a oni se přemístili do další země," prohlásil Elfias a skoro nikdo nechápal, proč zmínil Potterovu znalost cizích jazyků. Jako prvnímu to došlo Albusovi, ale nechal své kolegy přemýšlet, přece jen tu nebude věčně a měl by je naučit se spoléhat na vlastní úsudek. Jak Albus předpokládal, Severus si to dal dohromady během chviličky.

„Angličtina, Francouzština, Španělština, Arabština, Ruština a Japonština, tohle jsou jazyky, které se naučil, aspoň pokud mě paměť neklame." prohlásil a Elfias se usmál a přikývnul.

„Ještě bych přidal Latinu a Hebrejštinu, ale máš pravdu, Severusi. Pokud doopravdy odešli ze země, jejich stopa mohla být zakryta, ale pokud vím, jaké jazyky ovládá a kde ještě nebyl, mohu s jistotou říci, kde se nyní nachází," vysvětloval svůj způsob, jakým vyloučil a vydedukoval jejich polohu.

„Takže jsou na území Japonska?" optal se Remus a Elfias přikývnul, protože si zase pochutnával na citrónové zmrzlině.

„Na devadesát devět procent to tak bude. Mě nezbývá nic jiného, než se je pokusit najít, což už tak lehké nebude. Stejně tě Albusi nechápu, vždyť jim můžeš poslat dopis po Fawkesovi, ať udají svojí polohu, že bys je rád navštívil," odvětil Elfias a Albusovi se zajiskřilo v očích.

„Pravda, ale musíme pár dní počkat. Určitě se budou teď hodně pohybovat z místa na místo. Ale Alastor je dost podezřívavý a po událostech v Egyptě si bude dávat pozor na to, co mi sdělí," řekl Albus a Elfias se otřásl.

„Egypt mi ani nevzpomínej. Myslel jsem si, že Potter bude stejný, jako každé dítě, ale ten masakr, který v tom otrokářském cechu zavládl… nechtěl bych mu přijít do cesty a něčím ho naštvat," prohlásil a manželé Weasleyovi se na něj nechápavě dívali.

„Abych to vysvětlil," začal Albus a strhnul na sebe pozornost, „Harryho unesli otrokáři a udělali jednu velkou chybu. Hodili jej do kobky plné hadů, ale on je Hadí jazyk, proto mu nic neudělali a po tom, co je osvobodil, celý cech podlehl útoku hadů, které kouzelně zvětšil. Zachránil mnoho životů," vysvětlil jim upravenou verzi toho, co se událo v Egyptě.

„Pane Bože, tak mladý a už musel bojovat o svůj život," bědovala pobledlá Molly a Artur ji uklidňoval.

„Potter přežil střet s Pánem Zla již v jednom roce, toho jen tak něco nezabije. Pokud má Brumbál pravdu a přešli na něj některé schopností Pána Zla, bude silným soupeřem pro kohokoliv. Důkazem toho je, že má i Hadí jazyk a nemá krev Zmijozela," prohlásil Severus bez obalu.

„Elfiasi, zjistil si ještě něco zajímavého?" optal se Albus a Elfias se vítězně usmál.

„Jo, teď jsem si vzpomněl. Znám přibližnou polohu několika knih Merlina Moudrého. Kniha „Magie výroby hůlek" by se měla nacházet v knihovně Cherubínského řádu, takže ji nyní vlastní mladý Potter. Další dvě knihy jsou v Japonsku. Jedna by měla být u učitele Kenda a druhá u dalšího učitele, který je někde v horském chrámu, kde učí nejnadanější mladé čaroděje.

Další kniha je na Oddělení záhad na našem Ministerstvu kouzel, ale to jsou nepotvrzené informace. Pokud vím, jednu knihu máš tady ve své knihovně a o zbylých dvou knihách nic nevím," prohlásil Elfias a Albus přešel ke své knihovničce a vytáhnul objemný svazek, který nesl název Magie nejmocnějších.

„Ano, mám zde asi tu nejcennější knihu z dob Merlina, ale za celou dobu, co ji vlastním, jsem dokázal přečíst jen několik stránek. Na světě je mnoho kouzelníků i mudlů, kteří mají aspoň trochu Merlinovi krve a dokáží přečíst útržky jeho knih, ale jen právoplatný dědic z nich dokáže přečíst úplně všechno," prohlásil Albus a zase vrátil knihu zpátky do poličky.

„Dáte ji někdy Potterovi?" optal se Severus a prohlížel si další knihy, které se tam nacházely. Bylo tam vcelku dost titulů a to od těch nejobyčejnějších věcí až po tu nejhorší formu černé magie. Nikdy se o knihy v ředitelově pracovně moc nezajímal, ale tohle ho docela překvapilo. „Je nutné znát zbraně nepřítele," vysvětlil Severusovi, když viděl jeho překvapený výraz. „A ano, až nabude plnoletosti, předám mu i tuhle knihu. Nerad bych, aby ho omámila moc, kterou by získal už v tak útlém věku," odpověděl na jeho dřívější otázku a všichni dospělí přikývnuli, že s tímhle souhlasí.

„Pane Dóže, pokud přijmete mojí pomoc, odcestuji s vámi. Stejně jako vlkodlak nemám žádnou práci a většina společnosti se mi vyhýbá," nabízel se Remus a Elfias s na něj překvapeně podíval.

„Přijmu vaši pomoc, ale musíš mi tykat a říkat mi Elfiasi, když mi někdo vyká a říká příjmení, připadám si starší, než na kolik se cítím," řekl a zasmál se. Albus se usmíval jako sluníčko a Remus přikývnul.

„Dobrá, Elfiasi, ale ty mi budeš také tykat a říkat mi Remusi," rozhodnul Lupin a oba muži si potřásli pravicemi.

Dva dny na to se Elfias s Remusem vydali na cestu do Japonska, kde měli za úkol najít a sledovat Jamese s Alastorem.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Tokio **

James se podíval na fotografii Ruského města a společně s dědou se přemístil pryč z ostrova Cherubínského řádu. Po tom, co se znovu objevil, stáli na okraji Vladivostoku. James padl na kolena a dýchal hodně zhluboka, protože taková vzdálenost ho stála hodně sil.

„Jamesi, jsi v pořádku?" zajímal se hned Alastor a jeho hlas byl naplněn starostmi o vnuka.

„Byla to velká vzdálenost, vzalo mi to většinu sil," odpověděl polohlasem James a posadil se na zem, nevnímaje, co na zemi je nebo není.

„Přemístil si nás skoro přes polovinu planety, to nikdo nedokáže a měl jsem si uvědomit, že to bude příliš i na tebe, omlouvám se ti. Zvládneš nás přemístit do města Akita? Mělo by to být asi osm set kilometrů vzdálené přímořské město na ostrově Honshu. Jinak z Archangelsku je to sem přes šest tisíc a dvě stě kilometrů," ptal se Alastor a James vytáhnul z vnitřní kapsy lektvar na doplnění sil.

„S tímhle v sobě bych to zvládnout měl do poloviny cesty do Archangelsku," odpověděl James a hodil do sebe obsah lahvičky. Alastor se rozhlížel, jestli není někdo v okolí a podal Jamesovi druhou fotku.

„Pokud to zvládneš, přemístíme se do Tokia, je to maximálně tisíc kilometrů vzdálené místo," rozhodnul Alastor a James se postavil zpátky na nohy.

„Dobrá, ale doufám, že hotel nebo místo, kde budeme spát, je blízko od místa, kam se mám přemístit, jsem dost unavený, už jen když pomyslím na to, že jsme určitě posunuli i přes několik časových pásem a o jedno se asi ještě posuneme," prohlásil James, chytil dědu za ruku a přemístil se před nějakou restauraci, která byla na fotografii, kterou mu Alastor dal.

Oba dva se ocitnuli na ulici, přesně tam, kam se chtěl James přemístit, ale oba dva hned spadli, protože do nich narazila utíkající žena. To bylo riziko, když jste se přemisťovali někam, kde se normálně chodí a ještě horší to bylo, když se někdo přemísti na frekventovanou ulici.

„Teď už nám neutečeš, ty couro jedna," ozval se mužský hlas a následný smích mužova doprovodu. James se rozhlédnul kolem sebe a poznal, že všichni v okolí jsou čarodějové.

„Prosím, nechte mě na pokoji, nic jsem neudělala," prosila žena, nebo spíše dívka, která mohla mít sotva dvacet let.

„Právě proto, že jsi mi to neudělala. Myslíš, že když tvému šéfovi zaplatím peníze, můžeš jen tak utéci bez poskytnutí služeb?" zajímal se muž, který mohl mít taky kolem těch dvaceti pěti let, možná o rok nebo dva více či méně. Kolem něj stála partička stejně starých mužů a nikdo z kolemjdoucích si jich raději nevšímal. Muž si k ní přikleknul a vrazil jí facku, ale to neměl dělat, protože v tom okamžiku stál James na nohou a mířil mu hůlkou přímo mezi oči. V tu chvíli jako by se zastavil čas, protože bylo nemyslitelné, aby malé dítě namířilo hůlku na dospělého člověka.

„Co si to dovoluješ, ty malý spratku? Schovej ten klacík, než si s tím vypíchneš oko," zakřičel na něj muž, ale James si ho nevšímal.

„Jsi v pořádku? Pokud můžeš pokračovat v běhu, tak utíkej," usmál se na dívku James a Alastor ji pomohl na nohy. Přitom se kouzelným okem díval po společnících onoho muže a v levé ruce třímal svoji hůl.

„D-děkuji, ale nechte je být, budete z toho mít problémy," řekla dívka tiše a místo toho, aby utekla, se postavila dál za Alastora.

„Tak a mám toho tak právě dost!" vykřikl muž, kterému James mířil hůlkou mezi oči a postavil se do své plné výšky. „Vydejte mi zboží, které jsem si zaplatil, než z vás naděláme nudličky do polévky," zavrčel na ně a Alastor se podíval na Jamese.

„To neznělo moc přátelsky, co chce?" optal se jejich rodným jazykem a James mírně pootočil hlavu, aby na svého dědu aspoň částečně viděl.

„Prý nás naseká na malé nudle, když mu nevydáme zboží, které si zaplatil. To tu holku koupil od otrokářů, nebo co?" zajímal se James a Alastor se zarazil. Nevěděl přesně, co by mu odpověděl.

„Vysvětlení si nechám na později, ale teď ti bude stačit to, že ten muž zaplatil za její tělo, aby mohl uspokojit své potřeby," řekl Alastor a James se zarazil, protože si vzpomněl na události v Egyptě, jak si otrokáři chtěli ukojit svoji potřebu a pokusili se znásilnit jeho spolužačku. Otočil se na skupinku mužů a jeho výraz na tváři byl tvrdý jako skála a v očích mu létaly blesky.

„Nikdo z vás se jí nedotkne a již ji nebudete obtěžovat, nebo s vámi naložím stejně, jako s otrokářským cechem v Egyptě," zavrčel na ně a všech šest mladých mužů se rozesmálo.

„Ale copak chlapečku, poslal si na ně plyšové medvídky a růžové slony?" optal se ho jejich vůdce a všichni se zase rozesmáli. Lidé kolem nich se začali zpomalovat a byli zvědaví, co se to tam děje.

„Bude ti vadit, když se do nich pustím a udělím těm ignorantům lekci?" zajímal se James a optal se Alastora Arabsky.

„Neříkal si, že ti to přemístění vzalo většinu tvých sil? Tohle budou určitě zkušení čarodějové, ale když to jinak nepůjde, kryji ti záda," odpověděl mu Alastor a James se nebezpečně usmál.

„Poslední varování, zmizte odsud, než vám ublížím," prohlásil James a všichni se zase rozesmáli, jenže jejich vůdce se nesmál. Podíval se Jamesovi do očí, ale to byla jeho chyba, protože mu pronikl do mysli pomocí Nitrozpytu a mladý Japonec se pod tíhou starých myšlenek svezl na kolena a rukama se držel za hlavu.

„Dost, dost, přestaň!" křičel jako šílený. Kdo by taky nešílel, kdyby mu před očima nelétala jedna vzpomínka za druhou a některé stále dokolečka. Jeho přátele nevěděli, co se to děje a tak na Jamese zaútočili. Tři odzbrojující kletby a dvě omračující, ale to nic nebylo, protože James švihnul hůlkou a před ním se objevil klasický namodralý štít a všechny kletby odrazil zpátky na jejich majitele. Ti byli zaskočeni, takže jeden se skácel v bezvědomí a dva další přišli o hůlku, když do nich napálila jejich vlastní odzbrojující kletba. Mezi přihlížejícími to zahučelo a James slyšel, jak si překvapeně a obdivně vykládají o tom, co se právě stalo. Dívka, kterou chránili, na Jamese jen nevěřícně hleděla a nebyla jediná. I muž, kterému James vniknul do mysli, na něj překvapeně hleděl, ale hned se vzpamatoval a s hůlkou v ruce na něj vyslal hned dvě kletby z černé magie.

James sledoval dva nebezpečně vyhlížející paprsky, když poznal černou magii, vyvolal si štít vyšší bílé magie, takže se kolem něj rozprostřela zlatavá kopule. Obě kletby narazily do štítu a ten jen se zacinkáním dvakrát zablikal a bylo po kletbách. James znovu švihnul hůlkou a na všechny tři protivníky vyslal po jednom kouzlu a hned na to přidal i další tři kouzla, na každého z nich jedno. Zatím neměl zkušenost s tím, jak bojovat proti více soupeřům, ale doufal, že se jeho taktika osvědčí a zvládne to.

Další protivník odpadnul a zbývali jen dva, přičemž jeden z nich si držel rameno, do kterého dostal zásah ochromující kletbou.

„Vidím, že jsi dost schopný, ale zahráváš si se špatným člověkem. Můj otec má hodně přátel v podsvětí a být tebou, nechtěl bych si to semnou rozházet. Dávám ti možnost se stáhnout, dokud máš čas," varoval ho muž, ale James se jen usmál.

„Takže styky s podsvětím? Tak to jistě dovolíš, když tě zatknu a odvedu na vaše Ministerstvo kouzel, protože jsem Bystrozor," prohlásil a odklopil si límec hábitu, pod kterým byl odznak Bystrozora. V tu chvíli nebyl nikdo schopen jediného slova, nikdo by nikdy nečekal, že devítiletý skoro desetiletý kluk bude Bystrozorem, kteří se specializovali na lov černokněžníků a vyvrhelů všeho druhu. Alastor viděl, jak si James odkryl Bystrozorský odznak a tak se nenechal pobízet a ukázal i ten svůj. Bylo vidět, jak muž, který stál proti nim, viditelně poblednul a ustoupil o pár kroků zpátky.

„Vezměte ty dva a mizíme," rozkázal vůdce bandy a už ho ani jeho nohsledů nebylo.

„Dědo, budeš mě muset naučit, jak bojovat proti více protivníkům," prohlásil James rodným jazykem a nechal svoji hůlku zmizet. Dívka před ně předstoupila a hluboce se jim uklonila.

„Mnohokrát děkuji, kdyby bylo něco, čím bych se vám mohla odvděčit," prohlásila a James všechno tlumočil svému dědovi, který Japonsky neuměl. Dopadlo to tak, že je dívka odvedla do slušného hotelu a dala jim informace o tom, kde co najdou a ještě několikrát jim poděkovala, než ji James pohrozil, že jestli nepřestane, příště ji už zachraňovat nebude. Když spatřil její výraz, zasmál se a omluvil se za to, že to tak nemyslel, ale ať mu již neděkuje, že to není potřeba.

Několik následujících dní se Alastor s Jamesem pohybovali po kouzelnických čtvrtích po celém Tokiu. James obdivoval nejrůznější památky, a proto nakonec zamířil i do mudlovských částí města, aby viděl úplně všechno. Pokud si myslel, že je nějaká země hodně vyspělá, Japonsko bylo na jednom z prvních míst.

Jednou takhle James šel ulicemi města, až se dostal k rozlehlému parku. Uprostřed tohoto parku se tyčil nádherný dům. James k němu došel a strnul překvapením. Kolem bylo velké množství lidí, kteří na sobě měli bojovou výstroj a bojovali proti sobě ve dvojicích pomocí dřevěných mečů, někteří dokonce s pravými katanami.

„Šéfe, to je ten mladý Bystrozor, o kterém se před pár dny mluvilo," ozval se někdo a James si všimnul mladíka, kterého viděl v partě s tím frajírkem, se kterým se setkal po tom, co dorazili s dědou do města.

„Takový prcek? Nedělej si ze mě blázny, kdo by mezi elitní čaroděje přijal takové malé a neschopné dítě?" prohlásil nějaký muž a James jim nevěnoval pozornost. Sledoval zkušební boje, které se všude kolem něj odehrávali.

„Hele, mladej, tady není místo pro nějaké mudlovské šmejdy, takže táhni tam, odkud jsi přišel," urval se na něj muž, kterému říkali šéfe. James si ho nevšímal, věděl moc dobře, jak člověka vyprovokovat a ignorace byla jednou z metod.

„Hej, slyšel jsi mě, mudlovský šmejde?" zakřičel na něj šéf. On se k němu otočil zády a dělal, že si prohlíží výzdobu terasy u domu. Naprosto šéfa ignoroval a nyní je pozorovali snad všichni přítomní, protože šéfa nikdo jen tak neignoroval.

James ucítil, jak mu na záda míří paprsek nějakého kouzla, proto se jen přemístil kousek bokem a dál si prohlížel rytiny na sloupech.

„Co to?" ozvalo se několik překvapených hlasů. Šéf zaváhal, ale v další chvíli na Jamese vyslal několik dalších kouzel. Ten se zase jen přemístil, ale tentokrát za šéfova záda, do kterých mu zabodl vlastní hůlku a vyslal na něj Impedimentu, samozřejmě neverbálně, takže šéf se proletěl dobrých deset metrů a natáhnul se na štěrkovou zem.

„Jak se ti líbí útok do zad? Příště si vyber nějakého rovného soupeře. Máš štěstí, mám dobrou náladu a nezavřu tě za napadení Bystrozora Anglického království," prohlásil k šéfovi, který se zvedal ze země. Impedimenta ho chvíli znehybnila, ale nyní se mohl normálně hýbat.

„To by stačilo!" ozval se přísný hlas a na verandě se objevil padesátiletý muž, který ale vypadal na třicet. Bylo vidět, že má velice dobře vypracovanou postavu a denně několik hodin cvičí, aby se udržel v kondici a při zdraví.

„Saite, vrať se ke cvičení a ty mladíku, následuj mě," prohlásil muž a šéf okamžitě uposlechnul, stejně jako ostatní, kteří se vrátili ke svému cvičení.

James následoval muže do budovy, nebo spíše menšího chrámu, kde byly nádherné malby na podpůrných sloupech. Všude byla dřevěné podlaha, takže se mu tam hned zalíbilo.

„Překvapil jsi mě. Nikdo tak mladý nedokáže kouzlit, jako ty a to nemluvím o tom zvláštním způsobu přemístění. Prozradíš mi své jméno?"

„Pokud chcete znát mé jméno, měl byste se prvně představit," odvětil James a muž se rozesmál.

„Máš pravdu, někdy je lehké zapomenout na dobré mravy a vychování," prohlásil muž a zastavil se. „Jmenuji se Kazuki Saoto a jsem vedoucím tohoto doja," dodal a mírně se uklonil.

„James Evans," představil se a také se mírně uklonil. Za tu dobu, co by v Japonsku a pozoroval dění okolo sebe, pochopil nějaké ty způsoby a sám se je naučil i praktikovat.

„Hezké jméno, ale ne tvé pravé. Měl bys vědět, že poznám, když se někdo představí pravým jménem nebo tím falešným," řekl Kazuki jen tak a James se ušklíbnul.

„Harry James Potter z rodu Merlinova," představil se pravým jménem a Kazuki se zarazil. Tohle doopravdy nečekal. I oni zde znali Merlina Moudrého, dokonce více, než si kdokoliv jiný myslel. Byl jedním z mála na světě, kteří věděli o údělu Merlinova rodu, a v ten okamžik se rozhodnul, že začne toho mladého čaroděje učit.

„Mohu vědět, za jakým účelem jsi sem přišel?" zajímal se Kazuki a pokynul Jamesovi, aby se posadil na podušku u nízkého stolku, kde byly rozestavěny dřevěné klínové kameny pro japonské šachy.

„Tohle jsou Shogi, japonské šachy. Od evropských šachů se liší velikostí pole i počtem figurek, tady kamenů. Hrací pole má devět krát devět políček a hráč má dvacet kamenů. Chceš si zahrát tuhle hru generálů?" zajímal se Kazuki a James přikývnul.

„Už pár dní se potloukám po městě a napadlo mě se něco naučit z místní kultury nebo magie. Po Španělsku, Egyptě, Francii a Rusku je to tu takové klidné a ve vzduchu jde cítit harmonie, která tu vládne mezi lidmi a přírodou," řekl ještě James a Kazuki se s přikývnutím pustil do vysvětlování pravidel a popisu kamenů. U každého kamene se zastavil, vysvětlil jeho úlohu a jak daleko a do jakých směrů s nimi může táhnout.

James si zapamatoval docela dost věcí, ale i tak hned první hru nadělal plno chyb, takže ho starší muž stále opravoval. Připadalo mu, že ho protivník šetří, když táhnul, následně viděl, jak může táhnout jeho soupeř a docela se divil, proč nevyužíval možností, které mu celkem zadarmo nabízel, když on sám se jich hned chytal a bral soupeři kameny. Později pochopil, že skočit hned na první možnost vyřazení soupeřova kamene není rozumné, může to být past a přijde tak o daleko cennější kameny.

Během hry se bavili o Japonsku, hlavně Kazuki vyprávěl různé příběhy z historie kouzelníků. James mu zase vyprávěl, co zažil v jiných zemích a Kazuki se ujistil, že James je doopravdy z rodu Merlina.

Když se blížil večer, ozval se zvenčí gong, který ohlašoval konec výuky. Kazuki na něj kývnul, aby ho následoval, a když James chtěl vrátit všechny kameny na své místo, zastavil ho s tím, že hru dohrají dalšího dne.

„Přijď zítra brzy ráno. Dohrajeme Shogi a poté tě začnu učit základy Kenda. Jsem si jistý, že se ti to bude líbit. Vše ti vysvětlím zítra a dones si sebou něco na oběd, ať mi tu nehladovíš," oznámil Jamesovi, který s úsměvem přikývnul a za běhu se přemístil pryč. Plno kouzelníků na to stále nechápavě hledělo a šéf Saite předstoupil před Kazukiho a pokleknul.

„Mistře, omlouvám se za své nevhodné chování. Pochopil jsem to dobře, že toho kluka budete učit Kendo osobně?" zajímal se a Kazuki se usmál.

„Ano, budu jej učit a podle jeho talentu se ukáže, kolik ho toho dokážu naučit. Hodlám jej také poslat do hor za mým bratrem, aby jej naučil základy ninjutsu. Jednou za čas ho nechám trénovat s tebou, aby si zvyknul na různé soupeře. Až ho naučím základům, zařadí se mezi vás," odpověděl a bez dalšího vysvětlování se vrátil do domu, kde na něj již sluha čekal s připravenou večeří. Musel přemýšlet nad tím, jak rychle se ten mladík dokázal naučit pravidla Shogi a význam kamenů.

James večer v hotelu s dědou prohodil jen pár slov, snědl večeři a věnoval se učebnicím nebo knihám od Merlina. Od zítřka mu začínalo docela těžké období cvičení, ale těšil se na to. Vše, co se naučí, zvyšuje jeho šanci uspět v cílech, které si v budoucnu vytyčí. Aktuálním cílem bylo stát se Bystrozorem, nebo spíše naučit se tolik, aby se jím mohl stát.

Ráno nemohl dospat, jak se těšil na Kazukiho a jeho příjemný styl vysvětlování věcí. Dědovi zanechal na stole v kuchyni vzkaz s připravenou snídaní a vydal se poklusem k doju, kde se vyučovalo Kendo pro kouzelníky.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil James hned, jak se dostal na místo.

„Dobré ráno i tobě. Vidím, že sis sebou nevzal nic k jídlu, to vydržíš až do večera?" upozornil ho Kazuki.

„Vydržel bych to, kdyby to bylo nutné, ale děda se tu určitě bude chtít zastavit a podívat se, jak to tu vypadá a něco mi donese," vysvětloval James a došli až k šachům, ke kterým zasedli a pokračovali ve hře, kterou včerejšího dne nedohráli.

Jamesovi se hodně věcí přes noc uleželo v hlavě a nyní chápal daleko více věcí, než minule. Nedělal žádné chyby, co se týkalo pohybu nebo funkcí kamenů. Jeho chyby byly už jen herní, kdy se otevíral hráči a dával mu zcela zadarmo některé své kameny. Věděl, že v této hře jde o strategii a ta musí být dynamická, aby se mohla neustále přizpůsobovat soupeři, nicméně její cíl musí být stále stejný, jen cesta k cíli se může měnit.

„Docela ses zlepšil, od včerejška. Jde vidět, že jsi mladý a velice rychle se dokážeš naučit novým věcem. Nyní se vydáme do tréninkové haly, kde ti ukážu výstroj, naučím tě se do ní obléci a vysvětlím ti základní pravidla a principy Kenda," oznámil mu Kazuki a vydali se do další místnosti doja.

Kazuki ho zavedl do velké haly, kde jako v celém domě, byla dřevěná podlaha. Kolem stěn bylo několik figurín s různými typy zbroje, podle toho, jak se v čase vyvíjely. Také po stěnách viselo velké množství katan, které měly nesmírnou cenu, jak věcnou, tak historickou.

„Přečti si ten nápis na stěně a pak mi řekneš, co si o tom myslíš. Chci znát tvůj názor a vědět, jestli jsi pochopil podstatu toho, co se tam píše," poručil mu a James přistoupil k velkému bílému plakátu nebo spíše svitku a začal číst.

_Formovat mysl a tělo,_

_zušlechťovat silného ducha_

_a správným a přesným cvičením_

_usilovat o zdokonalení se v umění kendo,_

_ctít lidskou laskavost a čest,_

_stýkat se s ostatními s upřímností a_

_vždy usilovat o zušlechtění sebe sama._

_Takto bude člověk schopen_

_milovat svou zemi a společnost,_

_přispět k rozvoji kultury a_

_napomoci míru a štěstí mezi všemi lidmi._

James si to přečetl dvakrát, aby tomu lépe rozuměl a poté se otočil na svého mistra.

„Píše se tam o posílení těla i mysli přes umění kenda. Vyzdvihnutí slušného a uctivého chování, díky kterému se staneme lepšími ne pro okolí, ale sami pro sebe. Poté bude moci člověk pomáhat svému okolí," prohlásil James a Kazuki se usmál.

„Ano, zdá se, že jsi pochopil základní myšlenku, i když jsi to vysvětlil trochu jinak. Chci, aby ses ten text naučil a zapamatoval si jej. Nyní mě následuje, popíšu ti zbroj." A tak pokračovali postupně podél stěny tréninkové haly. James se snažil si všechno zapamatovat, ale i tak jim trvalo celý čas až do oběda, než dokázal všechno zopakovat a podat vědomosti, jaké po něm Kazuki požadoval.

Rozhodli se, že si dají zase partičku Shogi venku na verandě, aby je Alastor nemusel hledat. Když přenášeli šachy, na tréninkovém plácku již čekal Alastor s košíkem, ve kterém nesl Jamesovi oběd.

„Dědo, děkuji za to jídlo," poděkoval mu hned a otočil se na mistra. „Mistře, tohle je můj děda, Alastor Moody," řekl Japonsky. „Dědo, tohle je můj mistr, Kazuki Saoto," představil ho zase Anglicky. Už si zvyknul, že z něj byl tlumočník a vůbec mu to nevadilo. Procvičoval si tak mnoho věcí, hlavně paměť a schopnost vidět spojitosti mezi slovy v různých jazycích.

James nějakou chvíli během oběda Alastorovi vysvětloval všechno, co se dozvěděl a mezitím stíhal hrát i Shogi s Kazukim.

Ve hře dokázal již povýšit několik kamenů a vrátit si kameny kopiníků do hry, za což jej mistr pochválil. Alastor se to snažil pochopit, ale podle jeho slov to na něj bylo těžké. Normální šachy prý zvládal, ale tohle ne, bylo tam moc kamenů a políček.

Ten den si Kazuki Jamese ještě vyzkoušel, co se naučil o věcech z Kenda a do konce dne jej učil oblékání si speciální výstroje a zkoušení si zbraní, jak byl bambusový meč, dřevěný meč a také pravá katana. Protože měli dost času, Kazuki mu ukázal základní postoj a pohyb, který se studenti učí i měsíc, aby se ho naučili, tedy ti lepší. Někteří to nepochopí ani po roce tréninku. Jde o to, aby se sladily pohyby mnoha částí těla a to i s myšlením, tlukotem srdce i rytmem dýchání.

Následujícího dne Jamesovi začala výuka Kenda a dvě partie Shogi denně. Byl trénován fyzicky i psychicky. Kazuki ho učil uvažovat strategicky, vymýšlet skryté plány a prohlížet ty soupeřovy. Bylo to hodně náročné, ale nikdo neviděl, že by si James stěžoval.

Jamesův výcvik kenda a hry Shogi skončil bezmála po sedmi měsících. Shogi byl po té době schopný se svým mistrem hrát i několik dní, než se vůbec dostali k nějakému útoku.

V Kendu dokázal porazit skoro všechny, které proti němu Kazuki postavil, proto se rozhodnul, že již není třeba Jamese učit tak usilovně. Nutno podotknout, že si v doju nezískal žádného přítele, všichni jej brali jako malé dítě, i když jim několikrát dokázal, že vzhled může klamat a několik z nich na to vždy doplatilo. Ale byl brán jako nějaké výjimečné protekční dítě u jejich mistra a to se jim nelíbilo.

To ráno James přišel do doja jako každého jiného dne, když si všimnul, jak jeho mistr sedí u šálku čaje a vedle sebe má hromádku nějakých věcí.

„Jamesi, posaď se a dej si semnou čaj," pobídl ho a on neměl důvod odmítnout.

„Naučil ses toho hodně a jsi i trpělivý," poznamenal po půl hodině jeho mistr, když se James na nic nezeptal.

„Pochopil jsem, že vše se dozvím včas a je zbytečné se ptát dříve, než je to potřebné," odpověděl mistrovi, který souhlasně přikývnul.

„Ano, pochopil jsi to správně. Tvůj trénink je u mě u konce a rád bych tě doporučil na učení u mého bratra, který se specializuje na ninjutsu. Učí, jak využívat magii bez hůlky a díky její pomoci dokáže rychleji běhat, udělat své tělo odolnější, nebo přinutit živly naslouchat jeho přání," začal Kazuki. „K tomuto dni jsem si pro tebe schovával jednu knihu, kterou určitě přijmeš s radostí. Napsal ji Merlin a její název je Mistrovské přemisťování. Ty se již přemisťovat umíš, ale kniha se ti bude hodit do celku, jestli se nemýlím.

Jako další dárek tu pro tebe mám kimono, které se ti určitě bude ještě hodit. A třetím darem je wakizashi," dodal Kazuki a vše mu podal. James nevěřícně hleděl na další Merlinovu knihu, ale wakizashi ho zaujalo více. Saya byla nádherně modře nalakovaná. Když wakizashi vytáhnul, všimnul si vrstev čepele, tudíž to byla ruční práce a velmi kvalitní. Krátký meč byl výborně vyvážen.

„Nevím, jak vám poděkovat, mistře Kazuki," hlesl nad tou krásou.

„Stačí, když tyhle dary přijmeš a budeš i nadále v harmonii s přírodou," usmál se na něj mistr. Na rozloučenou si dali přátelský souboj v kendu a poté i v Shogi.

Když večer odcházel z doja, uklonilo se mu plno lidí a před bránou ho zastavil Saite.

„Mistr mě pověřil tvým doprovodem do horského chrámu. Zítra ráno v devět hodin čekej i se svým dědou zde u brány," oznámil mu a pak ho nechal odejít.

James toho večera ještě všechno oznámil dědovi, který byl rád, že změní prostředí. Moc se mu ve městě nelíbilo, proto se vždy přes den vytratil na venkov, kde pomáhal v jedné kouzelnické vesničce. Za tu dobu se naučil i trochu Japonsky, takže James nemusel překládat úplně všechno. I přes tohle všechno byli oba rádi, že se vydali do Japonska o něco dříve.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Ninjutsu**

Druhý den ráno se Alastor s Jamesem setkali s šéfem u brány do doja. Natáhnul před sebe klacík, kterého se oba dva chytili, protože jim došlo, že je to přenášedlo. James z toho neměl dobrý pocit, nesnášel, když si připadal, jako by ho něco protahovalo odpadní rourou. Jeho špatný pocit pokračoval i ve chvíli, kdy přenášedlo přestalo působit a on místo, aby dopadl na nohy, letěl pozadu někam do neznáma.

Před sebou viděl červenou stavbu, podobnou té, ve které bylo dojo, ale výhled mu zastřela voda, do které se odporoučel. Kolem budovy bylo pár lidí a všichni se rozesmáli, když to za Jamesem jenom mohutně šplouchnulo.

Rozhodně se mu nechtělo zkoumat dno onoho vodního objektu, nebo plavat nahoru, když ho všechny věci táhly ke dnu. Přemístil se na trávník, čímž všem vyrazil dech, tedy až na šéfa a Alastora, kteří si na to zvykli, že se kolem nich jen tak přemisťuje.

„Tak na přenášedlo příště zapomeň!" prskal James kolem sebe a několikrát mávnul hůlkou, aby se osušil. V dalším okamžiku se podíval na budovu, kterou viděl před sebou.

Alastor se na Jamese podíval a pak se také rozhlížel kolem sebe.

„Vítejte, jmenuji se Ichimaru Saoto," přivítal je bratr Jamesova mistra Kenda.

„Já jsem Alastor Moody a tohle je můj vnuk, James Evans," představil je Alastor. James se mírně uklonil, aby zachoval společensky správný postup při seznamování.

„Och, krycí jména zde nejsou nutná. Nikdo z mých žáků neprozradí žádné z tajemství, které se zde dozvěděl," prohlásil Ichimaru a podíval se na Jamese.

„Harry James Potter z rodu Merlinova," představil se celým jménem, stejně jako se představil bratrovi tohoto muže.

„Ano, bratr mi o tobě psal mnoho chvály. Určitě budu rád, když si sem tam sedneme k Shogi, rád bych si tě prověřil osobně, ale nyní je čas na prohlídku našeho chrámu," vyzval je, aby jej následovali a tak si Alastor i James sundali boty a v ponožkách jej následovali do útrob nádherné stavby.

Po sedmi měsících se v Bradavicích konala další schůze, na kterou přišli manželé Weasleyovi, profesorka Přeměňování Minerva McGonagallová, profesor Lektvarů Severus Snape a dva hlavní aktéři pátrání po Harrym Potterovi - Elfias Dóže a Remus Lupin.

„Co vám tak dlouho trvalo? Už jsme mysleli, že se neukážete," zajímala se Minerva, když se všichni usadili. Albus jim jako vždy nabízel citrónovou zmrzlinu a jako jediný si ji vzal Elfias.

„Drahá Minervo, první dva měsíce jsme strávili pátráním po těch dvou, nebylo to vůbec snadné," řekl Elfias hned od úvodu. „Když už jsme si mysleli, že jsme je našli, zjistili jsme, že Alastor do oné vesničky chodí vypomáhat jen přes den. Pak vždy zmizel a my jsme museli pátrat dál," vyprávěl jim začátek své strastiplné cesty.

„Po dalším měsíci jsme se dostali do Tokia, hlavního města Japonska. Je tam takové množství lidí, že bych to přirovnal k hledání jehly v kupě sena. Nicméně se nám to podařilo, šli jsme hlavně po magických místech a na jednom z nich jsme narazili na jedno velice zajímavé místo," vystřídal ho Remus.

„Ano, ano, zdá se, že pan Potter je přitahován ke knihám Merlina, protože celých sedm měsíců strávil tréninkem Kenda v Doju pro kouzelníky. Na onom místě byla uložena i Merlinova kniha," dodal Elfias.

„Takže si ji Potter již odnesl," konstatoval Severus a oba muži přikývnuli.

„A kde je teď?" zajímala se Molly.

„Podle všeho v horském chrámu, kde je další Merlinova kniha. Dá se tam dostat jen pomocí přenášedla, takže naše práce končí," odpověděl Elfias.

„Mnohokrát vám oběma děkuji. Nyní se můžeme s profesory připravit na to, co nás čeká po příchodu mladého Harryho do Bradavic," usmál se Albus a Snape se ušklíbnul. Věděl dobře, že Potter není jako jeho otec, ale to mu nebránilo v tom, aby si z něj v budoucnu párkrát neudělal cíl svých poznámek.

„Minervo, jak se vede mým synům?" zajímala se Molly, když diskuse přešla do volného rozhovoru.

„Fred a George se mi zase vloupali do skladu s lektvary a zaneřádili učebnu Lektvarů hnojůvkou," prohlásil naštvaně Snape.

„Severusi, nemáme důkaz, že to byli oni. Je pravdou, že za většinou vtípků stojí bratři Weasleyovi, ale nikdo je při tom nechytil, ani neviděl," namítala Minerva.

„Kdybych dostal povolení použít Veritasérum, hned bychom znali pravdu," ušklíbnul se Severus a z kapsy hábitu vytáhnul jednu lahvičku s daným lektvarem.

„Severusi, víš, že nikdy nedostaneš povolení pro použití Veritaséra na studenty této školy," prohlásil Albus.

„Jaká to škoda, aspoň bych mohl usvědčit každého hříšníka," šklebil se Severus dál. „Možná bych mohl použít jiné lektvary, nějaké jedy, to by z nich pravda vypadla hned," dodal jako by nic a prohlížel si lektvary, které měl u sebe. Molly s Arturem na Severuse vyděšeně hleděli a děsili se toho, že tenhle muž učí jejich děti.

„Severusi Snapee, opovažte se k mým dětem jen přiblížit s úmyslem jim podat nějaký lektvar," vyjela na něj Molly.

„Molly, uklidni se, Severus to tak jistě nemyslel. Rád děsí své studenty, aby u nich měl respekt, proto si také hraje na zlého muže," usmál se Albus a Severus po něm hodil vražedným pohledem. Podobná diskuse se nesla až do večera, kdy Molly s Arturem a Remusem odešli pomocí letaxu, jen Elfias využil nabídky a ubytoval se na pár dní v komnatách pro hosty v Bradavicích. Ale my se zase přesuneme o hodně kilometrů na východ, přesněji do Japonska.

Hned první den po prohlídce chrámu a toho, co se tam studenti učí, dostal James rozvrh na týden, který musí dodržovat. Od té chvíle mu nastal další těžký trénink, protože hned druhý den se měl vrhnout do první disciplíny ninjutsu, kterou byla Seishin teki kyoyo - duševní vytříbenost. V téhle disciplíně šlo hlavně o schopnost meditace, vnímání sama sebe a energie kolem sebe. Uklidnění vlastní mysli, což se dalo přirovnat k Nitrobraně a jak se později James dozvěděl, Nitrobrana vychází ze základů této disciplíny Ninjutsu.

Meditaci se James učil celé dopoledne, učil se různé druhy meditací. Meditace, kde si představil svoji mysl, jako vodní hladinu, byla pro něj jednodušší, protože se podobala vyčištění mysli při Nitrobraně. Učil se i meditaci za pomoci dýchání. Seděl v tureckém sedu, s dlaněmi vzhůru k nebi a opřenými o kolena. Vdechoval nosem vše dobré ze svého okolí a vydechoval ústy vše špatné. Dýchat musel pomocí břicha.

Odpoledne po obědě ho zase čekal výcvik Taijutsu. Bylo to umění boje těla bez jakékoliv zbraně, zbraní se stávalo samotné tělo. James musel získat lepší fyzickou kondici, proto měl nařízeno běhat, posilovat a cvičit základní postoje.

Takhle to šlo týden, než se naučil správné meditaci, takže mu už stačila jen hodinka před snídaní a mohl celý den věnovat dalšímu učení. Taijutsu stále trénoval v odpoledních hodinách, ale ráno mezi snídaní a obědem se učil Ninja biken – techniky meče. Základní nácviky měl z Kenda, ale i tady se musel učit s různými druhy mečů.

Večerní hodiny před spaním věnoval zase disciplínám Ten mon – meteorologie a Chi mon – zeměpis. Obě tyto disciplíny byly velice důležité, pokud se měl naučit jiným technikám, jako bylo splynutí s přírodou, maskování se do jiné osoby a podobně. Učil se tradicím různých zemí, učil se jejich pokrmy, zvyky a také styl života.

Tenhle rozvrh měl po dobu čtrnácti dní. Mistr ho chtěl naučit hlavně základům všeho, co ninjutsu obsahovalo. Pak bude mít James možnost a čas zdokonalovat se v tom, co mu nejvíce bude sedět.

Hodina meditace stále zůstávala. Z technik meče se přesunuli na disciplíny Bojutsu - techniky s tyčí a Shuriken jutsu - vrhání ostří. Techniky s tyčí byly ze začátku velice obtížné, přeci jen mít dřevěnou tyč o délce jednoho a půl metru a umět s ní manipulovat podle potřeby není vůbec lehké, a navíc pro Jamese, který byl svým vzrůstem docela malý. Dospělí muži používali tyč dlouhou dva metry, někteří až dva a půl metru.

Odpoledne se zase věnoval Ninja biken a Taijutsu, ale jen dvě hodinky dohromady, protože se také učil Ba jutsu – jízdě na koni a Bo ryaku – strategii pomocí hry Shogi se svým Mistrem, ale také jinými žáky v chrámu.

V chrámu panoval klid, nikdo zbytečně nemluvil, a když už někdo mluvil, bylo to důležité. Všichni žili v rovnováze s přírodou a panoval tam klid a mír. I Alastor to na sobě poznal, že se po měsíci pobytu v chrámu cítil daleko lépe a zdravěji.

Díky své dřevěné noze se nemohl učit tomu, čemu se učil James, ale aspoň se pokusil naučit meditaci a Shogi. Viděl, jak se mu James vzdaluje tím, kolik toho umí a on chtěl se svým vnukem trávit více času. Mistr Saoto nic nenamítal, proto James začal Alastora učit Shogi a od té chvíle je hráli společně každý den aspoň hodinu před spaním.

James trénoval tvrdě celé dva měsíce, bylo to pro něj těžké jak fyzicky, tak psychicky, ale meditace ho dokázaly udržet při zdravém rozumu a odpočinulo si přitom i jeho tělo. Za dva měsíce, co byl v chrámu, se naučil všechny disciplíny Ninjutsu, uměl bojovat s meči, tyčemi, halapartnami, kopím, ovládal vějíř spojený se srpem pomocí řetězu. Naučil se vrhat hvězdice různých druhů, ale také uměl házet s různými noži. Naučil se jezdit na koni, mizet mezi stromy tak, že ho nikdo neviděl, to stejné dokázal se stíny v místnosti. Učil se pohybovat ve vodě, jako by se pohyboval na vzduchu.

Zeměpis, meteorologie, strategie, maskování se, napodobení někoho, to mu nedělalo problémy. Naučil se připravovat výbušné směsi různých látek, nebylo to tolik rozdílné od lektvarů, jen se používaly jiné postupy.

Naučil se špionáži, takže měl za úkol proniknout do něčího pokoje, zjistit, kde co je schované a to všechno zcela nepozorovaně. Po splnění měl podat hlášení Mistrovi, který ho ohodnotil podle výkonu, času trvání úkolu a podle mnoha dalších faktorů.

Během dalšího měsíce James zdokonaloval své techniky a vše, co se naučil v základech. Vybral si několik disciplín, které chtěl dál trénovat, což znamenaly všechny druhy bojů se zbraněmi i bez nich. Tři měsíce nepoužíval magii k žádným větším věcem, posiloval své tělo a mysl, to bylo smyslem dosavadního tréninku.

Jednou si ho Mistr Saoto zavolal k sobě, James si myslel, že bude mít další zkoušku z nabytých schopností, ale tak tomu nebylo.

„Tři měsíce si se pilně učil a stále učíš. Je načase, abych se zapojil do tvé výuky. Budu tě učit Ninjutsu magie. Dalo by se říci, že je to prvotní pojetí a ovládání magie jako takové, bez použití hůlky nebo jiných předmětů, které ti pomáhají usměrňovat magii na kouzlo. Naučím tě cítit magii ve svém těle, ale také ve všem kolem sebe.

Ukážu ti, jak vyslat proud magie k vodě, která se zformuje do zvířecí podoby, kterou ji určíš. Dokážeš magii vpustit do země, květin a stromů, přinutíš zemi se rozestoupit a pohltit tvého nepřítele. Magií dokážeš formovat oheň do ochranného prstence, útočné koule, nebo jen do různých obrazců. Nejtěžší je ovládnout vzduch, díky němu můžeš zpomalit svůj pád, dokážeš ho povolat na pomoc, když se musíš dostat do vysokých míst.

Trénink každého ze čtyř živlů ti bude trvat měsíc. Začneme vodou, pak bude následovat země, oheň a nakonec vzduch. Musíš se řídit mými příkazy a pokyny plnit přesně tak, jak je řeknu. Když mé pokyny nebo příkazy nesplníš úmyslně, můžeš zranit sebe, ale také své okolí. Jakmile spatřím, že nemáš dostatečnou disciplínu a sebeovládání, ukončím tvůj trénink a již tě učit nebudu. Je ti vše jasné?"

„Ano, Mistře," odpověděl James. Saoto mu ukázal na kruh, ve kterém byly čtyři menší kruhy se znaky živlů, které se měl naučit ovládat. Uprostřed byl pátý kruh, který představoval člověka a do toho kruhu si nyní sedl. Podle pokynů zavřel oči a začal s meditací dechu.

„Soustřeď se na každou část tvého těla. Přijmi je jako celek," radil mu Mistr.

„Nyní hledej ve svém nitru, najdi zdroj své magie a nech své tělo zaplnit touhle silou," řekl mu po hodině soustředění a James tak udělal. Pátral ve svém nitru, hledal odpověď na to, kde se nachází jeho magie, jak jí zaplnit své tělo. Nechápal to, ale věděl, že to pochopí s postupem času a on se to naučí, ostatně jako vše, co si umanul, že se musí naučit.

James seděl a hledal svou magii několik hodin, až ke konci dne našel své magické jádro. Připadalo mu, že jeho magické jádro má podobu malého Slunce, které bylo modré. Natáhnul k němu ruku a cítil, jak překračuje zábrany mezi ním a magií. Ve chvíli, kdy se magie dotknul, cítil ji v každé části svého těla.

Otevřel oči a rozhlédnul se. Všude byla tma, ale on své okolí osvětloval modrou září. Magie se šířila kolem jeho těla v podobě vodních jazyků, nebo to aspoň přirovnal k vodě, když byla tak nádherně modrá.

„Výborně, našel si svojí magii. Nyní pro tebe bude jednoduché ji najít znovu. Zítra začneme s tréninkem na ovládnutí elementu vody," prohlásil Mistr a James, kolem kterého magie již pohasla, se uklonil.

„Dobrou noc, Mistře," popřál mu a vydal se do svého pokoje. Byl značně unaven, nebylo to vůbec lehké hodiny sedět a zkoumat své nitro.

Druhý den dáno začal jeho výcvik tím, že si musel jít sednout do středu jezírka na plochý kámen a soustředit se na vodu všude kolem sebe. Musel svou magií nasytit část vody, kterou chtěl ovládat.

Trvalo mu to týden, než dokázal spojit svou magii s vodou a přinutit ji k pohybu. Ten den byl velice šťastný, že konečně udělal nějaký pokrok, ale hned další den dostal úkol oddělit vodu, kterou ovládal magií, od okolní vody. Zkoušel to několik dní, ale vždy na ovládané vodě bylo nabaleno plno litrů okolní vody.

„Soustřeď se, jinak to nedokážeš," pobízel ho Mistr, ale on toho měl dost, protože se mu to nevedlo.

„Se vší úctou Mistře, není možné oddělit ovládanou vodu od okolní, vždy bude část útvaru, který bude ovládán skrze tu část, kterou ovládám já," prohlásil James a nad vodní hladinou vytvořil kruh vody.

„Čekal jsem, až ti to dojde. Máš pravdu, vždy bude část vody, kterou budeš ovládat nepřímo. Nyní tě mohu začít učit základní pečeť a pohyby, kterými vodu zformuješ do vodní koule," řekl Mistr a hned předvedl vodní kouli, která se vznášela dva metry před ním. „Vodního draka," prohlásil a s několika pohyby těla a rukou zformoval vodní kouli s pomocí další vody do čínského draka, který nyní vypadal, jakoby chodil po vodě. „Nebo prostě vodní stěny, po které můžeš chodit," dodal Mistr a drak se změnil na vodní stěnu o šířce jednoho metru, po které přešel na plochý kámen, který se objevil naproti tomu, na kterém právě James stál.

A tak se James po zbytek měsíce učil ovládat vodu. Během té doby ho Mistr nechal zápasit i s jiným žáky, kteří se učili tomu samému. Každý z žáků po tomto zápase šel na břeh mokrý a James nebyl výjimkou. Nakonec se ale naučil ovládat vodu dostatečně, aby mohli přejít k elementu země.

„Element země je hodně rozsáhlý pojem. Můžeš ovládat jednotlivé složky v půdě, ale také rostliny, které jsou se zemí spojené. Jak jsem již říkal, můžeš nechat zemi rozestoupit," řekl a také předvedl. Kolem Mistra se v kruhu kolem dokola země propadla dost hluboko, ale pak se vrátila na své místo. „Nechat všechno kolem sebe rozkvést," prohlásil a všechny traviny i květiny v okolí několika metrů rozkvětly. „Nebo jen popohnat jejich růst," dodal a rozkvetlé rostliny vyrostly o dobrých deset centimetrů.

„Když chceš ovládat zemi, ovládáš ji pomocí nohou, nech magii proudit skrze chodidla dolů do země a poznej všechny její složky a život v ní, pak budeš schopen ovládat i zemi," vysvětlil mu Mistr a James ho poslechl na slovo.

Ovládnutí nebo spíše splynutí magie se zemí bylo jednodušší, než s vodou. Bylo to také tím, že měl jisté zkušenosti z minulého měsíce a tak mu to šlo rychleji. Na konci měsíce uměl všechny základní postoje pro ovládání země a jeho Mistr ho zkoušel v tom, že se ho pokusil spoutat pomocí kořenů rostlin, ale on vždy zaútočil tím stejným a tak se dokázal ubránit. Jednou se mu povedlo v zemi uvěznit Mistrovu nohu, ale ten si ji hned osvobodil. S jinými žáky pak bojoval pomocí země, ale i vody. Byla to zábava a James miloval tuhle magii.

Na konci každého měsíce ho čekala zkouška z elementu, který se naučil. Když už uměl dva elementy, měl další zkoušku a to z kombinace obou elementů. Hned po zkouškách začala znovu výuka dalšího elementu, třetím v pořadí byl oheň. Trénink s ohněm byl nebezpečný, proto ho mohl provádět jen pod dohledem Mistra a dalšího, zkušenějšího spolužáka.

Ovládání ohně se podobalo ovládání vody, nicméně tady nebyl žádná část ohně, kterou by ovládal nepřímo. Oheň musel mít pod kontrolou, aby něco nezapálil nebo nezranil své okolí. Prvním krokem bylo ovládání intenzity ohně v ohništi. Učil se ohni přidávat na síle svou magií a také jej uhasit, znovu za použití magie. Ke všemu používal pečeť, která mu pomáhala usměrňovat magii určitou částí těla, podle toho, jak zrovna potřeboval.

Po týdnu, kdy zvládnul první krok, se začal učit formovat oheň do koule, z té vytvořil množství menších koulí a nechal je kolem sebe poletovat, řídil jejich dráhu, spojoval je a nakonec se naučil vytvářet prstenec ohně, který mohl libovolně měnit, nebo z něj vypouštět ohnivé projektily.

Mistr ho poslední týden učil další dračí podobu, tentokrát to byl čínský drak tvořený jen ohněm. Byl to vlastně prstenec ohně v jiné podobě a síle. Docela mu dalo zabrat, než zvládnul svého ohnivého draka, byl menší, než ten, kterého měl jeho Mistr, ale nevadilo mu to.

Jako každý konec měsíce, i nyní skládal zkoušku z elementu ohně a pak z kombinace již tří elementů. Všimnul si, že někteří jeho spolužáci pro kontrolu nad elementy používají různě tvarované hole, které jim slouží i při boji nablízko.

Ovládnutí vzduchu bylo to nejtěžší, co se James měl naučit. Uběhl měsíc tréninku a on to stále nezvládal. Uměl pohnout vzduchem a vytvořit větřík, dokázal nadzvednout a pohybovat s menšími objekty, ale stále nedokázal zmírnit svůj pád nebo se dostat do větší výšky při výskoku. Navíc jeho Mistr ho měl naučit kombinaci s ostatními elementy, hlavně s ohněm, ale on nedokázal vítr kontrolovat dostatečně, aby ho mohl kombinovat s ohněm.

Alastor mu dal ještě čtrnáct dní navíc, aby dokončil trénink a James trénoval dnem i nocí, aby získal potřebnou praxi v ovládání daného elementu. Po jednom a půl týdne se mu to konečně podařilo, tak mohl trénovat se svým Mistrem i poslední věc, kterou ho mohl Mistr naučit.

Pravidla byla totiž taková, že Mistr naučí svého studenta základy ovládání elementů a jednu nebo dvě základní techniky. Žák si pak musí vlastním tréninkem najít styl, který mu bude vyhovovat. Kombinace a vytváření nových technik je následně čistě intuitivní věc každého z žáků.

Na konci lhůty, kterou James od Alastora dostal, skládal poslední dvě zkoušky. Zkoušku ovládání vzduchu a pak zkoušku v ovládání všech elementů najednou, nebo spíše všechny možné kombinace elementů.

Jamesův soupeř u zkoušky používal dlouhou dvoumetrovou tyč posázenou různými znaky. Byla to hůl pro usměrnění magie do daných živlů a pomáhala snižovat nároky na soustředění.

Nakonec složil i poslední zkoušku a byl připraven vyrazit do míst, kde to již znal. Čekala ho totiž Francie a oslava jedenáctých narozenin, kdy měl dostat dopis z Bradavic.

„Jamesi, zítra odcházíš a já bych ti chtěl dát pár darů," zavolal si ho k sobě Mistr a on se slušně uklonil. „Stejně jako můj bratr, i já mám pro tebe jednu z knih tvého předka, Merlina," vysvětlil Ichimaru a podal mu knihu o Bezhůlkové magii. „Během té doby si tady zničil své kimono, které si dostal od mého bratra, tak ti posílá nové a já ti věnuji veškerou výstroj, kterou získají mí žáci s ukončením základního výcviku," řekl mu Saoto a všechno mu podal.

„Mnohokrát děkuji, Mistře," znovu se mu poklonil a Ichimaru mu rukou rozcuchal vlasy.

„Tak utíkej, věřím, že si celý nedočkavý, až otevřeš Merlinovu knihu a pustíš se do četby," popohnal Jamese a ten s další úklonou zmizel.

Ano, Saoto jej dobře vycvičil v Ninjutsu. James byl velice pilný a nadaný student. Minimum otázek a maximum výsledků. Saoto věřil, stejně jako jeho bratr, že James se jednou stane jedním z nejmocnějších čarodějů světa, stejně jako Merlin za své doby.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Zpátky ve Francii**

Druhý den ráno se s Jamesem přišli rozloučit ostatní spolužáci, nebo aspoň většina z nich. Bylo to sedm měsíců a dva týdny, které tu s nimi strávil pod jednou střechou. Nejlepší na tom bylo, že v okolí chrámu se počasí neměnilo, stále tam bylo něco mezi jarem a létem, což se mu líbilo. Vypadalo to, jako by se tam zastavil čas a oni mohli žít v tom zastaveném vývoji přírody.

„Jsi připravený?" zajímal se Alastor a James přikývnul.

„Přemístím nás na třikrát," oznámil mu James a přemístil je do Vladivostoku, odkud se kdysi přemisťoval do Tokia. Dalším místem na přemístění byl Perm a v tu chvíli James pocítil, že jeho magie poklesla dost nízko.

„Potřebuješ lektvar?" zajímal se Alastor.

„Hodil by se jeden a tak půl hodiny oddychu," odpověděl mu James. Alastor vytáhnul povzbuzující lektvar a James ho do sebe rychle hodil. Cítil, jak se mu vrací trochu síly a věřil, že nyní už cestu do Francie zvládne. Nicméně pro jistotu, aby měl James více síly, zašli si do města na jídlo. Nakonec byly na jednom místě něco málo přes hodinu a James obnovil své síly pro přemístění.

„Kam to bude teď?" zajímal se James, protože nevěděl, jestli měl jeho děda nějaké plány o tom, kde budou ve Francii trávit svůj volný čas.

„Vzpomínáš si na hotel, kde jsme byli ubytováni prvních pár dní ve Francii?" optal se Alastor a James je bez dalších řečí přemístil až do Paříže. Hned po přemístění si kleknul na koleno a zhluboka dýchal. Zdálo se, že i přes lektvar a jídlo na doplnění energie ho to dost vyčerpalo.

„Ještě to chvíli vydrž, objednám pokoj a můžeš jít spát třeba následujících několik dní. Za poslední rok si tvrdě trénoval a cvičil, měl by sis odpočinout," řekl mu Alastor a u recepčního si vzal jeden z pokojů, který byl kopií toho, kde spali kdysi. Alastor viděl, že James není schopen vyjít schody, tak ho pevně chytil a oba je přemístil do jejich pokoje. Uložil ho do postele, kouzlem převlékl do pyžama a přikryl peřinou. Měl pravdu, když tvrdil, že je James vyčerpaný, protože hned jak ho přikryl, usnul.

Druhý den se James vzbudil až po třetí hodině odpolední a bylo to způsobeno časovým posunem. V kuchyňce našel vzkaz s obědem, který poslušně snědl. Poté si šel vybalit některé věci, a protože byl stále unavený, vzal si lektvar pro bezesný spánek.

Znovu se probudil po šesté ranní dalšího dne. Jeho pokoj byl prosvětlen slunečními paprsky a on se pořádně protáhnul. Než se pustil do ranní hygieny, dal si lehkou rozcvičku na protažení svalů, až pak se vydal do koupelny, kde si dal rychlou sprchu vlažnou vodou.

„Vítej zpátky ve světě živých," rýpnul si Alastor a James se rozesmál.

„Ukaž mi na někoho, kdo by se přemístil na takovou dálku a přežil by to," odvětil James s úšklebkem.

„Já rozhodně ne a pochybuji, že by to zvládl i Brumbál," odtušil Alastor mezi sousty míchaných vajíček, které jim hotelová služba donesla.

„Nad čím přemýšlíš?" optal se dědy, protože měl na tváři zachmuřený výraz.

„Uběhlo to strašně rychle. Připadá mi to jako včera, co jsem tě viděl v pěti letech se přemístit. Začal jsem tě učit ovládat své schopnosti a dnes toho umíš daleko více, než já," povzdechnul si Alastor.

„Ať toho umím víc nebo míň, stále budeš můj milovaný děda a na tom se nic nezmění," prohlásil James a v očích se mu objevily plamínky života, radosti, štěstí. Ano, vždy, když Alastor pohlédl do vnukových očí, připadal si daleko mladší a plný života.

„Nemysli si, že když mi tu budeš takto lichotit, zapomenu na tvé nepravidelné zkoušení, tak jako tomu bylo, než jsme odjeli do Egypta. Také jsem ti domluvil opakovací lekce tance," ušklíbnul se na něj děda.

„Tak to abych si šel oprášit svůj starý oblek," pousmál se James. Rád vzpomínal na své lekce tance se Sárou a na soutěž, kterou vyhráli ve Španělsku. Rád by si to zopakoval, ale když to nepůjde, vadit mu to také nebude.

„Na kdy si mi objednal ty lekce?" zajímal se James.

„To záleží na tobě. Sir Damien má otevřený taneční salón společně se Sářinou matkou Laurou. Docela hodně se toho změnilo za tu dobu. Sir vyučuje klasické tance vhodné do společnosti a Laura zase ty latinské tance, které ses naučil ve Španělsku," vysvětlil mu děda. „Máš se tam kdykoliv zastavit a dohodnout si dny a časy," dodal.

„Po obědě se tam zastavím," oznámil James a tím to chtěl ukončit, ale Alastorovi se spiklenecky zablýsklo v očích.

„Možná by bylo moudré tam zajít už před obědem, odpoledne pro tebe mám připravený program," řekl Alastor a James tedy souhlasil, že se tam zastaví před obědem. Chvíli si dědu podezřívavě prohlížel, ale nechal to raději být.

Do jedenácti hodin si pročítal o bezhůlkové magii. Podle všeho to bylo daleko náročnější jak neverbální magie, ale mu neverbální magie šla docela lehce a zvládnul jakékoliv kouzlo. Po první kapitole pochopil, že on už bezhůlkovou magii ovládá, jen tomu říkal jinak. Bylo to ninjutsu magie, které ho Mistr Saoto Ichimaru naučil. Naučil se základy ovládání čtyř elementů, ale nyní ho podle knihy čekalo naučení se kouzlit bez pomoci hůlky. Podle Merlinových rad měl začít jednoduchým kouzlem, jako bylo například levitační kouzlo.

Pokusil se levitačním kouzlem nadzdvihnout svůj polštář, ale nic se nestalo. Cítil magii, jak ji usměrnil do ukazováčku, aby mohla vyjít ven, ale nepovedlo se mu to. Na druhý pokus dokonce vypustil magii z prstu, ale polštář se rozletěl do všech stran.

„Hmm, tak tohle nepůjde," posmutně James a tentokrát kouzlem s hůlkou dal svůj polštář do původního stavu. Nebyla to jeho chyba, že mu ten polštář explodoval, protože by explodoval i Merlinovi, kdyby se o to pokoušel v tak útlém věku. Některé druhy magie se prostě nedaly zvládat, pokud byl kouzelník příliš mladý, aby tíhu oné magie dokázal unést. K tomuto vysvětlení se James na konci knihy nemohl dostat, protože po prvním nezdaru knihu zavřel a hodlal ji otevřít, až na to bude mít náladu.

V jedenáct ho Alastor upozornil, že by měl vyrazit a tak se James obléknul do tradičního japonského obleku. Měl černé a velice volné kalhoty, které by někdo mohl přirovnat k teplákům. Bílé tílko bylo zakryto bílou vestou s dlouhým rukávem. Kolem pasu si uvázal širší pás, za který si zasunul wakizashi a dřevěný meč, který používal k tréninku. Přes tohle všeho si nasadil plášť, který mu sahal jen nad kolena, ale nějak mu to nesedlo k sobě, tak si černý plášť sundal a vydal se v tom, co měl na sobě.

„Ty chceš jít v tomhle?" podivil se Alastor, když Jamese viděl.

„Proč ne? Už jsem si na to zvyknul a navíc všem bude hned jasné, odkud jsem přijel," usmál se James a bez dalšího slova se přemístil k jezeru. Nepřemístil se přímo do vilky sira Damiena, chtěl se porozhlédnout po okolí, proto se přemístil kousek od domu. Svižným krokem nicméně mířil ke svému cíli, přeci jen je nechtěl vyrušovat v době oběda.

Došel až na nádvoří, odkud se dalo přemísťovat. Viděl, jak si rodiče odvádějí své děti a přemisťují se s nimi pryč. _Nejspíše zrovna skončila lekce._ Pomyslel si James.

„Co je to za kluka?" uslyšel dívčí hlas a otočil se po jeho směru. Spatřil blondýnku v jeho věku a připadalo mu, že ji zná.

„To nevím, Catherino, nejspíše nějaký zahraniční host," odpověděla dívce její matka a James je okamžitě poznal. Hned ho zajímalo, kde je Catherinina sestra Isabelle, ale nikde ji neviděl. Obě si pamatoval jako nafoukané holčičky, ale nyní v její tváři tu pýchu neviděl.

„A odkud asi tak může být? On má meče u pasu," divila se dívka.

„Slyšela jsem, že se to nosí v Japonsku. Samurajové si říkali ti lidé, kteří bojovali těmito meči, nebo tak nějak to bylo," slyšel ještě odpověď paní Sagnierové, než je obě přemístila pryč.

„Budete si přát?" optala se ho mile Marieta, kterou okamžitě poznal. Nedaleko stál sir Damien. Oba vypadali skvěle, jakoby se na nich ty tři roky vůbec nepodepsaly.

„Přišel jsem si domluvit hodiny tance, paní," prohlásil slušně a s úsměvem se mírně poklonil.

„A jak se jmenuješ, mladý muži?" optala se Marieta, doopravdy jej nepoznala.

„James Evans, rád vás zase vidím," usmál se na ni zářivě a Marieta se na něj podívala šokovaně.

„Jamesi?" optala se a jen usmál. „Jsi to opravdu ty? Vůbec jsem tě nepoznala, tolik ses změnil a to oblečení, co máš na sobě," prohlásila a vzápětí skončil v jejím objetí. „Tak ráda tě znovu vidím," dodala a hned ho odváděla k Damienovi.

„Zlato, podívej, kdo nás přišel navštívit," zvolala radostně a Damien si Jamese prohlédnul. Zdálo se, že ho nepoznává, dokud se nesetkaly jejich pohledy.

„Jamesi?" optal se překvapeně.

„Ano, pane?" ušklíbnul se James a Damien si ho ještě jednou pořádně prohlížel.

„Změnil si se, chlapče." konstatoval Damien.

„Já vím, pane. Myslel jsem, že mě budete očekávat, když mě tu děda poslal, abych se dohodnul na dalších lekcích tance."

„Ano, Alastor tu byl, ale nečekali jsme, že ses tolik změnil. Jen pojď dál," pobízel ho Damien. James šel vedle něj, a když mu Damien podržel dveře, aby mohl vstoupit do sálu, všechno kolem vybouchlo.

„PŘEKVAPENÍ!" ozval se výkřik. Ve vzduchu vysel nápis, který ho vítal zpátky. Než se stačil rozkoukat, někdo mu vysel kolem krku. Okamžitě poznal její vůni.

„Sáro," řekl šťastně a objal ji.

„Tolik si mi chyběl, nemohla jsem se dočkat tvého příjezdu," prozradila mu a s letmou pusou odběhla ke svým rodičům, kteří se s ním také přišli přivítat.

„Jamesi, jsem rád, že tě opět vidím," prohlásil Maxmilián.

„Ráda tě znovu vidím, doufám, že si nezapomněl na to, jak se tančí," usmála se na něj Laura. Jako další se s ním přivítal Demetrio, který se na něj zářivě usmíval.

„Doufám, že mi předvedeš něco z toho, co ses naučil na svých cestách," řekl během toho, co si potřásli pravačkou.

„Nevím, co bych měl předvádět," pokrčil rameny, ale stále se usmíval.

„Třeba boj s dřevěným mečem? Nebo dokonce s wakizashi?" zajímal se Demetrio.

„Možná někdy jindy, nemám zde protivníka a navíc na tom není co k vidění," odpověděl James, nicméně vytasil wakizashi a ukázal jej. Ještě s Marietou a Damienem tam byl Alastor, který se nad tím vším usmíval. Aktivoval totiž přenášedlo ve chvíli, kdy se James přemístil z hotelového pokoje.

„Ukaž jim, jak dokážeš ovládat nějaký element," pobídnul ho Alastor a všichni se na Jamese tázavě podívali. Ten se jen nevinně usmál, rozhlédnul se kolem a stoupnul si do středu parketu. V místnosti hořelo několik svíček a on k ohni vyslal svou magii, aby jej mohl použít.

Kromě Alastora všichni zatajili dech, když James udělal základní pečeť s postojem pro ovládání ohně. Všechny plamínky svíček se k němu rozlétly a on je zformoval do ohnivé koule, ze které pak vytvořil prstenec a nakonec nádherného čínského draka, který kolem něj poletoval v kruzích. Úplně nakonec drakovi z úst vyšlo několik malých plamínků, které se vrátily na své svíce, a v tu chvíli drak zmizel. Ozval se nadšený potlesk těch několika lidí, kteří tam byli.

„To bylo úžasné," prohlásila Sára a přiběhla k němu.

„To samé ovládá i s vodou. Dokáže nechat rozkvést jakoukoliv květinu a zpomalit svůj pád vzduchem nebo díky jeho pomocí vyskočit do velké výšky," prozrazoval jim Alastor a James se mírně začervenal. Sára si to chtěla ověřit, proto mu skočila kolem krku a převážila ho, takže oba padali dolů na podlahu. James byl dost pohotový, takže udělal pečeť a s mírným větříkem se jejich pád zastavil třicet centimetrů nad zemí. Vypadalo to, jakoby leželi ve vzduchu.

„Ráda vše hned testuješ v praxi, že?" usmál se na Sáru a nechal vítr, aby je zvedl zpátky na nohy.

„Páni, si úžasný, já umím ovládat jen telekinezi a to mě musel naučit děda," řekla a ze stolu jim vzduchem přivolala dvě skleničky pomerančové šťávy.

„Co takhle ukázat, že si nezapomněl na to, jak se tančí?" pobídnul ho Damien a pustil hudbu. Jamesovi se začaly vracet vzpomínky z dřívějších let. U stolu si odložil sklenici s pitím, své dva meče a ukázkově se Sáře uklonil.

„Smím prosit, má paní?" otázal se jí a ona hned jeho nabízenou ruku přijala. Společně se vydali na parket, kde již stály dva připravené páry, a všichni se dali do tance ve stejnou chvíli. Demetrio seděl vedle Alastora a oba se přátelsky bavili.

Tančili asi půl hodiny a to snad všechny možné tance, které se kdy James naučil. Jeho učitelé byli spokojení, jak mu to jde i po také době a Sára se usmívala jako sluníčko. Maxmilián s Laurou se usmívali také, jejich dcera se usmívala normálně, ale něco tomu chybělo. Nyní v jejím úsměvu bylo tolik štěstí, že se nešlo usmívat společně s ní.

„Víš, že ta tvá květina několikrát ztratila pár barev?" optala se ho Sára, která seděla po jeho levé ruce u stolu. Před nimi se začalo objevovat jídlo, James totiž zjistil, že tohle bylo domluvené a Alastor mu řekl, že má pro něj nějaký plán jen proto, aby si nic neplánoval sám.

„Párkrát se mi stalo, že jsem byl hodně vyčerpaný, žádné smrtelné nebo jiné ohrožení v tom nebylo," usmál se na ní a Sára ho pod stolem pohladila po noze. Věděla, že ostatní se tvářili překvapeně, když viděli změnu, kterou James prošel, ale ona ho hned poznala podle jeho očí. Milovala jeho oči, nyní to věděla. Nikdy se z její mysli nevytratil, vždy když usínala a pohled ji padl na květinu, kterou ji daroval, myslela jen na něj.

„Jamesi, za čtrnáct dní bude konec školního roku a na jeho počest se vždy v Krásnohůlkách pořádá ples. Jsou zváni i budoucí studenti s doprovodem, aby se mohli podívat na školu, do které po prázdninách nastoupí. Byl jsem požádán madam Maxime, jestli bych se svými nejlepšími žáky zase nezahájil tento ples. Rád bych věděl, jestli s tebou mohu počítat," optal se ho Damien a James ucítil, jak ho Sára hladí po noze. Když se na ní podíval, doslova ho prosila pohledem.

„Pokud bude Sára mojí partnerkou, proč ne?" odpověděl a úsměvem na tváři a byl si vědom radosti, kterou Sára málem vyskočila do vzduchu, ale jen se zavrtěla na své židli, jak se snažila nedat radost příliš najevo.

„Výborně, jsem si jistý, že se setkáš i s tvářemi, které již znáš," usmál se Damien.

„Nechceš nám vyprávět, jak ses měl v zemích, které si navštívil?" zajímala se Marieta a tak se James dal do vyprávění, jak byl na škole v Egyptě. Jak tam soupeřil s jedním klukem, co všechno se naučil a plno dalšího. Vyprávěl o velice krátkém pobytu v Rusku u Cherubínského řádu. Také spíše Demetriovi, než ostatním řekl, že již získal celkem devět knih ze třinácti. Ten se na Jamese díval velice překvapeně, hlavně, když mu objasnil způsob, jak se dostal ke knize Starodávných run, kterou Salazar Zmijozel ukryl v chrámu Hadů.

Nejvíce a nejnadšeněji jim vyprávěl o svém výcviku v Japonsku, kde strávil více než rok svého času. Také jim prozradil, že málem svůj výcvik nedokončil, proto přijel o dva týdny později. Mnoho z příběhu vynechal, hlavně to, že je Bystrozor ve výcviku a vše kolem toho. Alastor ho občas doplnil o informace, které on opomněl sdělit.

Bavili se společně až do večerních hodin, byla tam skvělá zábava a nikomu se nechtělo odcházet. Sára vytáhla Jamese ven, aby se mohli podívat na nebe, které měla ráda.

„Kdysi si mi slíbil, že za mnou budeš chodit, i když budeš v zahraničí," vyčetla mu. Na ten slib si pamatoval, také za Sárou chtěl chodit, ale nemohl.

„Promiň, měl jsem mnoho povinností a tak jsem ti aspoň psal, když jsem byl v Egyptě, nebylo to tak daleko pro sovu. Ale pak v Rusku a Japonsku, byl jsem natolik ponořen do učení, že jsem dokázal poslat dopis jen jednou za čas," řekl a oba se posadili na lavičku, která byla na zahradě vilky, kde se oslava pořádala.

„Aspoň, že si to všechno přežil. Každý večer jsem na tebe vzpomínala, víš? Pokaždé jsem viděla tu květinu a pak se mi vždy ukázaly tvé nádherné oči," prozradila mu tiše, až skoro šeptala. James ji objal a ona si položila hlavu na jeho rameno.

„Teď tady budu s tebou, jen necelé dva měsíce, ale budu. Každý den za tebou budu chodit, abych ti to vynahradil," slíbil ji.

„Můžeme společně oslavit narozeniny," navrhovala. Tohle bylo naplánováno už pár let zpátky, že před nástupem do školy oslaví narozeniny spolu. Sára měla mít ještě dalších čtrnáct dní soukromé učitele, než skončí školní období. Pak budou měsíc a půl blbnout společně.

„Jamesi?" ozvala se po chvíli a zadívala se mu do očí.

„Ano?"

„Naučíš mě něco z toho, co ses naučil? Děda mě učil Nitrobranu a Nitrozpyt, ale zvládám jen Nitrobranu a to jen trochu," optala se s nadšením. James chvíli přemýšlel, co by ji mohl naučit a pak ho napadlo, že by ji přece něco naučit mohl.

„Jak moc dobře ovládáš telekinezi a jak to vlastně funguje?" zajímal se James.

„Pomocí myšlenky vyšlu magii k jakémukoliv předmětu a donutím ho hýbat se. Magii vypouštím pomocí očí, aspoň děda to tak říkal," odpověděla. „Proč se ptáš?" zajímala se hned.

„Pohodlně si sedni a zavři oči. Zkus najít vlastní magii ve svém nitru," přikázal ji James a ona ho poslechnula. Seděla tam půl hodinky, když kolem jejího těla vytryskla modrá záře magie.

„Stále mi to trvá moc dlouho, nevím proč," řekla smutně a on se vzpamatoval. Už si totiž myslel, že dokázala najít magii daleko rychleji než on hned napoprvé.

„Pojď za mnou," pobídnul ji a rychlým krokem přešel k molu, které bylo u zadní části vily sira Damiena. Stoupnul si na molo a natáhnul ruku k vodě. V základní pečeti dokázal vodu krouživými pohyby ruky rozvířit do menšího víru.

„Usměrni svou magii skrze svou ruku, vyšli ji k vodní hladině a zkus ji rozvířit. Nepoužívej k tomu telekinezi, pokud to díky ní dokážeš," přikázal a v jeho hlase byla znát autorita. Bez meškání ho poslechla a pokusila se napodobit to, co udělal James. Nic se nějakou dobu nedělo, ale pak James zaznamenal mírný pohyb vody. Sára vyčerpaně spustila ruku podél těla a podívala se na něj.

„Nejde mi to," řekla zklamaně.

„Dokázala si s trochou vody pohnout. Mě trvalo týden, než jsem se naučil vysílat magii k vodě a aspoň trochu ji rozvířit. Pak to šlo docela rychle, voda je na ovládání nejjednodušší," prozradil ji a ona ho objala.

„Děkuji," řekla a zase mu dala pusu na tvář, pak odběhla zpátky do vily. James ještě zůstal na molu a vypustil k vodě většinu své magie, aby ji dokázal ovládat co nejvíce. Musel se naučit své vlastní pohyby, musel najít svůj vlastní styl se základy, které se naučil.

V rychlém sledu si zopakoval základy ovládání vody a pak ho napadlo, že by nebylo špatné na tom vodním drakovi jezdit po vodní hladině. Udržet tvar a zhustit dost vody na to, aby se na ní mohl postavit, nebylo jednoduché, ale po několika pokusech se mu to povedlo. Pak pomalu rukama udával směr, kterým chtěl, aby se drak pohyboval. Pohyboval se jen na okraji jezera nebo břehu, aby neskončil někde hluboko ve vodě, než by se stihl přemístit.

„Jamesi?" volali ho Damien s Alastorem.

„Tady jsem," zvolal na ně a popohnal svého vodního draka přes trávu až na zahradu, kde byli oba muži.

„Co to?" vyděsil se Damien, když hleděl do tlamy vodního draka.

„Jen jsem něco zkoušel a funguje to," usmál se na ně, nechal draka klesnout až k zemi, aby z něj slezl a jednoduchým pohybem všechnu vodu mrštil zpátky k jezeru, kde zmizela v hladině.

„Už půjdeme na hotel. Od zítřejšího odpoledne každý den dvě hodinky budeš mít hodiny tance, vždy po šesté hodině večer," oznámil mu děda a on se usmál.

„Dobrá, dobrou noc a rozlučte se za mě i s ostatními," usmál se na Damien dědou se přemístili do hotelu, kde se umyli a šli spát.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Ples a voda**

Následující dva týdny každý večer James nacvičoval tance u Damiena společně se Sárou. Uběhlo to jako voda a přesto byl po celou tu dobu šťastný, stejně tak byla šťastná i Sára. Byli spolu vždy každé odpoledne, protože dopoledne se musela Sára učit se svým soukromým učitelem. Ten chtěl Jamese poznat, ale když si ho prozkoušel a zjistil, že jeho vědomosti jsou v rozsahu čtyř až pěti let v Bradavicích, a málem to s ním seklo. James mu musel vysvětlit, že byl nějakou dobu studentem Faraonského institutu v Egyptě.

V pátek před obědem měli vyrazit do Krásnohůlek. James byl velice zklamán, protože se tam nemohl přemístit a musel cestovat pomocí přenášedla. Přemýšlel už dva dny před tím, jak se tomu vyhnout, ale nenašel jediný způsob, jak by se do Krásnohůlek dostal.

„Jsme tu již všichni?" zajímal se Damien, který stál u krabice od bot bez víka.

„Kde je James?" zajímala se Sára, ale nikdo ho neviděl, ani Alastor nevěděl, kde je.

„Už dva dny se snaží přijít na to, jak obejít použití přenášedla," prohlásil Jamesův děda.

„Ani se mu nedivím, Merlinova krev nesnáší moderní způsoby cestování a on ji má v sobě tolik, že už jen pomyšlení na přenášedlo nebo letax mu musí dělat nepříjemně," prohlásil Demetrio a tvářil se nešťastně, i on musel použít tenhle způsob přepravy. Nikdo o tomhle nevěděl, až teď si začali uvědomovat, co to pro Jamese musí být. Když už na něj mysleli, vystoupil z mlhy kousek od nich.

„Jak daleko a kterým směrem je odsud ta škola?" optal se jich a otřásl se, když viděl krabici, která byla přenášedlem.

„Škola by se měla nacházet v Národním Parku Cévennes," zamumlal Demetrio.

„Za jak dlouho to začíná?" optal se znovu a nikdo nechápal, proč se na to ptá.

„Až kolem šesté hodiny večerní. Zahájení plesu je v sedm hodin přesně," řekl Damien, ale to asi říkat neměl, protože James se usmál a v dalším okamžiku tam místo něj seděl krásný sokol.

„Třetí podoba?" ušklíbnul se Demetrio a sokol souhlasně zakřičel. Než se nadáli, sokol se vznesl do vzduchu a obrovskou rychlostí odlétl směrem, kde měla být Academie v Krásnohůlkách.

„Já ho přetrhnu jako hada, až se mi dostane pod ruku," zavrčel Alastor naštvaně a všichni se chytili krabice. Damien aktivoval přenášedlo a nebyla po nich ani stopa.

James letěl dvě a půl hodiny nejvyšší rychlostí, jakou v této podobě sokola mohl. Za tu dobu se dostal k Národnímu Parku a svým zrakem hledal něco, co by mu připadalo jako škola magie. Létal nad parkem asi hodinu, když se vedle něj objevil bílý okřídlený kůň. Málem přestal mávat křídly, jak se lekl, ale za prvním pegasem se objevili další dva a on je následoval ve chvíli, kdy všichni tři začali klesat dolů. Nic tam neviděl, ale jakmile překročil bariéru, která školu chránila, objevila se mu před zrakem nádherná stavba.

Byl to hrad spíše podobající se zámku s mnoha věžemi nejrůznějších výšek i velikostí. Všechny věže byly rozděleny podle třech barev, světle modré, světle červené a žluté. Byla to nádhera, všude kolem po loukách se pásli jednorožci a pegasové. Mezi nimi bylo plno studentů, kteří si užívali poslední volný den ve školním roce. Dost se divil, když viděl, jak se jednorožci nebojí ani chlapců, ale nejspíše to bylo tím, že všude byla převaha dívek.

Ať se díval po všech, jak chtěl, své známé nezahlédnul. Vydal ze sebe křik, který doufal, že ostatní poznají. Skoro všichni studenti se po něm podívali, ale Jamese upoutal roj zelených jisker, které spatřil u hloučku pegasů. Rozlétl se tím směrem a pár metrů nad zemí se změnil do své lidské podoby. Mnoho studentů vykřiklo a hned vytahovalo hůlku, aby zbrzdili jeho pád, ale nebylo to potřeba. Kolem Jamese totiž foukal silnější vítr, který ho pomalu spustil až na zem, pak vítr zmizel.

„Jaký byl let?" ozval se Demetrio.

„Výtečný, ale už hodinu kroužím nad tím parkem tady," postěžoval si s úsměvem, takže to vypadalo divně.

„Děda tě chce přetrhnout jako hada," usmál se Demetrio.

„To se mu nepovede, neumím se měnit v hada," zasmál se a stařík se k němu přidal.

„Kohopak to tu máme? Není to nafoukanec Evans, který utekl ze země, když mu hrozily problémy s mým otcem?" ozval se smích za jejich zády a James se nemusel ani otáčet, aby věděl, kdo to řekl.

„Xavier Lamure, stále velká huba a žádné činy. Navíc prodlouženou dovolenou ve Španělsku jsem si užil lépe, než kdybych zůstal tady ve Francii," ušklíbnul se James a Xavier vytáhnul hůlku, stejně jako jeho doprovod mladších kamarádů, i když někteří vypadali na to, že již navštěvují Krásnohůlky, hlavně ti v šedomodrých oblecích.

„Zvládneš je sám, Jamesi?" zajímal se Demetrio, kterého si kluci nevšímali.

„Nechce se mi na ně vytahovat hůlka," zamračil se James a složil v ruce pečeť, kterou Demetrio ještě neviděl, ale mohl předpokládat, že během chvilky uvidí něco nového. Všimnul si, jak James zakroužil v trávě pravou nohou, nechápal, proč to udělal, ale cítil, jak do země skrze nohu vpouští magii.

Překvapeně se na Jamese podíval, ale vyrušil ho zděšený výkřik kluků, kteří stáli kousek od nich. Nyní však již nestáli, všichni vyseli hlavou dolů pověšeni za kotník ve vzduchu. Kotníky chlapců držely vysoké kořeny.

„Takže zemi ovládáš pomocí nohy?" optal se tiše a James mu odpověděl.

„Ano, země se mi vždy zdála nejjednodušší, ale nejúžasnější je oheň, proto je tolik nebezpečný," odpověděl a oba se vydali pryč směrem ke vchodu do školy. Chlapci volali o pomoc, koho mohli, ale nikdo si nevěděl s kořeny rady. Až ve chvíli, kdy byl James dostatečně daleko, vyslal impulz pomocí magie a kořeny se znovu zmenšily, takže všichni uvěznění sebou práskli o zem.

„Jamesi, konečně jsi tady," skočila mu kolem krku Sára. Už čtrnáct dní pozoroval, že to dělá pokaždé, když ho vidí, jako by byl pryč několik dní nebo měsíců.

„Nemohl jsem odolat tomu nádhernému pocitu volnosti a také, když ti vzduch čechrá peří na křídlech," ušklíbnul se. Vešli do nádherného sálu, který byl vyzdobený skleněnou dekorací, takže se všechno kolem třpytilo.

„Vidíte toho staříka s tím klukem a holkou?" ozvala se kousek od nich nějaká dívka a ukazovala jejich směrem. Bavila se s hloučkem nějakých studentek, nejspíše prvňačky nebo druhačky, víc jim netypoval.

„Co je s nimi?" zajímala se druhá.

„To je určitě James Evans, taneční partner Sáry Deneuve, to je ta holka, co ho drží za ruku," prohlásila ta první.

„To není možné, to jsou ti, co vyhráli Španělskou národní soutěž v tanci?" zajímala se třetí a první přikyvovala. Během několika minut věděla o přítomnosti těch dvou celá škola, takže je Alastor s ostatními našel velice snadno.

„Počkej doma, zadám ti tolik úkolů, že na létání nebudeš mít ani pomyšlení," zuřil Alastor.

„Dědo, víš, že přenášedla nesnáším a vždy skončím někde v kupě listí, ve vodním příkopu nebo pod stolem nějaké úřednice," bránil se James.

„To tě neomlouvá z toho, že jsi mi neřekl o tvé nové podobě zvěromága," zavrčel Alastor.

„Jak jsem ti ji mohl ukázat, když jsem ji zvládnul půl hodiny před přenosem? Pak jsem se musel rychle umýt a obléci. Ta přeměna před tebou byla druhá úplná," bránil se dál James a Demetrio objal chlapce kolem ramen.

„Alastore, tak ho tolik netrap, jsem si jistý, že u další nové podoby budeš první, kdo ji uvidí a řekne ti to předem," zastal se ho i Demetrio. Celý tento rozhovor poslouchala i dvojice profesorů.

„Víte aspoň, kolik může mít jako zvěromág podob?" zajímal se Alastor.

„Jedno magické zvíře, které bude obrazem jeho duše a tolik nemagických zvířat, kolik se jen naučí," usmál se Demetrio. Netušil, jestli to James dokáže, ale věřil v něj a jeho schopnosti.

„Trochu přeháníte, já to typuji od každého druhu nějaký zástupce. Sokol, panter, jelen a přemýšlel jsem nad nějakým plazem, taková mamba africká nebo užovka červená," ušklíbnul se James a Alastorovi se zablýsklo v očích.

„Takže až se změníš v hada, roztrhnu tě za ten dnešek," slíbil mu Alastor a všechny je odvedl do obrovské síně, kde bylo velké množství kulatých nebo oválných stolů. Uprostřed toho stál stůl s hromadou jídla. Jakmile vešli do síně, dva profesoři, kteří měli dozor na chodbě, na sebe souhlasně kývnuli a vydali se rychle k pracovně jejich ředitelky, madame Maxime.

„V Bradavicích jídlo bude vždy na kolejních stolech, kde budete sedět. Tady si každý vždy vybere jídlo a odnese si ho ke stolku," vysvětlil Alastor, aby mu prozradil něco o tom, co ho čeká.

„Je to tu nádherné a celý hrad z výšky vypadá krásně s tolika věžičkami, spíše jako hodně velký zámek," prohlásil James.

„Původně zde stál jen menší zámek, ale když se hledalo místo pro školu kouzel, rozhodlo se, že se to tu vybuduje pomoci mocných kouzel. Samotný Eiffel byl u druhé přestavby, kterou nyní můžete vidět," poučil je sir Damien.

„Druhé přestavby?" zajímalo Alastora.

„Francie se to snažila utajit, ale během druhé světové války se Němcům povedlo nálety zničit značnou část školy, ačkoliv o její existenci nevěděli nebo neměli vědět. Hodně dlouho naše Ministerstvo podezřívalo Grindelwalda, že odhalil školu a nechal mudly, aby na ní zaútočili," vysvětlil.

Všichni se usadili k jednomu ze stolů a sir Damien jim vyprávěl mnoho věcí, které ve škole zažil, nebo o ní slyšel. Viděl, jak se Sáře v očích blýskala hrdost na to, do jaké školy bude chodit. Alastor zase vyprávěl o Bradavicích a kouzelné vesničce Prasinkách, kam měli studenti možnost chodit o určených víkendech.

Do síně, ve které se nacházeli, se začalo scházet mnoho lidí a studentů. Také většina profesorského sboru byla přítomna. Jak si tak James prohlížel lidi kolem, spatřil několik nezvyklostí.

„Sire Damiene, zde na školu chodí kouzelníci a čarodějky s vílí krví?" optal se překvapeně a Damien se rozhlédl, aby se ujistil, že tu někdo takový je.

„Ano, během války v Anglii s Tím-jehož-jméno-neříkáme, uprchlo mnoho magických stvoření do Francie a okolních zemí. Víly si našli mužské protějšky jak mudlovské, tak z řad kouzelníků. Když víla porodí syna, má ho na výchovu otec. Když má dceru, otec svou dceru spatří až v jedenácti letech, do té doby je u matky a učí se ovládat svou vrozenou moc," osvětlil to Damien.

„Víly jsou hezké, ale když člověk prokoukne jejich kouzlo, jsou to obyčejné ženy, nejsou ničím výjimečné," řekl a většina mužů a kluků, kteří ho slyšeli, se rozesmáli.

„Vílí kouzlo nedokáže prokouknout nikdo, na každého aspoň z části působí," prohlásil Demetrio a ukázal na dívku, která seděla u vedlejšího stolu.

„Fleur, všichni se na tebe dívají," zaslechli šepot dívčiny spolužačky.

„Asi je přitahuje kouzlo, které jsem zdědila po babičce," usmála se a prohodila vlasy. Všichni mladíci, kteří se na ni dívali, si povzdechli a dívky se zachichotaly.

„Možná si myslí, že je hezká, ale Sára je hezčí. Žádné kouzlo nepřekoná přirozenou krásu, hlavně jejích smaragdových očí," usmál se James a Sára zrudla jako ředkvička. Dívky u vedlejšího stolu utichly a to samé i chlapci a osazenstvo jejich stolu. Viděl, jak se Fleur, dívka s vílím kouzlem, nafoukla a přicupitala k jejich stolu.

„Jsem Fleur Delacour, ráda tě poznávám," prohlásil a natáhla k němu pravou ručku. James se postavil a políbil ji hřbet nabízené ruky.

„James Evans, velice mě těší," prohlásil a s úšklebkem se posadil zpátky na místo. „Co bys ráda, Fleur?" optal se. Její kouzlo bylo moc slabé, japonské víly ho dokázaly okouzlit, ale také jen na nějaký čas, než kouzlo prohlédl a získal proti němu pasivní ochranu. Čím častěji je vídal, tím více jeho ochrana sílila.

„Zajímalo by mě, proč na tebe nepůsobí vílí kouzlo," zajímala se Fleur a každý v dosahu poslouchal.

„Moje pasivní ochrana, kterou jsem získal při nejednom setkání s japonskými vílami. Odhaduji si říci, že jejich kouzlo bylo desetkrát silnější, možná patnáctkrát, než je tvé a na konci jsem jim dokázal odolat hned od začátku našeho setkání," vysvětlil James a Alastor se rozesmál.

„A já si říkal, proč se tváříš tak divně. Nenapadlo mě, že v tom lese budou žít víly a ty na ně narazíš. Copak si s nimi dělal? Jen se přiznej, ty uličníku," dobíral si ho děda a on na to nereagoval. Něco totiž zašeptal Sáře do ucha a ta hned přikývnula.

„Sire Damiene, je tu nějaká místnost, ve které bychom se mohli se Sárou převléci? Za čtvrt hodinky bude sedm," optal se a jejich učitel tance hned vyskočil na nohy.

„Hned vás tam zavedu, je to místnost za dveřmi vedle profesorského stolu. Oznámím také madam Maxime, že úvodní tanec budete zahajovat vy a ještě jeden pár, který k mému potěšení také dorazil," řekl rychle.

„Vy budete zahajovat ples?" podivila se Fleur.

„Jistě, po soutěži ve Španělsku před pár lety to nebude problém, že Sáro?" usmál se na svou partnerku, kterou objímal kolem pasu, a vydali se za svým učitelem, který je odvedl přes polovinu síně ke dveřím do menší místnosti, která sloužila jako sborovna. Měli tam již přichystány všechny věci.

„Kdo jste a co tu chcete?" ozval se chlapecký hlas. Bylo to řečeno pěkně špatnou angličtinou, která měla spíše Španělský přízvuk, než Anglický.

„Druhý taneční pár," odpověděl Španělsky a na světlo přišel vysoký mladík s nějakou dívkou, která byla o hlavu menší než chlapec.

„Vy umíte Španělsky?" zajímal se chlapec a James ho v tu chvíli poznal. Nemohl to být nikdo jiný, než jeho soupeř.

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli, Hermando. Počítám, že tvá partnerka je stále Clementina," usmál se James. Oba jmenovaní se mu podívali do očí a na tváři se jim rozlil úsměv.

„James Evans a Sára Deneuve, vítězové celostátní soutěže z osmdesátého sedmého. O rok později zahajující tanec na té samé soutěži." prohlásil mladý Navarro a potřásl si s Jamesem pravačkou. Clementina je oba objala a tak se dali do řeči o tom, jaká je náhoda, že jsou kouzelníci. Hermando měl už čtrnáct a Clementina zatím třináct.

„Už jste hotoví? Zahájení je za pět minut," ozval se ze dveří hlas sira Damiena a oni si až teď uvědomili, že se ještě nepřevléknuli.

„Co bych si měl vzít? Sametově černé kalhoty s košilí téže barvy a tmavě modrým podtónem?" optal se James, když hleděl na všechny své připravené obleky.

„Můžeš si je vzít, já si vezmu ty modré šaty, i když ty nové zelené kouzelně upraveny také nejsou špatné," řekla Sára a on se podíval na její šaty.

„Vezmi si ty zelené, sednou ti k očím a barva vlasů ti v nich vynikne, já si upravím svůj oblek," řekl a v tu ránu s hůlkou v ruce začal sesílat na svůj sametově černý komplet hromadu kouzel.

„Ty to s hůlkou doopravdy umíš, že?" zajímal se Hermando.

„Jo, už od sedmi let se učím kouzlit," zašklebil se na něj James a on i jeho společnice vytřeštily oči. „Jestli chcete, očaruju i ty vaše obleky, aby se na nich měnila intenzita barvy podle rytmu hudby. Ta červená mi přijde taková jednotná," nabízel jim a Clementina hned přijala. James tedy kouzlil ještě další dvě minutky, aby i starší pár kolegů uspokojil.

Na poslední chvíli máchnul hůlkou a on i Sára na sobě měli své šaty. Ozvalo se totiž tiché zaklepání a do místnosti vešel nějaký profesor, nejspíše zástupce ředitelky.

„Jste připraveni? Pokud to půjde, propleťte se mezi hosty a studenty nenápadně," oznámil jim.

„Není třeba se plížit, přemístím nás na taneční parket s prvními tóny. Jen mi řekněte, kde se přesněji nachází z umístění toho stolu s hromadou jídla," navrhnul James.

„Ten stůl tam již není, na tom místě je právě taneční parket. Ale zde se nikdo přemisťovat nedokáže," namítal zástupce ředitele, jenže James se rozplynul a hned na to se objevil před tím mužem.

„Já to dokážu," usmál se na zástupce, který vypadal hodně překvapeně.

„Dobrá, oznámím to rychle ředitelce školy. Znamením pro vás bude úder do bubnu," rozhodnul zástupce ředitelky a zmizel.

„Jamesi, jsi samé překvapení, musíš nám pak vyprávět něco o sobě," usmála se Clementina a Sára přistoupila k Jamesovi, kterého objala kolem pasu. Oba starší tanečníci se usmáli a přišli k nim. Jakmile totiž zazněl úder bubnu, teda až po tom, co utichl potlesk po ředitelčině projevu, je všechny přemístil do středu tanečního parketu.

Skoro nikdo z přihlížejících nechápal, jak se někdo mohl tímto způsobem přemisťovat v místech, kde nebylo přemisťování možné. Oba taneční páry se postavily do základního postoje a v tu chvíli začala hrát hudba. Na zahájení plesu měli odtančit tři tance. Začali valčíkem, pokračovali na waltz a ukončili to tangem. Dvanáct minut tančili, a jakmile dohrály poslední tóny hudby, stanuli ve finální póze. Ačkoliv spolu tyhle páry netančily ani nenacvičovaly, šlo jim to výtečně a jejich tance byly sehrané. Všichni čtyři tančili srdcem, proto to pro ně nebyl problém. V tom okamžiku se také ozval bouřlivý potlesk, který utichnul asi až po minutě. V té chvíli začala hudba znovu hrát a na parket se vydalo několik dalších tanečních párů včele se sirem Damienem a Marietou. Za nimi šel Max s Laurou. I oba zahajovací páry si s nimi zatančily znovu valčík a poté polku.

„To bylo úžasné představení," ozvala se za jejich zády Olympe Maxime, ředitelka Academie v Krásnohůlkách.

„Děkujeme, madam Maxime," uklonil se James.

„Oh, nemusíš vůbec za nic děkovat, chlapče. Doslechla jsem se, že jste velice talentovaný mladý čaroděj, co kdybyste mi a mým kolegům něco málo předvedl ve vedlejší místnosti?" optala se ho a James tušil nějakou čertovinu. Bylo to divné, proč by chtěli profesoři Krásnohůlek znát jeho schopnosti.

„Mohu znát důvod?" optal se. „Madam," dodal rychle, aby nevypadal jako neslušně vychovaný.

„Pravda je taková, že dva naši profesoři zaslechli rozhovor o vašich schopnostech a profesor přeměňování by se rád přesvědčil," vysvětlil a ukázala na několik profesorů, kteří stáli u dveří do sborovny.

„Dobrá, stejně bych se rád převléknul do méně nápadnějších věcí," řekl a mrknul na Sáru, která šla hned s ním. Jakmile se dostal ke svým věcem, převlékl se a to samé udělala i Sára. Také měl u sebe kopie důležitých dokumentů, které vytáhnul a ukázal je madam Maxime.

„Moje osvědčení o splnění zkoušek na úrovně všech možných oborů ve Faraonském institutu v Egyptě," vysvětlil a profesoři se hned povídali do dokumentů. Nikdo z nich ani nedýchal, když se podívali na Jamese s respektem v očích. Nečekali, že tak mladý čaroděj bude tak schopný.

„Pane Evansi, ráda bych vám nabídla studium zde na Academii v Krásnohůlkách," prohlásila madame Maxime a Sára se na Jamese podívala s očekáváním v očích. Nicméně ji musel zklamat, stejně jako všechny ostatní, on si totiž už dávno vybral školu, na které chtěl studovat.

„Je mi líto, ale rozhodnul jsem se studovat v Bradavicích, kde studovali i moji rodiče a prarodiče," vysvětlil jim své důvody.

„Jistě, ale můžete v polovině prázdnin očekávat náš dopis, kdybyste si to náhodou rozmyslel," dodala Olympe a pak i s ostatními odešla do síně, aby se zapojili k plesu. I James se Sárou se vydali znovu do sálu, kde se usadili ke stolu a vzali si něco k jídlu. Po chvíli se k nim přidal Hermando s Catherine, takže po celou dobu vyprávěli, jak se během těch pár let měli.

Domů se dostali až pozdě večer, kdy se měli přemístit pomocí přenášedel, ale James se jen ušklíbnul a odmítnul tu hroznou věc použít. Dokázal se přemístit na daleko větší vzdálenost, nějakých pět set kilometrů pro něj nebude problém.

„Demetrio, nechcete se přemístit semnou? Musíte přenášedla nesnášet stejně jako já," usmál se na staříka, který k němu okamžitě přiběhnul a chytil se ho za rameno.

„To víš, že tvou nabídku využiji," mrknul na něj Demetrio a Sára k nim přistoupila a chytila se Jamese za ruku.

„No co, chci také trochu pohodlí. K nám domů, prosím," usmála se na něj Sára, když se na ni oba tázavě podívali.

„Ještě někdo?" zajímal se James. Nakonec se k němu přidal i děda s Maxmiliánem a Laurou.

„Někdy se zase zastavte," usmál se sir Damien a aktivoval přenášedlo. James se přemístil i se svým nákladem a v další chvíli stáli před domem rodiny Deneuve.

„Páni, to bylo jiné," prohlásil Maxmilián.

„Dobrou noc," rozloučili se a James s Alastorem zmizeli. Sára posmutněla, chtěla dát Jamesovi aspoň pusu, ale on zmizel dříve, než toho byla schopná.

„Sáro, jdi se umýt a pak rychle do postele," řekla Laura své dceři, která přikývnula a vběhla do domu bez jediného slova.

„Já to nechápu, co s ní je?" kroutila Laura hlavou a Max se mírně rozesmál.

„Ty sis toho nevšimnula? Ona se zamilovala," prohlásil.

„Myslela jsem, že z té dětské lásky vyrostla," mumlala si jeho žena.

„Jestli je stejná jako já, tak je to na celý život," hlesl Max a políbil svou ženu.

Prázdninové dny ubíhaly jako na běžícím pásu. Nebylo to nic hrozného, ale James ani Sára se nenadáli a dva týdny prázdnin byly pryč a jim zbýval už jen měsíc. Oba dva spolu trávili většinu dne, jen na oběd skončili u Alastora nebo u Sáry doma. Za tu dobu si byli ještě bližší, než kdy dřív.

Každý den na pár hodinek zmizeli k Damienovi k jezeru, kde Sáru James učil ovládat vodu. Nakonec souhlasil s tím, že si může pomáhat telekinezí, jak jen bude moci, ale upozornil ji, že se nejspíše nedostane na vyšší úroveň, než je ta základní.

Po těch čtrnácti dnech, kdy pilně trénovali, dokázal James nad vodní hladinou létat na vodním drakovi a druhého draka z vody nechal poletovat vzduchem kolem sebe. Když zrovna na jednom z draků nestál, dokázal každou rukou ovládat jednoho a nechat je poletovat kolem sebe. Bylo to dost namáhavé, ale doufal, že se mu jednou povede ovládat ještě jednoho draka, aby na jednom stál a dva mohl ovládat.

„Jimi, můžu to ukázat rodičům?" optala se Jamese Sára. Poslední týden mu neřekla jinak, než Jimi.

„Až na narozeniny, necháme si to jako překvapení. Co takhle nacvičit nějaké číslo?" navrhl jen tak a Sára se toho okamžitě chytila. V tu chvíli se dali do vymýšlení a cvičení jejich čísla na narozeninovou oslavu.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Dopisy, dary a Anglie**

Pokud by se ve Francii kontrolovala pošta ze zahraničí, daný úředník by se podivil nad tím, kolik zahraniční pošty a objemných balíčků míří do Paříže k jedinému kouzelníkovi.

Bylo docela zábavné pozorovat, jak se 31. Července k rodinnému domku sneslo hned několik druhů sov nebo jiných ptáků. Polovina z nich měla u nožek přivázané jen dopisy, ale druhá polovina nesla balíčky všech velikostí i tvarů. Čtyři sovy, dva ptáci marabu a dva orlové mořští. Obyvatelé domu se docela podivili nad záplavou těchto tvorů. Aby toho nebylo málo, přilétlo pár dalších sov, ale tentokrát pro jinou osobu.

„Jamesi, Sáro, pošta vám přišla," zavolal Max do horního patra domu, kde si Sára s Jamesem společně hráli u ní v pokoji. Aby Alastor nemusel platit za hotel nebo pronájem nějakého domku, Maxmilián jim nabídl ubytování u nich doma, když už James se Sárou trávili většinu všech dní společně.

„Jaká pošta?" zajímala se Sára a oněměla, když spatřila tolik druhů ptáků. Dvě sovy se vznesly a do rukou ji hodily dva dopisy. Zbytek ptáků čekal na Jamese. Každý pták počkal, než na něj přijde řada, kromě sov, které se hned hrnuly dopředu a pak, že jsou sovy inteligentní.

James prvně odvázal všechny balíčky a pak teprve dopisy. Poznal hned písmo přátel, které si našel v jiných zemích. Egypt, Rusko, Japonsko; z těchto zemí mu přišly balíčky i dopisy. Z Francie a Anglie mu přišly jen dopisy a podle pečetí mohl hádat, že to byly dopisy ze škol.

„Bradavice, Krásnohůlky, Faraonský institut, Kruvál, Japonská univerzita magie. Zdá se, že o tebe projevilo zájem více škol, než si předpokládal," řekl Alastor, když si prohlédl pečetě na dopisech.

„Divné, v Egyptě se do školy chodí už od chvíle, co se u dítěte projeví magie, tak proč až teďka?" podivil se James a pohlédl na svého dědu.

„Možná protože jsi národnostně Angličan a ti chodí do školy v jedenácti letech," argumentoval Alastor.

„Možná," poznamenal James. Sára si mezitím prohlížela svůj dopis z Krásnohůlek a usmívala se jako sluníčko.

„Byla jsem přijata," vypískla nadšeně a běžela svůj dopis ukázat matce, neboť otec byl také v místnosti a již ho viděl.

James otevřel dopis z Japonska.

_Evans James-san,_

_Zasíláme Vám dopis s nabídkou studia na Japonské univerzitě magie. Byl jste doporučen některými studenty Mistra Saoto-sama. Jsme si vědomi Vaší národnosti i toho, že nejspíše nastoupíte na jinou školu magie, ale chtěli jsme, abyste věděl, že je tu i další možnost studia._

_Svou odpověď nám prosím zašlete co nejdříve po školním orlu._

_Ať Vás magie provází,  
ředitel Japonské univerzity magie_

_Nakamura Sosuke._

James nevěřícně kroutil hlavou a zasedl ke stolu. Přivolal si brk s inkoustem a pergamenem, aby se dal do odepsání.

_Nakamura Sosuke-sama,_

_Velice mě těší Vaše nabídka ke studiu na vaší univerzitě magie, ale jak jste předpokládal, nastoupím na školu ve své rodné zemi, abych uctil přání svých rodičů._

_Ať Vás magie provází,_

_James Evans._

Ještě jednou si po sobě rychle přečetl odpověď a odeslal ji po jednom z orlů. Druhý orel stále vyčkával na otevření balíčku s dopisem, který doručil.

James otevřel i následující dopisy z různých škol a na všechny odpověděl stejně, jako na ten z Japonska. Teda až na dopis z Bradavic, na který neodepisoval, neboť s jeho studiem počítali na sto procent a navíc musejí během prázdnin navštívit Brumbála.

Konečně se dostal k dárkům, které mu přátele poslali. Od Mistrů z Japonska obdržel nádherné ručně vyřezávané pole a kameny pro Shogi. Věděl, že mu ta hra bude chybět, ale nyní si ji mohl zahrát s dědou, kdykoliv to bylo možné. Poslal jim děkovný dopis a vyjádřil v něm naději nad návštěvou, aby mohl složit zkoušky z druhého stupně z ovládání elementů, které do té doby zvládne.

Od Naily, Inus a Amiry z Egypta dostal zlatý náramek s vyobrazením skaraba. Psaly, že náramek má ochrannou moc, která zabrání, aby jej někdo proklel pomocí nějakého rituálu. Také jim poslal děkovný dopis a připsal i plno otázek. S děvčaty si také během svých cest psal, sice ne tak často, jako se Sárou, ale občas jim poslal dopis a on pak dostal také jeden nebo dva na oplátku.

Z Ruska mu došla krabička s velmi vzácnými kousky dřeva a kovu, které mohl využít na vytvoření hůlky nebo magických předmětů. Svému učiteli v oboru výroby hůlek a magických holí poslal také dopis a zprávu o tom, jak hůl jeho dědy funguje perfektně a že se už několikrát dobře osvědčila.

Vyřídit korespondenci mu trvalo bezmála tři hodiny. Když odeslal i poslední dopis, nebylo v domě po ptácích ani památky. Spokojeně si oddechl a podíval se z okna ven, bylo tam hezky, Slunce o sobě dávalo vědět velkými horky, ale James si v Egyptě zvyknul na horší vedra, takže mu a Alastorovi to vůbec nevadilo, ostatní byli raději skryti ve stínech nebo domech.

„Jimi, půjdeme dneska ještě zkoušet?" vyrušila ho z odpočinku Sára.

„Myslím si, že to zvládáme vítečně, tak není potřeba cvičit i dneska. Raději si odpočiň, ať máš zítra plnou sílu," mrknul na ní a zase zaklonil hlavu. Vzpomínal na to, co prožil a vůbec nelitoval svého rozhodnutí odejít od Dursleyovích. S ubíhajícím časem se spíše strachoval o to, aby se ve škole nenudil.

Sára byla už dávno pryč a ze vzpomínek ho vytrhl až Alastor, který si k němu přisedl.

„Jamesi, dostal jsem dopis od Rufuse Brouska, vedoucího oddělení Bystrozorů. Rád by měl někoho v Bradavicích, aby věděl o tom, co se děje. Nejspíše budeš mít další misi a přišel jsem se optat, jestli ji přijmeš, nebo ne."

„Jakého charakteru je ta mise?"

„Zdá se, že v Bradavicích bude ukryta nějaká cenná věc. Na zabezpečení se budou podílet všichni profesoři, aspoň podle toho, co se mu podařilo zjistit, a napsal mi v dopise."

„Takže mě chce jako špeha v Bradavicích?"

„Tak něco, tvá mise by se týkala ověření ochran daného předmětu. Mám mu dát vědět obratem," upozornil ho děda.

„Dobrá, stejně bych se ve škole asi nudil," usmál se a Alastor s pokýváním napsal odpověď na druhou stranu dopisu a vydal se pryč, aby dopis odeslal zpátky do Anglie.

James si ani neuvědomil to, že šel večer spát a ráno vstával. Nevnímal ani snídani, byl stále ponořen do vzpomínek, které si postupně promítal. Začal vnímat až v době oběda, kdy polknul horkou polévku a hned na to se rozkašlal.

„Jsi v pořádku?" ptala se Sára starostlivě.

„Jo, jen jsem si nevšimnul, že je ta polévka horká," ušklíbnul se a od té chvíle dával pozor na to, co jí. Byli domluveni, že jejich společná oslava narozenin začne ve tři hodiny odpoledne. Sára pozvala pár přátel, které si našla ve městě. James přemýšlel nad tím, že by pozval někoho z Anglie, ale nechtělo se mu zneužívat pohostinství, kterého se jim dostalo.

„Jimi, co si bereš na sebe?" zajímala se Sára, která vtrhnula do jeho pokoje, který byl pokojem pro hosty.

„Tmavě modré kraťasy a světle modrý nátělník, asi," odpověděl, měl to oblečení na sobě, jen zakouzlil čistící kouzlo, aby na něm neměl žádný flek.

„Tak já si vezmu světle červené letní šaty, co mám ve skříni," rozhodla se Sára a odběhla pryč. James si povzdechnul, nikdy neslavil narozeniny, vždy jen od dědy dostal dárek s blahopřáním a někam si zašli, když byla možnost, jinak to neřešil.

Čekal na zahradě u fontánky, kousek od něj byl připravený stůl s jídlem a dárky, které byly pro něj a hlavně Sáru. I on jí dal dárek, jednou brzy ráno se přemístil do Egypta. Navštívil i Najiho, Faraona Egypta, ale tajně. Chtěl jen vědět, kde se dají sehnat nádherné šaty. Poté se přemístil do Španělska, Anglie a nakonec něco koupil i ve Francii na Eiffelově náměstí. Do Japonska nechtěl riskovat přemístění, když ho to minule vyčerpalo.

Na zahradě byla celá Sářina rodina, sir Damien s Marietou a asi pět dětí v jejich věku. Minimálně tři z nich viděl v Krásnohůlkách, takže všichni byli kouzelníci a čarodějky. Každý Sáře gratuloval a předával ji dary. On s Alastorem stáli bokem a sledovali dění kolem sebe.

„Připomeň mi, že nechci na oslavě narozenin tolik lidí, až budu mít tendenci jich pozvat strašně moc," hlesl James, udělal pečeť a se zafoukáním větru se posadil do vzduchu. Alastor ho chtěl chytat, ale pak pochopil, že to nebylo třeba.

„Celou dobu jste někam mizeli, co vy dva chystáte?" zajímal se Alastor, ale to James už neseděl ve vzduchu, ale seděl nad vodou ve fontánce. Musím poznamenat, že fontánka měla v průměru čtyři metry a do výšky měla dva a půl metru, takže fontánka byla menší fontána. Alastor mohl jen vidět, jak se z vody začaly formovat dvě hlavy čínských draků.

„Co máš v plánu?" ptal se Alastor tiše, ale rázně. Nechtěl, aby byla oslava nějak narušena, ale to už tam přiběhla i Sára a skočila jednomu z draků na hlavu, kde zůstala stát. James se postavil na hlavu druhému draku. Vše bylo připraveno.

James dal pokyn a oba draci se vydali opačným směrem od sebe, ale záhy se zase setkali na druhé straně fontánky, kde se ve spirále kolem středu fontánky začali zvedat do výšky. James tímto dával Sáře čas, aby mohla vytvořit i svého vodního draka. Hlava třetího draka vykoukla z fontánky a drak okamžitě vystřelil vzhůru kolem prvních dvou draků. Plazil se po nich, jako když had obtáčí svou kořist.

Drak proplul mezi Sárou a Jamesem, kolem kterých se začal točit ve vlnitém kruhu. James ovládal draky, na kterých stály, proto je nechal pohybovat se tak, jako by tancovali, takže se přesunuli kousek od fontánky, se kterou neměli nic společného, teda až na vodu, která ve fontánce chyběla. Na dracích se dokázali udržet jen pomocí nohou, tak mohli dělat různé otočky, přemety a bůh ví, co ještě by dokázali, ale oni si připravili jen tohle malé představení s velkým finále. James nechal oba draky obrovskou rychlostí padat zpátky k fontánce, když sebe a Sáru půl metru před dopadem přemístil za záda hostů, přesněji oba stáli na stolech mezi dárky.

„Kde jsou?" strachovala se Laura.

„Tenhle dárek jsem pro tebe sám vybíral a také koupil," ozval se James a všichni se otočili na dvojici dětí, stojících na stole. James zrovna předával Sáře větší zabalený balík. V tu chvíli Alastor začal tleskat a Damien s Marietou a Demetriem se k němu přidali.

„ To vaše představení bylo docela působivé. Nevěděl jsem, že zvládneš ovládat tři vodní draky," prohlásil Damien.

„Taky nedokážu. Můj limit jsou zatím jenom dva draci, každou rukou ovládám jednoho," odpověděl.

„Ale jak potom ten třetí?" optal se Damien, ale zarazil se. Pohlédl na Sáru, která se usmívala od ucha k uchu. „To ty?" optal se překvapeně. Sice každou chvíli byli u něj, ale on neměl čas je sledovat a kontrolovat, co dělají u jezera.

„Ano, moje schopnost telekineze mi v tom hodně pomáhá," usmála se a seskočila ze stolu, aby mohla rozbalit dárek, který dostala od Jamese. Ten se pro změnu přemístil k dědovi, který také usmíval.

„A pak že by ses v Bradavicích nudil. S tímhle si můžeš jít létat nad Černým jezerem. Nechtěl bych proti tobě bojovat, až budeš mít plnou kontrolu nad všemi elementy," popichoval ho děda a on ho objal. Měl ho tak moc rád, že to nedokázal vyjádřit slovy, byl pro něj naprosto vším.

„Páni," ozvalo se několik povzdechů. Oba se otočili ke stolu, kde Sára rozbalila celý balík a vytáhla z něj čtvery šaty z různých látek i barev. Dokonce každé šaty byly určeny pro něco jiného. Nicméně v balíčku nebyly jen šaty, ale také pouzdro na hůlku, prstýnek, který odhalil jed v pití a jídle a nakonec řetízek s přívěskem tančícího páru.

„Sedm darů v jednom dárku," usmál se Alastor a hrdě poklepal Jamese po zádech. James se usmíval, nikomu nedošlo, co se právě stalo, když všechny ty dary Sára přijala. Bylo jich sedm, sedm darů darovaných z přátelství nebo lásky, přijaté s láskou. Nikomu neřekl o tomhle způsobu, jak provést jistý rituál, který byl skoro dokončen. Chyběla poslední věc, ale to už nebylo na něm, jestli se to stane nebo ne.

„Ty dárky jsou úžasné, tak nádherné šaty jsem ještě neviděla," rozplývala se Sára, když k němu přiběhnula a rychle jej políbila na rty. V tu chvíli se kolem Sáry zvedla světle červená záře, která následně pohasla.

„Co to bylo?" ptali se všichni, jen Demetrio si Jamese prohlížel. Nechtěl jim to vysvětlovat, pak by to ztratilo účinek a tak pokrčil rameny. Pravda byla taková, že mu uvěřili všichni, kromě Demetria a Alastora.

„Musíme si promluvit," hlesl Demetrio a Alastor přikývnul. Všichni tři se trochu vzdálili a oba muži se podívali na Jamese stylem, že by to měl okamžitě vysvětlit.

„No dobrá, provedl jsem jeden prastarý rituál, který dokáže Sáru uchránit. Sedm darů darovaných z přátelství nebo lásky. Sedm darů přijatých s láskou. Sedm let ochrany nejvyšší osobou srdci nejbližší," prohlásil James a Demetrio vytřeštil oči. Slyšel od svého dědečka o tomhle rituálu, který musí být proveden bez vědomí osoby, která má být chráněna. Je to nejvyšší ochrana, kterou člověk může získat.

„Děkuji ti za mou vnučku, postarám se o to, aby se nedozvěděla, že tohle byl pradávný rituál ochrany," usmál se Demetrio.

„Už to může vědět, ale nechci, aby se zbytečně vystavovala nebezpečí, i když nemůže umřít žádným kouzlem," prohlásil tiše James, pak zmizel u paty třešně, která na zahradě rostla. Pozoroval dění oslavy a moc se nezapojoval, Sára mu vždy donesla talířek s kouskem dortu nebo nějaký zákusek.

Večer, když se začalo stmívat, Damien vyčaroval hudební nástroje a jakmile začala hrát hudba, vyzval Sáru k tanci. Byl proti ní sice hodně vysoký, ale to nikomu nevadilo, užili si spousty legrace. U tance se vystřídali doopravdy všichni a dobře se bavili, když Laura tančila sambu a ostatní tleskali do rytmu.

Nakonec se James přeci jen bavil a všichni ulehli do postelí v ranních hodinách. To také zapříčinilo, že první člověk, který vylezl z postele, byl právě James a to byla jedna hodina odpoledne. Docela se nad tím podivil, že dokázal spát tak dlouho. Nechtěl nikoho budit, tak se vydal do kuchyně, aby zjistil, jestli není něco k jídlu.

Dole v kuchyni byla jen stará paní, která v domě sloužila. James s ní vycházel bez problémů a nikdy se k ní nechoval jako ke služce. Věděl, jaké to je někomu sloužit, proto to nechtěl ani po druhých.

„Chceš něco k jídlu, chlapče? Když chvíli počkáš, něco ti připravím," usmála se na něj stařenka.

„Není třeba, madam. Pokud zbylo něco ze včerejší oslavy, bude mi to stačit," odvětil a díval se na zeleninové mísy a tác s chlebíčky. Vzal si menší talířek a na něj si naložil pár chlebíčků, tmavé pečivo a několik plátků šunky. Do hodinky byli vzhůru všichni a každý z nich si po Jamesovu vzoru vzal něco ze včerejška. Každý byl ještě plný a tak jim stačilo něco lehkého.

Dalších čtrnáct dní uběhlo jako voda a do začátku školního roku zbývalo posledních šestnáct dní. James nesnášel loučení, připadalo mu to divné a nevěděl, jak se správně chovat.

„Jimi, stavíš se ještě někdy?" optala se ho Sára šeptem.

„Pokud mě děda nebude hlídat na každém kroku," pokrčil rameny. „A navíc vím, kde je tvá škola, můžu tě navštěvovat tam," mrknul na ní. Sára mu naposledy dala pusu a pak se přidala ke svým rodičům, kteří stáli kousek od nich.

„Jsi připravený, Jamesi?" optal se Alastora a dostalo se mu pokývání hlavou. „Tak nás přemísti domů," dodal. V tu chvíli obě postavy zmizely.

Ochrany kolem Alastorova domu zazářily, když se majitel vrátil po takové době zpátky domů.

„Sladký domov," usmál se Alastor, ale hned se rozkašlal, neboť všude bylo plno prachu. Okamžitě s Jamese vytáhli hůlky a dali se do uklízení. Trvalo jim to jen pár minut, než prošli celý dům a zbavili se prachu. Také otevřeli všechna okna, aby se zbavili zatuchlého vzduchu.

„Teďka je to sladký domov," poznamenal James a oba se rozesmáli. Každý šel do vlastního pokoje, kde si vybalili věci a uložili je do skříní, kam patřili. James měl v pokoji menší knihovničku vyřezávanou ze dřeva, které neznal.

„Měl by sis co nejdříve zajít na Příčnou a dokoupit věci, které ti chybí. Také bys potřeboval nový kufr, tohle všechno mít v jednom kufru není praktické," ozval se ze dveří Alastor.

„Potřebuji jen školní hábity a oficiální hůlku, ale stejně si musím vyrobit svou vlastní hůlku, tak bych měl nakonec tři hůlky," odpověděl dědovi.

„Tu, co jsem ti dal k sedmým narozeninám, můžeš mít v kufru jako záložní, kdyby se cokoliv stalo. Hůlku od Ollivandera budeš používat normálně a tu, co si vyrobíš, budeš mít schovanou do zálohy u sebe," odvětil Alastor.

„Dobrá, na Příčnou si zajdu odpoledne. Kdy nás chce vidět Brumbál?"

„Nevím, pošlu mu sovu, že jsme zpátky v Anglii, ať napíše, kdy se u něj máme zastavit, ale teďka už toho nech, oběd je na stole," řekl Alastor a oba se vydali do kuchyně, aby se pořádně najedli.

Po obědě si James vzal seznam věcí, které si má koupit pro studium v prvním ročníku a odškrtal si vše, co již měl. Nechtěl ochuzovat domácí zásoby ingrediencí do lektvarů a zásoby kotlíků, proto se rozhodnul, že si to vše koupí. Proto prvně zamířil do Gringottovic banky. Musel si vybrat dostatek zlata na svůj nadcházející nákup.

„Dobrý den, mistře Griphooku," pozdravil skřeta slušně. Ten si ho hned zkoumavě prohlížel.

„Přejete si?"

„Ano, rád bych si vybral peníze z trezoru Harryho Jamese Pottera," řekl tiše a na stolek položil zlatý klíček.

„Jistě, následujte mě," řekl skřet, zavolal na nějakého jiného skřeta, kterého pověřil prací za pultem a vydal se k vozíkům, které je dopravily k trezoru, ze kterého si měl James vybrat zlato.

Skřet trezor otevřel a James vytáhnul váček, do kterého by se vešel klidně i celý trezor zlata. Na své nákupy si nabral sto galeonů ve zlatě. Na drobné se nedíval, bude jich mít dostatek, až se vrátí z nákupů. Doufal, že mu tolik zlata vystačí na celý rok, chtěl totiž na vánoce rozeslat pár dárků.

Když vyšel z banky, zamířil k madame Malkinové, aby si nakoupil školní hábity. V obchodě nikdo nebyl, tak přistoupil k pultu a cinknul malým zvonečkem.

„Omlouvám se, budeš si přát, drahoušku?" optala se ho baculatá dáma, která byla oblečená ve světle fialovém.

„Nějaké kvalitní hábity do Bradavic," odpověděl. Madam si ho prohlížela, protože na sobě měl černý hábit, který v sobě měl tmavě modrou.

„Výborně, pojď se postavit sem na stoličku a já si tě přeměřím, pak vybereme látku, která se ti bude líbit, ano," řekla a tak to šlo ráz na ráz. Nejdříve půl hodinky stál na stoličce, kolem něj létal metr, brk zapisoval míry a madam Malkinová před něj nosila jednu hezkou látku vedle druhé. Nejspíše chtěla, aby její hábity byly kvalitnější než ten, co měl na sobě.

Nakonec odcházel s taškou deseti hábitů. Čtyři čistě černé, dva s rudou, modrou a zelenou barvou v černé.

Další obchod, ve kterém se zastavil a nakoupil plno věcí, byla lékárna, kde nakoupil plno ingrediencí do lektvarů. Vedle lékárny byl stánek s kotlíky, tak si koupil cínový velikosti dva. Ještě zamířil do Krucánků a kaňourů, aby si koupil učebnici do Obrany proti černé magii od Quentina Trimbleyho s názvem Černá magie – příručka sebeobrany. Tahle jediná kniha se změnila na seznamu knih, které měl už pár let. Až nakonec zamířil do obchodu Ollivandera, kde si měl oficiálně koupit svou první hůlku.

Vstoupil do úzkého krámku a rozhlížel se kolem sebe. Bylo tam nepřeberné množství regálů s úzkými krabičkami, ve kterých byly jisto jistě hůlky. Každá hůlka v obchodě čekala na svého majitele, neboť hůlky si své majitele vybírají. To byl zákon hůlek a magických holí.

„Dobré odpoledne," pozdravil ho Ollivander přívětivě. Nicméně jeho stříbrné oči Jamese trochu vyvedly z míry, ale nedal to na sobě znát.

„Dobrý den," odvětil mu s úsměvem.

„Ano, ano, čekal jsem, kdy se zde ukážete, Harry Pottere." Nebyla to otázka, jen holé konstatování. „Pamatuji se na den, kdy sem vkročila vaše matka, měla stejně nádherné oči, jako vy. Její hůlka, deset a čtvrt palce dlouhá, vrbové dřevo, když s ní mávla, krásně to zasvištělo," prohlásil Ollivander.

„Hádám, že byla vyrobena pro zaříkávání," usmál se James a Ollivander vytřeštil oči.

„Váš otec měl hůlku z mahagonu, pružnou a jedenáct palců dlouhou. Byla o něco silnější, než jiné hůlky," prohlásil Ollivander po chvilce a čekal, jestli James odpoví i na tohle.

„Hůlka pro přeměňování," řekl James a Ollivander se rozesmál zvonivým hlasem, který byl u tak starého muže velice neobvyklý.

„Pane Pottere, překvapujete mě. K čemu by sloužila hůlka třináct a půl palce dlouhá, tisové dřevo a jádro z ptáka fénixe?" optal se Ollivander.

„Bílá nebo černá magie, popřípadě obrana proti nim," odpověděl starci, který se usmíval. „Byla to Voldemortova hůlka," dodal a Ollivander sebou škubnul. Na jeho tváři se objevila bolestná grimasa.

„Nevyslovujte to jméno, přineslo mnoho utrpení v minulých letech," zašeptal Ollivander.

„Je to jen jméno, pokud se bojíte jména, bojíte se jeho nositele daleko více. Voldemort byl jen vrah, nic víc, nic míň. Když se bojíte jeho přezdívky, říkejte mu Tom Raddle," odsekl James, docela ho štvalo, že se každý bál Voldemortova jména. Ollivander si ho prohlížel, ale pak se dal do práce. Změřil si jeho předloktí, délku postavy a další věci, aby mu mohl vybrat nějakou hůlku.

„Vy jste už kouzlil, pane Pottere?" zajímal se stařík, neboť každý, kdo již delší dobu používal hůlku, měl trochu jiné držení hůlky, než naprostý nováček. Ollivander mu totiž právě do ruky strčil hůlku, která byla podobná hůlce jeho matky.

„Ano a slouží mi docela dobře," usmál se James a nechal si v ruce zhmotnit hůlku, kterou dostal do dědy. Ollivander si hůlku prohlédnul a zamumlal si něco o černém obchodě a znehodnocování hůlek.

„Dobrá, když vám seděla tahle hůlka, zkusíme něco podobného. Cesmínové dřevo, deset palců dlouhá a blána ze srdce draka," prohlásil Ollivander, podal Jamesovi jeho upravenou hůlku, která zmizela, a pak uchopil hůlku, kterou mu stařík podával. James s hůlkou mávnul, ale to, že to nebyla ta pravá, značil fakt, že květiny ve váze vzplanuly. Ollivander se chtěl dát do hašení, ale James natáhnul ruku s pečetí a oheň zmizel.

„Byl jsem přes rok v Japonsku, učil jsem se ninjutsu magie," vysvětlil, když se na něj Ollivander tázavě podíval.

„Ano, již jsem slyšel o téhle bezhůlkové magii, nicméně hůlku potřebujete, pane Pottere. Kouzlit bez hůlky může každý kouzelník až od určitého věku, ale to jistě víte, že?" usmál se stařík a zase zmizel v útrobách obchodu. To, co stařík prohlásil, Jamese mírně zaskočilo. Nevěděl o tom a byl si jistý, že taková informace by se v knize měla nacházet hned v jejím úvodu.

„Cesmínové dřevo, jedenáct palců dlouhá a péro z ohnivého fénixe, je pěkná a poddajná," prohlásil Ollivander po chvíli a nesl hodně zaprášenou krabici, kterou odklopil a pobídl Jamese, aby si hůlku vzal. Ten ji uchopil do ruky a pocítil v prstech zvláštní teplo. Rázně s ní máchnul a celým obchodem se prohnala vlna magie, kterou ze sebe James vypustil. Z hůlky vyšel doslova ohňostroj rudých a zlatých jisker.

„Výtečně," zaradoval se Ollivander, vypadal víc než spokojený. „Nicméně je to zvláštní. Jádro vaší hůlky má v sobě péro fénixe, který upustil ještě jedno, jen jedno další péro. Zvláštní je, že ta druhá hůlka patřila Tomu-jehož-nejmenujeme," řekl Ollivander.

„To znamená, že pokud bych s Voldemortem zkřížil hůlky, nastalo by Priori incantatem. Naštěstí si do konce prázdnin vyrobím vlastní hůlku," řekl James a vytáhnul měšec, aby zaplatil.

„Výroba hůlky je velice zdlouhavá a náročná, jste a budete ještě mocnější čaroděj, pane Pottere, ale tohle odvětví nechte na odbornících," varoval ho stařík. „Budou to dva galeony," dodal a James mu do ruky vložil dva zlaťáky.

„S knihou Magie výroby hůlek od Mistra Merlina Moudrého jsem dokázal vyrobit magickou hůl, hůlka není problém, již mám vše připraveno," ušklíbnul se na staříka a oněmělého ho nechal v obchůdku. Na Příčné totiž nic nepotřeboval a tak se přemístil přímo z krámku.

„Svatý Merline, tvůj dědic je mezi námi a to znamená jediné. Musím dát rychle vědět ostatním," zamumlal stařec, hůlkou uzamknul obchod a zmizel v zelených plamenech svého krbu.

O pár dní později šel James po boku svého dědy z Prasinek do Bradavic. Nebo spíše Harry, nyní měl svou jizvu zpátky na čele a vlasy měl krátké, trčely mu snad do všech stran. Měl na sobě černé kalhoty s černou košilí a černý hábit s tmavě zelenou barvou uvnitř černé.

Stanuli před chrličem a Alastor na něj zaklepal. Zdálo se, že je na něm nějaké kouzlo, které Brumbálovi oznámí, kdo je dole před pracovnou. Vyšli na schody, které je vyvezly až před dveře pracovny a vstoupili dovnitř.

„Zdravím, Brumbále," pozdravil Alastor.

„Dobrý den, pane profesore," pozdravil pro změnu Harry.

„Oh, dobré odpoledne, rád vás oba zase vidím," usmál se na ně mile. „Citronovou zmrzlinu?" nabízel jim. Alastor odmítl, ale Harry si dal.

„Tak, jak jste se měli celou tu dobu?" zajímal se Brumbál.

„Každá země byla něčím zvláštní, ale to vám jistě řekl váš informátor, kterého jsme měli většinu cesty za zadkem," ušklíbnul se Harry a Alastor se tiše rozesmál.

„Chlapče drahá, záleží na tobě mnohé, někdo na vás musel dohlédnout, abychom vám byli schopni pomoci, kdyby se něco stalo," bránil se Brumbál a někteří ředitelé se divili, jak se může bránit pomocí tak chabých výmluv. „Také bych rád věděl, co všechno dokážeš, abych mohl připravit své kolegy na tvé znalosti," dodal rychle.

„Albusi, umí jen základní kouzla, možná něco navíc, ale celou dobu jsme se věnovali rozvoji magické stránky, aby byl připraven zvládnout jakékoliv kouzlo. Také zdokonalování jeho schopností přemisťování, zvěromagie a neverbálního kouzlení," ujal se slova Alastor.

„Výborně, Harry, máš už vše nakoupené do školy?" optal se Brumbál přímo jej.

„Mám všechno, dokonce i novou hůlku, ale je mi k ničemu, pokud se objeví Voldemort. Sesterské hůlky proti sobě těžko budou bojovat," poznamenal zklamaně.

„Proč si myslíš, že je Voldemort stále naživu?" zajímal se Brumbál překvapeně.

„Protože on je mág temnoty a mým úkolem je doprovázet bojovníka světla, který ho může porazit jako jediný z nás všech, tak to vždy bylo a vždy bude. Je to našim úkolem, nás dědiců Merlina Moudrého, abychom učili bojovníka světla a pomohli mu porazit mága temnoty, aby nepovolal prastaré zlo v podobě Salazara Zmijozela, tvorů temnoty a démonů z podsvětí," prohlásil Harry pevně a kolem něj vyzařovala aura moci, byla menší, než u Brumbála, ale v tu chvíli se v pracovně zablesklo a Harry v pravé ruce držel Merlinovu hůl.

„U Merlinových vousů, to je Merlinova hůl," ozvalo se šeptání z obrazů bývalých ředitelů.

„**Poslední zkouška zplněna, nyní jsi právoplatným dědicem mé vůle, magie a jména. Nyní jsi Harry James Merlin Potter,"** ozval se místností stařecký hlas, který byl plný moci, ale také hrdosti a pýchy. Nebylo pochyb o tom, že to byl hlas samotného Merlina, neboť hůl při tomto prohlášení zářila bílým světlem, které se šířilo z drahokamu na jejím konci. Hůl byla jen o něco větší, než byl Harry a on podvědomě věděl, že hůl bude růst s ním.

„Pane profesore, stále potřebuji hůlku?" optal se Harry pobaveně, protože tak překvapeného Brumbála ještě nikdy neviděl, ne že by ho viděl nějak často, ale z vyprávění svého dědy věděl, že překvapený Brumbál je něco vzácného a on ho dokázal zatím překvapit pokaždé, když se viděli.

„Obávám se, chlapče, že touhle holí bys své profesory moc nepotěšil," usmál se na něj Brumbál.

„Dobrá, budu používat hůlku. Nyní mě omluvte, musíme se už vrátit. Mám doma rozdělaný lektvar, který bych rád ještě dneska dokončil," prohlásil, chytil dědu za ruku a s mírnou úklonou je oba přemístil pryč. V tu chvíli se v pracovně jen tak ze vzduchu zhmotnilo několik osob. Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagallová, Filius Kratiknot, Pomona Prýtová, Remus Lupin a Elfias Dóže.

„Ochrany hradu jakoby neexistovaly, když se přemístil," prohlásil Kratiknot.

„Ještě štěstí, že o nás nevěděl," ozval se Dóže, který měl z Harryho docela obavy.

„Ale on o nás věděl. Když mluvil o tom lektvaru, podíval se mi do očí a na tváři se mu mihl úšklebek, ale pochybuji, že by si toho někdo z vás všimnul," řekl Snape a pořád před sebou viděl, jak byl chlapec oblečený. Celý v černém, až na ten hábit, který se místy lesknul tmavě zelenou barvou, barvou jeho koleje, barvou Zmijozelu a přitom o Salazarovi mluvil se znechucením v hlase. On, Severus Snape byl od mládí špehem, on dokázal z řeči těla vyčíst mnohé a věděl jedno, bude to on, kdo se postaví Pánovi Zla, ať už se objeví bojovník světla, nebo ne. Ostatní se o něčem bavili, ale on je neposlouchal, byl příliš zamyšlený nad Potterem, nyní vlastníka jména Merlin. Každý kouzelník věděl, že jméno Merlin nemůže nosit nikdo, koho samotný Merlin nezvolí, tak jak se tomu stalo před jejich zraky.

„Omluvte mě, mám dole nějaký lektvar a rád bych jej ještě dneska dokončil," prohlásil a zmizel ve dveřích se zavířením svého pláště. Remusovi nebezpečně zacukaly koutky, ale Elfias se rozesmál.

„Nikdy bych netušila, že to řeknu, ale Potter byl právě stejný jako Snape, nebo naopak?" optala se Minerva a také ji škubaly koutky, jak se bránila smíchu.

„No, máme se na co těšit, mí drazí kolegové. Jsem si jistý, že Harry bude umět daleko více, než dává najevo. Ostatně jsme viděli jeho výsledky z Faraonského institutu. Samotný Merlin prý dokázal do svých sedmnácti rozvinout svůj potenciál na hranice, které ve svém věku mohl dosáhnout. Každým dalším rokem jeho potenciál rostl a já věřím, že Harryho potenciál roste již teď," prohlásil Albus, poté se rozloučil s profesory a Remusem. Elfias u Albuse ještě zůstal, protože ho Albus stále chtěl přesvědčit o tom, aby vzal hodiny Obrany proti černé magii. Měl sice v záloze Quirrella, ale ten se mu moc nelíbil.

Poslední den prázdnin Harry dokončil výrobu své hůlky. Byl natolik šťastný, že s ní okamžitě švihnul a pokud proud jisker z jeho hůlky od Ollivandera byl ohňostrojem, tak to nic nebylo proti tomuto pestrému představení, které mu hůlka připravila. Byla to mocná hůlka, on to věděl. Dřevo z dubu cherubínů, deset a půl palce dlouhá, jádro bylo tvořeno jeho vlastním vlasem, prachem z rohu jednorožce a celá hůlka byla luhována v krvi baziliška se třemi slzami fénixe.

Vše měl již zabalené v novém kufru, proto se po lehké sprše odebral do své postele, aby mohl spokojeně a nerušeně spát a následně se vzbudit do nové etapy života.


End file.
